Seelenwanderer
by EvilTwin1
Summary: Draco, Hermione und eine seltene, gefährliche Substanze, gemischt mit einem Fluch von Ron. Das kann ja nur Chaos geben, oder? Finished
1. Verdrehte Welt

Anmerke : Hiermit möchte ich mich klar und deutlich äußern, dass die Welt und die Personen in dieser Story nicht mir gehören sondern der wunderbaren J.K. Rowling (oder wer auch immer die Rechte besitzt! :-) ) Und ich verdiene mit dieser Story KEIN Geld und habe dergleichen auch nicht vor... Just for fun eben!  
  
Los geht´s...  
  
~**~  
  
**Seelenwanderer**  
  
1. Verdrehte Welt! **Mittwoch – 12 Februar 1997**  
  
"Hey Schlamblut, könntest du uns kurz die Ehre geben?", krähte Pansy Parkinson ihr grinsend entgegen, doch das braunhaarige Mädchen scherte sich nicht an ihr.  
  
"Granger, komm schon. Es geht um etwas Schulisches und da du Schulsprecherin bist, bist du praktisch gezwungen...", setzte das Mopsgesichtige, dunkelhaarige [1] Mädchen fort.  
  
Hermione warf ihr einen stechenden Blick zu und brachte sie so zum Schweigen. Wenn auch nur Zeitweilig, darüber war sie sich im klaren. Denn seid sie Schulsprecherin geworden war, hatten sich alle Slytherins die Aufgabe gesetzt, ihr das Leben ganz besonders schwer zu machen. Besonders Pansy und ihr Anhang, einige Mädchen zwischen 14-17 Jahren und natürlich alle in Slytherin.  
  
Ihr Blick streifte gequält durch die Sitzreihen links neben ihnen und ein leises Stöhnen entrang ihr, als sie ihren lebendigen Alptraum, des Teufels leibhaftigen Sohn, ihren größten Erzfeind erblickte. Ihre Augen trafen sich nur kurz, kaum merklich, doch seine schmalen Lippen verzogen sich gleich wieder zu dem gewohntem Grinsen, welches immer auf seinem Gesicht erschien, wenn er sie ansah oder beobachtete.  
  
Früher hatte sie es nicht so oft gemerkt. Natürlich war es ihr selten entgangen, zu oft hatte sie ihn beobachtet, seine Blicke gestreift und getroffen. Dennoch nicht so oft, wie in den letzten anderthalb Jahren.  
  
Anfangs hatte sie diese Art von Gefühlen streng verdrängt, ihnen keine Beachtung geschenkt. Doch anstatt wieder zu verblassen, verstärkten sie sich nur. Wurden langsam aber sicher ein Teil von ihr und ihrem Leben.  
  
"Erde an Granger! Hättest du bitte mal eine kleine Sekunde Zeit für eine deiner Mitschülerinnen. Eine deiner Schützlinge?", riss sie die schrille Stimme Parkinsons aus den Gedanken, Malfoy blickte süffisant lächelnd zur Tafel und sie zurück auf die hinteren Reihen links. Die in denen Pansy und 3 andere 7-Klässlerinnen aus Slytherin verweilten.  
  
Ein leises Stöhnen entrang ihrer Kehle, während sie sich langsam aufrichtete und zu ihnen hinüber schritt. Sie liebte ihre Arbeit und ihre Aufgaben als Schulsprecherin. Wenigstens meistens. Doch Dinge wie diese hasste sie. Die Tatsache, dass sie nun für ALLE Schüler zuständig war, immer ein offenes Ohr für JEDEN haben sollte, stank ihr manchmal gewaltig. Doch was sollte sie tun? Es gehörte nun mal zu ihrer Aufgabe.  
  
"Gnade dir Gott, wenn es nicht dringend ist!", zischte sie leise und warf ihre schulterlangen Locken zurück. Vor drei Wochen waren sie noch um einiges länger gewesen, doch das war gewesen, bevor Pansy und Anastasia sie *versehendlich* mit dem Bunsenbrenner versenkt hatten.  
  
Pansys Gesicht verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen und Sarah begann hinter ihr wild zu kichern. "Natürlich ist es das. Wir brauchen mal kurz deine Hilfe.", flüsterte die Schwarzhaarige listig und lehnte sich etwas zurück. Das nächste was Hermione wahrnahm, war der beißende Staub, der sich über ihr Gesicht legte und ihr Tränen in die Augen trieb.  
  
"Ihr miesen Schlangen!", ertönte Rons Stimme hinter ihr, Stühle wurden gerückt, Schüler kicherten, Hustenkrämpfe begannen Hermione zu plagen und schließlich legten sich sanft zwei Hände um ihre Schultern, führten sie durch den Raum und wenig später hörte sie das leise Rauschen von Wasser.  
  
"Keine Sorge, ich wasche es aus.", sagte jemand dicht neben ihrem Ohr und nasse Hände fuhren zaghaft über ihr juckendes und brennendes Gesicht und über ihre tränenden Augen.  
  
"Harry? Was war das?", wimmerte sie leise, während sie sich wieder aufrichtete und langsam ihre Augen öffnete. "Ron?", rief Harry neben ihr leise und Schritte kamen auf sie zu.  
  
"Morbulpuder. Sie haben ihr die halbe Ampulle ins Gesicht gekippt.", knurrte Ron wütend und legte ihr ebenfalls die Hand auf die Schulter. "Alles klar?", fragte er schließlich besorgt.  
  
Hermione senkte benommen und wütend zugleich den Kopf. Nein, nichts war klar. Nichts war in Ordnung. Sie hasste Parkinson und ihre Schosshündchen. Mittlerweile hasste sie sie schon fast so sehr wie Malfoy und seine dümmlichen Gorillas.  
  
Schlimmer konnte dieser verdammte Tag nicht mehr enden, also nickte sie schwach.  
  
**  
  
Pansy kicherte immer noch dümmlich, als sich die Klassenzimmertür schwungvoll öffnete und geräuschvoll wieder schloss. Das Gemurmel und Gerede verstummte und alle Jene, welche aufgestanden waren um Grangers Leid besser besichtigen zu können, stürmten hektisch, beinahe schon panisch auf ihre Plätze zurück.  
  
Das alles entlockte Draco Malfoy nur ein müdes Lächeln.  
  
Hinter ihm schnaubte Snape leise und begann dann langsam, aber dennoch mit einem deutlichen Unterton der Wut in der Stimme, zu sprechen. "Was geht hier vor? Kann ich eine Gruppe junger Erwachsener nicht alleine lassen, ohne dass sie wieder zu 1-Klässlern mutiert?"  
  
"Professor, Parkinson und Marvel haben Hermione mit Morbulpuder bestäubt.", hörte er Potter aus dem hinteren Teil des Raumes sagen. Ein weiteres, leises Schnauben folgte. "Haben sie es sofort entfernt?", sagte er schließlich.  
  
"Wir haben es aus den Augen und von ihrem Gesicht gewaschen. Aber es ist überall auf ihrem Umhang und auch auf der Kleidung darunter.", warf nun Weasley ein. Seine Stimme klang fast schon hysterisch. Eine Sekunde brach Stille ein, dann ertönten Schritte.  
  
Einige Reihen hinter ihm verstummten sie wieder und veranlassten Draco dazu, kurz einen Blick über seine Schulter zu werfen. Snape stand mit wutverzehrtem Gesicht neben den Mädchen und seine Blicke schienen Pansy und Sarah regelrecht töten zu wollen. "Sie sind eine Schande für Slytherin.", fluchte er leise und setzte seinen Weg fort.  
  
Der Klang seiner Schritte wurden vor der schrillen Glocke ertönt, welche den Unterricht beendeten. "Sie können gehen. Miss Granger, begeben sie sich bitte umgehend in die Krankenstation. Aus Sicherheitsgründen, versteht sich."  
  
Der Blonde richtete sich langsam auf und deutete Crabbe mit einer Handbewegung an, seine Sachen einzupacken und mitzunehmen. Dieser tat wortlos, wie ihm geheißen wurde.  
  
"Er meinte es sicherlich nicht ernst. Immerhin ist sie eine Gryffindor.", hörte er Pansy ungläubig schnauben, als er zusammen mit Goyle ihren Platz passierte. Goyle grunzte zufrieden. "Ich fand es toll." "Natürlich, fandest du das!", lachte Draco spöttisch und setzte seinen Weg unbeirrt fort. Die anderen folgten ihm verwirrt murmelnd.  
  
"Hör doch auf, hast du nicht ihr dummes Gesicht gesehen?", kicherte Pansy unsicher und trat neben ihn. "Ich habe nur Snapes Gesicht gesehen, als ihm klar wurde, dass ihr *Hübschen* eine ganze Ampulle Morbulpuder *verschwendet* habt."  
  
"Das war es wert.", kicherte Sarah, welche nun ebenfalls auf seiner Augenhöhe war. Die Mädchen hatten Probleme sein Tempo zu halten, schafften es aber dennoch.  
  
Mit einer flinken und geschickten Handbewegung fuhr er in einer seiner Robentaschen und zog eine kleine, gelbfarbene Ampulle heraus. Sie enthielt die selbe Substanze, wie die, welche die Mädchen über das nervige und besserwisserische Lexikon Gryffindors gestäubt hatten. "*Das* hier, ist wertvoller als der Verlobungsring meiner Mutter, welcher einen Fingernagel großen Brillianten beinhaltete. Morbulpuder ist eine der wertvollsten und auch seltensten Zutaten der Zauberwelt. Wenn man es zu einem Trank oder einem Zauberspruch hinzufügt, kann es spektakuläre Effekte auslösen. Das müsstet ihr ja gerade in Snapes Unterricht gesehen haben, als es aus einem normalen Wandlungstrank einen Animagus-Trank machte."  
  
"Das wissen wir.", schnaubte Pansy leise.  
  
"Gut. Dann müsst ihr wirklich ziemlich dumm sein, eine solche Kostbarkeit an ein wertloses Schlammblut zu verschwenden.", er ließ die Ampulle geschmeidig zurück in seine Tasche gleiten und grinste zufrieden. Das Pulver könnte ihm zu einer Menge nützlich sein und er hatte keinen Penny dafür bezahlt. [2] "Was sehen meine kranken Augen. Wenn man vom Teufel spricht! Solltet ihr nicht in der Krankenstation sein?", zischte er spöttisch und verlangsamte seinen Gang.  
  
**  
  
"Verschwinde Malfoy, dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit.", spie Ron aufgebracht und wandte sich dem Slytherin zu, welcher, dicht gefolgt von seinem halben Jahrgang, ebenfalls um die Abzweigung gebogen war.  
  
Hermione stieß sich benommen von der Wand ab und taumelte etwas auf das Grüppchen zu. "Verschwindet in euren Unterricht. Ihr habt hier nichts zu suchen.", sagte sie schwach. Eigentlich sollte es bissig klingen, doch ihre Kehle versagte kläglich.  
  
Parkinson und der Rest von Malfoys Anhang begann amüsiert zu kichern und sie wandte sich langsam wieder ab. Ihr Magen drohte sich jeden Moment umzudrehen und diese Schande wollte sie sich ersparen. Lieber würde sie auf der Stelle sterben, als vor den Slytherins ihrem Frühstück guten Tag zu sagen. Womöglich noch direkt vor Malfoys Füßen...  
  
"Ist dir schlecht Granger? Schwindelig? Eine allergische Reaktion könnte tödlich sein.", hörte sie Malfoy kühl sagen. Seine Stimme klang emotionslos und sie fragte sich, ob sie jemals anders klang. Sanft oder besorgt? Zärtlich...  
  
Sie würde es niemals erfahren...  
  
Ein leises Seufzen entfuhr ihrer Kehle und sie spürte, wie es sich mit dem Druck in ihrem Magen vermischte. Zitternd beugte sie sich vorne über und legte ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände. Es war heiß, glühend...  
  
"Doch wenn ich es mir recht überlege...", hauchte ihr die bekannte Stimme plötzlich spöttisch ins Ohr. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er so nah an sie heran getreten war. "Lass sie in Ruhe Malfoy!", hörte sie Harry sagen und Ron schnaubte wütend auf. "...es wäre nicht Schade drum. Ein Schlammblut weniger, was macht das schon?", fuhr der Slytherin unberührt fort und sie hob mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht den Kopf, funkelte ihn zornig an. Doch seine grauen Augen funkelten spöttisch zurück.  
  
"Du mieses Arschloch, nimm das sofort zurück.", fuhr Ron aufgebracht dazwischen und zog instinktiv seinen Zauberstab. "Warum sollte ich Wiesel? Das ist sie doch. Nichts weiter wie ein kleines Stück Dreck... Vollkommen wertlos...", stach Malfoy erneut zu und umschlang sie aber dennoch von hinten und zog sie grob an sich. "Doch dir genügt sie, richtig?", die Stimme des Blonden sprühte vor Spott.  
  
Ron hingegen sprühte vor Zorn. "Das wirst du bereuen.", schrie er mit hochrotem Kopf und stürmte auf sie zu.  
  
"Ron, nein... Mione...", stammelte Harry und wollte ihn zurück halten. Doch es war zu spät. Der Rotschopf schrie einen Fluch, seine Stimme klang zu schrill um ihn genau zu verstehen, doch der furisierende Blitz schoss beängstigend schnell auf sie zu. Hermione wollte zur Seite springen, doch Malfoys Arme, welche sich immer noch um ihre Hüften befanden, hielten sie zurück.  
  
Ein hysterisches Wimmern entfuhr ihr, bevor der Blitz sie traf, sie zum schweben brachte und sie die Welt von oben zu sehen schien. Merkwürdigerweise sah sie auch sich. Sich und Malfoy, wie sie zusammen und kraftlos zu Boden sackten und dann wurde alles schwarz...  
  
**  
  
Benommen öffnete Draco die Augen und musste ein paar Mal stark blinzeln, bevor er wieder richtig klar sah. Seine Augen brannten fürchterlich und seine Brust fühlte sich merkwürdig eng und geschwollen an. In seinen Ohren pochte es, dennoch konnte er deutlich die Stimme von Madam Pomfrey hören, welche leise flüsterte.  
  
"Können wir zu ihr?", hauchte jemand, dessen Stimme verdächtig nach dem großen Harry Potter klang.  
  
"Nein, sie schläft. Morgen könnt ihr sie besuchen, wahrscheinlich auch schon wieder mitnehmen. Doch vorerst braucht sie Ruhe.", erwiderte Poppy schroff. Draco atmete erleichtert auf und schloss wieder die Augen. Potters Nähe, sei es auch einige Betten entfernt gewesen, hätte er jetzt nicht ertragen.  
  
Dieser widerliche Geruch. Es roch überall nach diesem moderigen Morbulstaub.  
  
Was war überhaupt passiert? Warum war er hier? Warum schmerzte ihm wirklich jedes erdenkliche Körperteil?  
  
Neben ihm regte sich wage etwas. Etwas oder jemand. Granger! Langsam kam seine Erinnerung zurück. Er hatte Granger getriezt und dabei etwas Wiesel gereizt. Dann hatte dieser Trottel einen Fluch auf ihn gehetzt und sie Beide getroffen. "Dummer Esel.", hauchte er schwach und öffnete entsetzt wieder die Augen. Seine Stimme klang erstaunlich hell...  
  
Mit einem beängstigenden Gefühl in seiner eh schon zu engen Brust, drehte er den Kopf auf die Seite, wobei ihm einige braune Strähnen in die Augen fielen. Seine Hände fuhren zitternd unter die Decke über seinen Körper und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzten.  
  
Ebenso die Stahlgrauen, welche ihm aus dem Bett direkt neben ihm entgegen starrten. Ein leiser Aufschrei folgte und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, hörte Draco Malfoy sich selber schreien, obwohl er stumm blieb...  
  
~**~ 


	2. Spiegelbild

Huhu... Hehe, ich freue mich, dass euch der Anfang halbwegs gefallen hat.  
  
Danke dabei an Crisa, Strumpfhäschen, LenneKumi, mein Kracherchen, Talina, Lizzy und Beppo. :-)  
  
~**~  
  
2. Spiegelbild!  
  
Madam Pomfrey schaute verwirrt von einem zum anderen und dann entsetzt auf Dumbledore, welcher in seinen Gedanken versunken auf Hermiones Bett starrte. "Nun, diese Situation ist neu für mich. Ich hörte von einem ähnlichen Fall in Frankreich. Doch das war vor vielen Jahren...", er hielt inne und setzte seine Brille ab.  
  
Hermione strich sich eine platinblonde Strähne aus Malfoys Gesicht und kämpfte erneut mit den Tränen. "Granger, hör endlich auf zu heulen, du verdirbst meinen Teint.", knurrte ihre eigene Stimme von Links und sie rümpfte die Nase. Malfoys Nase...  
  
Madam Pomfrey trat sprachlos neben sie und legte besänftigend die Arme um ihr Schultern. Oder eher, um Malfoys, oder wie auch immer. "Wir werden eine Lösung finden Kind. Ganz sicher!", sagte sie brüchig und blickte dann flehend auf Dumbledore. "Das werden wir Albus, habe ich recht?"  
  
Der alte Mann seufzte leise, nickte aber dann schwach. "Es ist erwiesen, dass die Wirkung von Morbulpuder nicht von Dauer ist. Da bis jetzt aber nur ein vergleichbarer Fall vorliegt, kann man nicht genau sagen wie lange sie anhält."  
  
Malfoy verschränkte die Arme etwas unbeholfen um seine, eigentlich ihre, Brust und hustete etwas nervös auf. Dann begann er leise zu sprechen. Offensichtlich war der Klang *seiner* Stimme genauso ungewohnt für ihn, wie für Hermione, die Augenblicklich eine Gänsehaut bekam. "Wie lange werden wir... Wie lange wird es... höchstens... ungefähr...", sagte er stockend und legte dann nervös seinen Kopf in den Nacken.  
  
"Ein paar Tage, ein paar Wochen, vielleicht auch einen Monat, allerhöchstens zwei. Ich denke aber nicht sonderlich länger. In den meisten Fällen wirkt selbst eine sehr hohe Dosis nur ein paar Wochen.", erwiderte ihr Schulleiter sanft und setzte seine Brille wieder auf. Seine Augen musterten sie mitleidig.  
  
"Könnte es sicher nicht...", Hermione schluckte. Noch nie hatte sie Malfoys Stimme so nahe, so anders gehört. "... für immer sein?", fügte sie heiser hinzu.  
  
"Das bezweifle ich stark, denn es wäre eine für Morbulpuder unnatürliche Wirkung.", seufzte Dumbledore schwach und schritt langsam zu Malfoys Bett, welcher nun die kurzen und schlanken Beine seines *neuen* Körpers an sich heran gezogen hatte und diese mit den Armen umschlang. "Körpertausch, oder auch Seelenwanderung genannt, ist keine schöne Sache. Früher wurden sie als Strafe verwendet, doch der Zauber, sowie sämtliche Tränke auf dieser Basis wurden unschädlich gemacht. Mittlerweile ist es verboten und tritt nur noch sehr selten auf. Etwa bei falscher Anwendung von Mechmenadern, Phönixkraut oder eben Morbulpuder. Doch ich kann sie beruhigen, denn wie gesagt ist die Wirkung von Morbulpuder nur vorübergehend.", er stockte, blickte einen Moment auf Hermione und dann wieder zurück auf Malfoy.  
  
"Nun denn, was geschehen ist, ist geschehen und nun kann es nur noch die Zeit wieder ändern. Etwas Geduld und die Zeit. Bis dahin, müssen sie Beide leider mit dieser Situation leben. Dennoch bleibt die Tatsache, dass Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Weasley gegen strenge Gesetzte der Zauberwelt verstoßen haben. Wenn auch unfreiwillig und unwissend...", dabei streiften die alten, aber wachsamen Augen die zersprungene Ampulle Morbulpuder und Malfoy, welcher etwas beschämt durch Hermiones Locken hindurchblickte.  
  
Hermione folgte etwas verwirrt Dumbledores Blick, holte dann aber tief Luft. "Wieso Ron und nicht ich?"  
  
Der alte Mann räusperte sich leise. "Weil er den Zauberspruch sprach und damit die *Wanderung* erst verursachte, obwohl er die fatale Wirkung des Puders, mit dem sie in Berührung gekommen waren, kennen musste.", seine Augen wanderten langsam zu ihrem Bettnachbarn, oder eher Nachbarin. "Sie Mr. Malfoy haben hingegen unerlaubt Schulmaterial entwendet und dazu noch eine Zutat der schwarzen Magie, welche nur unter besonderen Umständen verkauft, weitergegeben oder auch nur besessen werden darf. Etwa für Lernzwecke..."  
  
"Dann werden wir der Schule verwiesen?", sagte Malfoy schwach, seine, nein ihre eigene Stimme klang müde und resigniert.  
  
Ein leises Seufzen entfuhr der Kehle des alten Mannes."Nicht unbedingt, wenn man die Umstände in Betracht zieht. Doch wir sollten auf Nummer Sicher gehen und das alles vorerst für uns behalten. Ich gehe stark davon aus, dass sich alles früher oder später von selber wieder einrenkt, warum also die Hunde jetzt schon scheu machen?" [1]  
  
Malfoy nickte schwach, aber deutlich erleichtert. Wenigstens so erleichtert, wie es in dieser Situation möglich war. Hermione räusperte sich leise. "Dann sagen wir es niemandem?"  
  
Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, niemandem. Diese Sache bleibt unter ihnen, Mr. Malfoy, Madam Pomfrey und mir. Vorerst! Sie werden also in der nächsten Zeit wohl oder übel das Leben des anderen führen müssen..."  
  
"Wunderbar.", keuchte der Blonde, welcher nun mehr braune Locken hatte, und wandte benommen den Blick ab. Seine schmalen Schultern zitterten.  
  
"Wenn sie einander helfen, wird es sicher gut gehen!", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd.  
  
"Aber, Albus... Sollten wir nicht wenigstens die anderen Lehrer informieren? Oder die Hauslehrer?", fragte Madam Pomfrey zaghaft.  
  
Dumbledore schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. "Das denke ich nicht.", er schritt langsam zur Tür, hielt aber noch einmal inne und drehte sich ein letztes Mal zu ihnen um. "Ich denke sie sollten die Nacht noch hier verbringen und sich etwas ausruhen. Morgen können sie zurück in ihre Häuser. Oder eher, in die des anderen... Wenn es Probleme oder Fragen gibt, ich stehe ihnen jederzeit zur Verfügung. Das Passwort zu meinem Büro lautet "Fruchtdrops"! Ich wünsche ihnen allen eine gute Nacht.", er nickte Madam Pomfrey noch einmal zu und verließ dann die Krankenstation.  
  
"Tja... Eigentlich würde ich nun den Vorhang zwischen ihnen zuziehen, weil sie Junge und Mädchen sind. Aber... Ich denke, dass ist hier mehr als schwachsinnig... Im Anbetracht der Situation...", Madam Pomfrey lachte nervös und stürmte mit geröteten Wangen in den hinteren Teil der Station. [2]  
  
"Ich habe sie nie so aufgebracht erlebt.", wisperte Malfoy leise und lehnte sich zurück in das Kissen. Hermione nickte schwach und tat es ihm gleich.  
  
Wenige Sekunden später stürzte die Krankenschwester zurück in ihre Sichtweite und stellte auf hielt jedem von ihnen einen kleinen Becher, mit einer hellbraunen Flüssigkeit entgegen. "Trinken.", sagte sie schroff, aber immer noch sichtlich nervös. "Das ist ein Schlaftrank, ich denke den werden sie beide brauchen."  
  
"Oh ja!", zischte Malfoy spöttisch, es war eigenartig diesen Tonfall so perfekt in ihrer eigenen Stimme zu hören, und leerte den Becher mit einem Zug. Hermione musterte den Becher noch einige Minuten, stellte ihn dann aber unberührt auf dem Nachttisch ab, während Madam Pomfrey langsam wieder im hinteren Teil verschwand und das Hauptlicht löschte.  
  
**  
  
Wie ein Zog, nur im umgekehrten Sinne, riss es ihn zurück an die Oberfläche und er öffnete heute schon zum zweiten Mal benommen die Augen. Er hatte geträumt, wenigstens vermute er das, hoffte es...  
  
Doch das leise Rascheln neben ihm holte ihn in die raue Wirklichkeit zurück. Granger trat langsam an sein Bett und strich sich unsicher einige blonde Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. "Du bist wach?"  
  
"Sieht so aus.", erwiderte er matt und rieb sich gequält über die Augen. Dann blickte er sie, sich, oder wie auch immer, erneut an und stöhnte leise auf. Warum war das nicht alles nur ein dummer, alberner Traum. "Warum bist du schon wach?"  
  
Sie ließ sich wie selbstverständlich auf seine Bettkante sinken und blickte einen Moment stumm auf das Lacken. "Ich habe nur ein wenig geschlafen. Naja, eigentlich habe ich nur gedöst." Einen Moment blickte er sie fragend an, dann streifte sein Blick ihren Nachttisch. Der Trank stand unberührt neben der Nachttischlampe. "Du warst die ganze Zeit wach?"  
  
Sie strich sich verlegen den Pyjama, welchen sie ihm wohl bei dem ersten Blackout angezogen hatten, glatt. "Ich habe nachgedacht. Mir war nicht nach schlafen zumute. Ich meine, ich soll in der nächsten Zeit allein unter Slytherins leben und du bist Schulsprecher...in...", sie stand wieder auf und kroch zurück in ihr Bett. "Naja, das wird sicherlich kein Zuckerschlecken."  
  
"Ich kenne deine Pflichten, immerhin war ich ein heißer Anwärter auf den Posten des Schulsprechers. Wäre dieser dumme Ravenclaw nicht gewesen...", Wut stieg in ihm hoch, wie so oft wenn er an seine knappe Niederlage zurück dachte. Doch sie versiegte, als ihm einige Haarsträhnen vor das Gesicht fielen und ihn an seine neue, eindeutig schlechtere Situation erinnerten.  
  
"Da hast du recht. Du hast ein eigenes Zimmer, ein eigenes Bad...", sie seufzte schwach.  
  
"Ja, und dann habe ich noch Potter und co. Außerdem hast du auch ein eigenes Zimmer, immerhin bin ich Vertrauensschüler. Und du hast meinen Körper, nicht den eines... Mädchens...", er blickte sie fassungslos an sich herab und seine Hände begannen unkontrollierbar zu zittern. Sein Herz raste...  
  
Sie schnaubte verständnislos. "Bitte? Glaubst du ich bin glücklich in deinem blöden Körper zu stecken. Ich wäre gerne wieder ein Mädchen!", krächzte Granger heiser und seine eigenen, grauen Augen starrten ihn wütend und verletzt zugleich an.  
  
"Das habe ich nicht behauptet, aber wenigstens hast du einen Jungenkörper... Nicht...", er stockte und schluckte schwer. "...Ich habe Titten...", er fasste sich grob an seine *eigenen*, neuen Rundungen und blickte sie mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an.  
  
"Malfoy..."  
  
"Aber, nicht nur das. Ich habe alles... Alles drum und dran... Ich hab´ eine Gebärmutter... Ich meine... Ich werde... Verstehst du..."  
  
"Malfoy..."  
  
"Ich werde das erste Mal in meinem Leben meine Periode bekommen. Da kann ich drauf verzichten..."  
  
"Das ist nicht gesagt..."  
  
"Ach ja... Wer sagt das?"  
  
"Ich... Du... Es dauert noch."  
  
"Und wie lange?"  
  
"Das geht dich einen Dreck an!", zischte sie wütend.  
  
"Natürlich geht es mich was an, ich stecke in deinem scheiß Körper, verdammt!", das letzte Wort hatte er geschrieen und sein Gesicht glühte vor Aufregung. Er verlor die Kontrolle, drehte durch, aber zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war es ihm egal. Er konnte es nicht verhindern.  
  
"Malfoy..."  
  
"WAS?"  
  
"Komm runter."  
  
"Ich will aber nicht. Ich fühle mich hier oben wohl..."  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
"Schnauze!"  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Was fällt dir ein mich beim Vornamen zu nennen?", zischte er zitternd und versuchte seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
  
"Ich bin genauso am Ende wir du, ich habe keinen Bock dich auch noch beruhigen zu müssen, aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du *mich* vor Hysterie fast umbringst!", nun schrie sie und auch ihr, sein, Gesicht färbte sich purpurrot.  
  
Die Tür wurde ruckartig aufgestoßen, Madam Pomfrey stürmte im Morgenmantel in die Krankenstation und betätigte das Licht. "Kinder! Beruhigt euch.", sagte sie hektisch und stürmte zurück zu den Schränken mit den Heilkräutern und Zutaten. Wenige Sekunden später öffnete sich die Eingangstür und Albus Dumbledore, ebenfalls im Morgenmantel, trat langsam ein. "Ich habe gehört es gibt Probleme?", seine Augen musterten kurz Draco und Hermione, dann Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Sie werden verrückt, Albus. Sie sind dieser Last nicht gewachsen.", wisperte die Krankenschwester leise und reichte ihnen erneut einen Becher Schlaftrank.  
  
"Das war nur ein kleiner Gefühlsausbruch, nichts weiter. Die beiden sind erwachsene und vernünftige Magier. Sie werden diese eigenartige Lage schon gut überstehen.", sagte er beruhigend und trat neben Malfoys Bett um diesem beruhigend den Arm auf die Schulter zu legen.  
  
Draco wusste nicht warum, doch es beruhigte ihn tatsächlich. Zögernd trank er erneut den Schlaftrank und sackte wenige Sekunden später, doch immer noch leicht zitternd, zurück in das Kissen...  
  
~**~ [1] - Ich denke mal, dass er das tun würde. Er ist ja sonst immer so für seine Schüler und außerdem brauchte ich einen Grund, warum es geheim bleiben soll... ;-)  
  
Noch was. Ich hoffe es wird nicht verwirrend, wenn ich weiterhin mit Malfoy, den Malfoy welcher in Miones Körper steckt und mit Mione eben Mione die nun in Dracos Körper steckt betitle. Ich denke so ist es am besten, denn sonst könnte es verwirrend werden. Ich hoffe ihr versteht was ich meine. Die Person wird von mir weiterhin so betitelt, wie sie vorher war, denn es ist ja nur die Seele, die gewandert ist.... hach, ich hoffe man versteht meine wirren Worte... :-P  
  
Jepp, wir fangen langsam an. Doch das Chaos wird erst in den nächsten Chapter richtig perfekt. Etwa wenn Mione sich mit Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle und Malfoys Verehrerinnen rumschlagen muss und Draco sich mit Harry und Ron. Und beide natürlich die Vorteile und Macken des *anderen* genauer *untersuchen* und *entdecken* werden. Mensch, ich sehe es schon kommen, ich bleibe schon wieder net jugendfrei. Dabei wollte ich es diesmal wirklich versuchen... :-P  
  
Wie gesagt, nehmt diese Story net zu ernst... Just for fun... ;-)  
  
Tja, ´ne kleine Vorschau? Im nächsten Chap führen die beiden sich erst einmal gegenseitig etwas in das Leben des anderen ein. Intime Gespräche, Streitereien und ein recht unglaubwürdiger Packt, sind die Folgen... ;-) 


	3. Morgengrauen

3. Morgengrauen! **Donnerstag - 13 Februar 1997**  
  
"Argh!", hauchte sie noch bevor sie die Augen geöffnet hatte, doch der raue Klang ihrer Stimme bewies ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen.  
  
Sachte öffnete sie ihre viel zu schweren Lider und blinzelte einen Moment gedankenversunken an die weiße, rissige Decke. Kleine, feine Adern zogen sich an ihrer Oberfläche durch den Raum.  
  
Ein leises Seufzen folgte, als sie die Augen etwas zusammen kniff und dann wieder gänzlich öffnete. Ihr Kopf schmerzte und ihre Kehle brannte vor Durst. Nein, es war Malfoys Kopf der schmerzte und auch Malfoys Kehle die brannte. Doch es war sie, die es spürte, denn momentan war dies ihre vorrübergehende Lebenshülle. So merkwürdig das auch klingen mochte.  
  
Hermione hatte nicht viel über Seelenwanderung gelesen oder gehört, was wohl hauptsächlich daran lag, dass diese Art von Magie seid 1546 verboten war. Es war eine lange Zeit der Verhandlungen voraus gegangen, zwischen den Orden der schwarzen und der weißen Magie, welche heute vom Ministerium ersetzt wurden, bis diese sich schließlich auf ein Verbot geeinigt hatten.  
  
Zu viele Magier hatten diese Art der Magie ausgenutzt um Krankheiten, Tod oder auch Todesstrafen auszuweichen. Denn war eine Seelenwanderung einmal vollzogen, ließ sie sich normalerweise nicht nachweisen und nur mit Einwilligung beider oder aller Parteien rückgängig machen. Natürlich wurde ein Körpertausch auch oft als Strafe verwendet, indem man einfach eine Seele zur Flucht aus ihre gewohnten Hülle zwang und diese gefangen nahm. In etwa in den Körpern von kleinen, hilflosen Tieren...  
  
Sie stöhnte ein weiteres Mal schmerzvoll, während sie sich langsam aufrichtete.  
  
"Es fühlt sich an wie ein Muskelkater. Pomfrey sagt es ist normal, weil die ganze Sphäre meines Körpers anders ist als bei deinem. Unsere Seelen müssen sich erst einmal... daran gewöhnen...", Malfoy lachte neben ihr heiser und legte den Kopf in seine linke Hand, die bis gestern um diese Zeit noch zu ihr gehört hatte.  
  
Das ehemalige Mädchen musterte ihren Erzfeind, welcher sich gerade ihre Locken in den Nacken warf, eine ganze Weile stumm. Es war mehr als nur merkwürdig sich selber aus dieser Perspektive zu sehen. Es war, als würde sie in einen Spiegel sehen, der nicht existierte. Eine Gänsehaut durchfuhr ihren neuen Körper und Übelkeit stieg in ihrer Kehle hoch. "Das ist verrückt.", keuchte sie schwach und kletterte langsam aus dem Bett, um einige Schritte zu gehen.  
  
Es war eigenartig. Heute Nacht fühlte es sich an, als würde sie in diesem Körper schweben, jede Bewegung war dumpf und fühlte sich fremd an. Doch nun konnte sie jede Bewegung spüren, welche schwerfällig ihrem Verstand entsprang, welcher allem Anschein nach schwer mit der viel zu schnellen Änderung ihrer Körpergröße, ihrem Gewicht und sicherlich auch des Geschlechts zu kämpfen hatte. Ihre Beine schliffen müde über den Boden, ihre Arme fühlten sich ungewöhnlich schwer an und jeder Muskel war verspannt und verkrampft. "Hat sie gesagt wie lange es dauern wird?"  
  
Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf, jedoch ohne aufzusehen.  
  
Hermione ließ sich kraftlos in einen der Stühle auf der anderen Seite fallen und bewegte langsam ihren Hals. Die Wirbel knackten leise und sie versuchte sich ein heiseres Lachen zu verkneifen, doch es gelang ihr nicht ganz. Das hier war mehr als nur grotesk. Sie war gefangen im Körper eines jungen Mannes, dazu noch in dem ihres Erzfeindes, doch obwohl dieser Körper gerade erst zarte 17 Jahre alt war, fühlte sie sich als wäre er mindestens 150.  
  
"Was ist so lustig, Granger?", zischte der Slytherin wütend und blickte sie durch dunkelbraune Augen stechend an.  
  
"Nichts!", erwiderte sie kopfschüttelnd. "Es sind nur die Nerven."  
  
Malfoy antwortete mit einem schwachen Nicken.  
  
"Wie geht es deinen?"  
  
"Meinen was?"  
  
"Deinen Nerven. Du warst heute Nacht etwas durch den Wind."  
  
"Wundert dich das?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
Dann brach wieder Schweigen an und sie blickte einige Zeit verstohlen aus dem Fenster. Draußen schien die Sonne und sie fragte sich, wie spät es wohl sein mochte. Sie waren seid gestern morgen hier, es musste mindestens Mittag sein. Hatten sie wirklich so lange geschlafen? Über 24 Stunden, ohne sich auch nur ein kleines Bisschen erholt zu fühlen?  
  
"Sie sind wach!", holte sie Madam Pomfreys Stimme zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Die Krankenschwester legte auf beide Betten zwei schwarze Bündel und blickte dann seufzend zu Boden. "Albus sagte, wenn sie wach sind und es ihnen soweit wieder gut geht können sie gehen. Geht es ihnen gut?", sagte sie schroff und blickte fragend in die Runde.  
  
"Sicher.", schnarrte Malfoy herablassend. Hermione zog unglaubwürdig eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
Die Krankenschwester seufzte mitleidig. "Gut, dann ziehen sie sich an. In ihren Zimmern werden sie etwas zu essen vorfinden.", sagte sie jedoch schroff und verließ die Krankenstation wieder. "Ich und Albus sind jederzeit für sie da, sollte es Probleme geben.", rief sie ihnen zu, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
  
Hermione zog zitternd die Luft ein und richtete sich langsam auf. Malfoy blickte regungslos zu Boden. Wahrscheinlich war er sich dieser Tatsache schon vor längerem bewusst geworden. Doch sie traf es erst jetzt und zwar wie ein harter Schlag, mitten in die Magengegend.  
  
Sie hustete verlegen, als sie ihr Bett erreichte und vorsichtig über das Stoffbündel strich. Es war Malfoys Umhang und seine Kleidung. Vor dem Nachttisch standen seine Schuhe. "Uns bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, als...", ihr schien mit jedem Wort mehr und mehr Blut in den Kopf zu schießen.  
  
"Sieht so aus.", erwiderte er matt und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante, um sich etwas umständlich das Nachthemd über den Kopf zu ziehen. Hermione atmete einige Male tief durch, bevor sie anfing das Hemd ihres Pyjamas aufzuknöpfen...  
  
**  
  
Ohne große Probleme und vor allem ohne zusammen gesehen zu werden, erreichten sie die Räume der Schulsprecher im dritten Stock. Im Grunde war dies kein Wunder, denn alle anderen Schüler hatten gerade Unterricht. Dennoch streunten genug Schwänzer, Lehrer und Filch durch die Gänge. Dennoch war ihnen das Glück wenigstens heute hold.  
  
"Passwort?", hauchte die Statue, in Form eines kleinen Mädchens mit Harfe, am Eingang kichernd und musterte sie skeptisch. "Drachenherz", antwortete Granger errötend und Draco zog ebenso skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch. Suchten sich die Schulsprecher das Passwort nicht selber aus?  
  
Das Mädchen kicherte und schüttelte ihren steinernen Kopf. "Du gehörst nicht hierher." Dann blickte sie erwartungsvoll Draco an. "Drachenherz", wiederholte er mit seiner neuen, weiblichen Stimme und das Mädchen machte immer noch kichernd den Weg frei.  
  
"Was war das?", fragte er herablassend, als sie den Gemeinschafts-, oder auch Aufenthaltsraum, betraten.  
  
Granger errötete erneut und er blickte gequält in eine andere Richtung. Er hasste es sich erröten oder gar heulen zu sehen und in den letzten Stunden war dies mehr als genug passiert. "Was? Beth? Sie ist immer so aufgedreht.", hörte er sich selber nervös erklären. Es bereitete ihm immer noch eine Gänsehaut, sich selber von *außerhalb* zu sehen und sprechen zu hören.  
  
"Nein, das Passwort!", sagte er beiläufig, während er die große und einladende Ledercouch vor dem Kamin begutachtete. Er hatte sich die Gemächer der Schulsprecher luxuriös vorgestellt, aber das hier sprengte alle seine Erwartungen. Wenigstens etwas gutes musste es ja haben, in diesem schrecklichen Körper zu stecken.  
  
"Ach das. Das hat Robin ausgesucht.", antwortete Granger hektisch und stürmte zur Treppe links, was einen Augenblick die Befürchtung in ihm auslöste, sie würde sich und seinen Körper gleich eine entsetzliche Bauchlandung machen lassen. Doch glücklicherweise, und ebenso überraschend, hielt sie sich auf den Beinen. "Komm, ich zeig dir m-dein Zimmer.", murmelte sie am Absatz und stieg dann langsam die Stufen hinauf.  
  
Draco folgte ihr langsam und etwas vorsichtig. Es fühlte sich mehr als merkwürdig an zu gehen und irgendwie fühlte sein Schritt sich ungewöhnlich... leer... an. Was ja eigentlich kein Wunder, sondern schmerzende Tatsache war. Selbst wenn seine Seele sich irgendwann an diese Hülle gewöhnen mochte, sein Verstand würde es nie und er hoffte, dass diese Situation sich so schnell wie möglich wieder rückgängig machen würde.  
  
Grangers Zimmer war schlicht, aber dennoch deutlich weiblich eingerichtet. Mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen musterte er die Kommode, auf der einige Bücher, aber auch Schminkutensilien und Bürsten zu sehen waren. Auch wenn es nicht mal annähernd so viele waren wie bei seinen Eroberungen, doch Granger war von eh und je ein kleines Mauerblümchen gewesen. Daran hatte sich auch nichts geändert, als sie in der fünften Klasse damit begonnen hatte sich ab und wann zaghaft zu schminken und ihr Haar vorteilhafter zu frisieren.  
  
In den Regalen waren überwiegend Bücher - wie war es auch anders zu erwarten gewesen- und auf dem Bett saß ein großer, hässlicher Stoffbär. "Was ist das?", fragte er spöttisch und abermals machte ihn der Klang seiner Stimme fast wahnsinnig.  
  
"Es ist von Ron.", sagte sie beiläufig und öffnete ablenkend den Kleiderschrank. "Hier sind meine Uniformen drin und auf der anderen Seite meine Freiz..."  
  
"Granger, ich werde mich nachher selber umsehen, ich finde schon was ich brauche.", fiel er ihr unsanft ins Wort und öffnete die Tür, welche sich direkt auf der rechten Seite, neben der Kommode, befand.  
  
"Da ist das Bad.", erläuterte Granger.  
  
"Das sehe ich.", sagte er matt und schloss die Tür wieder. Dann blickte er sie einen Moment schweigend an. Sie strich sich nervös einige Strähnen hinter die Ohren und er hatte stark den Drang sie ihr vernünftig zu richten, verkniff es sich aber. "Hast du irgendwas...", er zog scharf die Luft ein, bevor er fortfuhr. "...mit Sankt Potter, Wiesel oder irgendwem sonst?" Seine Augen hafteten auf einigen Fotos auf dem Nachttisch, welche sie mit dem Rest des goldenen Trios zeigte.  
  
Granger schluckte deutlich hörbar und blickte ihn verständnislos an. "Warum willst du das wissen?"  
  
"Nicht das ich vorhätte deine Beziehungen normal weiterzuführen, aber ich denke ich sollte es wenigstens wissen."  
  
Granger schüttelte schwach den Kopf und errötete heute schon zum tausendsten Mal. Draco seufzte genervt. "Könntest du wenigstens annähernd versuchen einen guten Draco Malfoy zu spielen?", zischte er.  
  
Einen Moment blickte sie ihn durch dunkelgraue Schleier an. Dann zog sie scharf die Luft ein. "Andere Rollen, geistreichere zum Beispiel, würden mir besser liegen. Aber, ich werde mein bestes geben, wenn du das auch tust.  
  
"Das tue ich immer."  
  
"Das ist nicht genug."  
  
Draco atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und schritt dann langsam hinüber zum Bett, um sich darauf nieder zu lassen. Die Federn quietschten leise unter seiner Last. "Ok, schließen wir einen Packt. Oder etwas ähnliches. Du gibst dein Bestes um *ich* zu sein und ich werde alles geben um eine möglichst glaubwürdige Version deiner Person abzugeben."  
  
Die junge Frau, nunmehr der junge Mann, blickte einen Moment grübelnd zu Boden. "Lass uns noch ein paar Klausen einbauen.", sagte sie schließlich. Er nickte genervt.  
  
"Ähm... Da wir nun... Ich meine, wir sind einige Zeit in diesen Körpern gefangen und wir müssen sie... hm... pflegen und so...", sie machte ein paar undeutliche Gesten mit Armen und Augen.  
  
"Worauf willst du hinaus?", fragte er skeptisch und sie errötete erneut, doch um einiges heftiger, als die unzähligen Male zuvor. Doch das scherte ihn gerade nicht. Er konnte ahnen was Granger meinte, auch wenn sie in Rätseln sprach.  
  
Diese hustete einmal verlegen, bevor sie langsam fortfuhr. "Naja... waschen und... duschen...baden und...so..."  
  
"Waschen ist Ok..." Draco atmete etwas gequält aus. "... duschen und baden muss wohl sein, wenn wir wirklich mehrere Wochen so...festsitzen...", er stockte und spürte die quälende Wärme in seine, nein Grangers verdammten Wangen steigen. "Was das *und so* angeht..." Einen Moment blickte er zu Boden, während Granger verschämt zum Fenster starrte. "...wenn du es wagst mich irgendwie...*anzufassen*... oder ähnliches, wirst du es bereuen... *bitter* bereuen..."  
  
**  
  
Malfoy hockte auf ihrem Bett, in ihrem Körper und starrte sie durchdringend, mit zart geröteten Wangen, durch ihre eigenen Augen an.  
  
Hermione lächelte erleichtert und beschämt zugleich. "Ok, dann sind wir uns einig. Klausel Nr. 1: Wir geben unser Bestes und Klausel Nr.2: Kein *und so*. Weitere Klauseln können wir später noch einbauen."  
  
Der Lockenschopf nickte zustimmend, wenn auch immer noch mit einem tötungswilligen Blick auf dem Gesicht. Hermiones Blick streifte den Spiegel, es war eigenartig den *echten* Malfoy so verletzlich zu sehen. Seine Wangen waren stark gerötet, sein Haar wirr und seine Augen wirkten müde und trübe. Ein Klos bildete sich in ihrem Hals, bis sie sich selbst daran erinnerte, dass das was sie sah momentan nicht Malfoy, sondern *ihr* Spiegelbild war. Und doch irgendwie Malfoy...  
  
Ein markerschütterndes Knacken von Gelenken ertönte, riss sie aus den Gedanken und sie blickte verwirrt zum Bett. Malfoy hatte sich der Länge nach auf diesem ausgebreitet und alle Viere von sich gestreckt. "Es ist zum Kotzen.", stöhnte er leise, bevor er wieder die Augen öffnete, welche er zuvor noch geschlossen hatte.  
  
Hermione nickte zustimmen, auch wenn das nicht der richtige Ausdruck für ihre Situation war. Das hier war schon nicht mehr zum Kotzen. Soviel konnte sie nicht essen, wie sie kotzen wollte...  
  
"Ok, ich bin müde und ich will dich wirklich nicht loswerden.", er blickte sie an, ohne wieder aufzustehen. "Zugegeben doch, aber nicht ganz... Du verstehst schon..."  
  
"Ich verstehe.", erwiderte sie zustimmend. Sie hatte keinen Nerv weiter mit Malfoy einen Raum zu teilen, aber noch weniger wollte sie ihm schutz- und machtlos ihren Körper überlassen. Doch welche Wahl hatte sie?  
  
"Weißt du wo unser Gemeinschaftsraum ist?"  
  
"Naja..."  
  
"Wunderbar. Das Passwort ist "Manticor" und dein Zimmer ist am Ende der Treppe, die nach oben führt. Die in der Mitte.", sagte er leise und zog seine Beine an, welche ächzend krachten. "Scheiße...", murmelte er, während sie langsam das Zimmer verließ.  
  
"Ach ja, sei bitte freundlich zu Sankt Potter und Wiesel, Malfoy! Sonst bin ich unfreundlich zu Doggengesicht und deinen Gorillas.", warf sie bissig über ihre, um einiges breitere Schulter, als gewohnt und zum ersten Mal seid Stunden klang ihre Stimme wirklich wie die von Malfoy.  
  
Dieser stöhnte vom Bett aus auf und sie hörte leise das Kissen rascheln. Wahrscheinlich hatte er den Kopf etwas gedreht. "Ich werde es versuchen. Noch was, egal was Doggengesicht dir erzählt, sie ist *nicht* meine Freundin."  
  
"Und halte dich an die Klauseln, Malfoy!"  
  
Er lachte bitter. "Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht den Drang diesen Körper mehr anzufassen als nötig..."  
  
Hermione spürte wie ihr erneut das Blut in den Kopf schoss. Doch dieses Mal aus Wut und nicht aus Scham. Ohne etwas zu erwidern, verließ sie den Raum und schritt langsam und immer noch etwas unbeholfen die Gänge entlang.  
  
Sie hatte die Kerkergewölbe noch nicht einmal erreicht, als sie es schon bereute... 


	4. Freunde und Feinde

Hi Leutz... Erst einmal Sorry, dass ich dieses Mal so entlos lange gebraucht habe (von *Lfai* will ich jetzt mal gar nicht sprechen... :-P), aber es ging wirklich nicht eher. Ich habe im Moment tausend Sachen um die Ohren und dazu habe ich mir noch eine Magen-Darm-Grippe eingefangen, welche mich immer noch wahnsinnig plagt... Ich wollte euch nur nicht länger warten lassen...  
  
Großen Dank geht an Snuffy, Nikami, Alex, BeckyMalfoy, Little_pan15, Kracherchen, Viciousdragon, Strumpfhase und natürlich das Crisachen und ihrem Krümmelchen (Wie geht es euch?), auch wenn die Beiden noch net gerevt haben... :-P Ich liebe euch alle... :-)  
  
Ach ja... Um noch mal auf Cassandra Claire zurück zu kommen. Habe sie dank dem Strumpfhäschen endlich gefunden. Es stimmt wirklich, unsere Storys haben parallelen, doch die Idee ist wie gesagt eh nicht neu. Ich verbeuge mich aber tief vor dieser fantastischen Autorin und möchte noch mal andeuten, dass ich die Idee wirklich nicht gemopst habe. Glaubt es oder net... ;-)  
  
~**~  
  
4. Freunde und Feinde!  
  
"Sei still, du weckst sie noch.", wisperte jemand leise neben ihm und Draco schlug schlaftrunken nach einer Hand, welche sich sanft auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte.  
  
Leises Poltern ertönte, wahrscheinlich von sich nähernden Schritten. "Wird sie wach?"  
  
"Wäre möglich... Mione?" Warmer Atem streifte sein Gesicht und er drehte den Kopf murrend in das Kissen. Sein Kopf dröhnte, seine Augen brannten immer noch und er hatte den schlimmsten Muskelkater seines Lebens. Weitere Hände berührten ihn, schüttelten ihn sanft und drehte ihn schließlich wieder auf die Seite. "Hey, mach die Augen auf."  
  
Draco wollte etwas erwidern, denn wer immer der oder die Störenfriede waren, sie sollten das Weite suchen. Er hatte keine Lust aufzustehen, er fühlte sich elend, ausgelutscht und...  
  
Langsam öffnete er die Augen und blickte in die besorgten und erfreuten Gesichter von Potter und Wiesel. Ein leises, gequältes Stöhnen entfuhr seiner Kehle, als es ihm wieder schmerzhaft bewusst wurde. Er war Granger...  
  
Wenigstens für die nächsten Tage, Wochen... Vielleicht sogar Monate...  
  
**  
  
Mit schmerzenden Gelenken trat sie die Stufen, zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, hinab. Sie war niemals zuvor hier gewesen und es war wirklich der ungemütlichste, aber auch interessantesten Gemeinschaftsraum, den sie jemals zuvor gesehen hatte.  
  
Ihr Magen schmerzte obwohl sie nicht viel vom Essen zu sich genommen hatte, welches im Zimmer auf sie gewartet hatte. Vielleicht war es aber auch der Hunger, den sie noch nicht recht spüren wollte.  
  
Etwas verkrampft ließ sie sich in einen der schwarzen, ledernen Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen. Erstaunlicherweise waren sie bequemer als sie es sich gedacht oder auch erhofft hatte. "Mmmmhhhh...", seufzte sie genüsslich und der Klang von Malfoys Stimme löste bei ihr eine prickelnde Gänsehaut aus, so dass sie augenblicklich wieder verstummte.  
  
Bis auf einige Erst- und Drittklässlern, welche an den Tischen in der Arbeitsecke ihre Hausaufgaben machen, war der Gemeinschaftsraum annähernd leer. Es beruhigte sie, denn obwohl sie wusste, dass Malfoy hier das Sagen hatte, hatte sie immer noch das Gefühl, das wertlose *Schlammblut* unter den feindlichen Slytherins zu sein.  
  
"Na mein kleiner Drache. So in den eigenen Gedanken versunken. Sag mir nicht, du denkst an eine andere.", wisperte eine weiche, aber dennoch raue Stimme ihr ins Ohr und zwei zartbraune Arme umschlangen ihre Schultern. Einen Moment erstarrte sie, nein Malfoys Körper erstarrte, weil ihr Verstand es ihm befohlen hatte und blickte unsicher über ihre Schulter. Ein paar hellbraune Augen blitzten sie verführerisch an und das passende paar Lippen küsste sanft ihr Ohrläppchen, um dann spielerisch daran zu knabbern.  
  
Eine Gänsehaut durchfuhr Hermione, ob nun vor Ekel oder vor Entsetzten konnte sie selber nicht genau einschätzen, aber sie zuckte angewidert zusammen und sackte tiefer in den Sessel. Die Lippen ließen von ihr ab, die Arme lösten ihre zarte Umklammerung und das Mädchen schritt langsam um ihren Sessel herum um sich lächelnd in den gegenüberliegenden fallen zu lassen.  
  
"San... Ähm... Melissa... Schön dich zu sehen.", stammele sie und versuchte sich ein zaghaftes Lächeln abzuringen, bevor ihr jedoch einfiel, dass Malfoy wahrscheinlich nicht lächeln würde. Also endete der Versuch in einer kläglichen, zuckenden Grimasse.  
  
Das Mädchen mit den schulterlangen, schwarzen Locken beäugte sie misstrauisch. Melissa Sanders war eine 6 Klässlerin und nicht nur unter den Slytherins ein bevorzugtes Betthäschen. Jeder wusste jedoch, dass die kleine, falsche Schlange, wie die Gryffindor Mädchen sie bevorzugt nannten, sich ihre *Partner* sehr streng aussuchte. Natürlich hätte sie sich denken können, dass Malfoy einer von ihnen war...  
  
Die braunen Augen streiften sie erneut, bis sie spöttisch aufblitzten und das Mädchen lasziv die Beine übereinander schwang und ihr so die Sicht auf ihr knappes schwarzes Höschen gewährte. Hermione runzelte unbeeindruckt die Stirn. Sie hatte schon wesentlich knappere Unterwäsche gesehen...  
  
Melissa seufzte leise und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Dann stand sie langsam auf und kam ebenso schleichend auf sie zu. Hermione richtete sich entsetzt auf, die Gelenke ihrer Arme knackten leise, doch das Mädchen drückte sie bestimmend zurück in den Sessel und verwickelte sie in einen langen, intensiven Kuss, bei dem Mione Augen und Mund mit allen Kräften zusammenkniff. Ein weitere Seufzer und die Andere gab ihre, nein Malfoys Lippen frei. "Was ist los mit dir?", hauchte sie gegen die blasse Haut.  
  
"Kopfschmerzen.", brachte die Gryffindor schnell hervor.  
  
Das Mädchen schüttelte ungläubig ihre schwarzen Locken und blickte ihr Gegenüber, was in ihren Augen ja eindeutig Draco Malfoy war, grinsend an.  
  
"Mel, lass ihn in Ruhe. Der Junge musste eine ganze Nacht mit Granger verbringen, glaubst du wirklich bei ihm regt sich heute noch was.", ertönte es spöttisch vom Eingang und Schritte schienen von hinten auf sie zuzukommen. Melissa blickte schmunzelnd über die Schulter ihres *Opfers* und dann wieder zurück auf dieses. "Er hat recht.", sagte sie mit einem senkrechten Blick und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Doch ich hoffe deinem Kopf geht es schnell besser." Sie drückte Mione noch einen schnellen, harten Kuss auf die Lippen und rutschte dann geschmeidig von ihrem Schoss.  
  
Immer noch entsetzt blickte sie ihren neuen Gegenüber an, welcher sich, wie zuvor Melissa, in den gegenüberliegenden Sessel fallen ließ. "Alles klar?", fragte er kurzbündig.  
  
"Zabini...Klar...", antwortete sie mit einem starken Nicken.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin beäugte sie ebenfalls misstrauisch. "Hast du dir den Kopf gestoßen oder hat die Schreckschraube Gryffindors dich an den Wahnsinn gequatscht?"  
  
Mione biss sich zornig auf die Lippen. Sie wusste, dass die Slytherins sie hassten, aber dass sie so über sie sprachen."Her-Granger... Sie ist..." Sie schluckte. Eigentlich wollte sie ihm die Meinung sagen, aber das wäre mehr als unglaubwürdig. Also holte sie tief Luft und zwang sich zu einem zynischen Grinsen. "Sie ist die Pest, aber sie hat die meiste Zeit die Klappe gehalten."  
  
Ihr Gegenüber erwiderte das Lächeln. "Da hast du ja noch mal Glück gehabt."  
  
"Scheint so.", sie senkte langsam den Blick, erwartete schon fast wieder eine lästige Strähne bekämpfen zu müssen, aber dieses Mal blieben *ihre* silberblonden Haare an Ort und Stelle. Sie hatte auch genug Zeit und Gel dafür investiert.  
  
"Du siehst mies aus, Draco."  
  
"Ich weiß. Es war eine entsetzliche Nacht...", hauchte sie und wieder nickte ihr Gegenüber nur schwach.  
  
**  
  
"Hat er irgendetwas gesagt oder getan, Mione? Hat er dich wieder beleidigt?", Wiesel quasselte wie ein Besessener auf ihn ein, während er sich mühsam aus dem Bett kämpfte und ins Bad schlich. Ohne den beiden jungen Männern auch nur einen weiteren Blick, geschweige denn ein weiteres Wort zu gönnen, schlug er die Tür hinter sich zu und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Grangers Augen sahen müde aus und ihre Haare hingen ihr wirr ins Gesicht.  
  
"Mione, mach auf...", ertönte es verwirrt von der anderen Seite der Tür.  
  
Etwas missmutig griff er nach einer krallenartigen Haarspange, er hatte sie schon öfter bei ihr oder den anderen Mädchen gesehen.  
  
"Hermione, wir werden jetzt reinkommen." Dieses Mal war die Stimme eindeutig die von Potter und er klang ungewohnt besorgt.  
  
Mit wenigen, schnellen Handbewegungen brachte Draco seine Haare nach oben und befestigte die Spange am Hinterkopf, als sich die Tür wieder öffnete. Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung drehte er sich um, wobei die Spange auf Nackenhöhe rutschte und seine, nein Grangers verdammten Locken, wieder wirr über seine Schulter fielen. Er stöhnte genervt auf und senkte den Blick. "Könnt ihr mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen.", sagte er beinahe flehend und sackte gegen das Waschbecken.  
  
Wie oft hatte er es ihnen jetzt schon gesagt? 10 mal, 100 mal oder gar 1000 mal? Warum konnten sie nicht einfach verschwinden.  
  
Potter kam etwas näher und blickte ihn sanft an. Sanft! In welchem Film war er hier? Das war grotesk, er und Potter hassten sich, wie sollte er da die nächsten Tage überstehen. "Komm, wir gehen etwas an die frische Luft.", sagte der Schwarzhaarige schließlich und zog ihn am Arm zurück ins Zimmer. Draco holte laut hörbar Luft, doch verkniff sich ein bissiges Kommentar. Er war jetzt Granger und es war normal das Potter, Granger anfasste. Wenigstens im gewöhnlichen Sinne...  
  
Im vorübergehen zupfte Wiesel an seinen Haaren, warf wenige Sekunden später die Spange auf den Nachttisch und fuhr ihm einige Male durch die Haare, um sie wieder zu richten. Draco schenkte ihm einen verheißungsvollen Blick und Weasley errötete bis unter die Haarspitzen. "Es sah scheiße aus... Wirklich...", sagte er stockend und wandte den Blick ab. Der Slytherin konnte sich ein zynisches Lächeln nicht verkneifen, denn es war mehr als nur deutlich, dass der Rotschopf immer noch bis über beiden Ohren in seine beste Freundin vernarrt war.  
  
Diese Tatsache sollte er sich merken wenn...  
  
Draco stöhnte resigniert, während ihm die Jungen Grangers Umhang über die Schultern warfen und ihn über die Flure, in Richtung Ausgang schleiften. Diese Tatsache sollte er sich merken, jedoch erst verwenden, wenn er wieder er selbst war...  
  
**  
  
Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon im Sessel vor dem Kamin saß, sie wusste auch nicht wann sie in diesem eingeschlafen war und sich wollig schlummernd darin eingerollt hatte. Doch noch weniger wusste sie, wann sich Parkinson zu ihr gesellt hatte und sie träumend beobachtete.  
  
Etwas unbehaglich brachte sie sich wieder in eine aufrechte Position und starrte ins Feuer. Das spärliche Licht der Fackeln war dunkler geworden und der Gemeinschaftsraum war nun annähernd leer. "Wie spät ist es?", fragte sie schroff. Ihre Kehle war trocken vor Durst.  
  
Parkinson lächelte verträumt und obwohl das Feuer des Kamins ihr Gesicht in ein zartes Orangerot tauchte, konnte Mione deutlich ihre errötenden Wangen sehen. "Kurz nach neun. Du hast so schön geschlafen, ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Vince und Greg waren auch gerade hier, aber ich habe sie runter geschickt, damit sie dir was zu essen holen.", säuselte sie erfreut. Offenbar war es ungewohnt für sie, das Malfoy freiwillig mit ihr sprach.  
  
"Wunderbar. Schick sie rauf, wenn sie wiederkommen. Sie sollen klopfen.", schnarrte sie matt und obwohl ihre Tonlage noch nicht ganz den Ausdruck von Malfoys erreichte, klang es erstaunlich bekannt.  
  
"Soll ich..."  
  
"Nein."  
  
Sie schritt schnellen Schrittes und mit einem halbwegs zufriedenen Lächeln die Stufen zu Malfoys Zimmer hinauf. Wenigstens etwas Gutes musste dieser dumme Zwischenfall ja an sich haben. Wenn es auch kein allzu großer Trost war, Parkinson wiederwortlos zu quälen.  
  
Geräuschvoll schlug sie die Tür hinter sich zu und schritt ins Zimmer. Die Dämmerung hatte bereits begonnen und tauchte das Zimmer, welches wohl als einziges ein kleines Fenster besaß, in ein abendliches Licht, erzeugt durch Kerzenlicht.  
  
Ein Blick in den Spiegel zog ihre halbwegs heitere Stimmung wieder auf den Nullpunkt. Nicht dass ihr nicht gefiel, was sie sah. Nur die Konstellation stimmte nicht ganz. Nein, eigentlich stimmte sie rein gar nicht. Malfoys Bild gehörte nicht in den Spiegel. Wenigstens nicht wenn sie davor stand, so durchdringend seine Augen auch sein mochten.  
  
Hermione schenkte dem Spiegel einen letzten Blick und versuchte die Gänsehaut zu verdrängen, welche sich den Weg durch ihren Körper gebahnt hatte. Nein nicht durch den ihren, aber das spielte gerade keine Rolle mehr. Sie war zu besorgt darüber, wie sie die ungeliebten und geheimen Gefühle für diese eine, bestimmte Person die es gab, verdrängen sollte, wenn sie dieser momentan ständig näher war, als sie es eigentlich jemals wollte. Oder es jemals zugegeben hätte...  
  
Sie seufzte leise, während sie langsam den Kleiderschrank ansteuerte. Irgendwo musste dieser vermaledeite Slytherin doch Nachtzeug haben. Einen Pyjama oder ähnliches...  
  
~**~  
  
Zum Abschluss möchte ich euch schon mal vorwarnen, dass es in nächster Zeit wieder etwas länger dauern könnte, da ich momentan wieder zu nix komme. (Nicht einmal zum HP B5 lesen... Ätz) Ich gebe aber mein Bestes...  
  
Tralala....  
  
Und bis dahin...  
  
**  
  
I be waiting...I be watching.In the shadows, for my time. I be searching. I be living. For tomorrows, all my live.  
  
The Rasmus- In the Shadows (ein wirklich fantastisches Lied. Ihr kennt es nicht? Pfui... Dann wird es aber Zeit... Gell, Crisa? ;-)  
  
** 


	5. Zauberhaftetränke

5. Zauber(hafte)tränke! **Freitag - 14 Februar 1997**  
  
Draco stocherte gequält in seinem Frühstück herum, während Weasley ihn schon seid gut einer Stunde mit den neuesten Dingen aus seiner ach so interessanten Familie zudröhnte. Potter saß schweigend neben ihnen und schenkte ihnen Beiden ab und dann ein zustimmendes oder auch aufmunterndes Lächeln. Wahrscheinlich brachte ihn die Vorfreude auf die kommende Doppelstunde zum schweigen.  
  
Dem jungen Slytherin konnte dies nur recht sein, denn seid Gestern, was aus stundenlangen Spaziergängen über die Ländereien Hogwarts, einem abendlichen Besuch bei Rubeus-riesentrampel-Hagrid und schließlich einem viel zu langem, besorgten Plausch in seinem Zimmer bestanden hatte, hatte er vorerst genug von Potter und Wiesel. Leider war Letzterer nicht einmal durch die Vorfreude auf Zaubertränke still zu bekommen.  
  
Vielleicht würden die nächsten Stunden angenehmer werden. Er hatte Zaubertrank-Kunde immer geliebt. Es war immer eines seiner Lieblingsfächer gewesen. Abgesehen von dem VgddK Unterricht.  
  
Doch irgendetwas, tief in seinem neuen Inneren sagte ihm, dass es heute keinen Grund zur Freude gab...  
  
**  
  
Immer wieder schloss und öffnete sie die Augen, versuchte wach zu werden, aber nichts geschah. Menschen... Überall waren Menschen und sie blickten sie teilweise wütend, teilweise mitleidig, aber auch teils ängstlich an.  
  
"Sind sie sich ihrer Schuld bewusst! Sie haben unerlaubt eine Seelenwanderung vollzogen...", murmelte einer von ihnen, ein alter Greis in langen grauen Roben, ernst.  
  
Einen Moment schwieg sie, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Es war Zufall..."  
  
Der Alte blickte sie kalt an. Dann begann er zu sprechen, ohne jedoch den Mund zu bewegen...  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"Warum...", stotterte sie verwirrt, doch die Menge verschwand und ließ sie alleine zurück.  
  
"Draco, wach auf..."  
  
Dunkelheit...  
  
"Draco, wir müssen los."  
  
Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und blinzelte etwas gegen das Tageslicht an, welches durch das schmale Fenster in ihr Zimmer fiel. Als alles langsam Gestallt annahm, schrie sie leise auf und zog sich entsetzt die Bettdecke bis zum Kinn. "Was habt ihr hier zu suchen?", zischte sie im ersten Moment überrascht, bevor es ihr jedoch wieder vollkommen dämmerte.  
  
Crabbe räusperte sich verlegen. "Wir wollten nicht einfach so reinkommen, Draco. Ehrlich...", begann er langsam und senkte dann den Blick.  
  
"Du hast verschlafen, wir haben schon gefrühstückt und gleich ist Unterricht. Wir dachten, wir wecken dich besser bevor wir gehen.", fuhr Goyle erklärend fort.  
  
Hermione musterte sie abschätzend. "Wie dumm kann man sein?", schnaubte sie leise und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Weiß nicht. Sehr dumm?", beantwortete Crabbe grinsend ihre *Frage*. Goyle grunzte zustimmend. Das Mädchen schenkte ihnen einen ungläubigen Blick, bevor sie alle Hoffnung aufgab und sich aus dem Bett schwank.  
  
"Wie spät ist es?", fragte sie so herrisch wie möglich und komischerweise fiel es ihr gar nicht so schwer, Crabbe und Goyle genauso verachtend zu behandeln, wie der wirkliche Malfoy es für gewöhnlich tat.  
  
"Viertel vor Acht."  
  
"Vier... Verdammt, in einer Viertelstunde beginnt...", sie hielt inne und dachte einen Moment angestrengt nach. Welcher Tag war heute und hatten sie die ersten Stunden zusammen mit Slytherin oder nicht?  
  
"Zaubertränke.", grunzte Goyle leise.  
  
"Verdammt.", zischte sie zwischen zusammen gekniffen Zähnen und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, welcher unter dem Fenster stand. Malfoys Gorillas zuckten zusammen. "Das nächste Mal weckt ihr mich eher. Vor dem Frühstück. Habt ihr das verstanden?"  
  
"Aber, du sagtest doch, wir sollen dich niemals stören, wenn du alleine in deinem Zimmer sein willst."  
  
"Oder wenn ein Mädchen bei dir ist...", wisperte Crabbe leise.  
  
Sie blickte sie verständnislos an. Diese Einwände mochten stimmen, doch keines von beidem passte in diese Situation. Jeder normale Mensch, hätte diese einschätzen können. Jeder andere hätte sie rechtzeitig geweckt...  
  
"Du hast gestern Abend gesagt, du willst allein sein."  
  
"Ja, das habe ich...", sagte sie stockend. "Das galt aber doch nur für heute Nacht. Das nächste Mal weckt ihr mich sofort. Verstanden?"  
  
Beide nickten heftig, wobei Crabbes erhebliches Doppelkinn stark vor und zurück wippte. Hermione zog angeekelt die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Gut, dann verschwindet."  
  
Dumm und Dümmer drehte sich schleichend langsam um und stampften zur Tür.  
  
"Sagt Snape, dass ich später komme."  
  
**  
  
Der Klassenraum füllte sich zusehends mit den Schülern der siebten Jahrestufe. Unter ihnen haufenweise nervöse Gryffindors und gehässigen Slytherins, wobei Schlangen und Löwen des öfteren stritten und sich kleine Gemeinheiten an den Kopf warfen.  
  
Im Grunde war es ein ganz gewöhnlicher Donnerstag morgen, für die Schüler von Hogwarts. Abgesehen natürlich von Draco Malfoy, welcher schweigend zwischen Potter und Wiesel kauerte und sich das nervige Getuschel von Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil anhören mussten, welche direkt hinter ihm, also hinter Granger, saßen.  
  
Seine Augen musterten nervös den freien Platz zwischen Crabbe und Goyle, die schon vor wenigen Minuten, jedoch erstaunlicherweise allein, erschienen waren. Granger kam zu spät, warum auch immer interessierte ihn nicht. Das würde Slytherin Punkte kosten und dies brach ihre Abmachung. Draco kniff wütend die Augen zusammen, als Snape die Tür geräuschvoll schloss und so den verspäteten Schülern symbolisch den Zugang verweigerte. Jeder der nun noch eintrat, bekam mindestens 20 Punkte Abzug für die Verspätung und eine saftige Strafarbeit.  
  
"Mr. Goyle. Wo befindet sich Mr. Malfoy? Prof. Dumbledore sagte mir, er wäre heute wieder bereit am Unterricht teilzunehmen.", sagte der schwarzhaarige Mann mit der markanten Hakennase schroff und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Rücken.  
  
"Äh... Er kommt später.", stotterte der Angesprochene nervös und Snape verzog wütend das Gesicht. Natürlich war er, also Draco Malfoy, eindeutig einer von seinen Lieblingsschülern, aber auch er konnte sich nicht wirklich alles erlauben. Auch wenn manche Schüler genau das behaupteten.  
  
Der Professor warf mit zornigen Augen seine Haare in den Nacken und wirbelte schwungvoll zur Tafel herum. Goyle atmete erleichtert aus, während Draco leise murrend die Tür beobachtete.  
  
"Keine Sorge, er bekommt schon was er verdient.", wisperte ihm Wiesel leise zu und sein Atem streifte Dracos Nacken. Dieser verzog genervt das Gesicht, zwang sich jedoch zu einem schwachem Lächeln...  
  
"Das hoffe ich...", knurrte er leise, jedoch nicht leise genug.  
  
Snape wirbelte augenblicklich herum und Ron blickte ihn mit geweiteten Augen an. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger! Was gibt es da zu besprechen?"  
  
"Nichts...", antwortete er überrascht.  
  
"Ich frage sie nicht zweimal."  
  
"Entschuldigen sie bitte Professor.", lenkte er schließlich ein, als ihm schmerzlich bewusst wurde, dass er von nun an kein Slytherin mehr war.  
  
Snape schnaubte leise und seine Augen verzogen sich zu engen Schlitzen. "15 Punkte Abzug für jeden von ihnen. Wegen Störung des Unterrichts."  
  
**  
  
Hektisch strich sie ihren Umhang noch einmal glatt und klopfte dann kräftig gegen die Tür.  
  
"Treten sie ein, Mr. Malfoy.", ertönte Snapes Stimme gedämpft von innen. Hermione trat langsam und mit fragenden Augen ein. Beinahe nervös schloss sie die Tür wieder hinter sich und fuhr sich zögernd durch die Haare. Parkinson seufzte bei dieser Geste verträumt auf, lief aber sofort hochrot an, als ihre Blicke sich trafen. Erst wenige Sekunden später wurde Mione bewusst warum...  
  
Dann wandte sie ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Snape, welcher mit erwartungsvollem Blick vor seinem Pult stand. Seine Arme hatte er vor der Brust gekreuzt. Sie atmete einmal kurz auf und schritt dann langsam voran, um wenige Meter vor ihm zögernd wieder zum stehen zu kommen.  
  
"Entschuldigen sie die Verspätung Professor. Ich habe verschlafen.", erklärte sie leise und Malfoys Stimme klang ungewohnt erdrückt. Es war nicht Malfoys Art nervös oder zurückhalten zu sein.. Wenigstens nicht öffentlich.  
  
Der Meister der Zaubertränke musterte seinen Schützling einen Moment beinahe besorgt. "Sie scheinen mir heute noch nicht ganz sie selbst zu sein, Mr. Malfoy.", sagte er schließlich forschend.  
  
Hermione nickte zustimmend. Wie wahr!  
  
"Nun gut, ich werde diesen Vorfall noch einmal vergessen." Snape deutete ihr mit einer Handbewegung an sich zu setzten und sie tat instinktiv und erleichtert, wie ihr geheißen wurde.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Ja?", sie blickte ihren Lehrer fragend an.  
  
"Sie sind in Slytherin."  
  
Einen Moment hielt sie verwirrt inne, ehe sie die stechenden und amüsierten Blicke der Gryffindors bemerkte, auf dessen Sitzreihen sie zielstrebig zugesteuert war. "Oh... ja, natürlich...", stotterte sie leise und spürte, wie ihr das Blut in die blassen Wangen schoss.  
  
Leises Gelächter ertönte, dieses Mal aus den Mündern ihrer ehemaligen Freunde, als sie sich mit gesenktem Blick zwischen Crabbe und Goyle nieder ließ.  
  
Obwohl sie nicht aufsah, spürte sie ihre eigenen, stechenden braunen Augen ihn ihrem Rücken. Malfoy würde sie umbringen. Egal ob sie in seinem Körper steckte oder nicht, er würde sie eines qualvollen Todes sterben lassen. Ganz sicher...  
  
**  
  
Neben ihm gluckste Weasley leise und schlug ihm mit zuckenden Schultern auf den Oberschenkel. Draco warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu, woraufhin der Flohbeutel seine Hand errötend zurück zog.  
  
"Gut gemacht Ron, jetzt hat er endgültig einen Dachschaden.", gluckste Finnigan einige Reihen hinter ihnen und Potter stimmte leise in das Lachen der anderen ein. Granger starrte weiterhin, mit leicht geröteten Wangen zu Boden. Dieses kleine Miststück ruinierte seinen ganzen Ruf, während er in diesem elenden Körper feststeckte und seine Zeit mit Potti und co. verbringen musste.  
  
Verstohlen streifte Draco seinen Rock glatt, wobei die Aussicht auf seine nackten Beine ihm ein schwaches, tröstendes Lächeln entlockten.  
  
Ganz so schlecht war dieser Körper nicht und Granger sah gar nicht so schlecht aus, wie er gestern Abend festgestellt hatte. Nein, eigentlich schon vor längerer Zeit, doch er war ein Meister im Verdrängen. Meistens jedenfalls...  
  
Doch das spielte gerade keine Rolle. Granger hatte ihn vor der ganzen Klasse gedemütigt und lächerlich gemacht. Er hasste dieses dumme Schlammblut, auch wenn sie die dunkelsten und schönsten braunen Augen hatte, die er jemals zuvor gesehen hatte und es machte es ihm nicht gerade leichter, diese Situation zu überstehen, wenn diese Augen ihn nun nicht mehr nur Nachts heimsuchten, sondern ihn auch jedes Mal anblickten, wenn er in den Spiegel sah.  
  
Draco seufzte leise, während er sich wieder auf den Unterricht konzentrierte. Er hätte heute Nacht wirklich etwas mehr schlafen sollen... 


	6. Lageplanungen

Hey meine Lieben da draußen. *knuddelz* Ich weiß, ich habe ewig lange nichts von mir hören lassen, aber ich schwöre, es ging wirklich nichts mehr. :-( Aber, ich hatte wirklich einige Gründe. Ich hoffe, ihr nehmt mir meine lange Abwesenheit nicht allzu übel. Naja, meine Schreibblocke kommt und geht momentan, aber ich bin zuversichtlich, da es momentan wirklich sehr gut und flüssig läuft.  
  
Neben dieser Story arbeite ich gerade noch an einer kleinen Slash Sache und natürlich an einer Fortsetzung zu *Desert Rose*. Letztere wird wohl aber noch etwas auf sich warten lassen, da ich erst Mal an dieser hier weiter arbeiten möchte, bevor ich nachher wieder in mein kleines Loch falle. ;-)  
  
Wie regelmäßig die Updates kommen hängt ganz von meiner kreativen Ader ab. Ich bitte auch da um Verständnis.  
  
Nun, einmal Danke an all die Leute, die mir auch in den letzten Monaten immer wieder gemailt und gerevt haben! *alleknuddelz* Ihr rocks. Ohne euch hätte ich sicher ganz aufgegeben, denn ich hatte es wirklich überlegt.  
  
Nu aber endlich weiter. und bitte seid nachsichtig, mein Betareaderly ist futsch. Naja, sie ist nicht wirklich futsch, aber sie hat momentan anderes zu tun, als sich um meine Story zu kümmern. Und ich bin hundemüde. ;-)  
  
~**~  
  
6. Lageplanungen!  
  
Hermione richtete sich erleichtert auf und zum allerersten Mal, seid sie in diesem verfluchten Körper steckte, blieb das gewohnte Knacken aus. Jedoch nur für einen kurzen Moment, denn als sie den ersten Schritt machte, meldete sich lautstark ihr Kniegelenk zu Wort. Sie stöhnte gequält auf, setzte ihren Weg jedoch unbeirrt fort. Nichts würde sie daran hindern diesen Klassenraum zu verlassen. Nichts und niemand.  
  
"Sollen wir deine Sachen tragen, Draco?", fragte Crabbe etwas verwirrt, als sie aus dem Klassenzimmer in die Kerkergänge traten. Mione blickte ihn ebenso verwirrt an. Erst nach wenigen Sekunden wurde ihr klar, das es Malfoy-typisch war, niemals seine eigenen Sachen zu tragen.  
  
"Danke, sehr gerne!", sagte sie schließlich und drückte dem nun noch mehr dümmlich aussehendem Goyle ihre, also Malfoys, Schulsachen, welche in eine edle, lederne Tasche gebunden waren, in die übergroß wirkenden Hände. "Das nächste Mal nehmt ihr sie sofort!", setzte sie herrisch an, um auch wirklich wie ein Malfoy zu klingen.  
  
Im Grunde war sie schon sehr gut darin. Meistens jedenfalls. Oder eher manchmal.  
  
**  
  
Wütend stampfte Draco den Gang zu Professor Trelawneys Turm entlang. Warum zur Hölle hatte Umbrigde diese alte Schachtel damals nicht auf ewig von der Schule verwiesen? Warum musste Dumbledore-.  
  
Verdammt! Er hatte jetzt genug andere Probleme. Und vor allem, musste er Granger finden, bevor sie wieder von einer Horde Slytherins umgeben war. Er wollte um nichts in der Welt mit einer Gryffindor gesehen werden.  
  
Obwohl, schlimmer konnte es kaum mehr werden. Warum musste auch Schreckschraube Granger in seinem Körper stecken. Und warum er in ihrem? Warum steckte er nicht in Sanders oder Marvel? Selbst Pansy wäre eine bessere Partie gewesen.  
  
Nein, wohl doch nicht. Vor allem der Gedanke, dass sie dann in seinem Körper stecken würde. Er würde ihn danach sicher nicht mehr zurück haben wollen. Wenn sie ihn denn wieder hergeben würde.  
  
Gut, Granger war immerhin besser wie Parkinson. Oder gar Potter. Nein, Potter war besser wie Granger. Der war immerhin ein Junge.  
  
Doch wenn er unter normalen Umständen die Wahl hätte, würde er wohl eher Granger nehmen. Immerhin war er nicht schwul.  
  
Ruckartig blieb der Blonde, nunmehr braune Lockenschopf, stehen. "Was denkst du für einen Scheiß Draco.", wisperte er und schlug sich selber gegen die Stirn. Oder eher, er schlug gegen Grangers Stirn. Dieser Körper brachte ihn wahrhaftig zum Wahnsinn.  
  
Er blickte sich noch einmal vorsichtig um. Außer ein paar Hufflepuff Erstklässern hatte ihn niemand gesehen oder gar gehört. Sie blickten ihn etwas verständnislos an, schienen sich aber eher zu fragen, was Hermione Granger gerade in der Nähe des Wahrsageturmes machte. Wo doch jeder wusste, dass diese Trelawney und dessen Künste verabscheute.  
  
Dann schritt er unbeirrt und mit immer noch ungewohnt leichten Schritten weiter den Gang entlang. Sein Rock flatterte dabei wild um seine eigentlich recht langen Beine. Granger wirkte aus dieser Perspektive wirklich groß. Ob sie sich selber auch so groß vor kam?  
  
Draco schlug sich erneut fluchend gegen die Stirn, bevor er schließlich von weitem seinen platinblonden Schopf entdeckte. Er verlangsamte seinen Schritt und wartete einen Moment ab.  
  
Granger schien ewig lange zu brauchen, bis sie ihn schließlich entdeckte. Einen Moment zögerte sie, dann trat sie langsam auf ihn zu und beide verschwanden in eine der Nischen.  
  
**  
  
Genervt gesellte sie sich zu Malfoy in den Schatten. "Was willst du?", wisperte sie genervt. Diese Frage war eigentlich überflüssig. Dennoch versuchte sie ihr Wissen zu überspielen.  
  
"Was ich will? Kannst du mir erklären, was das da gerade war?", zischte ihre eigene Stimme ihr wütend entgegen.  
  
"Es ist nicht leicht, Malfoy. Ich gebe wirklich mein Bestes!"  
  
"Wenn das dein Bestes gewesen sein soll, dann ruinierst du in den nächsten drei Tagen meinen Ruf Granger. Streng dich etwas mehr an, sonst knöpfe ich mir deinen vor!"  
  
"Ach ja. Ich ruiniere deinen Ruf? Du könntest dich auch etwas mehr beherrschen. Du knöpfst Schülern grundlos Hauspunkte ab und beschimpfst meine Mitschüler."  
  
Der ehemals Blonde lachte leise und schrill auf. "Grundlos? Ich hatte meine Gründe Granger. Und ich habe niemanden beschimpft."  
  
"Du hast Neville gerade in der letzten Stunde einen *hirnlosen Tölpel* genannt."  
  
"Er ist ein hirnloser Tölpel. Das sage ich ihm doch ständig!"  
  
Sie riss wütend die Augen auf. "DU vielleicht. Aber ICH nicht."  
  
"Du heulst in der Öffentlichkeit. Das ist viel schlimmer.", gab er zischend zurück.  
  
"Ich habe nicht in der Öffentlichkeit geheult.", rief sie nun beinahe zornig. Wann hatte sie in der Öffentlichkeit geheult? Das hatte sie noch nie getan. Nicht einmal in ihrem eigenen Körper. Ok, nicht wirklich in der Öffentlichkeit. Der Gemeinschaftsraum zählte nicht. Und die Bücherei auch nicht. Und die große Halle auch nicht. Sie war fast leer gewesen.  
  
"Und was war auf der Krankenstation?"  
  
"Malfoy! Das waren nur Pomfrey, Du und Dumbledore!"  
  
"Das sind für mich drei Personen zuviel, Granger!", entgegnete er bissig.  
  
Sie blickte ihn einen Moment nachdenklich an. Dann huschte ein leichtes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Nein über Malfoys, wenn man es genau sah. "Der große Draco Malfoy weint also nur allein. Aber er weint? Das hätte ich nicht gedacht."  
  
"Das habe ich nicht gesagt.", Malfoy verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
"Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass du niemals weinst Malfoy!"  
  
"Ich bin ein Malfoy.", seine, also ihre, Stimme klang ungewohnt überheblich.  
  
Sie lachte leise. "Auch ein Malfoy ist ein Mensch."  
  
Einen Moment blickte er sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. Dann atmete er scharf aus. "Ok. Genug! Wir machen einen weiteren Deal. Du gibst mehr als dein Bestes und ich werde aufhören Longbottle zu beschimpfen."  
  
"Sein Name ist Longbottom!"  
  
Malfoy zuckte unberührt mit den Schultern. "Das ist mir bewusst."  
  
"Ok. Also, der Deal.", begann sie schließlich schlichtend. "Gebongt!"  
  
Der Slytherin nickte zustimmend. Dann wandte er sich augenblicklich ab, blieb jedoch noch einen Moment stehen und blickte sie flüchtig, durch einen Schwall Locken hinweg, an. "Noch was! Rasier dich nachher. Du siehst furchtbar aus."  
  
Sie strich sich instinktiv über die Wange. "Man spürt es kaum. Wie soll man es da sehen?"  
  
"Ich sehe es.", knurrte er leise.  
  
"Ich kann das nicht. Mit diesem Klappmesser!"  
  
"Das ist eine Klinge aus nichtrostendem, magischem Stahl."  
  
"Wahrscheinlich Edelstahl.", fiel sie ihm ins Wort und verdrehte theatralisch die Augen.  
  
Er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. "Bitte was?"  
  
"Edelstahl! Es ist Edelstahl!"  
  
"Edelstahl. Das ist doch sicher so ein Muggelding.", spie er abwertend hervor.  
  
"Ja, ist es. Aber, dass machen sie öfter als du glauben magst. Sie stehlen Dinge von den Muggeln, nehmen wir mal Edelstahl und taufen es dann magischen Stahl. Sehr geistreich."  
  
Einen Augenblick schien er zu überlegen, ob er ihr diese dreiste *Lüge* glauben sollte. "Wie auch immer, es ist eine der besten Klingen auf dem Markt!", lenkte er schließlich ein.  
  
"Ich kann das damit nicht! Damit schneide ich dir eher ein Ohr ab, als deine Bartstoppeln zu erwischen."  
  
"Untersteh dich!"  
  
"Keine Sorge, darauf kann ich sehr gut verzichten. Jedenfalls solange ich in deinem Körper stecke.", gab sie grinsend zurück.  
  
Malfoy blickte sie immer noch verständnislos an. "Dennoch sollte mir kein Vollbart wachsen."  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht."  
  
Er schien einen Moment zu überlegen. "Übe erstmal an Crabbe und Goyle."  
  
"Malfoy! Das sind Menschen, ich werde doch nicht an ihnen praktizieren, wie ich es vermeide mir die Ohren abzuschneiden.", rief sie entsetzt.  
  
Der ehemals Blonde zuckte genervt mit den Schultern. "Dann schlag mir was Besseres vor!"  
  
"Das tue ich auch! Bring mir morgen meinen Ladieshaver mit."  
  
"Deinen was?"  
  
"Meinen Ladieshaver. Damit rasier ich mir immer die Beine. Er liegt im Bad, neben der Wanne. So ein kleines, rosa Ding."  
  
Er blickte sie einen Augenblick ungläubig an. Dann öffnete er langsam den Mund. "Deine Beine?"  
  
"Ja und? Noch nie was von rasierten Beinen gehört?", gab sie schulterzuckend zurück.  
  
"Granger, ich habe schon rasierte Muschis gesehen!", sagte er dreckig grinsend. "Ich meinte das eher in dem Bezug darauf, dass du mein Gesicht mit einem Rasierer bearbeiten willst, mit dem du deine Beine und wer weiß was sonst rasiert hast!"  
  
"Malfoy, ich habe mehr als eine Klinge! Oder hast du eine bessere Idee?", zischte sie errötend zurück. Der Gedanke daran, dass er wahrscheinlich bald sehen würde, was sie sich alles rasierte, machte sie mehr als unruhig.  
  
"Ok. Kleines rosa Ding, neben der Badewanne.", sagte er schließlich und setzte sich etwas umständlich in Bewegung.  
  
~**~  
  
Jut, das war es also für´s erste. Das nächste Mal geht es wieder etwas *Gefühlchhaosvoller* weiter. ;-)  
  
Ich würde mich übrigens über eine kleine Rev freuen. Mein kleines schwaches Ego, ihr wisst schon. ;-)  
  
Anmerk: Ich stelle gerade entsetzt fest, dass ich meine gewohnten punktpunktpunkt Endungen hier nicht mehr verwenden kann. Argh. Was ist hier passiert, als ich weg war. *grummel* 


	7. Dealbeaker

Huhu... Hier bin ich wieder und ratet mal, was ich dabei habe!! Genau! Das nächste Chap... ;-)  
  
Aber, erst mal Danke an meine lieben Reviewer!! *knuddeleuchalle*  
  
@blackangel: Jepp, genau das finde ich auch recht amüsant. Mal sehen, was sich evtl. noch draus machen lässt... :-)  
  
@Hexenlady: Bin fleißig dabei... ;-)  
  
@Colakracher: Mein Kracherchen! *ganzdolleknuddel* Freut mich, dass du mich nicht vergessen hast, bzw. mir nicht böse bist. :-) Also... Ich verstehe genau was du meinst! ;-) hehe... Natürlich tut sie das nicht, aber du weißt doch! Sie ist in seinen Augen das hässliche Schlammblut. Wenigstens offiziell... ;-) Ich war mir nicht wirklich sicher, aber hatte es mir schon so halbwegs gedacht. Lag ich also wirklich richtig! Schon ne Ahnung, wann es bei dir weitergehen könnte?  
  
@DiamondOfOcean: Ist meine Mail bei dir angekommen? Ich hatte es mehrmals versucht, aber irgendwie hat Hotmail da total rumgesponnen. Wenn nicht, versuche ich es noch mal. Oder mail du mir doch einfach mal, wegen deinem Prob. Ich werde tun was ich kann. :-) Meine mailaddy ist Zodiac_696@hotmail.com  
  
So, jetzt aber!!!  
  
~**~  
  
7. Dealbreaker!  
  
Entspannt ließ sie sich rücklings auf das große, grün-silberne Himmelbett fallen und seufzte erleichtert auf. Den ersten, offiziellen Tag in Draco Malfoys Körper hatte sie erfolgreich überstanden. Halbwegs. Aber, immerhin lebte sie noch und niemand hielt sie, also Malfoy, für verrückt. Jedenfalls fast niemand.  
  
Erleichtert schloss sie die Lider, lauschte einem Augenblick den leisen, gleichmäßigen Atemzügen, welche den Raum zu erfüllen schienen.  
  
Wie lange noch? Wie lange würde sie hier, in diesem Körper verweilen müssen, wie und als Draco Malfoy leben müssen? Tage, Wochen oder gar Monate?  
  
Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und sie richtete sich langsam wieder auf. Ihr Rücken schmerzte dabei höllisch. Doch das nahm sie nur noch teilweise wahr.  
  
Ihr Blick ruhte auf dem Spiegel, direkt gegenüber dem Bett. Sturmgraue Augen blickten sie verwirrt und verzweifelt an. Tränen schimmerten in ihnen und seine weichen, blassen Lippen zitterten leicht. Zaghaft tastete sie danach, ließ das Bild im Spiegel, Malfoy, nicht aus den Augen. Wie fühlten sie sich an? Wie schmeckten sie? Außerhalb.  
  
Bebend stand sie auf, schritt langsam vor den Spiegel, blickte ihm ein weiteres Mal intensiv in die Augen, welche so grau waren, wie die tobende See. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete sie den Verschluss seiner Roben, warf sie unbeachtet über den nächsten Stuhl. Doch der Stoff rutschte ab, fiel mit einem dumpfen Schlag zu Boden. Der Inhalt.  
  
Sein Atem ging schneller, sein Herz raste. In ihr. Wie intensiv würde sie ihn noch spüren? Ging es noch intensiver?  
  
Auf anderen Wegen vielleicht. Doch diese würde sie wohl niemals einschlagen.  
  
Ihre Finger zitterten immer noch, als sie die Krawatte löste, die ersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes öffnete und schließlich mit ihnen über die elfenbeinweiße Haut strich. Sanft, kaum spürbar. Dennoch durchfuhr sie eine wollige Gänsehaut.  
  
Wimmernd ließ sie ihren Kopf gegen den Spiegel fallen, riss beide Hände hoch und ließ sie ebenfalls auf das kühle Glass sinken.  
  
Sie musste wieder klar werden. Wieder zu Verstand kommen. Es war ihr Atem. Ihr Herz. Es schlug nur momentan in Malfoys Brust.  
  
Immer noch heftig atmend lehnte sie am Spiegel, genoss seine Kälte, welche sie wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit holte. Langsam glitt sie zurück, öffnete immer noch benommen die Augen. Seine grauen Augen blickten sie strafend an.  
  
**  
  
"Turm auf E4", wisperte der Blonde grinsend. Seine Figur setzte sich langsam in Bewegung, blieb direkt vor Wiesels Springer stehen und zerschlug diesen mit einem Hieb. Der Rotschopf schnaufte leise auf und rutschte unruhig im Sessel hin und her. Potter saß zufrieden grinsend zwischen ihnen. [1]  
  
Wiesel wippte einige Male, mit besorgter Miene vor und zurück. Dann grinste er plötzlich selbstgefällig. "Dame auf D5"  
  
Wiesels Dame zog zielstrebig vor, zerschlug seinen letzten Springer und blieb schließlich mit siegessicherem Blick stehen. Draco atmete angespannt aus. Er könnte Wiesels Dame mit seiner schlagen, doch dann würde Wiesels zweiter Springer sie holen und dann wäre sein König nahezu ungeschützt. Doch was sollte er sonst tun? Abwarten?  
  
Seine Ungeduld hatte ihn oft bei Zabini zum Verlierer gemacht. Oft genug aber auch zum Gewinner. Er war kein besonders guter Schachspieler. Jedoch auch kein schlechter.  
  
Er war jedoch ein schlechter Verlierer. Und dann auch noch gegen Wiesel.  
  
Was sollte er also tun?  
  
Er seufzte leise, bevor er das unsagbare aussprach. "Dame auf D5"  
  
Sommersprosse zog nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen, tauschte einen viel sagenden Blick mit Potter, welcher merkwürdigerweise aufmunternd grinste und nickte dann schwach. "Turm auf C3"  
  
Der Slytherin zog scharf die Luft ein, als er die Lage sah. Wiesel war Schach matt.  
  
Er lehnte sich langsam in seinem Sessel zurück, strich sich eine der braunen Locken aus dem Gesicht und blickte sein Gegenüber dann herausfordernd an. "Du lässt mich gewinnen?"  
  
Rotschopf schüttelte sofort energisch den Kopf. "Ich? Nein, wieso?"  
  
"Guck doch aufs Spielfeld, dann siehst du wieso! Nicht mal ein Trottel wie Lo.", er hielt inne und zog scharf die Luft ein. "Nicht einmal ein Trottel wie Goyle macht einen solch unüberlegten Zug."  
  
Wiesel musterte gespielt nachdenklich das Feld. "Oh ja!", rief er und schlug sich überschwänglich an den Kopf. Draco biss sich zornig auf die Lippe. Er hatte es nicht nötig, dass Wiesel ihn gewinnen ließ. "Das habe ich gar nicht gesehen.", lachte sein Gegenüber nun fast hysterisch und blickte Hilfe suchend zu seinem besten Freund, dem großen, goldenen Jungen.  
  
Potter blickte ebenso unschuldig drein. "Ist mir auch nicht aufgefallen. Du bist eben wirklich gut geworden Mione! Das ist alles!", sagte er mit ernster Miene. Rotschopf nickte sofort zustimmend.  
  
"Sicher.", knurrte der Blonde leise, richtete sich langsam auf und machte sich daran, den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zu verlassen.  
  
"Mione, gehst du etwa schon?", rief ihr Ronnie the Hit entsetzt hinterher.  
  
"Sieht ganz so aus.", gab er zischend zurück und kletterte mit ungelenkigen Bewegungen durch das Portraitloch.  
  
**  
  
Mione schloss zufrieden die Badezimmertür. Sie hatte es geschafft sich zu duschen und sich umzuziehen, ohne sich unsittlich zu berühren oder gar anzusehen. Das zweite hatte sie dadurch geregelt, dass sie jegliches Licht im Bad löschte... Das erste war durch ihren eisernen Willen geschehen.  
  
Sie fragte sich jedoch, wie lange sie diesem noch standhielt, wenn sie weiterhin diese warme, weiche und zarte Haut unter ihren Händen spüren würde. Sie hätte niemals geglaubt, dass Malfoys Haut sich so anfühlen könnte...  
  
Zielstrebig öffnete sie den Kleiderschrank. Die Tür kippte quietschend zur Seite. Sie musste Malfoy morgen unbedingt nach ihrem Zauberstab fragen. Das hatte sie heute vollkommen vergessen. Denn der des Slytherins gehorchte ihr nicht. Das Ergebnis hing nun knarrend vor ihr in den Angeln. [2]  
  
Einen Moment hatte sie überlegt einen *Reparo-Zauber* zu sprechen. Doch der hätte es höchstwahrscheinlich nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Sie würde also warten müssen, bis sie ihren Zauberstab hatte.  
  
Warum versiegelte man eigentlich sämtliche Schubladen und Schränke mittels eines Zauberspruchs? Vertrauen musste hier in Slytherin äußerst groß geschrieben werden.  
  
Lächelnd zog sie einen schwarzen, seidenen Pyjama aus dem untersten Fach der Schublade. Warum verstaubte ein so schönes Stück bloß in der hintersten Ecke von Malfoys Schrank?  
  
Vorsichtig streifte sie das Hemd über ihren Oberkörper und knöpfte dann langsam Knopf für Knopf zu. Es war unheimlich, aber langsam gewöhnte sie sich an diesen Köper. Mal abgesehen von den gelegentlichen Muskelschmerzen und den Übelkeitsattacken, wenn sie sich zu hastig bewegte.  
  
Es blieb also nur zu hoffen, dass dieser Zustand nicht mehr allzu lange anhalten würde.  
  
Sie zog die Hose über ihre Hüften und trat zufrieden vor den Spiegel. Es sah wirklich fantastisch aus. Diese weiße Haut unter dem schwarzem Stoff und dann diese wirren, nassen platinblonden Haare.  
  
Hektisch wandte sich Mione ab. Sie wusste was passieren würde, wenn sie diesen vermaledeiten Spiegel zu lange ansah und auf einen weiteren Ausrutscher konnte sie verzichten. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung warf sie sich auf das Bett.  
  
Oder eher über das Bett. Denn sie rutschte samt der Satinbettwäsche über den Rand, bis der Nachtschrank ihren Fall unsanft stoppte.  
  
"Scheiße!", fluchte sie lautstark, während sie ihren Kopf aus der Spalte zwischen Nachtschrank und Bett zog, sich mühsam auf die Beine kämpfte und vorsichtig zurück auf das Bett kroch. [3]  
  
~**~  
  
So, das war´s also wieder mal für heute. Ich arbeite aber schon fleißig am nächsten Chap. Mal sehen, wie lange ich da noch brauche. Das Chaos geht also fleißig weiter und unsere liebe Mione wurde auch schon etwas schwach. Jedoch nur etwas. Aber mal, sehen, wie lange das wohl noch anhält. ;-)  
  
Im nächstem Chap trifft Malfoy, sprich der Junge in Grangers Körper, auf Pansy Parkinson, was ungeahnte Folgen hat... ;-)  
  
So, nun mal einige Anmerke zu diesem Chap.  
  
[1] Ich gebe es zu, ich kann Schach nur so halbwegs. Wenn überhaupt. Ich kann es zwar spielen, gewinne jedoch nie. Und dieses komische D1 und co. System verstehe ich auch nicht so ganz. Sollte das also nicht so wirklich passen, bitte verzeiht mir und versucht es nicht zu beachten... Danke... ;- )  
  
[2] Meiner einer geht jetzt mal davon aus, dass es so wäre. Denn immerhin dürften der Zauberstab und die Seele des Magiers harmonieren und nicht der Körper und der Stab. Wie gesagt, dass ist jetzt einfach mal meine Theorie...  
  
[3] Genau das ist mir mal passiert und ich rate euch, kombiniert niemals einen Seiden, bzw. Satin Pyjama mit der passenden Bettwäsche. Wenn doch, guten Flug... ;-) 


	8. Wonderfull life

It´s me again. :-) Jepp, es hat dieses Mal etwas länger gedauert, da ich jetzt nebenbei auch noch an *Dryed Tears*, der Fortsetzung von *Desert Rose* arbeite. Das habe ich zwar vorher schon, aber da ich das erste Chap schon hier rausgebracht habe (ihr findet die Story unter der ID : ) stecke ich da jetzt natürlich mehr rein wie vorher. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihzr da mal reinschaut und ´ne Rev hinterlasst. Das nächste Chap lässt da auch nicht mehr lange auf sich warten...  
  
Großen dank an mein Kracherchen, BlackAngel, Sweet_Rinoa und Gini! *knuddel*  
  
~**~  
  
8. Wonderfull life! **Samstag 15 Februar 1997**  
  
72 Seiten. 72 verdammte, lange Seiten hatte er nun schon durchgewälzt und noch immer hatte er keinen blassen Schimmer, in welchem Jahr dieser verdammte Hexer Namens Morbius Manganas für seine große Liebe einen besonderen Trank brauen wollte und daraus dann ein Morbio-Elixier entstanden war. Er kannte zwar die Zutaten, die Zusammensetzung und die Wirkung des Morbio-Trankes, aber wen interessierte es schon, wann und unter welchen Umständen dieser entstanden war und wie genau die besagte Dame, sprich Manganas Angebetete, hieß?  
  
Er schob das Buch resigniert zur Seite und zog ein Weiteres heran. Natürlich fand er auch hier nichts Brauchbares und wühlte sich schließlich mühsam durch weitere 46 Seiten.  
  
Wenn Granger schon sämtliche Leistungskurse belegte, warum dann nicht mal einen, der interessante Themen enthielt? Schwarze Magie z.B.? Oder Mittelalterliche Foltermethoden? Oder die grandiose Bandbreite der verbotenen Flüche, Zutaten und Tränke?  
  
Magie bestand doch aus weitaus mehr, wie der Geschichte der Zauberei, Astrologie oder Muggelkunde! Wen interessierten denn bitte die Muggel, ihre Bräuche und Sitten?  
  
Außerdem stellte sich ihm dabei die durchaus berechtigte Frage, warum gerade Granger diesen Kurs belegte? Und dann auch noch den Leistungskurs? Sie war doch ein halber Muggel verdammt.  
  
Stöhnend legte er den Kopf in Grangers Hände und begann langsam seine Schläfen zu massieren. Dieser Schädel konnte wirklich höllisch dröhnen, wenn er ihn überanstrengte.  
  
"Na Granger! Hat dein armes, kleines Schlammblutköpfen etwa schon zuviel vom vielen lernen?", dröhnte es gehässig hinter ihm. Heiseres Lachen, aus mehreren Mündern war die Folge.  
  
Draco brauchte sich nicht einmal umzusehen um zu erraten, wer den Tisch direkt hinter ihm belegte. Verwunderlich war nur die Art und Weise, wie die Horror-Tussen-Cuiqe Slytherins sich ihm gegenüber verhielt. Normalerweise war er von Pansy und Co anderes gewohnt.  
  
Doch momentan war er das Schlammblut und so würde er wohl damit leben müssen. Es sei denn er würde sie alle mit einem Fluch belegen. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, bei dem Gedanken daran. Dennoch hielt er sich zurück. Vorerst!  
  
So geschmeidig wie es Grangers Körper zuließ, drehte er sich um und lehnte sich über die Stuhllehne. Pansys Augen glühten vor Freude. "Ach Parkinson. Ihr *Hübschen* hier? Wie habt ihr bloß den Weg gefunden, ganz ohne Wegweiser?", sagte er zynisch grinsend.  
  
"Wie sind einfach deinem Gestank nach gegangen, Schlammblut!", zischte Annie Depries, eine recht ansehnliche 6-Klässlerin. Pansy und Sarah glucksten zufrieden.  
  
Er schenkte ihnen ein spöttisches Grinsen. "Dann habt ihr also euren feinen Geruchssinn verwendet um mich zu finden? Wie süß." Die Mädchen blickten ihn verwirrt an. "Soll ich noch bellen, damit ihr es versteht?", fuhr er grinsend fort und schenkte Pansy einen viel sagenden Blick. Diese schluckte und lief vor Wut dunkelrot an.  
  
Sie hasste ihren beliebten Spitznamen an Hogwarts. Doggengesicht. Natürlich wusste er das. Er nannte sie ja teilweise selber so. Doch natürlich würde sie ihm niemals widersprechen. Deswegen ignorierte sie es einfach. Eigentlich schade, denn ihre Verliebtheit machte sie langweilig. Er brauchte kein Mädchen, das ständig ja und amen sagte. Schon gar nicht, wenn er sie beleidigte. Nicht das Pansy dann sein Typ gewesen wäre.  
  
"Wie schlagfertig Granger. Wirklich beeindruckend.", zischte Pansy schließlich leise.  
  
Er schenkte ihr ein letztes, überlegenes Grinsen. Dann drehte er sich zurück zu seinen Büchern und widmete sich wieder den Lektüren über Manganas und Co.  
  
**  
  
Entsetzt blickte sie ihr Gegenüber an. "Quidditch?", hauchte sie entsetzt.  
  
"Ähm, ja! Du weißt doch, dieses Spiel auf den Besen?! Du bist unser Sucher und Captain, Draco!", gab Mark Worht, seid einem Jahr der Hüter der Slytherins, mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zurück.  
  
Sie trat langsam einen Schritt zurück, atmete stoßartig aus und kratze sich nervös am Kopf. "Ich-", begann sie leise.  
  
Mark hustete leise. "Ich kann ja verstehen, wenn du noch nicht wirklich wieder auf den Beinen bist. Aber, langsam solltest du wieder mit uns trainieren."  
  
Sie nickte stumm. Natürlich hatte er Recht. Malfoy hatte eindeutig in den letzten Jahren hart trainiert und letztendlich auch noch die halbe Mannschaftsbesetzung umgeworfen. Das Endresultat war ein wirklich starkes Team geworden. Er würde sie sicher umbringen, wenn sie diese Arbeit jetzt versiebte oder gar seinen Ausstieg zu verantworten hätte.  
  
Das alles leuchtete ihr mehr als nur ein, aber dennoch gab es da ein Problem! Sie und fliegen? Das letzte Mal, dass sie ernsthaft auf einem Besen gesessen hatte war Jahre her und sie hatte es niemals ernsthaft versucht.  
  
Mione zog die Luft scharf zwischen ihren Zähnen ein. "Wann ist das nächste Training?"  
  
Worth blickte sie erleichtert an. Den Prinzen Slytherins kritisch anzusprechen, hatte ihm wohl einiges an Mut gekostet, obwohl er und Malfoy eigentlich recht gut miteinander auszukommen schienen. "Nächsten Donnerstag, gegen 17 Uhr!"  
  
"Alles klar.", erwiderte sie schwach. Was zur Hölle sollte sie tun? Malfoy! Er wusste sicher eine Lösung!  
  
Worth nickte ihr noch einmal schwach zu und zog sich dann wieder zu den anderen zurück.  
  
Hektisch wirbelte sie herum, noch vor wenigen Tagen hätte sie diese Bewegung, in diesem Körper, noch von den Beinen gerissen, verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum und stürmte hinauf zu den Räumen der Schulsprecher. Sie musste Malfoy finden.  
  
**  
  
Die Mädchen tuschelten erst leise, dann etwas lauter. Er beschloss sie einfach zu ignorieren, so wie er es für gewöhnlich auch tat. Pansy und ihre Schoßhündchen waren Zeitverschwendung. Selbst wenn er in Grangers nutzloser Hülle steckte.  
  
"-und ihre Haare erstmal-", kicherte Vicky Caprice gespielt flüsternd. Natürlich nur so leise, dass er es noch hören konnte.  
  
"Ich würde mir eine Glatze schneiden lassen, wenn ich eine solche Frisur hätte."  
  
"Am besten wäre ein ganz neuer Kopf!"  
  
"Selbst dass würde nichts bringen.", fuhr Pansy gehässig fort.  
  
"Aber, Weasley und Potter ist es egal. Bestimmt gefällt es ihnen."  
  
"Ich bitte dich! Potter ist so blind wie ne Nachteule und Weasley ist dumm wie ein Dorftrottel. Der würde sogar ne Ziege nehmen.", warf Vicky gehässig ein. Der Gedanke daran entlockte sogar Draco ein Grinsen.  
  
Dann verdächtiges Schweigen. Er konnte ihre Blicke in seinem Rücken spüren.  
  
"Sieh sie dir doch an. Sie ist ein Schlammblut, selbst eine Ziege ist besser als sie. Sogar wenn es um Potter oder Wiesel geht!", setzte Pansy schließlich lautstark nach. Die anderen lachten gehässig.  
  
Draco drehte leicht den Kopf, erblickte sein eigenes Spiegelbild in den schmalen Fenstern, hinter welchen sich das Tageslicht schon verabschiedet hatte. Doch es war eindeutig Granger, die ihn dort ansah. Braune Augen, braune Locken, zart gebräunte Haut.  
  
Sie mochte ein Schlammblut sein. Und gewöhnlich. Aber-.  
  
Er schloss zitternd die Augen. Was zur Hölle dachte er da? Es ging um Granger! Gryffindors Lexikon! Hogwarts Schulschreck! Um Granger.  
  
Dennoch! Momentan steckte er in diesem Körper, also sprachen sie zwangsläufig von ihm! Draco Malfoy! Und niemand verglich einen Malfoy mit einer Ziege!  
  
Er biss sich zornig auf die Lippen, stand langsam auf und drehte sich zum Tumult um. Dieser sah ihn schadenfroh grinsend und erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Du musst ja wissen, wovon du sprichst Parkinson! Dich würde doch nicht mal eine Ziege freiwillig ficken!", sagte er scharf.  
  
Pansy zog die Stirn kraus und richtete sich ebenfalls auf. "Schlammblut, pass auf was du sagst. Ich bin Tochter einer angesehenen Familie!"  
  
"Das Ansehen deiner Familie schert mich nicht! Ich sehe nur das, was hier vor mir steht und das ist nichts weiter wie ein kleines, überhebliches Häufchen Dreck! Keinen Deut besser wie ein Schlammblut!"  
  
"Was weißt du schon, du kleines, elendes, wertloses Stück! Würdest du sterben, würden dir nicht mal deine Läuse nachweinen!", Pansy trat drohend auf den Gang hinaus.  
  
Draco tat es ihr gleich. Wann hatte er sich jemals mit einem Mädchen duelliert? Eigentlich nie. Doch zählte es, wenn er selber im Körper eines Mädchens steckte? Obwohl. Parkinson war mehr eine Plage, wie ein Mädchen. "Wenn nicht meine, dann bestimmt deine.", haucht er süffisant und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
  
Pansy griff instinktiv in ihren Umhang, die anderen Mädchen sprangen hysterisch schreiend auf. Der Slytherin griff ebenfalls in seine Robentasche. Komischerweise war er selbst in Grangers Körper schneller wie Doggengesicht.  
  
"Levithas!", schrie Draco, der Zauberstab zuckte, sprühte gelbliche Funken und die Regale links von Parkinson hoben kurz vom Boden ab um kurz darauf wieder lautstark aufzuschlagen, wobei das Holz beängstigen knarrte und knirschte.  
  
Der Blonde zog verwirrt die Stirn kraus. Er hatte noch nie ein Ziel um so viele Meter verfehlt. Sein Blick fiel entsetzt auf Grangers Zauberstab, als Pansys Zauber ihn traf und zuckend zu Boden warf.  
  
**  
  
Sie stürmte hektisch die Stufen zur Eingangshalle hinab, wobei sie teilweise gleich zwei auf einmal mitnahm. Malfoy war nicht in seinen Räumen gewesen. Beth hatte sie nach ewigen hin und her in die Bücherei geschickt, dennoch schien sie ihr in dieser Hülle, sprich Draco Malfoy, nicht zu trauen. Wer wusste also, ob er wirklich dort war.  
  
"Mister Malfoy!", ertönte es lautstark, als sie die Eingangshalle erreicht hatte. Sie hielt inne und drehte sich langsam um. Albus Dumbledore trat mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zu.  
  
"Ja, Professor?", fragte sie immer noch nach Luft ringend.  
  
Der alter Zauberer lächelte sie beruhigend an. "Wir werden in der Krankenstation erwartet. Miss Granger hatte einen kleinen Unfall."  
  
~**~  
  
So, da wären wir wieder am Ende für heute. Jetzt stellt sich natürlich nur noch die Frage, wie wird Malfoy das Granger bloß erklären? Und was passiert nun im Bezug auf das nahende Quidditch-Training? Wir werden es sehen. Im nächstem Chap...  
  
Ich hoffe ihr bleibt bis dahin dabei und hinterlasst mir eine kleine Rev! ;- ) 


	9. Deep in the hospital wing

Hallo da draußen... :-) Erst einmal Sorry, dass es dieses Mal etwas länger gedauert hat. Aber, irgendwie nimmt mich mein Job momentan mehr in Anspruch, wie ich es erst gedacht hatte. Ich kam also in den letzten Tagen wirklich zu nix, wenigstens was das schreiben angeht. Ich bitte also für Verständnis. Auch in Zukunft, denn ich denke mal stark, dass sich das so schnell nicht ändern wird.  
  
Großen Dank an HexenLady, BlackAngel8 und Max88. *knuddel* Und auch denen die meine Story stillschweigend lesen. Obwohl ich mich wirklich sehr über eine Rev freuen würde. ;-) Also, nur keine Scheu.  
  
Und nu. Los geht´s. :-)  
  
~**~  
  
9. Deep in the hospital wing!  
  
"Trinken sie das, Mister Malfoy! Das wird ihnen wieder auf die Beine helfen.", sagte Pomfrey bestimmend und hielt ihm einen Becher mit einer stinkenden, bräunlichen Substanze entgegen.  
  
Draco setzte sich benommen auf und rümpfte angewidert die Nase.  
  
Die Krankenschwester schenkte ihm einen strafenden Blick. "Das sind sie Miss Granger schuldig, wenn sie ihren Körper für einen solchen Unsinn missbrauchen."  
  
Einen Moment zögerte er. Unsinn? Er hatte seine und Grangers Ehre verteidigt. Dann griff er widerwillig nach dem Becher und kippte Pomfrey Brühe so schnell es ihm möglich war runter.  
  
"Bäh!", entwich es ihm, während er sich angeekelt schüttelte. "Das schmeckt ja schlimmer als es riecht.", setzte er würgend fort.  
  
"Was haben sie erwartet? Schokomilch?", entgegnete Poppy schnippisch.  
  
"Whiskey oder Wodka zum Beispiel."  
  
"Nicht so vorlaut, wenn ich bitten darf!"  
  
"Sie dürfen.", hauchte er emotionslos und lehnte sich zurück in die Kissen.  
  
"Gibt es ein Problem meine Liebe?", ertönte es fröhlich vom Eingang.  
  
Pomfrey schnaubte. "Natürlich nicht Albus! Er benimmt sich genauso respektlos wie er es immer tut!"  
  
"Na! Er ist ein Teenanger, sind die nicht immer respektlos?", gab der Schulleiter amüsiert zurück. Die Krankenschwester verschwand leise fluchend in ihrem Hinterzimmer.  
  
Dumbledore lachte leise auf. "Irgendwann werden wir sie noch zur Weißglut treiben." Dann hustete er leise und lehnte sich lächelnd an Dracos Fußende. Granger, in schwarz-grüner Slytherinuniform inklusive seines Körpers, direkt neben ihm.  
  
Draco stöhnte leise auf. "Es tut mir leid, es war ein Fehler.", spulte er genervt herunter.  
  
"Entschuldigen sie sich nicht bei mir, sondern bei Miss Granger.", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd und trat einen Schritt zurück. Granger sah mit grauen Augen verwirrt von einem zum anderen.  
  
"Was ist überhaupt passiert?", wisperte sie leise an den Schulleiter gerichtet. Dann wandte sie sich Draco zu, welcher mit verschränken Armen in den Kissen lehnte. "Was hast du gemacht?", ihre Stimme war nun um einiges lauter und energischer.  
  
Er blickte Dumbledore fragend an. Dieser nickte ihm auffordernd zu. Der Slytherin verdrehte gequält die Augen, sah die Gryffindor aber dann fest an. "Ich hab mich mit Pansy Parkinson duelliert." Jetzt war es raus.  
  
Granger riss seine Augen so weit auf, dass er fürchtete, sie würden gleich aus den Höllen springen. "Du hast was?"  
  
"Mich mit ihr duelliert.", wiederholte er ruhig.  
  
Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Bist du total übergeschnappt?"  
  
"Natürlich, immerhin stecke ich in deinem Körper!"  
  
Dumbledore verschwand leise lachend zu Pomfrey in das Hinterzimmer, doch keiner von beiden beachtete ihn.  
  
"Das ist noch lange kein Grund, ihn zu zerstören."  
  
"Ich habe ihn nicht zerstört! Es ist alles in Ordnung."  
  
"Aber, du scheinst es zu versuchen!", schrie Granger nun fast.  
  
Er verdrehte theatralisch die Augen. "Es war wirklich keine Absicht. Sie hat mich gereizt. Hätte mein Zauber sie getroffen, läge sie jetzt hier, nicht ich!"  
  
Granger starrte ihn einen Augenblick entsetzt, dann nachdenklich an. Schließlich biss sie sie auf die Lippe. "Ok, vergessen wir es!"  
  
Er zog misstrauisch eine Augenbraue hoch und richtete sich langsam wieder auf. "Du wusstest es?", hauchte er bedrohlich leise.  
  
**  
  
Mione zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. "Naja, ich hatte versucht deinen Kleiderschrank zu öffnen und-"  
  
"Meinen Schrank? Was ist mit meinem Schrank?", fiel er ihr zischend ins Wort und schwang sich blitzschnell aus dem Bett.  
  
"Du solltest dich wieder hinlegen.", sagte sie beruhigend.  
  
"Was ist mit meinem Schrank Granger?", wiederholte er.  
  
"Er ist etwas. Nun ja. Ich würde sagen kaputt."  
  
Malfoy zog scharf die Luft ein.  
  
"Aber, das werde ich in Ordnung bringen, sobald wir die Stäbe getauscht haben.", dabei zog sie Malfoys schmalen, ebenholz-schwarzen Zauberstab aus der Robentasche und hielt ihm diesen auffordernd hin.  
  
Zögernd griff er danach und deutete auf den Nachtschrank, wo ihr Zauberstab, feinsäuberlich auf ihren Roben, lag. "Alles klar, dann sind wir jetzt wohl quitt."  
  
Sie steckte den weiß-goldenen Stab vorsichtig weg, blickte ihn dann fassungslos an und begann leise zu lachen. "Quitt? Du meinst doch wohl wegen der Stäbe? Oder willst du meinen Körper mit deinem Schrank vergleichen?", zischte sie giftig.  
  
Er grinste sie höhnisch an. "Naja, Ähnlichkeiten wären da schon vorhanden."  
  
Hermione runzelte wütend die Stirn. "Sehr witzig! Soll ich dir mal verraten, woran du mich erinnerst?"  
  
"Das dürfte ja nicht schwer sein! Adonis?", hauchte er süffisant.  
  
"Ich dachte da er an eine nordafrikanische Schrumpfnudel!", sagte sie lachend.  
  
Malfoy zog geräuschvoll die Luft ein, bedachte sie mit einem nicht einzuordnenden Blick und leckte sie langsam über die Lippen. Ihre Augen folgten ihrer eigenen Zunge, wie sie über ihre Lippen strich. Wie es wohl aussah, wenn er das in seinem Körper vollführte?  
  
Ein leises Seufzen entfuhr ihr bei dem Gedanken daran und sie holte sich ruckartig zurück in die Wirklichkeit. "Ok!", rief sie beschwichtigend. Malfoy sah sie fragend an. "Wir sollten damit aufhören, es bringt uns nicht weiter!", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu.  
  
Er nickte zustimmend, schwieg aber.  
  
"Ich brauche deine Hilfe! Oder eher, wir brauchen deine Hilfe!", sagte sie schließlich.  
  
"Wir?", sagte Malfoy deutlich verwirrt.  
  
"Ja, du und ich!"  
  
**  
  
Draco runzelte die Stirn. Jetzt war sie verrückt geworden. "Du und ich, brauchen meine Hilfe?", fragte er zaghaft.  
  
Granger nickte überschwänglich. "Exakt!"  
  
Er blickte sie immer noch fragend an. "Wenn du mir verraten würdest warum ich mir selber helfen soll, dann wäre ich dir äußerst dankbar!", sagte er schließlich. Sie sprach in Rätseln, aber momentan lebte er in einem Käfig voller Rätseln.  
  
"Nun ja!", sie verschränkte langsam die Arme hinter ihrem, nein seinem, Rücken und blickte sich verlegen um. "Quidditch!", sagte sie schließlich hastig.  
  
"Ja und?"  
  
"Wie jetzt, ja und? Du bist Sucher der Slytherins!"  
  
"Ach wirklich?", gab er spöttisch zurück.  
  
"Malfoy! Ich kann nicht fliegen, dass weißt du!", schrie sie ihn jetzt beinahe panisch an.  
  
Einen Moment zögerte er und blickte schweigend zu Boden. Natürlich hatte er die kommenden Spiele nicht vergessen, aber es war recht unwahrscheinlich, dass sie bis zum nächsten Spiel noch in seinem Körper stecken würde. Jedenfalls hoffte er das inständig. Sie musste also nur das Training überstehen. "Granger, ich verlange nicht von dir, dass deine Leistungen überragend sein werden. Blamier mich nur nicht vor den anderen.", knurrte er leise.  
  
"Es würde dich nicht stören, wenn ich haushoch verlieren würde?", fragte sie ungläubig.  
  
"Granger, ich würde dich umbringen, wenn du haushoch verlierst."  
  
Die Gryffindor schüttelte mit verwirrter Miene den Kopf. "Kannst du mir den Sinn dieser beiden Sätze bitte genauer erklären? Ich glaube, irgendwas kam da falsch bei mir an."  
  
Draco stöhnte genervt auf. Hatte diese Schnäpfe wirklich keinen blassen Schimmer über Quidditch und diese Saison? "Also! Ganz langsam und nur für dich! Das nächste offizielle Spiel ist in 8 Wochen und zwar gegen Gryffindor, sprich gegen Wonderboy und co. Dumbledore sagte, wir wären höchsten einen Monat in dieser abscheulichen Lage. Dann dürfte ich also wieder ich selbst sein!"  
  
"Und wenn nicht?"  
  
"Dann werde ich dich höchstpersönlich da raus prügeln!", fauchte er nun.  
  
Granger winkte beschwichtigend ab. "Ok, das wollen wir jetzt einfach mal nicht hoffen!"  
  
"Ganz genau! Du brauchst also nur das Training halbwegs zu meistern."  
  
"Ok... Aber, ich bin wirklich mies. Sehr mies.", sagte sie zögernd.  
  
."Du kannst auch außerhalb der Trainingzeiten trainieren. Mein Besen ist neben dem Schrank!"  
  
Sie nickte schwach und schluckte. "Ähm und wie-", ihr, nein sein, Gesicht überzog sich wieder mit dieser verräterischen Röte und sie trat nervös von einem Fuss auf den anderen.  
  
"Hör auf damit verdammt!", knurrte er drohend. Es war immer noch erstaunlich wie merkwürdig und grotesk das alles war. Er unterhielt sich mit sich selber...  
  
"Oh Gott, wir sind unter uns, Ok?", zischte sie zurück.  
  
Er verdrehte genervt mit den Augen und nickte schwach. "Ok, was liegt noch an?"  
  
"Ich- Ich glaub ich schaff das nicht. Ich krieg ihn sicher nicht mal hoch, geschweige denn wieder heile runter.", wisperte sie leise.  
  
Draco riss amüsiert und entsetzt zugleich die Augen auf. Ein leises Lachen entwischte seiner Kehle. "Also, wenn du das in diesem Wortlaut vor anderen sagst, bringe ich dich um."  
  
Sie blickte ihn verwirrt an, öffnete dann den Mund, schloss ihn aber ohne ein Wort wieder.  
  
Er seufzte leise. Diese Frau war manchmal wirklich schwer von Kapie. Selbst ein Trottel wäre sich dieser Worte bewusst gewesen. Sogar Crabbe und Goyle oder gar Potter und Weasley. Oder, vielleicht auch nicht. Er grinste höhnisch. "Du redest doch von meinem Besen? Ansonsten bringe ich dich jetzt schon um!"  
  
Granger blickte immer noch recht verworren drein. Dann riss sie entsetzt die Augen auf, wieder errötete sie, stärker als zuvor. Er verdrehte erneut genervt die Augen, sagte jedoch nichts. "Natürlich! Wir hatten immerhin einen Deal."  
  
"Gut.", zischte er leise. "Um auf den Punkt zurück zu kommen, du kannst es gar nicht?"  
  
"Jepp."  
  
"Kein bisschen?"  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Wann bist du das letzte Mal geflogen?"  
  
"Im ersten Schuljahr, bei der Abschlussprüfung!"  
  
Draco schluckte bei dem Gedanken daran, wie sie gegen einen Baum geflogen war. "Ok... Ich würde sagen, dann trainiere ich für´s erste mit dir!", sagte er langsam.  
  
"Das würdest du tun?", sagte sie erleichtert.  
  
"Granger, ich tue das nicht aus reiner Nächstenliebe zu dir. Ich will nur nicht, dass du mich vor der ganzen Schule blamierst, weil du nicht mal auf ´nem Besen sitzen kannst, ohne auf den Arsch zu fallen. In dem Fall wäre das dann meiner und darauf kann ich gut verzichten!", zischte er.  
  
Nun verdrehte sie genervt die Augen. "Ok, es ist angekommen. Wann, wie und wo fangen wir an?"  
  
"Sobald ich wieder aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen bin. Wir treffen uns auf dem Feld, hinter den Gewächshäusern. Spätabends. Das dürfte gehen."  
  
**  
  
"Alles klar!", erwiderte sie leise. Ein riesiger Stein war ihr vom Herzen gefallen. Jetzt musste sie jedoch nur noch ihre entsetzliche Höhenangst loswerden. Doch diesen Gedanken verdrängte sie erst mal. Ein paar Tage hatte sie noch und sie musste beim Training nicht durch Meisterleistungen glänzen.  
  
Malfoy lehnte sich schweigend zurück in die Kissen und schloss langsam die Augen.  
  
"Fühlst du dich nicht wohl?", fragte sie zaghaft.  
  
"Wäre ich hier, wenn es nicht so wäre?", knurrte er leise.  
  
Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Dann lasse ich ihre Majestät mal wieder alleine. Und passe in Zukunft bitte besser auf meinen Körper auf!"  
  
Er lachte leise, beinahe dreckig. "Keine Sorge, ihm geht es im Grunde sehr gut bei mir."  
  
"Malfoy! Wir hatten einen Deal!", zischte sie errötend. Der Gedanke, dass er sie genauer ansehen, geschweige denn anfassen würde, könnte oder wie auch immer, machte sie äußerst nervös.  
  
Er öffnete grinsend die Augen. Sie blitzten sie spöttisch an. "Keine Sorge, das war ein Scherz."  
  
Sie nickte schwach, das Herz schlug ihr jedoch immer noch bis zum Hals. "Ok, bis dann.", hauchte sie beinahe lautlos. Es wiederstrebte ihr mal wieder, Malfoy mit ihrem Körper allein zu lassen. Dennoch müsste und würde sie es tun.  
  
"Ach Granger!", rief der ehemals Blonde und richtete sich hektisch wieder auf.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich bräuchte deine Hilfe! In dem Erweiterungskurs von *Geschichte der Zauberei*!", sagte er beinahe sanft. Jedoch nur beinahe. Seine Augen funkelten immer noch spöttisch.  
  
"Worin genau?"  
  
"Wir sollen einiges über Morbius Manganas herausfinden. Ich konnte aber nichts brauchbares finden.", jetzt wirkte er beinahe hilflos. Sie musste lächeln. Draco Malfoy fragte sie um Rat. Nein, um Hilfe. Was für ein atemberaubendes Gefühl.  
  
"Alles klar, das ich leicht. Ich werde alles rauskramen, was ich finden kann."  
  
Er zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ich wollte eigentlich nur einen Tipp wie ich vorzugehen habe, aber das ist natürlich optimal!", er ließ sich geschmeidig zurück in die Kissen fallen.  
  
"Nichts zu danken, gerne geschehen! Es geht ja immerhin um meine Noten.", zischte sie leise. Wie hatte sie bloß etwas wie Dank von ihm erwarten können? Immerhin war er es gewohnt, dass man ihm den Hintern abwischte.  
  
Er grinste sie zufrieden an. "In deiner Umhangstasche ist übrigens dein komischer Rasierer."  
  
"Oh, wirklich! Wie kommt der denn da rein?", fragte sie verwirrt und tastete in ihren Taschen. Doch dieser waren, bis auf ihren Zauberstab leer.  
  
"Nicht in MEINEM. In DEINEM Umhang!", knurrte Malfoy nun äußerst genervt und deutete auf ein Bündel auf dem Nachttisch.  
  
Sie stöhnte gequält auf. Warum machte sie sich ausgerechnet vor ihm ständig zum Affen. "Ja, natürlich.", gab sie zischend zurück. "DEINER, MEINER! Verdammt, du machst mich mit deinem Gelaber noch total kirre.", sie schenkte ihm einen tötungswilligen Blick, während sie ihre Umhangtaschen durchwühlte.  
  
Der Slytherin schenkte ihr bloß ein süffisantes Grinsen und kreuzte seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf. Eigentlich waren das ihre Arme, hinter ihrem Kopf. Sie knurrte wütend auf. Dieser elende Bastard.  
  
Mit einer Handbewegung war der Shaver in ihrer jetzigen Umhangstasche verschwunden und sie verließ beinahe fluchtartig den Raum. "Nacht Malfoy!", zischte sie dabei wütend und warf ihm einen weiteren, strafenden Blick zu. Er grinste immer noch.  
  
Leise fluchend riss sie die Tür auf, wollte gerade hinaus in den Flur stürmen, als sie mit weitaufgerissenen Augen zurück taumelte.  
  
Harry und Ron traten mit vielsagenden Gesichtern in den Raum. Sie spürte wie ihr flau wurde. Wie lange hatte sie nicht mehr mit ihren Freunden geredet? Sie so nahe gesehen? Die beiden schritten unbeachtet an ihr vorbei, wobei Ron eine merkwürdige Geste machte. Sie musste schwach grinsen. Er war wirklich zu süß...  
  
Nicht so süß zum verlieben, aber süß...  
  
"Hat er dich belästigt Mione?", hörte sie Harry von weither sagen.  
  
Malfoy setzte sich langsam auf und warf ihr ein süffisantes Grinsen zu. Harry und Ron scharrten sich besorgt um ihn. Sie knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen und stürmte aus dem Raum.  
  
**  
  
"Nein alles klar.", sagte Draco beschwichtigend. Eigentlich fand er Wiesels und Pottys Gesellschaft alles andere als angenehm, aber manchmal waren sie doch nützlich. Es war amüsant den Schmerz in Grangers Augen zu sehen, als ihre ach so lieben Freunde ihr keines freundlichen Blickes würdigten.  
  
Dennoch tat sie ihm leid... Irgendwie...  
  
Irgendwie hatte sie sich verändert. So wie er es hatte. Alles hatte sich geändert. In seinen Augen war sie schon lange nicht mehr das lästige Schlammblut. Nicht erst seid dieser vermaledeiten Lage. Doch er hatte es verstanden, dies für sich zu behalten.  
  
Benommen schüttelte er den Kopf, versuchte diese absurden Gedanken zu verdrängen. Wie so oft!  
  
"Alles klar?", fragte Sankt Potter besorgt.  
  
"Alles bestens.", knurrte er leise und lies sich zurück fallen.  
  
Potty und Wiesel begannen leise zu diskutieren, erzählten irgendwelche belanglosen Sachen über Riesentrampel Hagrid und Co, während er den vergangenen Tag, vor allem die vergangene Stunde, noch einmal vor seinem inneren Augen ablaufen lassen ließ.  
  
Ruckartig setzte er sich wieder auf, Wonderboy und Schneckenspucker blickten ihn verwirrt an. Er strich sich langsam eine braune Locke aus der Stirn. "Was ist eigentlich eine nordafrikanische Schrumpfnudel?"  
  
Wiesel blickte ihn vollkommen entgeistert an, währen Potty verwundert die Stirn kraus zog...  
  
~**~  
  
So, das war es mal wieder für heute. Ich würde mich natürlich, wie immer, sehr über eine Rev freuen. Tut euch also keinen Zwang an. ;-) *fleh* 


	10. Nervenkrisen

Puh, wieder einmal habe ich eine anstrengende Woche überlebt. Ich weiß nicht mehr wie, aber nun bin ich ja hier. *gg* Tja, und ratet mal, was ich im Gepäck habe? Na, kommt ihr drauf?  
  
Ja, war ja im Grunde auch gar nicht so schwer. ;-) Natürlich ein neues Chap, mit jeder Menge Chaos im Teig. ;-)  
  
So, bevor wir loslegen möchte ich dieses Chap meiner treuen HexenLady (*knuddel*), lack Angel8 (*knuddel*), beloved (Danke! *rotwerd*) und Schmuddelwetter (Nein, ich habe natürlich nix dagegen! *lach* Vielen Dank, gleich für alle anderen Storys auch! *freu* *knuddel*) widmen! Vielen Dank ihr Süßen! *knuddeleuchalle*  
  
Anmerk - Ich habe alle Chaps noch mal im Nachhinein überarbeitet. Da das ganze langsam etwas unübersichtlich wurde, habe ich genau Daten an die Anfänge der Chaps geschrieben, an denen ein neuer Tag beginnt. Angefangen hat alles also am 12 Februar, einem Mittwoch und wann es endet, werden wir ja dann sehen!  
  
~**~  
  
10. Nervenkrisen! **Sonntag - 16 Februar 1997**  
  
Geschmeidig huschte ihre Feder über das Papier, während sie mit den Augen abwechselnd zwischen den Büchern und dem Pergament hin und her wanderte. Sie konnte Malfoys Problem kein bisschen nachvollziehen. Sie war jetzt knapp eine Stunde hier und hatte schon reichlich brauchbares Material gefunden. Eigentlich schon mehr als genug.  
  
Sie lächelte zufrieden. Es war fast schon angenehm, sich ihren eigenen Fächern wieder widmen zu können. Malfoy hatte nur die entsetzlichsten Erweiterungs- und Zusatzfächer gewählt. Seufzend zog sie seinen Stundenplan aus seinem Hefter. Wenigstens waren es nicht so viele wie die ihren. Kein Wunder jedoch, bei seinem ausgefeilten Quidditch-Trainingsplan. Malfoy war immerhin Captain der Slytherin Mannschaft. Durch Harry wusste sie, dass diese Aufgabe sehr viel Zeit in Anspruch nahm. Oft hatte ihr schwarzhaariger Freund ihr in der Bücherei Gesellschaft geleistet und neue Angriffstechniken, Trainingspläne, Mannschafstaufstellungen und Vorgehensweisen aufgestellt, während sie für ihre vielen Fächer lernte oder sich den schriftlichen Aufgaben als Schulsprecherin widmete.  
  
Quidditch! Sie schluckte bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie in knapp 6 Tagen ihr erstes Training absolvieren musste und das ohne sich, also Malfoy, bis auf die Knochen zu blamieren. Schnell verdrängte sie den Gedanken daran wieder. Ein weiterer Hiobsgedanke war der Erweiterungskurs in Zaubertränke. Sie würde Snape nächste Woche ganze 5 Stunden ertragen müssen. Davon 3 am Montag. Stöhnend lehnte sie ihren Kopf in ihre Hände. Sie hasste Malfoy für seinen Stundenplan!  
  
"Hey little Dragon! Überanstreng dich nicht!" Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter, streichelte sie sanft. Sie blickte überrascht auf. Wer würde es wagen Draco Malfoy beim lernen zu stören? Sie hatte einmal das Vergnügen gehabt eine solche Szene zu beobachten. Das arme Persönchen, ein Slytherin 4-Klässler tat ihr danach Tage entsetzlich leid. Man störte den Prinzen Slytherins nun mal nicht außerhalb seiner offiziellen Sprechstunden. Ob er nun Vertrauensschüler war oder nicht!  
  
Ein spöttisches Grinsen zierte ihr Gesicht.  
  
"Melissa.", sagte sie schließlich überrascht. Malfoy musste dem schwarzhaarigen *Traum einer Frau* wirklich wichtig sein, wenn sie ihre kostbare Zeit freiwillig für ihn opferte.  
  
"Ich habe dich überall gesucht.", säuselte sie leise und ließ sich neben ihr auf den freien Platz fallen.  
  
Hermione zog abwertend die Augenbrauen hoch. Sie legte keinen Wert auf die Gesellschaft von Mel-Ich-bekomme-jeden-Sanders, auch wenn viele andere *männliche* Wesen sich darum reißen würden.  
  
"Wie es scheint hast du mich gefunden.", sagte sie beiläufig und beugte sich wieder über ihre Bücher. Melissas Blicke brannten auf ihrem Körper, sie konnte sie spüren. Unbehagen stieg in ihr auf.  
  
Die Schwarzhaarige beugte sich verführerisch zu ihr herüber, ließ tiefe Einblicke in ihren weitaufgeknöpften Ausschnitt zu, lächelte sie, also ihn, herausfordernd an und beäugte dann ihre Notizen. "Es ist nicht zu fassen. Du lernst ja wirklich!", sagte sie sarkastisch grinsend.  
  
"Ja, das tue ich zur Abwechslung mal. Und nun entschuldige mich bitte, ich würde ganz gerne damit fortfahren.", sagte sie schroff und schob Sanders etwas ungeschickt beiseite. Es war etwas schwierig, sie dabei nicht unsittlich zu berühren, da ihre Kleidung wirklich mehr zeigte, wie verdeckte.  
  
Das Biest lachte leise auf. "Draco, was ist denn los mit dir? Bin ich dir so zuwider?", mit diesen Worten rutschte sie langsam wieder näher, drängte sich so eng an sie, dass die Gryffindor beinahe vom Stuhl rutschte.  
  
"Ich lerne.", knurrte sie leise und machte einen weiteren Befreiungsversuch. Madam Pince beäugte sie kritisch.  
  
"Ist es doch eine andere?", Sanders rutschte noch weiter an sie heran, drängte ihren Kurvenreichen, spärlich bedeckten Körper noch enger an Malfoys, welcher nun unter Miones Kontrolle heftig zitterte.  
  
"Lass es!", zischte sie mit weitaufgerissenen Augen.  
  
"Psst!", kam es drohend von der Bibliotheksaufsicht. Sanders ließ einen Moment von ihr ab, musterte Madam Pince eindringlich, bis diese wieder auf ihre Unterlagen blickte. Dann wandte sie sich erneut Hermione zu, beugte sich tief über sie und knabberte sanft an der zarten Haut von Malfoys Hals. Die Gryffindor wich augenblicklich entsetzt zurück und konnte einen leisen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken.  
  
Madam Pince war aufgesprungen und kam jetzt mit strafenden Blick auf die beiden zu. "Ich möchte sie bitten solche Aktivitäten in Zukunft zu unterlassen!", zischte sie wütend. Hermione stieß das schwarze Gift grob von sich, raffte ihre Sachen zusammen und ließ sich auf dem gegenüberliegenden Sitz nieder. "Natürlich! Entschuldigen sie!", sagte sie bestimmt zur Aufsicht und schenkte ihrem grinsenden Gegenüber einen zornigen Blick. Sanders blickte Madam Pince unschuldig an. "Verzeihung.", sagte sie schwach nickend und Pince verschwand wieder hinter ihrem Schreibtisch.  
  
Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen. Die Gryffindor breitete ihre Bücher wieder vor sich aus, ließ Sanders aber nicht aus den Augen. Diese beobachtete sie mit einem stummen Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
"Es ist doch immer das Gleiche. Ständig lenkst du ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf uns.", flüsterte sie schließlich lächelnd.  
  
Hermione blickte sie stirnrunzelnd an. "Kein Wunder, das hier ist ja wohl auch ein etwas unpassender Ort für *so etwas*."  
  
"Das hat dich doch noch nie gestört.", hauchte Sanders mit einem vielsagenden Funkeln in den Augen.  
  
Die Gryffindor schluckte. Der Gedanke an Malfoy und Sanders, wie sie ihn... und er sie... Nein! Das wollte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Dieser Gedankenzug gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. Benommen blickte sie auf das Pergament. Die zarte, schlanke Hand zitterte. Malfoys Hand!  
  
Sie atmete stark ein, dann langsam wieder aus. "Jetzt stört es mich aber.", wisperte sie halbwegs schroff. Madam Pince beobachtete sie immer noch.  
  
"Dann sollten wir vielleicht in dein Zimmer gehen?", säuselte Sanders sanft.  
  
"Nein!", sagte sie entsetzt. Sie und Sanders, das war noch schlimmer wie der Gedanke Malfoy und Sanders. Und das obwohl sie in dessen Körper steckte! Oder, vielleicht auch gerade deswegen.  
  
"Ruhe!", zischte der Büchereidrache strafend. Mione nickte ihr entschuldigend zu.  
  
"Ah, ich verstehe.", hauchte das Bist nun und biss sich amüsiert auf die Unterlippe. Hermione blickte sie fragend an.  
  
"Da bin ich jetzt ja mal gespannt.", wisperte sie matt.  
  
"Du spielst den unnahbaren."  
  
"Oh ja... Ganz genau... Könntest du mich also jetzt bitte in Ruhe lassen?"  
  
"Nicht doch.", Sanders Augen blitzen siegessicher auf. "Ich krieg dich schon.", fügte sie grinsend hinzu und im nächsten Augenblick spürte die Gryffindor, wie etwas an ihrem Unterschenkel hinaufkroch. Sie schrie leise auf und erntete dafür einen weiteren, strafenden Blick von Pince.  
  
**  
  
Draco blickte flehend an die Decke, während er duzende Stoßgebete gen Himmel schickte.  
  
Wann würden diese beiden Torfnasen endlich das Weite suchen und ihm seine wohlgegönnte Ruhe lassen?  
  
Er hasste es, von gackernden und endlos redenden Menschen umgeben zu sein. Er war mit der Stille aufgewachsen, als Einzelgänger! Vielleicht war dies ein Grund dafür, dass er lieber allein war und seine Ruhe hatte.  
  
Jenes war wiederum ein Grund dafür, warum er soviel Zeit mit Crabbe und Goyle verbrachte. Sie waren dumm, machten ihm das Leben so leicht wie möglich und sie lachten über seine Witze, selbst wenn es eigentlich keine waren. Doch das Wichtigste, sie ließen ihm seinen Freiraum, wann immer er ihn verlange und das ohne jegliche Wiederworte.  
  
Zabini war da anders. Er war nicht wirklich sein bester Freund, aber sie hatten sich schon vor der Schulzeit gekannt. Damit kam er diesem wohl am nächsten. Zabini schien manchmal zu wissen was er dachte und sprach ihn auch darauf an. Draco hasste es, wenn der schwarzhaarige Slytherin in seinen Gedanken herumstocherte und alles hinterfragte. Blaise nannte es meistens *so etwas wie freundschaftliche Sorge*. Draco nannte es *lästig*.  
  
**  
  
"Lass es.", knurrte sie leise, doch Sanders lachte nur amüsiert auf.  
  
"Ich mag es, wenn du rumzickst.", entgegnete sie grinsend und schob ihren unbeschuhten Fuß noch etwas weiter hinauf. Hermione stieß ihn nun schon zum mindestens 100sten Male beiseite.  
  
"Ich zicke nicht rum, aber du überschreitest gerade meine persönlichen Grenzen."  
  
"Ach Babe, das habe ich doch schon mehr als oft getan und es hat dir immer gefallen."  
  
Babe! Erst nannte sie in *little Dragon*, jetzt *Babe*. BABE! Was kam noch? "Lass es endlich!", knurrte sie zornig.  
  
"Ruhe, sonst werfe ich sie beide raus." Mione nickte Madam Pince ein weiteres Mal entschuldigend, mittlerweile aber auch stark angenervt zu und stieß Sanders nervtötenden Fuß ein weiteres Mal beiseite. Das schwarze Biest kicherte leise auf und ließ ihren Fuß spielerisch zwischen Malfoys, also momentan Hermiones, Beine gleiten. Mione rutschte entsetzt zurück, kippte mit dem Stuhl beinahe hinten über. "Ich glaube ich gehe gleich freiwillig.", zischte sie wütend.  
  
Sanders zog ihren Fuß gespielt schmollend zurück und blickte unschuldig auf den Tisch. "Ok, ich bin ja schon artig."  
  
**  
  
"Möchtest du was Trinken, Mione?", fragte Potter sanft und riss ihn somit aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
"Was?", knarrte er leise.  
  
Potty lächelte ihn beinahe liebevoll an. Malfoy hätte schwören können, dass er und Granger... Nein, kein guter Gedanke... Noch schlimmer war aber der Gedanke Wiesel und Granger...  
  
"Möchtest du was trinken?", wiederholte Potthead lächelnd.  
  
"Kürbissaft? Ich könnte dir welchen von Dobby besorgen.", setzte Wiesel hastig hinzu.  
  
"Dobby?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd. War das nicht dieser kleine, neugierige und treuelose Hauself, welcher seinen Vater damals verraten hatte und schließlich hier gelandet war?  
  
Potter strich ihm sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Draco stieß seine Hand unsanft beiseite.  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir gehen, du brauchst sicher Ruhe!", sagte er sanft und richtete sich langsam von der Bettkante auf. Rotschopf blickte verwirrt und enttäuscht zugleich auf.  
  
Draco nickte schwach. "Ja, das wäre wohl das Beste."  
  
Nun richtete sich auch Wiesel langsam auf. Zusammen schritten sie langsam auf die Tür zu. "Brauchst du irgendwas?"  
  
"Nichts das du mir geben könntest, Potty.", zischte er kaum hörbar.  
  
"Sorry, ich hab dich nicht verstanden.", harkte Goldenboy nach.  
  
"Nein, alles bestens.", sagte er augenrollend.  
  
"Nacht Mione!", rief Ronnie the Hit schräg grinsend. Er war wirklich erbärmlich.  
  
"Träum was schönes!", fügte Potter hinzu.  
  
"Erstick an deinen Träumen.", knirschte Draco zwischen den Zähnen hindurch.  
  
Potty runzelte die Stirn. "Sorry, es kam schon wieder nicht an."  
  
"Ich sagte, Gute Nacht, ihr zwei Süßen!", rief Draco gespielt heiter. Was für ein Glück, das er der Junge-mit-den-tausend-Masken war.  
  
**  
  
Mione blickte ihr Gegenüber immer noch misstrauisch an. In ihrem Rücken brannten wiederum Pinces stehende Blicke. Doch Sanders schien wirklich aufgegeben zu haben. Sie blickte sie nun schon seid Minuten schweigend und ausdruckslos an.  
  
Für einen Moment hatte sie sich gefragt, was das Biest wohl dachte. War sie wirklich gekränkt, weil ihr heißgeliebter Draco Malfoy sie zurück wies? Oder war sie einfach nur in ihrem Stolz verletzt? Irgendwie hatte dieser Gedanke sie beinahe amüsiert. Sie, Hermione Granger, hatte Melissa Sanders verletzt, gekränkt, enttäuscht! Natürlich würde diese jenes nie erfahren, aber es amüsierte sie. Denn sie hasste Sanders, seid...  
  
Sie schluckte... Seitdem sie die Gerüchte gehört hatte... Von ihr und Malfoy...  
  
Sie hatte es immer verdrängt, es niemals beachtet, wenn die beiden in den Pausen abseits flüsterten und schließlich oft zusammen verschwanden. Sie hatte sich eingeredet, es nicht gesehen zu haben...  
  
Ein erneuter Druck zwischen ihren Beinen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sanders Fuß ruhte nun tief zwischen ihren Schenkeln, kreiste mit sanftem Druck über ihren, nein Malfoys, Schritt. Ihre Lenden brannten, sie spürte den Druck stärker werden, das Blut langsam in ihre Körpermitte rauschen. Entsetzt sprang sie auf, warf dabei den Stuhl um und kramte hektisch ihre Sachen zusammen.  
  
Ohne Madam Pinces strafendes Wispern zu registrieren stürmte sie aus der Bibliothek hinab in die Kerker. Beinahe hätte sie den Weg zum Gryffindor Turm eingeschlagen, doch nur beinahe.  
  
"Draco. Draco, verdammt, warte doch!", hörte sie Sanders Stimme hinter sich durch den Gang hallen.  
  
"Verpiss dich.", knirschte sie wütend.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Ok?", sie hatte sie nun erreicht und hielt sie beinahe sanft am Arm zurück. In ihren Augen funkelte es. Ob aus Angst oder einfach nur verletztem Stolz konnte die Gryffindor nicht einschätzen. Doch sie scherte sich auch nicht darum. Sie funkelte die andere wütend an, riss sich mit einem Ruck los. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, um wie viel kräftiger dieser Körper war.  
  
"Verpiss dich einfach!", zischte sie bedrohlich, ihre Stimme klang dabei einfach umwerfend und das brachte sie schon fast wieder aus dem Konzept.  
  
Sanders blitzte sie zornig an, ihre Augen stachen sich in ihre Haut. "Das wirst du bereuen!"  
  
"Das bezweifle ich!", sagte sie abfällig und musterte Sanders dabei entsprechend. Ihre halbentblößten Brüste und der viel zu kurze Rock mochten viele imponieren. Doch immerhin steckte in diesem Körper momentan die Seele einer Frau! Es ließ sie also kalt.  
  
Mit einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung wandte sie sich vom Biest ab und setzte ihren Weg fort.  
  
Ihr Blut kochte immer noch. Teilweise aus Wut. Aus Wut über Sanders, aber auch aus Wut über diesen Körper! Und vor Erregung. Denn diesem verdammten Körper, hatte diese vermaledeite Berührung überhaupt nicht kalt gelassen...  
  
~**~  
  
So, da sind wir für heute wieder. *gg* Ich hoffe mal, es hat euch *gemündet*. ;-) Tja, was wird uns wohl also im nächsten Chap erwarten?! Mein Kracherchen hatte mal in einer ihrer Revs gesagt, sie hätte von Mione nicht erwartet, dass sie so schnell schwach wird? Wird sie also schwach oder bleibst sie standhaft? Und wann bekommt Malfoy endlich sein Fett weg? Und vor allem, werden Harry und Ron eventuell doch misstrauisch, was heckt Sanders aus und was wird noch alles passieren? Das erfahren wir alles in den nächsten Chaps. Also, immer schön dranbleiben.  
  
Gott, das klang ja jetzt wirklich wie die Vorschau aus einer Soap. Und zwar ´ner wirklich billigen. *lach* Naja, ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir trotzdem eine Rev hinterlasst. *knuddel* 


	11. Secret Touch

So meine Süßen!!! Hier bin ich wieder... :-)  
  
Bevor wir loslegen, erstens einen kleinen Anmerk! Dieses Chap wird dem R- Rating gerecht! Das bedeutete, hier wird es sexuelle Andeutungen geben! Ihr seid also darauf hingewiesen, bzw. gewarnt! :-P  
  
Zweites, großen Dank an meine lieben und treuen Leser beloved (Jepp, Mel ist wirklich die Pest! ;-) Da wird wahrscheinlich noch einiges kommen, aber erst in zukünftigen Chaps! Lass dich überraschen!), BlackAngel8 (Da kommt in den nächsten Chaps wieder einiges, versprochen! Und es wird letztendlich für viel Chaos sorgen... ;-)), XLadyMalfoyX (Vielen Dank für die Blümchen *freu* und dein Verständniss! *knuddel*), HexenLady(Thx meine Süße!! *knddeldichganzdolle*)!! Ich liebe euch alle!! *knuddelundknutsch* ;-)  
  
Jetzt aba los...  
  
~**~  
  
11. Secret Touch!  
  
Mione lehnte vollkommen Kraftlos in den Kissen. Das Buch über schwarze Magie, welches sie wahllos aus Malfoys Regal gefischt hatte und nun schon seid Stunden auf den Beinen balancierte zitterte leicht. Sie hatte kaum eine Zeile gelesen...  
  
Nicht das diese Lektüre nicht wirklich interessant war. Sicherlich hielt sie im Gebrauch nicht viel von schwarzer- und verbotener Magie. Jedoch war es wirklich ein sehr interessantes und informatives Thema. Nicht zuletzt, weil es eben seid Ewigkeiten eine wichtige Rolle in der Entwicklung und der Geschichte der Zauberei spielte.  
  
Doch die Sätze drangen nur schwer zu ihr durch. Wie Wachs schienen sie hinter ihren Schläfen festzusitzen und so den Informationsfluss zu vermeiden...  
  
Sie stöhnte leise und brachte den schweren Wälzer in eine andere Position, berührte dabei sachte und ungewollt den Bauch des fremden Körpers, der jetzt der ihre war...  
  
Wenigstens momentan...  
  
Doch gerade jetzt, schien ihr dieser Körper so fremd wie nur möglich zu sein. Sicherlich kannte sie dieses Gefühl auch von sich, von ihrer alten Hülle. Immerhin gehörte es zu einem gesundem Körper und Verstand dazu. Doch dies hier war anders...  
  
Dieser Körper schien nach Melissas Berührung nicht mehr zur Ruhe zu kommen, verlangte scheinbar Erleichterung.  
  
Natürlich hatte sie es auch schon vorher gespürt, doch da war es erträglich gewesen. Nicht mehr wie ein Hauch, ein angenehmes Ziepen. Doch nun war es zu einem unerträglichen Ziehen angeschwollen. Und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Obwohl sie nicht wirklich wagte nachzusehen, konnte sie es deutlich spüren. Das Blut hatte sich in Malfoys Körpermitte gesammelt, pochte heiß durch seine Venen. Und es schien nicht einmal im Traum daran zu denken, zurück zu fließen...  
  
Wieder stöhnte sie, warf einen flüchtigen Blick in den Spiegel, erblickte dabei silberne, funkelnde und erwartungsvolle Augen, wirres platinblondes Haar und zart gerötete Wangen und Lippen. Entnervt schloss sie die Augen, verbannte das gerade erst gesehene Bild aus ihrem Kopf. Doch es war unmöglich, hatte sich in ihrem Inneren eingebrannt.  
  
Wie sollte sie sich, also diesen Körper, beruhigen, wenn sie ständig in den Spiegel sah?  
  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick öffnete sie erneut die Augen, blickte in das silberne Trugbild vom Slytherin, welcher doch eigentlich sie war. So verwirrend...  
  
Sie lachte heiser und durch den ungewohnten Tonfall der so bekannten und doch eigentlich verhassten Stimme, schwoll das Ziehen um ein weiteres, unerträgliches Maß an.  
  
Erneut schloss sie die Augen, atmete tief durch, öffnete sie wieder und starrte einen Moment an den Baldachin. Schwarz zog er sich über sie empor.  
  
Eigentlich war es doch so einfach! Nur ein paar Handgriffe. Sie hatte es noch nicht besonders oft getan, aber blamieren war hier schließlich eh ausgeschlossen. Sie war allein...  
  
Sie drehte erneut den Kopf, blickte in das blanke Bild des Spiegels...  
  
Allein mit diesem Körper... Mit DIESEM Körper... Und er verlangte es doch regelrecht! Sollte sie sich die ganzen nächsten Tage quälen? Sich und diesen Körper?  
  
Das wäre doch sicherlich nicht in Malfoys Sinne? Obwohl er ihr Berührungen dieser Art ausdrücklich verboten hatte...  
  
Ein weiteres, heiseres Lachen erfüllte den Raum und jagte ihr einen angenehmen Schauer, durch den eh schon viel zu angespannten Körper. Als wenn der Blonde sich wirklich an ihre Abmachen halten würde!  
  
Außerdem... Von wem sollte er es erfahren?  
  
**  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige zog die Beine an sich heran, ließ sich tief in den Sessel fallen und blickte einige Minuten Gedankenverloren ins Feuer. Es knisterte leise vor sich hin, es klang fast wie ein Lachen. Es schien ihn zu verspotten...  
  
Seufzend rieb er sich die Augen, blickte seinen besten Freund einen Moment schweigend an. Der Rotschopf hatte es sich auf dem Boden bequem gemacht und beobachtete genauso interessiert die Flammen, wie er es wenige Sekunden vorher auch noch getan hatte. Seine tiefblauen Augen verharrten aber eindeutig im Nichts.  
  
Wie lange saßen sie jetzt nun schon hier und schwiegen?  
  
„Sie benimmt sich merkwürdig. Findest du nicht?", wisperte der Rotschopf und blickte sich dabei suchend um. So als befürchte er, unerwünscht belauscht zu werden.  
  
Harry atmete lautstark aus. Natürlich war es ihm auch aufgefallen. Ihre beste Freundin schien in den letzten Tagen an einer Art Persönlichkeitsspaltung zu leiden! Er nickte schwach.  
  
„Sie ist so abweisend und biestig.", fügte Ron leise hinzu.  
  
„Nun ja! Ich denke, das sind noch Nachwirkungen des Unfalls. Sie wird schon wieder.", sagte er tröstend, glaube es aber scheinbar selber nicht wirklich. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihr, doch er wusste beim besten Willen nicht was. Doch er würde es herausfinden...  
  
„Nein, das ist es nicht.", hauchte der Rotschopf und senkte den Blick. „Ich glaube es hat etwas mit Malfoy zu tun."  
  
Harry lächelte aufmunternd und tätschelte Ron die Schulter. „Natürlich hat es das! Immerhin war er eine der Ursachen dieser verdammten Misere!"  
  
Ron legte einen Moment die Stirn in Falten, schüttelte aber dann abwehrend den Kopf. „Nein, das ist es nicht."  
  
„Was dann?"  
  
Der Rotschopf schluckte und seine blassen Wangen füllten sich in Windeseile mit Blut. „Er sieht sie so merkwürdig an."  
  
„Ron bitte! Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich was du da sagst.", er blickte seinen Gegenüber ungläubig an. Sicher war es verständlich, dass Ron eifersüchtelein pflegte. Vor allem wenn man wusste, was ihm Mione bedeutete. Und das wusste an der Schule bekanntlich jeder außer ihr...  
  
Doch Malfoy? Der blonde Schönling der Slytherins würdigte dem braunhaarigen Lockenschopf für gewöhnlich keinen freundlichen Blick.  
  
Dennoch fixierte er sie oft... Mehr als oft...  
  
Er schluckte...  
  
**  
  
Sie richtete sich langsam auf, das Buch fiel unbeachtet aber geräuschvoll auf den Boden. Mit zitternden Fingern strich sie über ihre, eigentlich Malfoys, heiße Körpermitte. Immer wieder in einem festen Rhythmus, welchen sie sich in den letzten Minuten angeeignet hatte.  
  
Sanft, Sanft, Fest...  
  
Nur noch der feste Stoff der Hose trennte sie von der warmen, ersehnten Haut. Langsam und mit zitternden Händen öffnete sie die schwere Gürtelschnalle, dann die Knöpfe und entledigte sich schließlich der ersten Lage störenden Stoff. Seine Haut war bleich. Sehr bleich...  
  
Doch es sah fantastisch aus...  
  
Ihre rechte Hand fuhr hinauf, unter das halbgeöffnete Hemd und strich unruhig über den festen Bauch. Sie hatte ihn in den letzten Tagen schon beim Duschen ertasten können, vor allem, da sie heute nicht mehr im Dunkeln geduscht hatte, doch es war schier atemberaubend, wie sehr seine Muskeln unter den Berührungen zuckten.  
  
Niemals hätte sie erwartet, dass dieser Körper, welcher doch eigentlich zu einem Jungen gehörte, welcher der Eisprinz in Person zu sein schien, so warm und empfindlich sein konnte...  
  
Langsam schob sich ihre linke Hand unter den Bund der dunklen Shorts, enterte das so ersehnte Fleisch. Sie zog scharf die Luft ein, als sie es endlich Haut auf Haut berührte...  
  
Es war hart, heiß und vor allem... groß...  
  
Ihre Finger glitten ein paar Mal sanft über die Spitze, fuhren bis zur Wurzel hinab, betasteten das für sie neue und ungewohnte Gebiet. Dann umfasste sie es ganz, fest und kraftvoll...  
  
Ein weiteres Zischen, dann ein Stoßseufzer entfuhren ihr...  
  
Zitternd begann sie auf und ab zu fahren erst langsam dann schnell, bis sie wieder in ihren üblichen Rhythmus zurück fiel. Sanft, Sanft, Fest...  
  
Es schien diesem Körper zu gefallen... Ein weitere Seufzen, dann ein leises Stöhnen...  
  
Ihre Augen suchten fiebrig den Spiegel, hielten daran fest, saugten das Bild, welches sich ihr bot auf...  
  
Diese Augen...  
  
Sanft, Sanft, Fest...  
  
Ein Keuchen...  
  
Sanft, Sanft, Fest...  
  
Graue Fluten stürmten über sie, brachten sie zum versinken...  
  
Sanft, Fest, Fest...  
  
Ein heftiges Zischen, dann ein heftiges Stöhnen...  
  
Fest, Fest, Fest...  
  
Die Klippe kam, sie schloss die Augen, verlor die grauen Fluten aus ihrer Sicht, stürzte über den Rand, bis sie unten aufzuschlagen schien...  
  
Eine Welle, dann Feuer...  
  
Heiß und Kalt umspülte es sie, riss sie fort...  
  
Ein paar Mal richtete sie sich auf, rang keuchend nach Luft. Dann fiel sie leise japsend zurück in die Kissen. Ihr Körper zitterte entsetzlich. Benommen blickte sie in den Spiegel. Graue Fluten... Sie waren trüb...  
  
Nein, es war Malfoys Körper... Seine Augen... Sein Gesicht... Er lächelte... Oder auch sie...  
  
Dann blickte sie zurück an den Baldachin, strich sich schwach eine schweißnasse Strähne aus der Stirn, bevor sie sich aus den Shorts pellte, unter die Decke kroch und sich leicht wiederwillig der Welle der Müdigkeit hingab, welche sie überkam...  
  
~**~  
  
Joah, hier sind wir wieder... Alle wieder ansprechbar?! Irgendwie hoffe ich ja nicht... ;-) Nun ja, ich hoffe dieser kleine Ausflug in die R-Regien hat euch etwas gefallen, auch wenn es ja eigentlich noch recht harmlos war...  
  
Wie immer erbete ich eine kleine Rev!!! Büdde, büdde, büdde!!!! Das spornt wirklich enorm an!!! *gg* 


	12. So clear

Hallo meine Süßen! Argh, dieses Mal bin ich sehr spät, es tut mir wirklich leid.... *schäm* Naja, komme momentan nicht wirklich so voran, wie ich es gerne würde. Nicht das mir die Ideen fehlen. Ganz im Gegenteil... Gott sei dank... Aber, mir fehlt einfach die Zeit zum schreiben... ( Nun ja, aber das wird schon... *zuversichtlichbin* Ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass ihr mich nicht vergesst, wenn es mal wieder länger dauert...  
  
So, bevor wir loslegen großen Dank an meine kleine HexenLady, beloved, BlackAngel8 (Auf einiges... ;-)), AmyLee (Na, bestens *gg*), XLadymalfoyX (Hermione ist eben schwach... ;-) Nein, nicht wirklich, aber kann man es ihr verübeln?! Im Übrigen, wer sagt, das Draco anständig ist? Da kommt sicherlich auch noch was... ;-)). Ich liebe Euch! *knuddel*  
  
So... Let´s go!!!  
  
~**~  
  
12. So clear! ** Montag – Februar 1997**  
  
„Was meinst du, wen er heute antreten lässt?", krähte Parkinson schrill hinter ihr. Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen und schritt unbeeindruckt weiter voran.  
  
„Draco?", harkte die Pest in Person nach.  
  
Hermione stöhnte genervt auf. Seid sie heute Morgen den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte, hang Pansy an ihr wie eine Klette. Dabei leuchteten ihre Augen noch mehr als sonst und das jedes Mal, wenn sie die Bulldoge Slytherins nur eine Sekunde zu lange ansah. Natürlich hatte es sich ziemlich schnell herumgesprochen, dass Draco Malfoy die schöne Melissa Sanders *abgelegt* hatte.  
  
Wobei Sanders natürlich strikt behauptete, sie hätte ihm den Laufpass gegeben. Doch wer sollte ihr das schon glauben? Malfoy war für seine Sprunghaftigkeit bekannt, also war sie nur eine weitere Verflossene. Wenigstens in den Augen der anderen...  
  
Diese Tratscherei an Hogwarts war wirklich mehr als nur furchtbar. Nicht mal der Tagesprophet hatte ein so ausgeprägtes Gerüchte-Verbreitungs- System, kurz GVS, wie diese Schule!  
  
„Draco Spatz? Ich habe dich was gefragt.",. krähte Parkinson erneut und schlich sich noch näher an sie, also Malfoy, heran. Hermione vergrößerte den Abstand zwischen sich und dem Nervtöter gezielt wieder und schenkte der Dunkelhaarigen einen vielsagenden Blick. Doch diese wich nicht einmal ansatzweise zurück. Irgendwie musste sie sich einbilden, sie wäre der Grund für Dracos Sinneswandel, was Sanders anging...  
  
Wirklich lächerlich...  
  
Selbst wenn Malfoy selber Miss Slytherin abgelegt hätte, hätte sie darauf gewettet, das Pansy die Letzte wäre, die ihre Nachfolgerin werden würde...  
  
Obwohl, konnte man es wirklich Nachfolgerin nennen? Immerhin waren sie nicht so etwas wie seine Partnerinnen. Sexualpartnerinnen traf zu, doch er schien noch nicht mal annähernd eine Beziehung geführt zu haben. Wenigstens nicht hier an dieser Schule...  
  
„Zum hundersten Mal, ich weiß es nicht, denn ich habe das Gedankenlesen leider noch nicht wirklich erlernt.", brachte sie schließlich genervt hervor und bog in den Flur nach links ab. Parkinson und Gang, sowie Malfoys dummen Gorillas stolperten ihr verwirrt hinterher. War es nicht eine Schande, dass eine Gryffindor sich in den Kerkern besser auskannte wie eingefleischte Slytherins?  
  
„Draco Schatzi-", begann Parkinson verträumt lächelnd und sie zog scharf die Luft ein.  
  
„Draco! Draco! Erspar dir bitte das Schätzchen.", fiel sie ihr unsanft ins Wort. Langsam ging ihr diese Rolle wirklich in Leib und Seele über...  
  
„Also... Dracie..."  
  
„Draco! Ich bin doch kein Meerschweinchen!", zischte sie, musste sich aber ein Grinsen verkneifen. Eine wirklich amüsante Variante, um diesen Namen zu verschandeln.  
  
Ein heftiger Ruck riss sie beinahe von den Beinen, sie taumelte etwas zurück und blickte sich verwirrt nach der Ursache um.  
  
„Granger, du dumme Schlampe! Ich reiß dir deine scheiß Locken aus, du hässliches-", begann Parkinson hysterisch zu kreischen und Goyle blickte Hermione fragend an. Sie winkte schwach ab.  
  
„Lasst es gut sein.", sagte sie so emotionslos wie möglich. Der braune Lockenschopf wirbelte herum und braune Augen blitzen sie herausfordernd an. Sie nickte kaum merklich und der Lockenschopf verschwand um die nächste Ecke. Sie folgte ihm langsam, ihr nerviges Gefolge dicht hinter ihr. Crabbe und Goyle sahen sie immer noch erwartungsvoll an, während Parkinson und die anderen Slytherins leise tuschelten.  
  
Sie bogen ebenfalls in den Gang ein, in dem Malfoy, sprich Hermione Granger, soeben verschwunden war. Er war leer...  
  
Hermione verlangsamte ihre Schritte, bremste schließlich ab. „Ich habe etwas vergessen. Geht schon einmal ohne mich vor."  
  
Fragende Blicke musterten sie. „Geht ohne mich vor!", sagte sie schroff und Malfoys Gefolge setzte sich schleichend langsam und weiterhin wild murmelnd in Bewegung. Sie wartete, bis sie hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden waren. Dann blickte sie sich fragend um.  
  
**  
  
Draco trat langsam aus der Nische hervor. Granger schien ihn erst im nächsten Augenblick zu sichten. Eigentlich kein Wunder, denn dieser Bereich der Kerker war trotz der Fackeln stockduster.  
  
„Du bist schon wieder raus?", fragte sie leise und trat mit wippenden Slytherin-Roben an ihn heran.  
  
Er kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust, welche einen angenehmen Druck auf diese auslöste. Eine leichte Gänsehaut durchfuhr ihm, als ihm abermals bewusst wurde, was sich unter seinen Roben verbarg. Der Körper eines Mädchens...  
  
Grangers Körper...  
  
Er zuckte bei dem Gedanken unmerklich zusammen, besann sich aber wieder zur Ruhe. Er steckte nun schon seid einigen Tagen in dieser Hülle. Warum machte es ihn immer wieder schier verrückt?  
  
Warum verbrachte er Stundenlang vor dem Spiegel und betrachtetet diesen Körper? Warum faszinierte es ihn?  
  
Natürlich, weil es der Körper des anderen Geschlechtes war. Aber, es war immer noch Granger!  
  
Oder faszinierte es ihn vielleicht gerade deswegen so sehr?  
  
Er schüttelte benommen den Kopf.  
  
Was hatte sie gefragt?  
  
Er atmete zischend aus. „Es hat mich etwas Überzeugungskraft gekostet, aber Pomfrey hat mich letztendlich entlassen.", sagte er schließlich wispernd, als er sich ihrer Frage wieder entsinnte.  
  
Sie nickte schwach. „Dann geht es dir wieder gut?"  
  
„Nein, im Grunde geht es mir immer noch furchtbar. Deswegen tigere ich auch wieder wie eine Eins durch das Schloss!", gab er höhnisch zurück.  
  
„Ok, dumme Frage. Kannst du es mir nicht einfach normal sagen?"  
  
„Sicher. Du bist dumm!"  
  
„Malfoy! So meinte ich das ganz sicher nicht!", sie funkelte ihn wütend an und die Lautstärke ihrer Stimme hatte sie auf das dreifache erhöht.  
  
Er seufzte beschwichtigend. „Ok, es geht mir gut. Besser? Und könntest du es jetzt bitte unterlassen, das ganze Schloss zusammen zu brüllen?"  
  
**  
  
Hermione blickte sich suchend um. Sie waren allein, dennoch hatte er recht. Aber, warum reizte er sie auch? Warum konnte er sie nicht einfach behandeln wie jeden anderen?  
  
Obwohl... Wie behandelte er die anderen? Im Grunde auch nicht anders als sie...  
  
Sie stöhnte gequält auf und der heisere Klang ihrer Stimme ließ sie erschaudern. Sie schluckte stark, spürte, wie ihr das Blut in Malfoys blasse Wangen schoss. Er blickte sie durch die Dunkelheit fragend an. Konnte er es sehen? Würde er ahnen, was sie einige Stunden zuvor getan hatte?  
  
Er hustete leise. „Also, ich will uns nicht lange aufhalten, wir werden immerhin bei *Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste* erwartet. Ich wollte dir nur mitteilen, dass wir uns heute Abend am abgemachten Ort treffen werden. Und bring meinen Besen mit!"  
  
Quidditch... Sie senkte betrübt den Blick. Wie hatte sie das bloß verdrängen können?  
  
„Ok.", flüsterte sie voller Vorfreude. Was gab es besseres, als in Malfoys Körper auf einem Besen zu sitzen und sich vom echten Malfoy, in ihrem Körper, herumkommandieren zu lassen...  
  
Wieder errötete sie und verdrängte den verlockenden Gedanken an gestern Nacht...  
  
„Abgemacht. Ich werde dich gegen 19 Uhr erwaten. Und komme allein."  
  
Hermione riss zornig die Augen auf. „Für wie dumm hältst du mich eigentlich?"  
  
Ein leises, helles Lachen ertönte. Es war ihre Stimme, die ungewöhnt spöttisch klang.  
  
„Halts Maul! Halt einfach dein Maul!", zischte sie leise.  
  
Das Lachen wurde lauter. „Ist vielleicht auch besser. Du willst es gar nicht wissen!", dabei schüttelte er heftig den Kopf.  
  
„Haha! Ich lache später.", gab sie zornig zurück. Warum brachte sie dieser elende Bastard ständig zur Weisglut? Seid wann war sie so schwach?  
  
Seid sie in diesem Körper steckte...  
  
Malfoy setzte sich immer noch lachend in Bewegung, sie folgte ihm schweigend. Ihre Wangen brannten immer noch.  
  
**  
  
Granger hinter ihm schien zu kochen. Es war merkwürdig, aber irgendwie war es amüsanter, sie einfach nur zu reizen, als sie gleich zu beleidigen...  
  
Obwohl der Spruch mit dem Schlammblut in dieser Situation doch mehr als unpassend wäre.  
  
Schweigend durchquerten sie die große Halle und erreichten schließlich einige Minuten zu spät den Klassenraum für *VgddK*.  
  
Professor Lupin, elender Werwolf und seid einem Jahr wieder der zuständige Lehrer in diesem Fach blickte sie fragend an. „Miss Granger und... Mister Malfoy! Ein seltsames Bild, sie hier zusammen erscheinen zu sehen."  
  
Einige Schüler lachten gehässig und amüsiert auf, andere blickten sie fragend und entsetzt an. Parkinsons und Sanders Blick brannten auf seiner Haut. Er wandte sich fragend zu Granger um, welche sich gerade eine platinblonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich.  
  
„Zufall, oder glauben sie wirklich, ich würde meine Zeit mit so etwas verschwenden.", hauchte sie geradezu perfekt süffisant und schritt herausfordernd an ihm vorbei. Er grinste schwach...  
  
Sie war wirklich gut, wenn sie es wollte. Langsam gesellte er sich ebenfalls zu den anderen, in diesem Fall den Gryffindors. Wie er diese Situation hasste!  
  
„Wunderbar, dass sie es dennoch geschafft haben!", sagte Lupin scharf und trat ein paar Schritte vor. „Das nächste Mal würde ich es jedoch schätzen, wenn sie rechtzeitig erscheinen."Er blickte von den Reihen der Slytherins, also von Granger, zu seinen Reihen. „Das gilt für alle."  
  
Mit diesen Worten hechtete er zurück zum Podest und schwang sich hinauf. „Nun denn! Heute werden wir duellieren, wie ich es letzte Woche angekündigt hatte."Ein leises Jubeln ging durch die Reihen der Schüler und Schaulustigen. „Da Mister Malfoy gerade eben eine so große Schlagfertigkeit bewiesen hat, wird er uns diese doch sicher noch mal demonstrieren!", zischte der Werwolf süßlich und blickte Granger fragend an. Diese blickte etwas entsetzt drein, trat aber schließlich zögern hervor. Draco legte benommen die Hand an seine Stirn. Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig heiß an...  
  
„Und, wer möchte es mit Mister Malfoy aufnehmen?", rief Lupin nun heiter in die Menge. Einige murmelten wild drauf los. Natürlich war er bekannt für seine gezielten Flüche. Genauso bekannt wie Granger für ihr äußerst umfangreiches Wissen und ihre Unfähigkeit, was das duellieren anging, bekannt war...  
  
Eine Hand legte sich sanft auf seine Schulter. „Das kriegt er zurück.", zischte ihm der Goldjunge mit zornigen Augen zu, bevor er zum Podest stürzte. Draco biss sich auf die Oberlippe.  
  
„Ich!", rief Potter wie von weither und die Menge jubelte erneut. Granger wurde weiß wie die Wand und taxierte ihn mit undefinierbaren Blicken...  
  
Das war es also... Nun würde Potter ihn vor versammelter Mannschaft haltlos in den Boden stampfen...  
  
Er hasste dieses Leben...  
  
~**~  
  
Jut... Wie immer überlasse ich euch das letzte Wort... *gg* Jedenfalls zu diesem Chap!;-) 


	13. Niederlagen

Huhu ihr Süßen... *gg* Ich war wirklich überrascht, als ich gestern aus Zufall meine Revs gesehen habe. Ich habe nämlich keinen einzigen Mail-Alert bekommen und dachte so, meine Story interessiert niemanden mehr... Gott sei dank war das ja ein Irrtum... *freu*  
  
Auch möchte ich andeuten, dass ich durch einen technischen Fehler auf FF.net (durch den wohl auch alle Mail-Alerst verloren gegangen sind) erst heute zum einloggen kam... Dieses wurde mir in den letzten Tagen leider immer wieder verwehrt...  
  
So, nun aber mal DANKE an pirat, BlackAngel8 (Abwarten... ;-)), Hexen Lady, mrsgaladriel, anettemargaret (Thx für dein Adlerauge... *knuddel*), Jasmin (Vielen dank für den Link... ich liebe gute Draco/Herm Storys... *gg*)...  
  
~**~  
  
13. Niederlagen!  
  
Hermione stieg langsam auf das Podest. Harry tat es ihr gleich und seine smaragdgrünen Augen funkelten sie wütend an. Wann hatte er sie jemals so angesehen?  
  
Nie... Niemals zuvor...  
  
Sie atmete leise aus, ihr Herz raste. Sie hatte oft mit ihrem besten Freund trainiert, nur steckte sie da nicht in Malfoys Körper. Sie hatte also keine Chance, denn der Schwarzhaarige wäre hier jetzt sicherlich nicht zimperlich. Er würde sie zerlegen, zumal sie gerade eben seine beste Freundin beleidigt hatte...  
  
Sie blickte etwas unsicher zu Ron. Er tätschelte Malfoy gerade zärtlich die Schulter. Dieser blickte mit schneeweißen Wangen zu Boden. Wenigsten litt sein Stolz mehr als sie es jetzt tun würde. Dennoch war es kein großer Trost, denn sicherlich würde sie letztendlich trotzdem darunter leiden müssen.  
  
Der Gryffindor verbeugte sich tief und funkelte sie dabei herausfordernd an. Sie grinste etwas schief und tat es ihm gleich. Nur keine Schwäche zeigen, das würde Malfoy auch nicht tun. Er war Harry aber auch ein würdiger Gegner! Sie mochte zwar alle Zaubersprüche beherrschen und jeden noch so kleinen und unwichtigen, wie mächtigen und verheerenden Spruch kennen...  
  
Doch bei manchen Sprüchen genügte gezieltes Wissen eben nicht. Jeder Angriffsfluch benötigte eine gewisse Dosis an Beherrschung, Absicht und letztendlich Wut oder Hass. Ein Fluch gegen einen Freund misslang oft oder hatte nicht die benötigte Stärke, um den Gegner wirklich kampunfähig zu machen. Es gelang ihr jedoch nie, genau die richtige Menge von jedem in den passenden Spruch hineinzugeben. Deswegen waren ihre Angriffsflüche oft zu schwach, ungezielt oder es entwischten ihrem Zauberstab merkwürdige Abwandelungen... [1]  
  
Kurzum, sie war eine gute Magierin, aber eine nicht sonderlich gute Kämpferin. Zwar war sie eine bedeutend schlechtere Fliegerin, aber ihr ausreichendes Können würde niemals gegen Harry ausreichen können. Sie würde also verlieren, haushoch verlieren, was immer sie dem Gryffindor und ihrem eigentlich besten Freund entgegen setzten würde.  
  
Doch was sollte sie anderes tun, als es versuchen...  
  
Hermione seufzte leise und Lupin riss sie aus ihren wirren Gedankengängen. Er trat ein paar Schritte zurück und gab ihnen das erste Signal. Sie wandten sich einander ab und begaben sich an die jeweils entgegengesetzten Enden des Podestes.  
  
Sie hasste Duellieren! Sie hasste es abgöttisch und sie würde es immer hassen! Sie würde niemals Aurorin werden wollen, weil sie es haste zu kämpfen... Wozu?  
  
Das zweite Zeichen ertönte, sie drehte sich langsam um. Auch der Gryffindor hatte sich ihr wieder zugewandt, seine grünen Augen funkelten sie stechend an.  
  
Das dritte Signal, Harry zog blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab. Sie tat es ihm zögernd gleich und einen Moment fragte sie sich heimlich, ob es ihm wohl auffallen würde, das Malfoy ihren Zauberstab besaß... Und sie nun den seinen... Oder eher, das Malfoy nun samt seinem Zauberstab ihren Körper besaß und andersherum... Oder wie auch immer...  
  
Himmel, war diese Welt momentan verwirrend...  
  
Lupin machte sich bereit zum dritten und letzten Signal...  
  
Welchen Fluch sollte sie sprechen? Und welchen würde Harry wohl verwenden? Wäre sie überhaupt schnell genug für ihn?  
  
Das letzte Signal ertönte, Hermione zuckte entsetzt zusammen, murmelte leise etwas, ihrem Stab entkam ein kleiner Funken, der jedoch nach wenigen Zentimetern verglühte...  
  
„Verdammt.", fluchte sie leise. Was war das jetzt bitte gewesen?  
  
Noch bevor sie eine Antwort finden konnte, riss sie eine Welle aus blauem Licht von den Beinen, schleuderte sie auf den Boden, über das Podest und schließlich auf den Boden. Mit einem lauten Knall kam sie äußerst unsanft auf dem harten Steinboden auf und schrie leise vor Schmerz auf. Ihre gesamte Kehrseite brannte... Nein, verdammt Malfoys Kehrseite brannte...  
  
**  
  
Draco hatte die Hände vor sein Gesicht gelegt, beobachtete das Geschehen jedoch durch die Fingerspalten. Granger war gerade kopfüber vom Podest gefallen, oder eher gerutscht. Der ganze Saal war von hysterischem Lachen von Seiten der Gryffindors erfüllt. Die Slytherins hatten sich mit verwirrten, wütenden und teilweise besorgten Blicken um den Bereich hinter das Podest gescharrt. Von Granger war nichts zu sehen...  
  
Wiesel schlug ihm lachend auf die Schulter. Er schenkte ihm einen strafenden Blick, welcher jedoch unter dem Schutz von Grangers schmalen Händen verborgen blieb... Vielleicht war es besser so...  
  
„Jeah, jetzt hat die Schwuchtel endlich mal ihr Fett wegbekommen!", schrie der Rotschopf begeistert und einige umstehenden begannen schallend zu lachen. Draco schluckte eine passende Antwort wütend herunter und stemmte seine Arme in die Hüften. Dieser Blick entging Wiesel jedoch nicht und er verstummte errötend. Schach...  
  
Ein schwaches Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht und er blickte zurück zum Podest. Immer noch keine Spur von Granger, doch Pomfrey wühlte sich gerade mit hochrotem Kopf durch das Gedränge. Pansy war dem Ende des Podestes viel zu nahe und ihr Gesicht wirkte gehetzt. Sie funkelte Potter tötungswillig an, welcher gerade wieder zielstrebig auf sie zukam. Der Rotschopf lief scheinbar erleichtert auf das Wunder Gryffindors zu und gratulierte ihm zu seinem hervorragenden Sieg...  
  
Der Slytherin biss sich zornig auf die Unterlippe... Sobald er wieder in seinem Körper wäre, würde er Potter eines schmerzvollen Todes sterben lassen...  
  
Sein Blick schweifte zurück auf das Ende des Podestes. Sein eigener, platinblonder Schopf war wieder an der Oberfläche aufgetaucht. Direkt neben ihm befanden sich Pomfrey und Lupin, die gerade zu diskutieren schienen. Dann schleifte die Krankenschwester Granger zum Ausgang...  
  
Er quälte sich ein Lächeln ab, schlug Potter viel zu kräftig auf die Schulter und folgte der Krankenschwester und dem Lexikon in seinem wertvollen Körper dann langsam. „Ich muss mal für kleine Mädchen, wir sehen uns später im Gemeinschaftsraum!", flötete er gespielt fröhlich und ließ den Duelliersaal so schnell wie möglich hinter sich.  
  
Dabei bemerkte er nicht einmal, wie die Blicke der beiden Jungen ihm kritisch folgten...  
  
~**~  
  
Dann schöpfen unsere beiden Burschen also langsam Verdacht... mal sehen, was die beiden sonst noch so alles erwartet... *gg*  
  
[1] – Also, ich weiß, das stimmt alles nicht so wirklich, aber ich hätte es gerne so... Außerdem finde ich den Gedanken schon passend... Auch ist mir bewusst, das Mione wohl doch eine bessere Kämpferin ist, als ich es hier darstelle... aber, ich will es eben so... ;-) *gg* 


	14. Sexuelle Orientierungen

Huhu, it´s me again... Naja, wieder etwas spät, aber wie immer ging es nicht anders... Sorry...  
  
Also, ohne großes Geschwafel... Danke an MrsGaladriel, BlackAngel8, HexenLady und Leah... *knuddel* Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ihr diesesmal so entsetzlich lange warten musstet...  
  
So und jetzt auch gleich los!!!  
  
~**~  
  
14. Sexuelle Orientierungen!  
  
Wie von selbst erreichte er die Krankenstation und schob langsam die schwere Eisentür auf. Seine Hände zitterten etwas, doch mit Erleichterung stellte er schon beim betreten fest, das Granger auf dem Bett saß und einen dampfenden Becher in den Händen hielt. Sie war also bei Bewusstsein...  
  
„Wirklich eine Glanzleistung.", knurrte er sarkastisch.  
  
Das Mädchen, welches in seinem Körper steckte, blickte ihn durch vernebelte Augen an, schwieg aber und widmete sich schließlich wieder dem Becher. Wenigstens anscheinend, denn ihre Lippen zitterten verdächtig. „Ich gedenke, da ich gegen Harry Potter angetreten bin, war es das. Du schaffst es ja nicht einmal Parkinson außer Gefecht zu setzten."  
  
Draco zog scharf die Luft ein und blitzte sie wütend an. Doch sie schenkte ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit, seine silbergrauen Augen, welche momentan die ihren waren, lagen immer noch auf dem Becher, welcher einen entsetzlichen Gestank von sich gab.  
  
„Hätte Madam mich früher in ihr Wissen über unsere Zauberstäbe eingeweiht, hätte ich Pansy in den Boden gestampft!"  
  
Granger blickte wütend auf. Nun blitzten ihn seine eigenen Augen zornig an. „Hättest du uns nicht aufgehalten, wären wir nicht zu spät gekommen!"  
  
„Wärest du nicht so schwer von Verstand, was diese ganze Situation angeht, müsste ich dir nicht ständig alles drei Mal erklären.", zischte er leise und beugte sich näher an sie heran.  
  
Sie verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Würdest du nicht ständig verbotene Substanzen mitgehen lassen und andere grundlos reizen, wären wir nicht einmal in dieser Situation, Malfoy!"  
  
„Pass auf was du sagst, Granger!", seine Stimme klang heiser, beinahe knurrend und es jagte ihm einen entsetzlichen Schauer durch den Körper. Er hatte niemals bemerkt wie tief Grangers Stimme werden konnte, wenn sie wütend war...  
  
Entsetzt zwang er sich zur Fassung! Dieser Körper trieb ihn wahrlich zum Wahnsinn und das nicht nur, wenn er ihn jeden Abend spärlich bekleidet im Spiegel sehen musste. Er sollte diesen verdammten Spiegel abhängen, oder in einem Kartoffelsack nächtigen...  
  
Sein Gegenüber stellte den Becher klirrend auf dem Nachttisch ab und richtete sich langsam auf. Sie schwankte etwas, was aber nicht wirklich erwähnenswert war. „Was dann Malfoy? Wirst du mich, also deinen heiligen Körper, verhexen oder verprügelst du mich?", hauchte sie sarkastisch und blickte spöttisch auf ihn herab. Granger war etwa einen halben Kopf kleiner wie er und so musste er jetzt selber zu sich hinauf schauen...  
  
Draco hob beschwichtigend die Hände. Natürlich würde er keines von beidem tun! Obwohl er eine Sekunde mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte, sie mit einem gezielten Tritt in die Weichteile auszuknocken. Aber, immerhin war das da sein Körper und wer würde sich selber schon so etwas antun?!  
  
Granger ließ sich zufrieden wieder auf das Bett sinken, ihre Augen funkelten ihn herausfordernd an. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dein Verstand wirklich stärker wie dein Stolz sein kann."  
  
Er lachte gehässig. „Sehr witzig!"  
  
**  
  
Gemeinsam schlenderten sie über die Ländereien, schweigend und ohne sich anzusehen.  
  
„Sollen wir Hagrid besuchen gehen?", fragte der Gryffindor seinen Freund sanft.  
  
Ron blieb stehen, schüttelte schwach den Kopf. Sein Gesicht war ungewöhnlich blass, was einen starken Kontrast zu seinen Haaren bewirkte.  
  
Harry legte ihm zaghaft den Arm auf die Schulter. „Komm schon, das hat nichts zu bedeuten."  
  
Der Rotschopf schluckte. „Sie ist bei ihm.", hauchte er brüchig.  
  
„Ist sie ganz sicher nicht.", sagte der Schwarzhaarige eindringlich, obwohl er seine Worte selber nicht wirklich glauben wollte. „Vielleicht ist sie bei Hagrid, lass uns nachsehen!"  
  
Ron zögerte einen Augenblick, nickte dann aber schwach. Harry atmete erleichtert aus, auch wenn er nicht wirklich erwartete, sie bei Hagrid anzutreffen. Hermione mied sie in den letzten Tagen, warum konnte er sich selber nicht wirklich erklären.  
  
Ihr Benehmen war merkwürdig geworden, genauso wie das von Malfoy. Er hatte sie angesehen, mehrmals, selbst als sie auf dem Podest gestanden hatten. Er war vollkommen unkonzentriert gewesen...  
  
Nur deshalb war er leichte Beute gewesen...  
  
**  
  
Hermione fühlte sich merkwürdig leicht an. Vielleicht war es dieser verdammte Trank, den Pomfrey ihr gerade in die Hände gedrückt hatte und der sie etwas entspannen sollte, vielleicht war es aber auch die Genugtuung, Malfoy einmal in ihrem Leben einlenken zu sehen...  
  
Sie tippte stark auf letzteres, obwohl ihre Glieder langsam aber sicher immer schwerer wurden. Sie hievte sie etwas ungelenkig auf das Bett und lehnte sich zurück. Überraschenderweise half der Prinz Slytherins ihr dabei. Oder eher, er half seinem Körper dabei...  
  
Wie auch immer, wäre er in seinem Körper, würde er sie sicher aus dem Bett stoßen...  
  
Einen Moment blickte sie gedankenversunken an die Decke. Wie oft war sie nun in den letzten Tagen hier gewesen? Ein schwaches Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht. Mindestens genauso oft wie Harry im letzten Monat. Und Harry war wirklich der Rekordhalter in diesem Bereich. Vielleicht würden sie und Malfoy ihn noch schlagen?!  
  
Ein leises Seufzen entfuhr ihrer Kehle. Wie lange würde sie diesen Körper noch bewohnen müssen, bevor sie wieder in den Besitz ihres eigenen kam? Und vor allem, wie würde es danach weiter gehen? Malfoy kannte sie nun besser denn je, würde er diese Tatsache vielleicht ausnutzen?  
  
Sie blickte ihn heimlich aus den Augenwinkeln an. Er hatte sich einen Stuhl an das Bett geholt und strich gerade sorgfältig seinen, also ihren, Rock glatt. Sie musste bei seinem Anblick grinsen. Niemals hätte sie erwartet, dass er auch nur Ansatzweise sorgfältig mit ihr umgehen könnte. Immerhin war sie das Schlammblut! Sie schloss die Augen und schluckte stark. Ihr Hals war entsetzlich trocken...  
  
„Möchtest du etwas trinken?", ertönte es neben ihr. Die Frage klang nicht wirklich besorgt, aber auch nicht wirklich Anteilnahmelos.  
  
Hermione öffnete überrascht die Augen und blickte ihren Erzfeind mit skeptischem Blick an. Malfoy erwiderte ihren Blick standhaft, runzelte dann nach wenigen Sekunden des Schweigens die Stirn und verdrehte die Augen. „Also, eine Antwort wäre äußerst hilfreich, denn ich beherrsche die Gabe des Gedankenlesens leider nicht.", hauchte er schließlich genervt.  
  
Sie grinste schelmisch. „Da habe ich aber anders gehört."  
  
Er blickte sie verständnislos an. „Bitte?"  
  
„Sie sagen doch alle, du weißt genau was Frauen wollen.", wisperte sie grinsend.  
  
Malfoy leckte sich kurz über die Lippen, dann erwiderte er ihr Grinsen. „Sagt man das über mich?"  
  
„Wirklich unvorstellbar, aber ja das tut man."  
  
„Interessant...", er biss sich spielerisch auf die Unterlippe und kam etwas näher an sie heran. Sie schluckte entsetzt, als sein Atem sie streifte. Es war doch eigentlich ihr eigener Atem, warum brachte es sie aus der Fassung? „Weiß Hermione Granger denn auch, was Männer wollen?", hauchte er ihr leise zu.  
  
Die Gryffindor spürte wie ihr schlagartig das Blut in den Kopf schoss und ihre Wangen zu brennen begangen...  
  
**  
  
„Sie ist nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum, nicht in ihren Gemächern, nicht in der Bibliothek, nicht in der großen Halle und auch nicht bei Hagrid! Sie ist im Krankenflügel, um was wetten wir? Sie ist bei Malfoy und leckt ihm seine verdammten Wunden!", rief Ron heiser und stürmte über die Ländereien zurück zum Schloss.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige musste einen Moment grinsen, auch wenn es mehr als unpassend war. Er sollte sich lieber Gedanken darüber machen, wie er seinen besten Freund davon abhalten konnte wie ein Stier den Krankenflügel zu entern. „Also, wo immer sie auch ist, ich kann und will mir nicht vorstellen, wie sie Malfoy irgendetwas leckt. Sorry, Kumpel.", hauchte er und versuchte mit Ron Schritt zu halten.  
  
Ron hielt inne, blickte ihn einen Moment verwirrt an, dann errötete er stark. „Bei Merlin, ich auch nicht!"  
  
Er legte seine Hand fest auf Rons Schulter und zog ihn in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Innerlich betete er, dass sie ihre Freundin dort nun vorfinden würden. „Komm schon Ron, ich meine... Das ist doch wirklich Schwachsinn! Sicher gibt es für alles eine plausible Erklärung, aber ganz sicher hat es NICHTS mit Draco Malfoy zu tun!"  
  
Der Rotschopf blickte einen Moment ins Leere. „Warum verheimlicht sie es uns dann?"  
  
**  
  
Draco grinste zufrieden. Ihre Wangen brannten, dieses Mal störte es ihn nicht einmal obwohl es die seinen waren, und sturmgraue Augen blickte ihn fassungslos und gleichzeitig beschämt an. Er konnte in ihnen lesen, wie sie hastig nach einer passenden Antwort suchte, ohne sich vor ihm zu blamieren. Ohne preiszugeben, dass sie in Liebe, Sex und Zärtlichkeit noch weniger Erfahrungen hatte, wie auf dem Besen. Sicher, da waren diese Sache mit Viktor Krum, Caydon Watson und Brian Thomas gewesen. Doch keiner dieser Liebschaften hatte länger als ein paar Wochen gehalten und als angesehener Slytherin und Vertrauensschüler, wusste er natürlich auch warum!  
  
Granger war eines dieser Mädchen, die neben Komplimenten und Geschenken auch Vertrauen auch Geduld verlangten. Natürlich wollten und konnten ihr das die meisten Jungen in diesem Alter hier nicht bieten, also waren diese *Beziehungen* letztendlich an der Ungeduld der werten Herren gescheitert...  
  
Er kannte diese Art von Mädchen, doch die meisten von ihnen waren durch ein paar einfache Tricks schnell zu knacken. Etwa durch nächtliche Besuche aus purer *Sehnsucht*, kleine, kitschige Briefe und Geschenke und natürlich die berüchtigten, drei großen Worte...  
  
Letzteres hatte Draco jedoch niemals angewandt. Waren sie durch purer Aufmerksamkeit nicht zu knacken, gab er es lieber auf oder eher, er warf sie weg, noch bevor er zum Schuss gekommen war. Er wusste nicht warum er die beste aller Waffen nicht anwenden wollte. Vielleicht bedeuteten ihm diese Worte auch selber zuviel. Natürlich würde er dies niemals zugeben! Genauso wenig wie er besagte Worte jemals zu jemand anderem gesagt hatte, wie mit sechs zu seiner Grantma Rose...  
  
Sie war keine typische Malfoy gewesen. Das war sie nie... Denn sie hatte etwas besessen, was kein anderer Malfoy jemals besessen hatte, noch jemals besitzen würde...  
  
Ein Herz...  
  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht.", riss in Granger schließlich aus den Gedanken. Ihre Wangen brannten nun fast so stark wie ein Buschfeuer und für eine Sekunde störte es ihn fast, sein Gesicht in der Farbe von Wiesels Haaren leichten zu sehen...  
  
„Das war schwach Granger.", wisperte er schließlich amüsiert.  
  
„Das denke ich nicht, denn es war mein voller Ernst!"  
  
„Dann bist du also wirklich noch unberührt? Ich hatte da wirklich meine Zweifel, als ich es zufällig aufgeschnappt habe."  
  
„Ich wüsste wirklich nicht, warum ich ausgerechnet mit DIR mein Liebes- und Sexualleben diskutiere sollte!"  
  
Draco lachte leise auf. „Du hast immerhin damit angefangen!"  
  
„Ach wirklich? Ich glaube, das habe ich etwas anders in Erinnerung!"  
  
„Ja, lass mich doch mal nachdenken! Warst es nicht du, die von mir wissen wollte, ob ich weiß was Frauen so wollen?"  
  
„Das war lediglich ein Scherz und keine ernstgemeinte Frage!"  
  
„Natürlich, es hat dich also wirklich gar nicht interessiert, ob es stimmt, was sie so über mich sagen?"  
  
„Nein, kein bisschen! Es ist mir vollkommen egal, ob du sie mit deinen Küssen, deiner Zunge und deinen Händen zum Wahnsinn treibst, sämtliche Bondage-, Entkleidungs- und Stimulierende-Zaubersprüche kennst und der beste Liebhaber von ganz Hogwarts bist!"  
  
Draco blitzte sie amüsiert an, seine Lippen umspielte ein überhebliches Grinsen. „Dafür, dass dir das alles scheißegal ist, kennst du dich aber ziemlich gut mit meinen Techniken und Praktiken aus! Das muss ich dir lassen..."  
  
**  
  
Hermione atmete entsetzt aus. „Ich habe es von Sanders.", sagte sie schließlich hastig.  
  
Was zur Hölle redete sie da?  
  
Er blickte sie misstrauisch an. „Mel? Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr die besten Freundinnen seid?"  
  
Natürlich waren sie das nicht! Sie hasste die schwarzhaarige Slytherin, dennoch hatte sie die meisten Informationen von ihr. Denn Melissa Sanders traf sich abends oft mit ihren *Freundinnen* in einer abgelegenen Ecke der Bibliothek um ihnen von ihren neusten Abenteuern und Eroberungen in Kenntnis zu setzten. Hermione war des Öfteren *unfreiwillig* Zuhörerin gewesen, als sie eine Reihe weiter nach Lektüren für ihren Erweiterungskurs in Muggelkunde gesucht hatte...  
  
„Sind wir auch nicht. Aber ihr anscheinend! Sie hat mich vorgestern in der Bibliothek äußerst aufdringlich belästigt!"  
  
„Ja, so könnte man es nennen.", hauchte Malfoy leise. „Inwiefern belästigt?", fügte er schließlich hinzu.  
  
„Na, du weißt schon... Sie hat so... Rumgefummelt...", stammelte sie verlegen.  
  
„Aha! Rumgefummelt?"  
  
Sie blickte ihn verständnislos an. „Ja, rumgefummelt halt! Jetzt tu nicht so, als wenn ich dir das jetzt genau schildern müsste!"  
  
„Granger, das interessiert mich gar nicht wirklich, ich kenne Mel gut genug, um mir auszumalen, was sie alles angestellt hat. Ich wollte eher wissen, worauf es letztendlich hinauslief! ", zischte er barsch.  
  
Hermione verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Naja, ich denke, sie wollte mich verführen."  
  
„Wunderbar! Soweit war ich auch."  
  
„Gott Malfoy, worauf willst du hinaus?", knurrte sie genervt und richtete sich etwas auf.  
  
Er blickte genervt an die Decke. „Hat sie ihren Willen bekommen?"  
  
„Natürlich nicht!", rief die Gryffindor empört. „Ich bin doch nicht lesbisch."  
  
Malfoy grinste zufrieden. „Wunderbar! Braves Mädchen.", hauchte er süffisant und sein Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter, bevor er fortfuhr. „Bist du dir da wirklich sicher?"  
  
„Ja, immerhin war ich dabei. Ich habe sie zum Teufel geschickt! Ich hoffe nur mal, es war dir recht!"  
  
„Die Frage war eigentlich auf deine sexuelle Orientierung gerichtet, aber was soll's! Ja, es ist mir recht, denn sie wurde langsam wirklich etwas... lästig...", seine Augen funkelten spöttisch.  
  
„Haha, sehr witzig du Arsch! Außerdem meinst du wohl eher *uninteressant*, immerhin turtelt ihr zwei schon seid fast einem Monat herum..."  
  
„Hm... Wirklich so lange? Verdammt, ich war dieses Mal wirklich geduldig, meinst du nicht?"  
  
„Du bist ein Schwein!"  
  
„Ich bin ein Mann!"  
  
„Alle Männer sind Schweine!"  
  
Malfoy lachte leise auf. „Ok, lass uns diese tolle Diskussion beenden. Wenigstens für heute! Ich denke übrigens, dass das Training heute sich erledigt hat?"  
  
Sie funkelte ihn wütend an. Warum waren Kerle wie er so? Warum sahen sie aus wie Engel und besaßen die Seele eines Teufels? Wenn sie überhaupt eine besaßen!  
  
„Sieht leider so aus.", entgegnete sie matt.  
  
„Gut, dann sehen wir uns Morgen. Selber Ort, selbe Zeit!"  
  
„Nein, wohl kaum! Morgen haben wir Schulsprecher und Vertrauensschüler Versammlung!"  
  
„Oh, das hatte ich vollkommen vergessen!"  
  
„Hatte ich nicht anders erwartet, du vergisst es immer, Malfoy!"  
  
„Das ist Unterstellung, ich war die letzten Monate nur beschäftigt!", ein spöttisches Grinsen zierte ihr eigenes Gesicht.  
  
Sie lachte gehässig auf. „Na, wie gut, dass du morgen mit keiner Frau beschäftigt sein wirst und kommen kannst! Dann gibst du uns endlich mal die Ehre deiner Anwesenheit!"  
  
Er schien einen kurzen Augenblick zu überlegen, dann grinste er sie herausfordernd an. „Naja, vielleicht ja doch.", seine Augen funkelten amüsiert. „Aber, kommen werde ich auf jeden Fall!"  
  
Sie saß Augenblicklich kerzengerade im Bett. „Malfoy, du Schwein! Ich warne dich!"  
  
„Keine Angst, ich weiß genau was Frauen wollen.", hauchte er spitz und zwinkerte ihr spielerisch zu. „Dann schlage ich übermorgen vor! Selbe Zeit, selber Ort! Übrigens! Ich mag es, wenn du mich beschimpfst! Das macht mich jedes Mal... vollkommen... wahnsinnig..."Dabei strich er lasziv über ihren Rock, ließ seine Hände etwas zwischen ihre Beine gleiten, leckte sich schleichend langsam über die Lippen und verließ dann mit schnellen Schritten die Krankenstation.  
  
Hermione blieb zitternd und bebend zurück. Ob nun vor Wut oder vor Scham, konnte sie selber nicht mehr wirklich einordnen...  
  
~**~  
  
Ich würde sagen, es spitzt sich zu! *gg* Was ist also mit Harry und Ron, wie lange wird Malfoy es noch schaffen stark zu bleiben und wann bringt Mione ihn um... ;-) *Justkidding*  
  
Wie immer überlasse ich euch das letzte Wort, zu diesem chap!!! *schmoochies* 


	15. Flugstunden

Hey there... Ja, was gibt es neues von mir? Ich habe es endlich geschafft mal wieder zu updaten, obwohl dieses Chap schon seid Ewigkeiten auf meinem Rechner versauert. Ok, nicht seid Ewigkeiten, aber schon seid geraumer Zeit. Leider... Schuld war mein PC, der mich einfach nicht online lassen wollte...  
  
Erst einmal wünsche ich EUCH allen FROHE FEIERTAGE und viel Spaß beim Eiersuchen... ;)  
  
Großen Dank geht an alle meine treuen Leser, insbesondere an HexenLady, Blue, Mrs. Galadriel, BlackAngel8, DiamondOfOcean, SweetKitty & earthly für ihre lieben Revs... *knuddel*  
  
~**~  
  
15. Flugstunden! **Mittwoch – 19 Februar 1997**  
  
Vollkommen entnervt hockte sie auf dem Feld hinter den Gewächshäusern und starrte in Richtung Schloss. Oder wenigstens, in die Richtung, in der das Schloss liegen mochte, denn es verschwand fast gänzlich hinter den Büschen und Bäumen, welche ihnen einen hervorragenden Blickschutz boten. Eine wirklich geniale Idee, denn nicht einmal sie, Harry und Ron waren jemals hier gewesen. Malfoy schien sich hier besser auszukennen, wie sie gedacht hatte...  
  
Endlich erschien seine, eher ihre, schlanke Gestallt zwischen den Büschen und kam langsam auf sie zu. Die Dämmerung verschluckte ihn fast, so dass sie nur seine Siluette erkennen konnte. Jedoch war sie sicher, dass er es war.  
  
Es war immer noch merkwürdig, sich selber so zu sehen. Obwohl er sicherlich anders ging und sich anders bewegte, als sie es tat. Immerhin war seine Mimik meistens auch vollkommen anders. Es war eben Malfoys Mimik...  
  
Ein Wunder, dass es niemandem auffiel, wie anders sie momentan waren...  
  
„Du bist zu spät, Malfoy!", rief sie ihm zu, als er sie fast erreicht hatte und richtete sich langsam auf.  
  
Er blitzte sie wütend an und blickte sich kurz um. „Könntest du es bitte unterlassen, mich in der Öffentlichkeit Malfoy zu nennen?"  
  
Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. „Himmel, hier ist doch niemand!"  
  
„Sicher?", fragte er spitz und blickte sie herausfordernd an.  
  
„Dieser Ort ist perfekt, nicht einmal Harry und Ron kennen ihn.", antwortete sie Augenrollend.  
  
„Diesen nicht, aber einen anderen, etwas abseits von hier!"  
  
„Hier hinter den Gewächshäusern?"  
  
„Ganz genau, Granger! Ich habe ihn da schon des Öfteren mit Chang gesehen. Gib mir bitte mal den Besen!", sagte er matt und blickte sie auffordernd an.  
  
Hermione zögerte, reichte ihm den Thunderstar 1,6s und beobachtete ihn, wie er etwas ungelenk auf den schwarzen Stiel stieg und sich etwas vom Boden abstieß. „Mit Cho?"Sie blickte sich unschlüssig um. Warum hatte er ihr und Ron diesen Ort nie gezeigt? „Warum hat er ihn mir und Ron dann nie gezeigt?", harkte sie spitz nach.  
  
Malfoy grinste sie süffisant an. „Weil er sie in Ruhe vögeln wollte, vielleicht? Ich denke mal, du und Wiesel hätten dabei etwas gestört!"  
  
Sie errötete und blickte zu Boden. Harry und Cho, sicher war das irgendwie kein Geheimnis mehr, aber sie hatte sich niemals Gedanken über solche Dinge zwischen ihnen gemacht...  
  
„Granger, du glaubtest doch nicht wirklich, dass dein kleiner, heiliger Freund Potter nur Händchen mit ihr hält?"  
  
Sie blitzte ihn wütend an. „Natürlich nicht!"  
  
„Na dann bin ich ja beruhigt! Die beiden scheinen übrigens ziemlich viel Spaß miteinander zu haben. Chang ist nicht gerade leise, was wohl aber hauptsächlich an Pottys Künsten mit der Zunge liegt. Aber, kein Wunder bei einem Parselmaul...", sein Grinsen war teuflisch.  
  
„Malfoy, es reicht.", hauchte sie und ihr Kopf fühlte sich unwirklich heiß an. Das waren einfach Dinge, die sie über Harry nicht wissen wollte! Genau das war der Grund, warum sie nicht darüber nachdachte!  
  
„Ok... Dann kommen wir mal zurück zum fliegen!", sagte er immer noch grinsend und stieg mit einer fließenden Bewegung vom Besen ab. „Versuch dein Glück und ich werde mir ansehen, was du so zustande bringst. Dann sehen wir weiter!", dabei hielt er ihr elegant den pechschwarzen Besen entgegen.  
  
Sie nahm ihn zögernd an sich und stieg mehr als ungeschickt auf. Mit einer viel zu kräftigen Bewegung stieß sie sich vom Boden ab und kippte durch den heftigen Ruck fast seitlich hinunter. Gott sei Dank fand sie rechtzeitig ihr Gleichgewicht wieder und so blieb sie oben. Malfoy beobachtete sie mit verschränkten Armen, während sie eine langsame Runde drehte, wobei sie fast in einer der Baumkronen landete, weil sie es nicht rechtzeitig schaffte abzudrehen.  
  
Es kam ihr fast so vor, als könnte sie Malfoy wütend zischen hören, doch es war wohl eher der Wind, welcher sie streifte.  
  
„Wenn du noch langsamer fliegst, fliegst du Rückwärts!", schrie Malfoy nun zynisch und sie beschleunigte Zähneknirschend etwas und drehte eine weitere, ungelenke Runde.  
  
„OK, komm runter!", schrie der Slytherin nun und sie lenkte den Besen erleichtert Richtung Boden. Ihre Hände zitterten entsetzlich...  
  
„Das reicht, bleib wo du bist.", rief er ihr zu, als sie nur noch wenige Meter über den Boden schwebte. Ihre Beine konnten den Boden fast berühren. Er lief ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und zog den Stiel etwas herunter, so dass er sie ansehen konnte, ohne den Kopf zu heben.  
  
„Was willst du?", knurrte sie zornig.  
  
Er schenkte ihr einen strafenden Blick. „Erstens bist du die lahmste Fliegerin, die ich je gesehen habe, zweitens die Schlechteste obendrein und drittens machst du den Anschein, jeden Moment vom Besen zu fallen! Das ist SCHLECHT!"  
  
„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich gut bin!", zischte sie zornig und kippte dabei stark in seine Richtung. Er brachte sie mit einem heftigen Stoß wieder nach oben.  
  
„Erstens, ziehe die Beine näher an deinen Körper und bringe deinen Oberkörper etwas weiter runter. Das verringert den Windwiederstand und erhöht deinen Gleichgewichtssinn. So wirst du schneller und kannst dich besser halten! Zweitens, lehn dich in die Kurve, nicht dagegen! Drittens, wenn du runter willst, nimm den Boden schräger an und ziehe später hoch, sonst fällst du vornüber, wenn du ihn berührst!", zischte er nicht gerade bittend und ließ den Stiel ruckartig wieder los, wobei sie fast den Halt verlor.  
  
Hermione richtete sich mühsam wieder auf und blickte ihn wütend an.  
  
„Na, los!", rief er ungeduldig und machte eine auffordernde Geste mit der Hand. Sie setzte sich und den Besen leise murrend wieder in Bewegung...  
  
**  
  
Sie hockte in einem der Sessel des Gemeinschaftsraums und hatte die Beine fest an ihren Körper gezogen. Das Feuer prasselte leise im Kamin, brachte jedoch nicht die gewünschte Wärme. Es war immer noch kalt, feucht und klamm. So wie es hier unten immer war...  
  
Immer wieder pendelte ihr Blick von der Standuhr zur Eingangstür. Sie blieb verschlossen...  
  
Kein Zeichen von ihm und das schon seid Stunden...  
  
Sie hasste ihn! Sie hasste ihn so sehr, dass es schon wieder wehtat. Nicht das sie ihn lieben würde, nein, dazu war er zu kalt. Sie hatte gewusst er würde sie irgendwann wegwerfen, doch sie hatte ihm zuvorkommen wollen. Dummerweise war er in letzter Zeit launischer denn je und so war es letztendlich vollkommen überrascht gekommen.  
  
Melissa knurrte leise auf, sie spürte die neugierigen Blicke der anderen, welche tuschelnd in einer der Nischen verharrten und sie nun schon seid Stunden beobachteten. Seid er gegangen war...  
  
Er würde es bereuen, koste es was es wolle...  
  
**  
  
Granger landete äußerst unelegant ein paar Meter neben ihm und drückte ihm mit zornigen Augen den Besen in die Hand. „Das war nicht schlecht. Wir sollten es aber weiterhin etwas üben! Ich würde sagen, am Sonntag und bis dahin kannst du dich etwas mit dem Training rumschlagen.", entgegnete er grinsend.  
  
Sie war zwar kein Ass, aber sie hatte es halbwegs annehmbar gemeistert. Wenn es auch nicht mal halb so gut wie seine sonstigen Leistungen war. Dennoch würde sie ihn nicht vollkommen blamieren. Wenigstens ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer am Horizont. Wenn auch nur ein winzig kleiner...  
  
Sie wirbelte wütend herum und stürmte über das Feld, zurück zu den Büschen. Er hechtete ihr etwas ungeschickt und so schnell es in diesem Körper möglich war hinterher. „Du bist ein Tyrann.", zischte sie leise, als er sie erreicht hatte.  
  
„Nein, es überrascht mich, dass du das erst jetzt merkst!", hauchte er zynisch.  
  
Sie blitzte ihn wütend an und bremste abrupt ab. „Hast du jemals etwas von Geduld gehört? Oder Höflichkeit?"  
  
Draco schüttelte herausfordernd den Kopf. „Das sind Dinge, von denen ich überhaupt nichts wissen will, Granger."  
  
„Genau das ist es! Du bist und bleibst ein Arschloch, Malfoy! Und weißt du warum?"  
  
„Du wirst es mir sicher sagen."  
  
„Weil du alles als selbstverständlich ansiehst! Jeder kriecht dir in den Arsch, jede Schlampe von Hogwarts reißt sich freiwillig die Kleider vom Leib wenn du sie nur ansiehst und deine Eltern lesen dir jeden noch so dämlichen Wunsch von den Augen ab. Und es ist für dich selbstverständlich!"  
  
Er zuckte gespielt unberührt mit den Schultern. Er war ein Malfoy, er war so erzogen worden. Warum sollte es also nicht selbstverständlich sein? „Und was ist bitte falsch daran?"  
  
„Weil es das nicht ist!", schrie sie nun fast.  
  
„Granger, Potter und Wiesel würden sich für dich freiwillig ein Bein ausreißen. Jetzt sag du mir nicht, dass es nicht selbstverständlich ist, wenn man mir die Taschen trägt!"  
  
„Oh doch! Denn sie tun es aus Freundschaft und weißt du was? Ich würde es auch für sie tun! Das ist der UNTERSCHIED!", ihr Gesicht hatte eine gefährliche Röte des Zorns angenommen.  
  
Draco blickte einen Moment zu Boden. Natürlich hatte sie Recht, aber was erwartete sie? Das er es hier, vor ihr zugab? Das er in Tränen ausbrach und ihr vorheulte, wie verzogen er doch war?  
  
„Worauf willst du eigentlich hinaus?", sagte er schließlich unsicher, überspielte es jedoch mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen.  
  
Granger lachte leise auf. „Natürlich verstehst du es nicht. Du wirst es nie verstehen.", mit diesen Worten hechtete sie erneut los. Der schwarze Umhang flatterte dabei etwas im Wind.  
  
Einen Augenblick blieb er verwirrt zurück. Was zur Hölle wollte sie von ihm? Worauf wollte sie hinaus?  
  
Dann folgte er ihr erneut. „Ok, jetzt noch mal verständlich für mich! Was genau willst du mir sagen?"  
  
Sie blieb erneut abrupt stehen. Graue Augen funkelten ihn Silber an. „Was ich will? Was ICH will? Willst du wissen was ich will?", sie atmete heftig ein, dann wieder aus. Einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken auf diese *Frage* zu antworten, doch seine innere Stimme hielt ihn davon ab. „Ich reiße mir hier für dich den Arsch auf, überwinde meine Höhenangst und vergeude meine kostbare Zeit damit, fliegen zu lernen, nur damit DU dich nicht blamierst! Ich tue das nur für DICH und alles was du sagst ist *Das war nicht schlecht."!"  
  
Er blickte sie immer noch entsetzt an, als es im Gebüsch heftig zu knistern begann. Granger blickte ihn entsetzt an, dann schritt sie direkt auf das Gebüsch zu...  
  
**  
  
Hastig und zitternd schob sie das dichte Gestrüpp beiseite und blieb entsetzt stehen. „Cho?", hauchte sie matt und begutachtete verwirrt das Geschehen.  
  
Die junge Ravenclaw knöpfte sich hastig die Bluse zu. „Malfoy! Hi!", sagte sie nervös und blickte fiebrig nach links. Hermione folgte ihr und ihr Herz machte einen entsetzlichen Sprung, dann setzte es aus... Jedoch nur für eine Sekunde...  
  
Der junge Mann neben ihr war nicht Harry! Dennoch wusste sie nicht, ob sie darüber erleichtert oder entsetzt sein sollte...  
  
Die junge Ravenclaw blickte beschämt zwischen ihr und ihrem Begleiter hin und her, bis ihr Blick schließlich an der Gryffindor vorbeiglitt und ins Leere zu wandern schien. „Hermione?", rief Cho und nun verdunkelten sich ihre Augen vor Entsetzten. Hermione zog zischend die Luft ein und wandte sich langsam um. Malfoy stand mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen hinter ihr.  
  
Sie bedachte ihn mit einem strafenden Blick. „Was zur Hölle tust du hier?", knurrte sie so leise wie möglich.  
  
„Konnte ich das etwa erahnen?", gab Malfoy zischend zurück.  
  
Cho starrte die beiden immer noch voller Entsetzten und Ungläubigkeit an, während sich der Blick ihres Begleiters voller Schadenfreude verfinsterte.  
  
„Ah, Malfoy und Granger! Ist das zu fassen?", schnarrte er leise.  
  
Hermione riss die Augen auf, wollte etwas Passendes erwidern, doch dummerweise blieb ihre Kehle stumm.  
  
Malfoy räusperte sich leise, trat etwas vor und kreuzte die Arme herausfordernd vor der Brust. „Also, ich schlage vor, wir behalten diese nette Begegnung für uns, wenn ihr es auch tut! Es wäre doch wirklich schade, wenn der gute Harry erfahren würde, wer so noch alles an seiner Süßen naschen darf!", sagte er, während er Cho strafend fixierte und ihre eigene Stimme klang dabei ungewohnt fest und herausfordernd.  
  
Hermione blickte ihn entsetzt an. Draco nickte ihr scheinbar beruhigend zu.  
  
Cho und Ben McIntire, ein 6-Klässler aus Hufflepuff, tauschten ein paar vielsagende Blicke. Dann nickte auch die Ravenclaw. „Natürlich! Wir werden schweigen wie die Gräber, wenn ihr es auch tut!"  
  
„Werden wir!", bestätigte Malfoy sie und blitzte beide noch einmal herausfordernd an. Dann schob er Hermione sanft aber bestimmt weiter. Kurz bevor sie den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts erreicht hatten, hielt er noch einmal inne. „Noch was! Solltet ihr reden, bringen wir euch um!"Dann setzten sie ihren Weg fort.  
  
Die Gryffindor blickte ihr Gegenüber immer noch ungläubig an. „Du glaubst wirklich, sie werden dicht halten?"  
  
„Das sollten sie!"  
  
„Und wenn nicht?"  
  
Malfoy zuckte kühl mit den Schultern. „Dann werden wir sie wohl töten müssen."  
  
Hermione runzelte ungläubig die Stirn.  
  
„Das war ein Scherz!", schnarrte Malfoy und verdrehte die Augen. „Dann verpfeifen wir sie an Potty."  
  
„Ich finde wir sollten es ihm so oder so sagen!", sagte sie schließlich scharf.  
  
„Granger, dann fliegen wir auf jeden Fall auf."  
  
„Ich kann doch nicht- Ich meine– Er ist mein bester Freund!", entkam es ihr heiser.  
  
Malfoy zuckte schwach mit den Schultern. Seine Augen blitzten kalt „Dann behalte es wenigstens für Dich, bist du wieder DU bist und denke dir eine passende Ausrede aus, was du hier mit mir getrieben hast!"  
  
Sie stöhnte leise. Warum war das Leben bloß so kompliziert?  
  
„Er wird es überleben.", sagte der ehemals Blonde leise.  
  
„Das hoffe ich.", hauchte sie kaum hörbar.  
  
Dann gingen sie schweigend weiter.  
  
Hogwarts prangte in der Dunkelheit in den Himmel. Wie lange waren sie eigentlich hier draußen gewesen? Sicherlich Stunden. Hoffentlich würden sie nicht noch Strafarbeiten bekommen...  
  
Plötzlich hielt der Slytherin ein weiteres Mal inne und hielt ihr seinen Besen entgegen. Sie nahm ihn etwas verwirrt an sich, bevor ihr klar wurde, dass es Momentan ja der ihre war. „Ich denke, wir sollten uns jetzt trennen, wenn wir morgen nicht doch noch das Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins sein wollen!"  
  
Einen Moment blickte sie sich um. Er hatte Recht, sie hatten das Schloss schon fast erreicht. „Das denke ich auch.", entwischte es ihr etwas enttäuscht. Sie errötete leicht...  
  
„Ok, dann wünsche ich dir eine gute Nacht.", hauchte Malfoy beinahe sanft und setzte sich langsam wieder in Bewegung.  
  
„Ich dir auch.", entgegnete sie und ihre Stimme versagte beinahe ihren Dienst. Wieder errötete sie. Warum brachte er sie so aus der Fassung? Warum brachte es ihr Herz zum rasen, wenn er sie ausnahmsweise mal halbwegs *nett* behandelte?  
  
Und vor allem, warum geschah es ausgerechnet, wenn er doch in IHREM Körper steckte?  
  
„Ach ja, denk morgen an das Training!", rief er ihr zu, kurz bevor er das Schloss erreicht hatte. Er ging nun langsam ein paar Schritte rückwärts.  
  
„Natürlich!", rief sie etwas empört. Immerhin hatte sie gerade stundenlang dafür trainiert.  
  
„Dann bin ich beruhigt!"  
  
„Ah, ja! Was brauche ich denn noch, außer meiner Uniform und dem Besen?", fiel es ihr siedeendheiß ein. Sie hatte Harry zwar öfter beim Training beobachtet, aber woher sollte sie wissen, was der Junge so alles mit sich dahin schleppte. Nicht das sie etwas Wichtiges vergas!  
  
„Eigentlich nichts, außer Duschzeug und ein paar Handtücher!", entgegnete er grinsend.  
  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzten. „Duschen?", hauchte sie matt.  
  
Malfoy lachte leise auf. „Du weißt schon, diese Sache unter dem Wasserstrahl, wo man sich wäscht!"  
  
„Das war mir schon klar, aber ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor, mit lauter nackten Jungen zu duschen!", gab sie zornig zurück.  
  
„Also, für mich wäre es, an deiner Stelle, das reinste Paradies!", rief ihr der Slytherin lachend zu, bevor er im Eingang des Schlosses verschwand...  
  
~**~ 


	16. Nackte Tatsachen

Hi meine Lieben! Also, erst einmal möchte ich mich entschuldigen... Dafür, dass ich in den letzten Wochen und Monaten nichts habe von mir hören lassen und ihr auch in Zukunft etwas Geduld mit mir haben müsst... :(  
  
Doch alles der Reihe nach! Erstmal möchte ich eine Frage, welche ich in den letzten Wochen zigmal per Mail bekommen habe, beantworten! NEIN, ich habe nicht vor eine meiner Geschichten unbeendet zu lassen... Ich arbeite daran, doch leider werde ich momentan mal wieder von einer fiesen Blockade gequält, durch die ich nur dürftig und langsam vorankomme. Doch wie gesagt, ich bleibe am Ball...  
  
Es könnte mit den Updates nur halt etwas dauern, deshalb bitte ich um Verständnis und Geduld!  
  
Das gilt auch für meine anderen Storys Dreyed Tears und Covert Desire! Ich arbeite daran, haltet also die Augen nebenbei offen...  
  
So, gleich habt ihr es geschafft!:) Nur noch eins...  
  
Ich möchte den Leuten, welche mir immer wieder geschrieben haben oder ihre Reviews hinterlassen haben DANKEN! Ja, auch denen, dessen mails oder Comments im ersten Moment für mich nicht sonderlich erfreulich waren (Ihr wisst schon wer gemeint ist! ;)), denn irgendwie habt ihr mich alle zum Weiterschreiben animiert. Denn ich wusste, da sind Leute, die warten auf mich und meine Geschichten... Und ja, dass ist ein gutes Gefühl... DANKE EUCH ALLEN! knuddel  
  
So, und jetzt geht es weiter... Endlich... ;)

* * *

16. Nackte Tatsachen! Donnerstag – 20 Februar 1997  
  
Der wohl duftende Dampf stieg ihm langsam in die Nase, brachte pure Entspannung, während er bis zum Hals im heißen Badewasser schwamm. Es war wirklich eine Schande, dass er es nicht fertig gebracht hatte Schulsprecher zu werden! Oder eher, es war eine Frechheit, dass ihm dieser verdammte Ravenclaw zuvor gekommen war...  
  
Seine Augen musterten zornig die Tür, welche in das Zimmer des Schulsprechers führte. Natürlich war sie verschlossen!  
  
Erneut blickte er sich im Bad um. Es war schier riesig, sogar um einiges größer als die Bäder der Vertrauensschüler, von seinem eigenen Bad, welches aus einer Dusche, einem Waschbecken und einer Toilette bestand, mal abgesehen. Und das obwohl dieser Raum nur von zwei Schülern benutzt wurde...  
  
Leise seufzend ließ er sich noch etwas weiter in die Fluten sinken. Der Duft von Vanille und Kirschen beträufelte ihn sanft. Eine wirklich grandiose Mischung. Es hatte ihn viel Zeit gekostet, diese Mischung herauszufinden. Denn es war exakt der Duft, nach dem sie immer roch...  
  
Wie oft hatte er versucht ihren Geruch einzusaugen, wenn sie an ihm vorübergerauscht war? Wie oft hatte er nur deshalb ihre Nähe gesucht? Wie oft hatte der Gedanke daran ihm den Schlaf geraubt?  
  
Stöhnend richtete er sich wieder auf, ihre braunen Locken klebten ihm auf den Schulterblättern und auf dem Rücken. Im nassen Zustand waren sie um einiges länger, was er schon vor einigen Tagen überrascht festgestellt hatte.  
  
Vorsichtig hob er ein Bein, strich zärtlich über die samtweiche Haut, welche nun von den ersten Stoppeln etwas angeraut wurde. Wie oft hatte er sich gefragt, wie sie sich wohl anfühlte?  
  
Mit einer simplen Handbewegung griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, welcher direkt auf der Wannenkante ruhte. Er hatte ihn immer bei sich! Schon als Kind hatte sein Vater ihm eingebläut, dass der Zauberstab der einzig wahre Freund eines Magiers war. Eigentlich dummes Geschwätz, aber was konnte er von einem Todesser schon anderes erwarten? Jetzt kauerte sein stolzer Vater in Askaban und seine Mutter vegetierte daheim vor Einsamkeit dahin...  
  
„Accio Klinge.", hauchte er mit einem leichten Schwung des handgelenkes und wenige Sekunden später, hatte seine Rasierklinge den Beckenrand erreicht. Behutsam legte er das Ebenholzschwarze Stäbchen zurück an den Rand und griff nach der Klinge. Mit einer geübten Bewegung klappte er sie auseinander und ließ sie gleichmäßig über Grangers zarte Haut gleiten.  
  
Erst einmal, dann zweimal, dreimal... Immer wieder, bis auch das kleinste Kratzen verschwunden war. Zufrieden widmete er sich dem anderen Bein. Es fühlte sich merkwürdigerweise um einiges glatter an, wie das andere. Rasierte dieses Mädchen sich nicht beide Beine auf einmal oder wuchsen die Härchen an beiden Beinen verschieden schnell?  
  
Sorgfältig wiederholte er die Prozedur, strich immer wieder mit der anderen Hand über die zart gebräunte Haut um zu überprüfen, ob er auch keine Stelle vergessen hatte. Immer wieder, sie war so weich, so entsetzlich weich, dass es schon wieder unglaublich war... Unglaublich...  
  
„Verdammt.", fluchte er leise und klappte die Klinge mit einer geübten Bewegung wieder zusammen. Hellrote Flüssigkeit floss über dir zarte Haut, bis sie in das Wasser tropfte und dort langsam versiegte.  
  
Einen Moment betrachtete er die unwirkliche Szene. Schlammblut... Ihr Blut war wie das von allen anderen, wahrscheinlich sogar reiner wie das seine...  
  
Dann griff er wieder nach seinem Zauberstab und wisperte leise einen Zauber. Die Wunde schloss sich augenblicklich wieder, hinterließ eine kleine, weiße Narbe und die Spuren des gerade verflossenen Blutes, welches immer noch in das Wasser tropfte. Langsam ließ er das Bein zurück in die Fluten sinken, beobachtete, wie sich der hellrote Saft langsam dem Wasser ergab und nur die zartbraune Haut und die blasse Spur des Schnittes hinterließ...  
  
Etwas angespannt betrat sie die Umkleidekabinen, blieb direkt am Eingang stehen, blickte sich unschlüssig um, bevor sie ihre Sachen vor den nächst bestem Spind warf. Es sah nicht so aus, als ob jeder einen festen Spind bezog. Doch die Blicke, die die anderen ihr zuwarfen, deuteten sie darauf hin, dass Malfoy es wohl für gewöhnlich tat. Doch das scherte sie nicht, sie hatte weitaus schlimmere Sorgen, als versehentlich nicht den Stammplatz des Blonden erwischt zu haben.  
  
Neben ihr ließen sich weitere Mitglieder der Mannschaft der Slytherins nieder, entledigten sich blitzschnell ihrer Roben und schlüpften eben so schnell in ihre Quidditch-Uniformen. Dann stürmten sie zum Ausgang, der auf das Feld führte.  
  
Hermione tat es ihnen langsam nach, wobei sie lange Zeit mit den Verschlüssen der Arm- und Handgelenkschoner zu kämpfen hatte. Diese Dinger waren wirklich eine Qual. Leise fluchend rückte sie den linken Ellenbogen Schoner an seine richtige Stelle und fischte den rechten von der Bank.  
  
Stimmengewirr, welches nun aus dem hinteren Teil der Kabinen drang, riss sie aus den Gedanken. Sie blickte etwas verwirrt auf die Spinde, hinter denen der Lärm hervortrat. Die Duschen...  
  
Welcher Idiot duschte denn bitte vor einem Spiel? Oder auch Training?  
  
Vorsichtig lehnte sie sich etwas zurück, versuchte an der Tür ihres Spindes vorbei zu sehen und so auf den dahinter liegenden Gang schauen zu können. Einige Personen, offensichtlich junge Männer stürmten aus einer Schwade Wasserdampf aus den weiß gefliesten Gemeinschaftsduschen. Erst beim zweiten Blick fiel ihr auf, dass sie fast jeden einzelnen kannte...  
  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, während sie schnell wieder den Kopf hinter den Spind zog. „Autsch!", entkam es ihr fluchend, als die Spindtür ihre Bewegung abbremste und sie rieb sich benommen die schmerzende Stirn.  
  
„Na, nicht doch Malfoy! Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du dir dein schönes Köpfchen ramponierst!", ertönte es spöttisch, während Seamus lachend an ihr vorüber schritt. Das Handtuch um seine Hüften war mehr locker als recht gebunden und sie versteifte ihren Blick auf die Spindtür, welche ihr etwas der Sicht versperrte.  
  
Bitte Gott, lass sie in den hinteren Reihen bleiben!, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie ersparte sich eine passende Antwort, denn egal wie passend sie auch gewesen wäre, sie wäre ihr missglückt.  
  
„Von mir aus kann er sich seine Rübe ruhig abschlagen! Das stände ihm hervorragend.", sagte eine ihr zu bekannte Stimme lachend. Ein weiteres, bekanntes Lachen gesellte sich hinzu, bevor auch die passenden Gesichter und... Bei Gott... halbnackten Körper hinter den Spinden erschienen.  
  
Ron trennte sich schon während des Gehens von seinem Handtuch, während Harry es sich erst direkt vor den Sitzreihen von den Hüften zog. Seine pechschwarzen Haare fielen ihm tief ins Gesicht, als er den Knoten mit geschickten Fingern löste und weitere Zentimeter zartbrauner Haut entblößte.  
  
Hermione biss sich auf die Lippen, versuchte mit aller Kraft gegen das Erröten ihres, nein Malfoys, Gesichtes anzukämpfen. Doch es nutzte nichts. Sie schlug hastig den Spind zu, griff nach ihrem Besen und dem rechten Armschützer und verließ schnellstens den Umkleideraum. Schlimmer konnte es heute wirklich nicht mehr werden...  
  
Immer wieder ließ er seine, eigentlich Grangers, Finger über die Narbe des Schnittes wandern. Es schmerzte nicht mehr, es war verheilt. Doch es fühlte sich merkwürdig an.  
  
Er hatte etwas hinterlassen! Etwas, dass sie auf ewig an ihn erinnern würde, wenn es auch nur ein kleiner, oberflächlicher Schnitt gewesen war. Der Schnitt in ihm war tiefer. Und er würde länger wie die Ewigkeit verweilen! Das hatte er gewusst, als er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte...  
  
Das erste mal wirklich! Ohne die Augen vor ihr zu verschließen...  
  
Und als er versucht hatte zu verstehen, dass es keine Zukunft hatte. Dass er verdrängen musste...  
  
Er seufzte, ließ sich etwas tiefer in das Wasser sinken. Seine Hände wanderten etwas höher, ließen nun von der Narbe ab, fuhren über die unversehrte, weiche Haut darüber. Wanderten langsam die Unterschenkel hoch, verharrten etwas an den Oberschenkeln. Bereiche, die er niemals zu sehen erhofft hatte... Geschweige denn zu spüren...  
  
Seine Finger wanderten noch etwas höher, ließen ihre Beine und Hüften zurück, hinterließen jedoch eine unsichtbare heiße Spur auf ihrer viel zu weichen Haut. Der Geruch von Vanille und Kirschen betäubte ihn, während er nun ihren Bauch passierte, ihn jedoch unbeachtet ließ, bis er an ihren Brüsten angekommen war. Sie waren klein, aber voll...  
  
Nicht wirklich so, wie sie in seiner Vorstellung existiert hatten. Eigentlich hatte sie in seiner Vorstellung immer anders ausgesehen, denn die Schuluniformen ließen mehr als genug Platz zum Spekulieren. Dafür waren sie ja gemacht...  
  
Doch es war gut so... Sie war anders, nicht so perfekt, doch schöner, wie sie in seiner Phantasie existiert hatte... Es war sie... Und so war sie in seinen Augen perfekt... So sinnlos es auch klingen mochte...  
  
Er stöhnte leise auf, ließ sich noch etwas weiter zurück ins Wasser gleiten, lehnte seinen Kopf aber gegen den Wannenrand, um nicht gänzlich zu versinken. Seine Hände ruhten immer noch auf ihren Brüsten, kneten, massierten das weiche und doch feste Fleisch, während er immer wieder inne hielt, um ihre Brustwarzen leicht und sanft zu triezen, zu stimulieren...  
  
Er hatte sich oft gefragt, wie es sich anfühlte... Für eine Frau...Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass er es erfahren würde... Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass er es jemals durch sie erfahren würde... Dass sie jemals ihm gehören würde...  
  
Wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit, wenn auch nicht ganz. Denn das war sie nicht. Es war ihre Hülle, doch das wichtigste fehlte...  
  
Dennoch... Jetzt gerade gehörte dieser Teil ihm... Wenn auch nur für wenige Minuten... Sekunden...  
  
Intensiver und näher, als jemals zuvor... Als jemals wieder...  
  
Doch das spielte gerade keine Rolle... Nichts spielte eine Rolle... Nicht jetzt... Nicht hier...  
  
Ein weiteres, leises Seufzen entfuhr ihm, als ihre Fingerspitzen ihren Bauchnabel erreichten... Er hatte nicht einmal registriert, dass er sie hatte herabwandern lassen...  
  
Er ließ sie einige Male um diesen herum fahren, bevor er sie tiefer wandern ließ und schließlich ihren Venushügel erreichte. Unter seinen Fingerspitzen kribbelte es, zwischen seinen Beinen brannte es. Nein... Ihre Fingerspitzen, ihre Beine...  
  
Er schloss die Augen, hielt instinktiv die Luft an, bevor er ihren Beinen das Signal gab, sich zu öffnen und ihren Fingerspitzen das, zum Weiterschreiten...  
  
Und sie taten es... Natürlich taten sie es...  
  
Das Wasser dran beiseite, als ihre Knie die Oberfläche etwas berührten, während ihre Finger sich langsam tiefer voran tasteten. Das brennen wurde stärker, heißer...  
  
Seine Bewegungen waren erst sanft, fast schon etwas scheu... Das war Neuland... Das war sie, wenn auch nicht ganz, nicht wirklich...  
  
Doch das spielte keine Rolle...  
  
Nicht jetzt...  
  
Sein Atem setzte stoßartig wieder ein, er richtete sich etwas auf und beschleunigte seine Bewegungen... Es waren die typischen Bewegungen, die die er von seinen vielen Eroberungen kannte... Und ja, es fühlte sich gut an...  
  
Sie fühlte sich gut an...  
  
Unruhig lehnte er sich wieder zurück, versank mit dem Kopf fast im Wasser, während seine Bewegungen immer unkontrollierter wurden, er die letzten Barrieren überwand und erst sachte, dann immer schneller in sie eindrang...  
  
Wütend schmiss sie den Besen vor die Sitzreihen und entledigte sich ihres verschmutzten Umhanges. Die letzten Stunden waren die schlimmste ihres ganzen Lebens gewesen und das obwohl sie mit ihren Freunden im Grunde weitaus schlimmeres erlebt hatte!  
  
Nachdem sie halbwegs vernünftig vom Boden abgehoben war, erschlug sie fast ein Klatscher, dann rammte einer der Treiber sie und zu gutem Schluss sangen die noch anwesenden Gryffindor eine Lobeshymne auf ihre Flugkünste! Wohlgemerkt alles Freunde von ihr!  
  
Der Gedanke an die halbe, halbnackte Mannschaft ihres Hauses und vor allem der Anblick ihrer beiden, besten Freunde, traf sie wie ein Schlag. Erneut schoss ihr das Blut in den Kopf...  
  
Es war ein Gedanke, den sie verdrängen wollte. Und vor allem musste, wenn sie ihnen, vor allem Harry und Ron, jemals wieder in die Augen sehen wollte. Sie schluckte...  
  
Ein Glück, dass Malfoy nicht auch noch erschienen war! Er hätte ihre Demütigung perfekt gemacht...  
  
Doch warum eigentlich nicht? Sie hatte erwartet, dass er es sich nicht entgehen lassen würde! Schon alleine, um sie danach zur Sau zu machen, weil sie seinen guten Ruf, als zweitbester Sucher Hogwarts geschädigt hat. Doch vielleicht wollte er sich diesen Anblick auch ersparen? Dabei war sie eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht gewesen. Für eine Muggelabstämmige, die schon seid Jahren nicht mehr auf einem Besen gesessen hatte, versteht sich...  
  
Welche Gründe er auch immer hatte, sie würde es herausfinden!  
  
„Hey, was ist los mit dir?", Thomas Spreer, besagter Treiber und Sohn einer äußerst angesehenen Familie in der Zauberwelt, blickte sie fragend an und warf seinen Umhang auf den freien Platz neben ihr.  
  
Sie löste mit zitternden Händen die Verschlüsse ihrer Armschützer, was sich beinahe noch als schwieriger herausstellte, wie das anlegen. Worht zog sich gerade den dunkelgrünen Pulli und das T-Shirt über den Kopf und beugte sich dann mit vollkommen nacktem Oberkörper über sie. „Klemmt es?", hauchte er immer noch etwas außer Atem. Der Junge war wirklich ein fantastischer Flieger. Jedoch nicht einmal halb so gut, wie Harry oder gar Malfoy es war.  
  
Ob der Slytherin für gewöhnlich genauso aus der Puste war?  
  
Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Meine Hände sind nur halb erfroren."  
  
„Kein Wunder, du musst in Bewegung bleiben!", erwiderte er grinsend und löste die Verschlüsse in wenigen Sekunden. „Aber, wem sag ich das?!"  
  
„Es war einfach nicht mein Tag!", antwortete sie und streifte sich die Schützer von den eiskalten Gliedern.  
  
„Nimm erst mal ´ne heiße Dusche, dann sieht die Welt gleich ganz anders aus!", murmelte der Slytherin beiläufig und pellte sich aus seiner restlichen Kleidung.  
  
Hermione blickte entsetzt an die Spinde. „Ich gehe später duschen!", spie sie hektisch aus und raffte ihre Sachen im Umhang zusammen. Sie hatte für heute wahrlich genug nackte Haut gesehen...  
  
„Na, du musst es aber eilig haben.", rief ihr der Fünftklässler vom Eingang der Duschen zu. Direkt hinter ihm verließ gerade ein weiterer Slytherin diese. Klatschnass und wie Gott ihn schuf, stampfte er durch die Umkleideräume und begann sich direkt hinter ihr abzutrocknen. Seine Augen musterten sie interessiert, doch er schwieg. Nur wenige schienen den Prinzen Slytherins mehr zu achten, als zu fürchten...  
  
Kein Wunder, bei dem Tyrann der er war!  
  
„Ja, das habe ich!", sagte sie fest und versuchte dem Jungen möglichst ins Gesicht zu sehen. Dieser zuckte schwach mit den nackten Schultern und verschwand dann in der Duschkabine...  
  
Hermione machte sich eilig daran, die Umkleideräume zu verlassen und die Gemächer der Vertrauensschüler aufsuchte, wobei sie Gott mehr als einmal dankte, dass Crabbe und Goyle nicht mehr in der Mannschaft waren...

* * *

Tja, das war es für heute auch mal wieder... Ich kann noch nicht genau sagen, wann euch das nächste Chap erwartet, aber ich arbeite neben den Chaps von Dreyed Tears und Covert Desire schon dran... knuddel 


	17. Forbidden Fruits

17. Forbidden Fruits!  
  
„Willst du sie wieder besuchen?", kicherte Beth schon, als sie sie von weitem kommen sah. Hermione blickte sich mit aufgerissenen Augen um, doch Gott sei dank war da niemand, der die kleine, freche Statue hätte hören können...  
  
„Ich habe etwas mit ihr zu besprechen!", sagte sie schließlich so ruhig wie möglich und blickte das Mädchen fest an. Diese spielte mit ihren Locken... Oder wenigstens, versuchte sie es...  
  
„Nein, nein!", kicherte sie schließlich...  
  
„Ich weiß das Passwort!", fügte sie eindringlich hinzu.  
  
„Nein, Männerbesuch ist untersagt!", gluckste Beth frech.  
  
Hermione verdrehte genervt die Augen. Komischerweise war das bei Harry und Ron nie ein Problem gewesen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Beth anscheinend bis über beide Ohren in Ron verliebt war. Da konnte sie ihm natürlich nicht den Einlass verweigern. Sie fragte ihn für gewöhnlich ja nicht einmal nach dem Passwort, sondern ließ ihn einfach passieren...  
  
Egal wie unpassend es für sie auch gewesen war... Des Öfteren hatte er in ihrem Zimmer gestanden, wenn sie nichts weiter wie ein Handtusch trug...  
  
Eine Sekunde schoss ihr das Bild aus der Umkleidekabine durch den Kopf. Eigentlich waren sie jetzt quitt... Und eines musste man den Beiden lassen... Sie hatten eine ziemlich ansehnliche Kehrseite. Vor allem Harry...  
  
Sie riss entsetzt die Augen auf, verdrängte diesen absurden Gedanken schnell wieder. Das waren immerhin ihre besten Freunde!!!  
  
„Sie ist Schulsprecherin, ich habe wichtiges mit ihr zu besprechen, also sag ihr bitte Bescheid oder lass mich rein!", setze sie schließlich hinzu.  
  
Beth kicherte einen Moment hysterisch auf. Dann versteinerte sich ihr Gesicht wieder, nicht im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, und sie schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Geht nicht!"  
  
„Warum das nicht?", schrie sie nun fast. Dieses kleine Gör brachte sie noch einmal um den Verstand. Sie wollte gerade etwas nachsetzten, als die Tür sich öffnete. Einen Moment blickte sie etwas irritiert drein...  
  
Dann erschien Robin in der Bildfläche. Er blickte sie etwas verwirrt an, bevor er sich zu fassen schien. „Malfoy?", sagte er schließlich mit skeptischer Miene.  
  
„Hi!", sagte sie erfreut, bevor sie sich darauf besann, dass der Rawenclaw und der Slytherin sich wahrhaftig so gut wie Schlange und Rabe verstanden! „Ich möchte Granger sprechen!", fügte sie also abweisend hinzu. Jedenfalls so gut wie möglich...  
  
Robin sah sie mehr als misstrauisch an. „Wozu?"  
  
„Es geht um ein Schulisches Project!"  
  
„Seid wann machst du gemeinsame Sachen mit Leuten wie Hermione und mir? Normalerweise beleidigst du uns doch nur!", zischte der Ravenclaw ungläubig.  
  
Sie stöhnte leise auf. „Bitte, lass mich einfach zu ihr! Es ist ok, glaube mir!"  
  
Robin lachte leise auf. „Sicher! Damit du wer weiß was mit ihr anstellst?"  
  
Beth kicherte heftig auf. „Er war letztens schon mal hier!", quieckte sie aufgebracht.  
  
Im ersten Moment hatte Hermione den starken Wunsch sie zu erwürgen. Sicherlich ein aussichtsloser Versuch, bei einer Statue.  
  
Doch Robins Gesichtsausdruck schien sich zu besänftigen. „Zusammen mit Mione, Bethy?"  
  
„Ja! Und er war Stunden da drin!", kicherte das Mädchen weiter.  
  
Robin blickte sie, also Malfoy, ratlos und fragend an, sagte jedoch nichts. Dennoch konnte sie erahnen, was hinter seinen Schläfen vorging.  
  
„Ein Project für die Schule, sagte ich doch!", sagte sie also schneidend.  
  
Der Ravenclaw grinste etwas schief. „Sie erwartet dich?"  
  
„Natürlich!", erwiderte sie gespielt fassungslos.  
  
Er runzelte immer noch die Stirn, nickte dann aber unsicher, bevor er beiseite trat und ihr so den Weg freimachte. Hermione schritt schnell an ihm vorbei. Der Ravenclaw blickte ihr immer noch skeptisch und ungläubig hinterher, das konnte sie in ihrem Rücken spüren.  
  
Es beunruhigte sie, doch darüber konnte sie sich später Gedanken machen. Momentan wollte sie einfach nur mit Malfoy reden. Sie wusste nicht einmal wirklich warum oder worüber. Aber, momentan war er einfach der einzige Mensch, mit dem sie vernünftig reden konnte.  
  
Mehr oder weniger jedenfalls...  
  
Schließlich hatte sie ihr Zimmer erreicht, ohne anzuklopfen natürlich. Alte Gewohnheit! Sicherlich hätte Malfoy sie nun gründlich zusammen gestaucht! Wäre er anwesend...  
  
Doch er war nirgends zu sehen. Einen Moment blickte sie sich unschlüssig um. Hätte Beth ihr nicht gesagt, wenn er, also eigentlich sie selber, nicht da gewesen wäre? Oder Robin?  
  
Das platschen von Wasser riss sie mehr oder weniger aus den Gedanken. „Malfoy?", rief sie und trat langsam an die Badezimmertür. Diese war verschlossen.  
  
„Malfoy? Ich bin´s Hermione!", sagte sie erneut, doch da drinnen rührte sich immer noch nichts. Sie hörte leises Gemurmel, dann wieder das Plätschern von Wasser! Was trieb er da drin? „Malfoy? Verdammt, mach die scheiß Tür auf!", brüllte sie...

###  
  
Draco schreckte entsetzt hoch, wobei das Wasser heftig überschwappte. Einen Moment starrte er zur Tür, rang nach Fassung. Was zu Hölle machte Granger hier?  
  
Sollte sie nicht beim Training sein und dort ihre nicht vorhandenen Flugkünste beweisen?  
  
Immer noch zitternd strich er sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Warum musste dieses verdammte Weib gerade jetzt kommen... Hätte sie nicht noch 5 Minuten warten können? Oder besser zehn, dann hätte er diese verdammte Sache beenden und sich wieder klimatisieren können...  
  
„Mach die verdammte Tür auf, oder ich trete sie ein!", schrie sie nun wütend von der anderen Seite der Tür und trommelte gegen das Holz.  
  
„Ja, bin schon unterwegs!", knurrte er wütend und richtete seinen immer noch bebenden Körper langsam auf, stieg etwas ungelenk und mit wackeligen Knien aus der Wanne und griff sich im gehen ein Handtusch, welches er sich um den Körper schlang, bevor er die Tür öffnete.  
  
Granger starrte ihn mit zornesrotem Kopf an. „Was hast du da drin gemacht?"  
  
„Gebadet?", gab er so ruhig wie möglich zurück und schritt an ihr vorbei ins Zimmer. Sie wirbelte sichtlich kochend herum, um ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.  
  
„Ach ja? Und warum hast du nicht die Tür geöffnet, als ich dich gerufen habe?", ihre Augen sprühten vor Zorn.  
  
„Ich bin eingenickt...", sagte er leise und begann sich neben dem Bett abzutrocknen.  
  
Es brachte sie für einen kurzen Moment sichtlich aus der Fassung, bevor sie sich wieder beruhigte und zischen die Luft einzog. „Eingenickt? Willst du mich in der Badewanne ertränken?"  
  
„Du warst ja Merlin sei Dank sofort zur Stelle!", knurrte er immer noch missgelaunt und schlüpfte wieder in die Unterwäsche, die er zusammen mit ihrer Kleidung auf das Bett gelegt hatte.  
  
„Sehr witzig!", gab sie zischend zurück.  
  
Er schlüpfte grinsend in ihren Rock, schloss die Knopfleise an der Hüfte und griff nach der Bluse. „Ich sagte doch schon, es tut mir leid.", sagte er dann bissig.  
  
„Nein, sagtest du nicht!"  
  
„Nicht?"  
  
„Nein!"  
  
„Gut, dann habe ich es jetzt gesagt!"  
  
Sie schnaubte leise auf, öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern.  
  
Doch das klopfen der Tür kam ihr zuvor...

###  
  
Hermione wirbelte Augenblicklich herum, fixierte die Tür.  
  
„Mione?", ertönte es von der anderen Seite. Dann folgte Gemurmel und leises Geraschel.  
  
„Harry und Ron.", wisperte sie leise und sah Malfoy entsetzt an.  
  
„Versteck dich.", gab er kaum hörbar zurück.  
  
„Wo denn?"  
  
„Weiß ich doch nicht.", knurrte er leise und schritt um das Bett herum. Seine, eigentlich ihre, nackten Füße erzeugten dumpfe Geräusche auf dem Boden.  
  
„Mione? Alles klar bei dir?", ertönte Harrys Stimme von draußen.  
  
„Sollen wir nachsehen?", hörte sie Ron leise murmeln.  
  
„Alles klar, Sekunde!", brüllte Malfoy hastig in Richtung Tür und schenkte ihr einen leicht gehetzten Blick. „Wo versteckst du denn sonst deine Lover?", fügte er leise hinzu.  
  
„Sehr witzig.", gab sie bissig zurück und verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Mione, sicher das alles in Ordnung ist?", ertönte wieder Harrys gewohnte, warme Stimme.  
  
Instinktiv öffnete sie den Mund, um zu antworten, doch der ehemals blonde Slytherin hielt ihr in letzter Sekunde die Hand vor den Mund. „Bist du wahnsinnig?", krächzte er dabei strafend.  
  
Sie stöhnte leise auf, umfasste seine Hand und zog sie von ihrem Gesicht. „Reine Gewohnheit.", gab sie entschuldigen zurück.  
  
„Mione?", ertönte nun erneut Rons Stimme. Dieses Mal klang sie mehr misstrauisch, als besorgt.  
  
„Ja, ich komme gerade aus dem Bad, eine Sekunde.", gab Malfoy genervt zurück und drängte sie dann zum Bett. „Da drunter.", hauchte er, während er sie auf die Knie zwang.  
  
„Woher du das nun schon wieder hast?", entgegnete sie sarkastisch und kroch unter das Gestell. Malfoy grinste sie frech an, bevor er die Bettdecke über den Rand zog.

###  
  
Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte sich der Schwarzhaarige gegen die Tür, lauschte angespannt den Geräuschen, welche von Innen zu ihnen durchdrangen.  
  
„Sie ist doch niemals allein.", wisperte sein bester Freund heiser. Seine Augen wirkten leicht gehetzt. Und vor allem verletzt. Harry stöhnte leise auf, zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
Was sollte er schon sagen? Ron hatte Recht, alles deutete darauf hin, dass ihre beste Freundin ihnen etwas verheimlichte. Was auch immer es war, er ahnte nichts Gutes. Und er wusste, dass auch Ron es ahnte. Und diesen traf es weitaus härter wie ihn...  
  
Wer auch immer da drinnen war, es musste jemand sein, den sie nicht mit ihr zusammen sehen sollten. Warum auch immer!  
  
„Es muss ja nicht gleich Malfoy sein.", gab er beruhigend zurück. Was sollte er auch anderes sagen, ohne den Rotschopf noch weiter zu verletzten?  
  
„Wer denn sonst? Ginny vielleicht?", zischte dieser nun mehr als wütend.  
  
Harry seufzte leise...

###  
  
Draco richtete sich langsam wieder auf, rückte die Bettdecke soweit zurecht, dass man nicht mehr direkt unter das Gestell schauen konnte. Er hoffte inständig, dass Potter und Wiesel nicht auf eine derartige Idee kommen würden.  
  
Eigentlich unmöglich, soviel Grips traute er ihnen nicht zu. Aber, wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, vielleicht doch. Bei diesen Torfnasen wusste man immerhin nie. Und wirklich dumm war Potter ja auch nicht. Geistig gestört vielleicht... Nein, bestimmt... Aber dumm?! Wiesel war da schon etwas komplizierter. Oder auch nicht! Der Junge konnte doch nur Helium im Kopf haben! Sicherlich ein Grund, warum er sich auf einem Besen so gut machte.  
  
Grinsend schritt Draco zur Tür, öffnete diese dann schwungvoll. St. Potter lehnte lässig im Türrahmen, während Rotkäppchen ihn verwirrt, verletzt und wütend anstarrte. Wirklich ein wahres Meisterwerk, wie dieser Junge das alles in einem einzigen Gesicht unterbrachte!  
  
Potty war der Erste, der todesmutig den Raum betrat und sich recht beiläufig umsah. Wiesel folgte ihm wie ein Schosshündchen, schaffte es dabei nicht ganz so unauffällig seine Blicke schweifen zu lassen, so dass Herrchen ihm einen kräftigen Stoß in die Seite gab.  
  
„Könnte ich den Grund eures Besuches erfahren?", zischte er schließlich leise. Beide zuckten etwas zusammen und wieder war St. Potter es, der sich als Erster fasste.  
  
„Mione, was ist los mit dir?", sagte er sanft.  
  
Gott, er hasste es, wenn Potter so liebenwürdig zu ihm war! „Was sollte mit mir sein?", gab er so freundlich wie möglich zurück und tapste Barfuss auf seine Schuhe zu. Als er diese erreicht hatte, schenkte er den Beiden ein strahlendes Lächeln.  
  
Wiesel guckte drein wie ein Kobold auf Drogen...  
  
Potter zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Gibt es da irgendwas, was du uns sagen möchtest?", seine Stimme klang nun fast schon schneidend.  
  
Verdammt, dieser Esel auf zwei Beinen war wohl doch intelligenter, als er gedacht hatte. „Nein! Sollte ich das?", stach er zurück.  
  
„Sicher?"  
  
„Natürlich!"  
  
„Gut!", sagte Potty gespielt zufrieden. Wiesel grunzte unzufrieden, sah sich abermals im Zimmer um. „Du solltest aber wissen, dass wir immer für dich da sind, Mione! Egal was auch passiert! Egal WER passiert!", fügte Goldglöckchen hinzu und strich sich eine Rabenschwarze Strähne aus der Stirn.  
  
Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch, hinderte sich daran, scharf die Luft einzuziehen. Sie ahnten mehr, als er vermutete, wenn sie vielleicht auch total im Dunkeln tappten. Er und Granger mussten vorsichtiger sein! „Gehen wir zu Hagrid? Ich hätte tierische Lust auf einen Tee!", sagte er schließlich ausweichend, band sich die Schuhe hastig zu und jagte an ihnen vorbei aus dem Zimmer...

###  
  
Die Tür schlug hinter Ron zu, das Stimmengewirr entfernte sich. Dennoch wartete sie ab, bis auch wirklich nichts mehr zu hören war.  
  
Das war knapp! Sehr knapp...  
  
Und ihre Freunde ahnten mehr, als sie erwartet hatte. Einerseits sollte sie es freuen, denn immerhin zeigte ihr dass ja, dass sie Harry und Ron keineswegs egal war. Und könnte sie, würde sie es ihnen sagen. Doch das durfte sie nicht! Rons und Malfoys Zukunft stand auf dem Spiel und sie konnte diese nicht riskieren. Also würde sie weiter Lügen müssen!  
  
Sie rieb sich seufzend die Augen, bevor sie langsam unter dem Bett hervorkroch. Einen Moment betrachtete sie sich nachdenklich im Spiegel, bevor sie ihr Zimmer verließ und schnellstens und ohne Umwege zu machen, hinunter in die Kerker ging.  
  
Sie ließ es zurück... Ihr Zimmer... Ihr Leben... Ihre Freunde...  
  
Wenigsten für einen Moment! Vielleicht auch für zwei...  
  
Oder mehr...

* * *

Hui... Erstmal DANKE, dass ihr mich nicht vergessen habt... knuddel freu  
  
Ja, was soll ich noch groß sagen?!? Ich arbeite gerade ziemlich stark an meinen Gesichten und momentan geht es auch recht gut voran... freu Ok, man weiß nie wie lange, aber im Moment sieht es halt sehr gut aus. Für alle die es noch nicht gemerkt haben, ich habe mal wieder eine neue Story zusammengebastelt (Ja, ich weiß, eigentlich sollte ich so was lassen und lieber etwas intensiver an meinen schon vorhandenen arbeiten, aber sie ließ mich einfach nicht los... ;)). Vielleicht mögt ihr sie mal lesen und mir nen kleinen Comment hinterlassen... ;) Ich würde mich freuen... Sie schimpft sich Mission Virginity!  
  
Yoah... Was noch? Genau... :)  
  
_Thanx an Teufelsweib, HexenLady, Blub, Diamondofocean und Gifty... knuddel  
_  
Wie immer würde ich mich natürlich tierisch über Revs freuen... gg Also, bitte tut euch keinen Zwang an... ;) 


	18. Überlebens Training

**18.** Überlebenstrainig _### Dienstag – 25 Februar 1997###  
_  
Draco saß in der Bibliothek, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen. Hier war er größtenteils allein und vor allem, hier fiel er nicht auf. Nicht in seiner Momentanen Gestallt, jedenfalls.  
  
Es war einige Tage her, seitdem Potter und Wiesel ihn und Granger überrascht hatten. Und seitdem ließen ihn diese verdammten Idioten auch nicht mehr aus den Augen. Sie waren schier überall, wo auch er war, tauchten immer wieder ganz zufällig in der Bücherei oder Grangers Zimmer auf. Natürlich nur aus Zufall, aber es war ihnen anzusehen. Vor allem Rotschöpfchen, welcher es nicht wirklich schaffte, unauffällig zu sein.  
  
Es war ihnen ja noch nicht einmal zu verübeln. In Slytherin würden sicherlich die Wenigsten bemerken, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Denn die meisten mieden ihn. Sie waren höfflich, respektierten ihn, aber das war es auch schon. Wer wollte denn schon einen Malfoy als Freund?  
  
Wo doch bekannt war, dass diese falsch und hinterlistig waren?  
  
Doch es war in seinem Sinne. Er war ein Einzelgänger! Außer Crabbe und Goyle kannte ihn also niemand gut genug, außer vielleicht seine Eltern. Doch diese waren momentan außer Reichweite und seine beiden Freunde waren schlicht und einfach zu dumm, es zu bemerken.  
  
Potter und Wiesel waren da einfach schwieriger. Sie kannten Granger fast besser wie sie sich selber kannte. Natürlich hätte er sich dass vom Potter Trio denken können!  
  
Sie waren wie Pech und Schwefel!  
  
Er und Granger waren wie Feuer und Eis...  
  
Dennoch hatten sie sich irgendwie zusammen gerauft! Wenigstens in den letzten Tagen. Doch nun hatten sie sich dazu entschlossen, ihre Treffen auf das Minimum zu reduzieren und fürs Erste nur noch über den Postweg Kontakt zu halten.  
  
Komischerweise vermisste er ihre verkorkste Gesellschaft! Und das nicht einmal, weil sie seinen kostbaren Körper besaß. Nein, er vermisste sie! Die Person, die in seinem Körper steckte...  
  
##  
  
Der Trubel in der großen Halle verflüchtigte sich, während sie weiterhin am Tisch sitzen blieb und ihre Freunde stillschweigend betrachtete. Normalerweise bleiben sie, Harry und Ron des öffteren zusammen etwas länger hier im Saal und redeten, lachten...  
  
Machten Pläne für den Abend!  
  
Sie seufzte, während sie in ihren Tee starrte und ihn beiläufig umrührte. Dieses Leben als Draco Malfoy war wirklich die Hölle. Nicht einmal weil er so furchtbar war, weil er so ein kleines, egoistisches Miststück war!  
  
Nein, das war es noch nicht einmal.  
  
Er war einsam... Schrecklich einsam...  
  
Und ein Draco Malfoy mochte ja damit klarkommen, ein Einzelgänger zu sein, doch eine Hermione Granger tat es nicht. Natürlich hatte er Freunde, doch die Gesellschaft von Crabbe und Goyle oder Parkinson war nicht im Geringsten mit der von Harry, Ron oder Ginny zu vergleichen.  
  
Neben ihr grunzte einer der Gorillas nun gelangweilt, blickte sie einige Sekunden fragend an, bevor er es wagte zu sprechen. „Draco, was machen wir denn jetzt?"  
  
„Hier sitzen, wie ich es dir schon mindestens 3-mal gesagt habe. Das letzte Mal ist noch keine 5 Minuten her.", gab sie bissig und genervt zurück. Ihre Augen ruhten immer noch auf Harry und Ron, welche sich nun erhoben und aus dem Saal verschwanden.  
  
Malfoy war schon vor etwa einer Stunde verschwunden, direkt nach dem Essen. Sie vermutete, er befand sich in der Bücherei oder seinem Zimmer. Nein, eigentlich war es ja ihres...  
  
##  
  
„Hey Mione!"  
  
Draco stöhnte gequält, richtete sich auf und setzte eine möglichst erfreute Miene auf. Das war exact das, was er meinte! Warum konnten sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Warum mussten sie mit Händen und Füssen ringend, den Grund für das merkwürdige Verhalten ihrer besten Freundin erfahren?  
  
Neugierde? Oder doch einfach nur Sorge? Sorge aus Freundschaft. Ja, das war es wahrscheinlich. Etwas dass er aller höchstenfalls von Zabini erfuhr.  
  
„Hey Jungs!", sagte er schließlich und setzte ein gekünsteltes Lächeln nach, um seine beiden nervtötenden Gegenüber davon zu überzeugen, dass es ihm gut ging. Wiesel ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder, Potter ließ nur ein merkwürdiges Bündel auf den Tisch fallen und grinste schelmisch.  
  
„Wir haben was, was dir sicher gefallen wird, Mione.", wisperte er schließlich und warf einen Seitenblick auf den Eingang dieses Bibliothek Bereichs.  
  
Toll, was konnte das schon sein? Die neuesten Berti Botts Bohnen? Oder hatte Potty einen atemberaubenden, neuen Flugstunt drauf?  
  
Nun ja, wohl kaum... Außerdem, wie sollte er den in der Bücherei vorführen? Obwohl! Pince Gesicht wäre es sicher wert. Ein dreckiges Grinsen zog sich über das Gesicht des Slytheris und er strich sich eine von Grangers Locken aus der Stirn. „Na, dann mal los!"  
  
Vielleicht würde Potty auch gleich, hier vor ihm Selbstmord begehen! DAS wäre doch mal etwas Tolles!  
  
St. Potter der zweite und das Wiesel grinsten zufrieden, offenbar waren sie mit seiner freudigen Reaktion mehr als nur zufrieden. Na gut, sollten sie doch denken, sie machten ihm, also ihrer kleinen Freundin eine Freude! Was sie glücklich machte, machte auch ihn glücklich!  
  
Nein, das war eigentlich nicht ganz richtig! Was sie unglücklich machte, machte ihn glücklich passte schon eher. Komischerweise machte ihn es neuerdings glücklich, wenn Granger glücklich war und die war bekanntermaßen nur glücklich, wenn auch Potter und Weasley glücklich waren. Das würde aber dann bedeuten...  
  
Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Bei Merlin, was für ein Idiot war er geworden, seid er in diesem Körper steckte?  
  
Potty wuselte nun wie ein Besessener in dem Bündel auf dem Tisch herum, nein eigentlich schien er es zu entfalten. Einen Moment hatte er befürchtet, der-junge-der-einfach-nicht-sterben-wollte hole tatsächlich seinen Besen hervor.  
  
„Komm.", hauchte er schließlich.  
  
Wiesel erhob sich, gesellte sich neben dem Schwarzhaarigen, welcher den merkwürdigen Umhang, welchen er eben entfalten hatte vor sich ausbreitete. Offensichtlich jeden Moment bereit dazu, ihn sich überzuwerfen. Draco zog etwas skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch. Irgendwie kam ihm dieser Stoff bekannt vor, auch wenn er ihn gerade nicht einordnen konnte.  
  
Dennoch stand er langsam auf, packte seinen Pergamentrollen zusammen und stellte sich schließlich direkt neben St. Potter. Dieser blickte sich noch einmal um und warf ihnen dann den Umhang über. Draco stöhnte leise auf, als die anderen beiden sich in Bewegung setzten.  
  
„Was wird das hier bitte? Spielen wir Zirkus und wir sind der Esel?", zischte er leise, während sie durch den Eingangsbereich der Bibliothek schritten.  
  
„Psst:, kam es strafend von Harry dem Allmächtigen und Madam Pince fuhr augenblicklich hoch. Komischerweise blickte sie anstatt wütend eher verwirrt drein, während sie sich wieder setzte.  
  
Verdammt, die ganze Bücherei war leer und sie rannten hier mit einem Umhang...  
  
Nein, wie dumm war er eigentlich? Natürlich! Ein Tarnumhang!  
  
Verdammt, er WUSSTE es! Er wusste es seid dem 3 Schuljahr, doch sie hatten ihn alle für verrückt erklärt, als er behauptet hatte, Potter könne sich unsichtbar machen. Sogar Snape!  
  
Er schnaubte leise, erntete wieder einen strafenden Blick von Potty und eine Stehaufmännchen Aktion von Pince. Dann erreichten sie ungesehen den Gang, wo Grangers glorreichen Rächer schließlich stehen blieben und ihm so fast den Umhang von den Schultern gezogen hätten.  
  
„Hol sie raus und schau nach, ob der der Weg frei ist.", wisperte der Schwarzhaarige.  
  
Draco zog zischend die Luft ein. Hoffentlich wurde das jetzt nicht eklig! Doch zu seiner Erleichterung holte der Rotschopf nur ein altes, abgewetztes Stück Pergament hervor, richtete seinen Zauberstab darauf und wisperte schließlich etwas, dass wie „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."  
  
Erneut verdrehte der ehemals Blonde die Augen. Was war das hier? Hatten die beiden ihm aus der Bücherei geholt, nur um mit ihm auf dem Gang, unter einem Tarnumhang irgendwelche merkwürdigen Scherzartikel zu testen.  
  
„Harry!", krächzte Wiesel schließlich schrill.  
  
Erntete dafür aber nur ein strafendes. „Psst."  
  
„Harry.", setzte er noch einmal nach und zog den anderen am Ärmel zu sich. Beide starrten einen Moment auf das Pergament, dann auf ihn.  
  
Der Slytherin wusste nicht warum, aber er fühlte sich gerade nicht wirklich behaglich.  
  
Zwei Augenpaare, das eine blau das andere grün, wanderten recht hektisch über das Papier, bevor das grüne wieder ihn fixierte. Der Rotschopf starrte weiter auf das Pergament. „Sie ist auf dem Weg in die Kerker.", krächzte er schließlich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.  
  
Draco wich etwas zurück und legte die Stirn kraus. Was zu Hölle hatten die zwei da in der Hand? Und WAS sahen sie darauf?  
  
Potter funkelte ihn verwirrt und wütend zugleich an, bevor er den Mund öffnete. „Malfoy?", hauchte er schließlich ungläubig.

* * *

_Ja, ich glaube, das ist ein fieser Cliffhanger... Sorry, aber es musste sein... fg Tja, ich kann euch nur soviel sagen, es wird viel passieren... ;)  
  
Wie immer geht großer Dank an meine lieben Leser und vor allem an Blub, Gifty, Cendra, qq, mrsgaladriel, hexenlady, sweetkitty and last but not least kasseopeia... knuddelz&knutschis_


	19. Enttarnt

**19.** Enttarnt!  
  
„Malfoy du verdammtes Schwein, was hast du mit Mione gemacht?", brüllte Wiesel schließlich nach weiteren Sekunden des Schweigens, ließ das Pergament fallen und stürzte sich auf ihn. Potter schien das alles nicht zu scheren, er hob immer noch mit gerunzelter Stirn das Pergament auf und schien es weiterhin ungläubig zu taxieren.  
  
Draco schluckte schwer, versuchte den immer noch wutentbrannten Rotschopf von sich zu bekommen, was in diesem Körper wahrlich mehr als schwierig war, da sein Gegenüber nicht nur einen Kopf größer sondern auch deutlich kräftiger wie Granger, sprich er, war.  
  
„Wenn du mich erwürgst, erfährst du es nie.", brachte er schließlich hervor und versuchte abermals Weasleys Hände von seiner Kehle zu bekommen.  
  
Dieser funkelte ihn jedoch weiterhin wahnsinnig an. „Keine Sorge, ich werde dir die Zeit lassen, es mir zu erklären, bevor du verreckst!"  
  
„Ron, lass ihn... sie...", meldete sich Potter nun endlich zu Wort. „LASS los!"  
  
Dumpfbacke Ron schaute seinen besten Freund entsetzt an. „Was? Bist du Irre, sieh dir an, was er mit Mione gemacht hat!"  
  
St. Potty stöhnte gequält auf. „Eben, lass sie los!"  
  
„Bitte?", krächzte Rotschöpfchen nun und blickte von einem zum anderen, wobei einer aus seiner besten Freundin bestand. Jedenfalls in seinen verwirrten Augen.  
  
„Lass ihn los, er wird es uns erklären."  
  
Wiesel blickte seinen Helden in Spe noch einmal fragend an, bevor er ihn los ließ. Draco rutschte etwas an der Wand herunter, an die er eben noch gepresst wurde und rieb sich stöhnend die schmerzende Kehle. „Dafür wird sie euch umbringen.", sagte er tonlos und stützte sich auf den Knien ab, während er immer noch nach Luft rang.  
  
##  
  
Sie rollte sich lächelnd neben den jungen, gut gewachsenen, Mann, griff nach ihrem Umhang und fischte sich eine kleine, silberne Dose aus der Innentasche.  
  
„Ah, gibst du mir auch eine?", hauchte er leicht atemlos.  
  
Sie lehnte sich grinsend gegen die Wand, ließ ihre Fingernägel einige Sekunden gegen das Metall schlagen. Dann hielt sie sie ihm grinsend entgegen. Er zog sich eine schmale, viel länger als gewöhnliche, Zigarette heraus und zündete sie mit seinem Zauberstab an. Manchmal war es wirklich von Vorteil ein Magier oder eine Magierin zu sein.  
  
Wieder lächelte sie. Einen Moment beäugte er die Dose genauer. Ein Drache zierte ihre Vorderseite, schlängelte sich mit dem Schweif einmal herum. Ihre Augen folgten seinen.  
  
„Ein Geschenk?", fragte er schließlich.  
  
Ihr Blick verdunkelte sich, sie schluckte, als sie an den früheren Besitzer dachte. Ja, es war ein Geschenk gewesen. „So in etwa.", sagte sie tonlos und ließ sie wieder in ihrem Umhang verschwinden.  
  
Der junge Mann, ein Hufflepuff dessen Namen sie noch nicht einmal wusste, nickte vielsagend. „Malfoy?"  
  
Sie blitze ihn Wortlos an.  
  
„Ach komm Mel, mach dir nichts draus! Er ist ein Idiot, wenn er so was wie dich gegen ein Mädchen wie Granger eintauscht!", sagte er aufmunternd und zog genüsslich an seiner Zigarette.  
  
Das Mädchen starrte entsetzt ins Leere...  
  
Granger?  
  
Er betrog sie...  
  
MIT GRANGER?  
  
##  
  
„Hör auf mit dem Scheiß und kläre uns endlich auf, was hier los ist! Und zwar sofort!", zischte Potty nun überhaupt nicht mehr ruhig.  
  
Draco grinste selbstgefällig. Dieser Junge mochte nicht so dumm sein, wie er gedacht und gewettet hätte, aber immer noch dumm genug...  
  
„Seelenwanderung.", sagte er schließlich matt.  
  
Potter runzelte die Stirn, Wiesel sah aus wie ein Hauself auf Urlaub.  
  
„Erinnert ihr euch an dem Unfall nach dem Zaubertränkeunterricht? Vor etwa zwei Wochen?"  
  
Potty nickte, Wiesels Miene verzog sich noch etwas ins Unermessliche.  
  
„Das Pulver und der von Ronnie verwendete Zauberspruch haben eine Seelenwanderung verursacht.", beendete er den Satz.  
  
Hinter Potters Augen arbeitete es deutlich, während Weasley immer noch recht verdutzt aussah.  
  
Draco zog zischend die Luft ein. Wie dumm konnte ein Mensch eigentlich sein? „Unsere Seelen haben die Körper getauscht!"  
  
Nun ratterte es auch bei Rotschopf. „Also-", begann er zu stammeln.  
  
„Er ist in Miones Körper und sie in seinem.", beendete Potty den Satz.  
  
„Ihr seid klasse!", sagte Draco sarkastisch und applaudierte stumm.  
  
Potter gab ein knurrendes Geräusch von sich, während Wiesel offenbar noch damit zu kämpfen hatte, dass Draco Malfoy nun im Körper seiner heimlichen Flamme steckte. Und zwar ganz und gar...  
  
„Wie lange?", sagte der Schwarzhaarige schließlich.  
  
Der Slytherin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Einen Monat! Vielleicht weniger, vielleicht auch mehr! Jedenfalls sagte das Dumbledore."  
  
„Dumbledore weiß es?", krächzte Rotschopf und starrte ihn immer noch so an, als stamme er von einem anderen Stern.  
  
„Natürlich!", gab Draco zischend zurück und Wiesel machte augenblicklich einen drohenden Schritt nach vorne. Dieser Junge musste wirklich an seiner Selbstbeherrschung arbeiten.  
  
Potter wank hektisch ab, stellte sich schützend zwischen sie. „Lass es Ron, du würdest letztendlich Mione verletzten.", sagte er eindringlich zum Rothaarigen, bevor er sich wieder Draco zuwandte. „Bring uns zu ihr!"

* * *

_Wow! Also, was soll ich sagen, außer DANKE!!! knuddel&knuff Damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet... 15 Revs zu einem Chap... heul Ihr seid echt großartig... Isch liebe eusch... ;)  
  
Oki... Ich weiß gar net so recht wo ich anfangen soll, außer mich vielleicht erstmal für den letzten und den Cliff jetzt zu entschuldigen... ;) Naja, aber spannend halten lohnt sich wohl doch... gg  
  
Also, großen Dank geht dabei natürlich wie immer an alle meine Leser und natürlich besonders an meine wundervollen Reviewer, die mir mit ihren netten Commis echt das Herzchen sprengen (im positivem Sinne ;))...  
  
Besondere Thx und 100.000 knuffs und ein Keks geht also an...  
  
Hexenlady  
  
Teufelsweib  
  
Six  
  
Leah  
  
Janvaris  
  
Blub  
  
Kasseopeia  
  
Gifty (Türlich gibt es das! Ist doch Sinn der Sache! gg)  
  
Sally-chan (Sicher haben sie das, aber wenn Draco da eben nicht neben ihnen stand, fällt es doch net auf... Außer die zwei waren dann gerade zusammen, was sie aber wohl nicht waren... ;) Die Idee kam mir aber auch ganz plötzlich, als ich PoA sah... :P Hehe...)  
  
Strumpfhase  
  
MrsGaladriel  
  
Sweetkitti04  
  
Anka87  
  
Kleines y (Büdde net aufregen oder gar böse sein... keksgeb) _


	20. Burning Hearts

**20.** Burning Hearts!  
  
Gelassen schlenderte sie durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, an den sie sich immer noch nicht wirklich gewöhnt hatte. Er war kalt, feucht und absolut ungemütlich! Wie konnte ein Mensch sich hier bloß wohl fühlen? Das war eine absolute Mission Impossible!  
  
Sie hatte den Treppenabsatz, welcher hinunter in ihre Gemächer führte fast erreicht, als sie eine bekannte Stimme zurück hielt. Leise seufzend hielt sie inne und wandte sich langsam danach um. Wie lange hatte sie es nun geschafft, ihnen allen aus dem Weg zu gehen?  
  
Gut, bei den meisten Slytherin war es kein Problem ungestört zu sein, denn sie vermieden es für gewöhnlich Draco Malfoy mit ihrer Anwesenheit womöglich zu nerven oder wütend zu machen. Sogar Crabbe und Goyle taten dass für gewöhnlich, wenn ihre Laune schon sichtlich schlecht war.  
  
Einen schreckte jedoch noch nicht einmal das ab...  
  
„Zabini!", rief sie und versuchte nicht einmal erfreut zu klingen. Sie war sich sicher, Draco würde es auch nicht tun.  
  
Himmel! Malfoy!! Er hieß Malfoy!!! Seit wann nannte sie in Draco?  
  
„Du freust dich ja anscheinend einen Ast, mich zu sehen!", sagte der Schwarzhaarige zynisch und riss sie so abermals aus den Gedanken.  
  
„Oh ja!", hauchte sie. Langsam stieg ihr diese Rolle zu Kopf, sie begann tatsächlich so zu sprechen wie er es für gewöhnlich tat. Etwas, dass sie sich auf jeden Fall wieder abgewöhnen musste, wenn sie wieder die alte wäre!  
  
Reumütig blickte sie an sich herab. Bald, bald wäre sie wieder Hermione Granger! Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit!  
  
Zabini lachte leise auf. „Naja, es war eigentlich nur sprichwörtlich gemeint, aber ich wusste nicht, dass du dir wirklich einen Ast gefreut hast!"  
  
Verwirrt runzelte sie die Stirn. „Bitte?"  
  
„Vergiss es!", lachte der Schwarzhaarige weiter.  
  
Erst jetzt verstand sie. Natürlich... Ast gefreut, worauf sie sich gemustert hatte... Genervt verdrehte sie die Augen. Männer! „Gott, ihr seid doch alle gleich!", stöhnte sie.  
  
Zabini schien sich augenblicklich selber zu Ruhe zu zwingen. „Ach nein und du Schürzenjäger bist besser?", fragte er spitz und zog schelmisch eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Nein, ich bin der schlimmste von allen!", zischte sie sarkastisch zurück. Aber, es stimmte ja.  
  
„Ok, ich merke schon, dieses Gespräch bringt nichts! Also lassen wir es!", lenkte der andere schließlich ein.  
  
„Gut!", erwiderte sie schulterzuckend und wandte sich zum gehen ab. Wofür hatte sie dieser Spinner dann bitte aufgehalten?  
  
Er räusperte sich leise. „Eins aber noch, Draco!"  
  
Genervt stöhnend blieb sie stehen. Warum konnte man sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Sie hatte die Nasen gestrichen voll, von diesen grün-silbernen Tropfnasen und falschen Schlangen! Sie wollte raus aus diesem Haus, wo man sich gegenseitig in den Rücken sprang oder sich im Schlaf erwürgte...  
  
„Nimm dich in Acht vor Sanders!"  
  
Überrascht blickte sie über ihre Schulter. „Wieso, hat sie sich den Fuß verlängern lassen?", hauchte sie sarkastisch, während sie an die unangenehme Begegnung in der Bücherei zurück dachte.  
  
„Schön wäre es!", gab der Schwarzhaarige dreckig grinsend zurück. „Aber, sie kocht! Und zwar gewaltig Draco!"  
  
Hermione zuckte ungerührt die Schultern. „Dann sollte man sie abkühlen!" Was interessierte sie Sanders? Momentan würde sie ihr einfach aus dem Weg gehen und in ein paar Tagen oder evtl. Wochen wäre es dann wieder Malfoys Problem.  
  
Zabini zog zischend die Luft ein. „Pass auf, dass du dich bei dem Versuch nicht an ihr verbrennst!", entgegnete er ernst. Zu ernst, für ihren Geschmack...  
  
##  
  
Ruckartig blieben sie vor dem Eingang der Slytherin-Gemächer stehen und blickten ihn unter dem Tarnumhang erwartungsvoll an. Draco schenkte ihnen einen ungläubigen Blick. „Ihr glaubt doch wohl nicht wirklich, dass ich euch da rein bringe?", zischte er kaum hörbar.  
  
Es war nicht nur die Tatsache, dass er keinen Gryffindor, mal abgesehen von Granger, in seinem Reich haben wollte. Es war auch die Tatsache, dass er nicht wirklich daran glaubte, dass sie vollkommen Problemlos durch den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen würden. Und er hatte wirklich keine Lust zusammen mit Potty und Wiesel zusammen gestaucht zu werden...  
  
„Doch glauben wir.", zischte St. Potter mit funkelnden Augen zurück und Wieselchen zog augenblicklich seinen Zauberstab um ihm diesen unterstützend unter die Nase zu halten, so wie sie es ständig auf dem Weg hierher gemacht hatten.  
  
„Gebt mir den Umhang, ich hol sie raus.", knurrte er immer noch wütend. Er würde diesen beiden Idioten NICHT in sein Zuhause lassen!  
  
Potter lachte leise auf und zeigte ihm den Vogel. „Natürlich. Damit du dafür sorgst, dass sie raus kommen und uns dann hier aufmischen. Vergiss es!"  
  
„Ihr könnt mich mal!", blitzte Draco zurück.  
  
Weasley rammte ihm den Stab fast in die Nasennebenhöhle, während Goldenboy ihn fast in den Schwitzkasten nahm. „Gerne! Aber erst, wenn du wieder in deinem Körper bist! Denn Mione fassen wir nicht an."  
  
Er stöhnte gequält auf. „Ok!", knurrte er dann kapitulierend. Was sollte er schon tun, auf das lief es schließlich so und so heraus. Denn wenn dieses verdammte Schlammblut erstmal wissen würde, dass ihre beiden idiotischen Lover es wussten, würde sie sie eh hierher verschleppen. Bei dem Gedanken daran schauderte es ihm. „Aber, erst nimmt Wiesle den Stab aus meiner Nase!", krächzte er wütend.  
  
Rotschopf tat schief grinsend wie ihm geheißen wurde und zusammen taumelten sie auf den Eingang zu...  
  
##  
  
Erleichtert schloss sie dir Tür hinter sich, schmiss ihren Umhang über den Schreibtischstuhl und ließ sich erschöpft auf das Bett fallen. Dabei war es doch gar nicht so spät...  
  
Naja, aber manchmal stresste dieser Körper einfach! Da war man eben schon am Nachmittag total fix und alle! Schon alleine der kompletten geistigen Unterforderung wegen, der sie sich durch Malfoys Gorillas aussetzten musste oder den nervigen Strapazen, wenn sie mit Zabini diskutierte oder gar Sanders abwimmeln musste!  
  
Entspannt schloss sie die Augen, genoss einfach die Stille, als es leise an der Tür klopfte.  
  
Leise fluchend richtete sie sich auf, wobei ihr Ellenbogengelenk schmerzvoll knackte, und schleppte sie zur Tür. Wer zur Hölle wagte es, sie hier zu stören? Wer war so lebensmüde des Prinzens Ruhe zu stören?  
  
Sicherlich Zabini oder gar Sanders. Erneut entfuhr ihr ein genervtes Stöhnen, während sie die Tür aufriss. Doch da war nichts!  
  
##  
  
Granger starrte ins Leere, verzog sein Gesicht dann wütend und beugte sich den in den Flur hinaus. „Verdammte Erstklässer.", murmelte sie dabei.  
  
Draco schnaubte wütend auf, griff Potty und Wiesel an den Oberarmen und zog sie samt Umhang an der immer noch in den Flur lugenden Granger vorbei, die augenblicklich herumwirbelte und mit blankem Entsetzten im Gesicht in ihre Richtung starrte. „Wer ist da?", hauchte sie irritiert und wich etwas zurück.  
  
Einen Moment spielte der Slytherin mit dem Gedanken sie maßlos zu erschrecken, ein wirklich köstlicher Gedanke, obwohl sie in seinem Körper war und es sein Gesicht währe, das vor Potter und Weasley entgleisen würde. Doch das untötbare Bürschchen kam ihm zuvor und zog ihnen den Umhang von den Schultern.  
  
„Mione?", fragte er sanft und Grangers Augen, nein seine, weiteten sich ins unermessliche, bevor sie verwirrt seinen Blick suchten.  
  
Rotschopf starrte seine beste Freundin, welche jetzt ganz offensichtlich im Körper seines Erzfeindes steckte, misstrauisch und entsetzt an, während der Schwarzhaarige etwas unschlüssig im Raum stand. Wahrscheinlich fragten sie sich gerade, ob ihre beste Freundin sie nicht einfach gelinkt hatte und sie doch vorm echten Malfoy standen...  
  
Schließlich zuckte der ehemals Blonde schwach mit den Schultern. „Sie hatten so eine merkwürdige Karte!", sagte er entschuldigend. Jedenfalls halbwegs...  
  
Sie atmete immer noch sichtlich entsetzt aus, bevor sie wieder ihre Freunde musterte, sich seine eigenen, grauen Augen mit Tränen füllten und sie Potter schluchzend in die Arme stürmte.  
  
Rotschopf starrte mehr als nur entsetzt auf die Szene die sich ihm bot, während Draco entsetzt und wütend zeternd zur immer noch geöffneten Zimmertür stürzte und diese mit einem lauten Knall schloss. „Bist du wahnsinnig? Stell dir vor, es hätte jemand gesehen, wie ich in Potters Armen heule!", zischte er mehr als nur zornig.  
  
Dann drehte er sich schleichend langsam nach Granger um, die immer noch an Pottys Schulter hing, ihn ignorierte und wirres Zeug von sich gab, das nach Sachen wie „Es ist so schrecklich!", „Ich hab euch so vermisst!"und „Slytherin ist furchtbar!"klang. Gryffindors Schatz streichelte ihr sichtlich verwirrt und zögernd das platinblonde Köpfchen.  
  
Draco schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Das war absolut unglaublich, nahezu widerlich! Dieses Bild könnte aus einem seiner Alpträume stammen! Und nach Wiesels Anblick nach zu urteilen, auch aus seinen. Pottheads Blick wollte er gar nicht deuten...  
  
„Bei Merlin, Wiesel halt mich fest! Ich glaub mir wird schlecht!", stöhnte er leise, als Granger sich noch enger an den Schwarzhaarigen drückte und dieser zurück taumelte...  
  
##  
  
Wütend und glücklich zugleich wirbelte sie herum und ballte instinktiv die Fäuste. „Halt dein Maul, Malfoy!", brüllte sie dann, bevor sie sich wieder gerade aufrichtete, etwas nach Fassung rang und tief durch atmete.  
  
Sie wusste gerade nicht wirklich was sie von dieser ganzen Sache halten sollte, noch ob sie erfreut oder geschockt sein sollte. Doch Harry und Ron waren hier, bei ihr und sie wussten alles... Oder auch das Meiste... Wichtigste...  
  
Wie auch immer! In diesem Moment schien nur das zu zählen!  
  
Langsam drehte sie sich wieder um, schenkte ihren beiden Freunden einen beinahe zärtlichen Blick!  
  
Ron zupfte Harry sichtlich entsetzt am Ärmel seiner Robe. „Das ist gruselig.", hauchte er dann leise. Der Schwarzhaarige nickte schwach.  
  
Sie senkte resigniert den Blick. Natürlich! Was hatte sie erwartet? Dass die Beiden es einfach so schlucken würden und sie zu dritt Hogwarts unsicher machen würden! So mochte zwar weiterhin Hermione Granger sein, doch momentan steckte sie nun mal unwiderruflich im Körper von Draco Malfoy! Und so traumhaft dessen Augen auch sein mochten, wollte sie sie lieber heute als morgen wieder von außen betrachten können!  
  
„Ihr findet das gruselig?", zischte Malfoy zynisch hinter ihr und umfasste sie an den Schultern. „WAS glaubt ihr, wie wir uns fühlen?"

* * *

_Joah, hier bin ich mal wieder! Gut, ich habe dieses Mal deutlich länger auf mich warten lassen, aber es war ja noch im Rahmen. Der neue Job ist cool aber auch argh anstrengend, von daher kam ich diese Woche über nicht sonderlich gut voran. Aber, dafür hatte ich gestern eine sehr kreative Phase... gg  
  
Ich hoffe nur mal, dass es nächste Woche schon etwas besser wird...  
  
So... Großer Dank geht natürlich wie immer an meine Leser und natürlich Reviewer!!! knuff  
  
HexenLady: Schon geschehen... gg  
  
Weihnachtskeks3: Jipp hat lange gedauert... ;) Aber, war doch mal ne interessante Wendung... gg  
  
Gifty: Sorry... :( Hab´s net geschafft, kam gestern ersteinmal wieder zum schreiben, da die Woche davor echt total stressig und hektisch war. Ich guck aber mal, dass ich reinhaue, so dass du näöchstes WE gleich 2 Chappies zum lesen hast! knuddel  
  
Kleinesy: hehe... freu rotwerd  
  
Mrsgaladriel: 2 mal? Wow... rotwerd Naja, dann werde ich mich mal ins Zeug legen... knuff  
  
Kasseopeia: Ja, ich hätte es noch Chapterlang so laufen lssen können, aber ich hab noch einiges vor und die Story läuft langsam auf´s Ende zu, also brauchte ich mal ne kleine Wendung, damit mal frische Luft reinkommt... Aber, keine Sorge, es wird noch viel passieren... gg  
  
Leah: löl Naja, der war ja auch kaum zu toppen... ;) Der war schon wirklich fies, ist normalerweise ja auch gar net meine Art... hust dreckigrins  
  
Die-na: Ich mache doch schon weiter Sweety! knuff  
  
Bele: Frag mich mal was Besseres! Ich hab schon wieder 3 neue Ideen, von denen mich eine schon wieder maßlos reizt. Aber, ich werde nicht eher daran arbeiten, bis ich mindestens eine meiner Momentanen beendet habe, sonst komme ich ja überhaupt nicht_ _mehr nach... löl _


	21. Aussprachen

**21.** Aussprachen!  
  
Ron schluckte stark und klammerte sich instinktiv noch fester an ihn. Harry versuchte ihn so sanft wie möglich von sich zu bekommen. Er hatte heute genug Körperkontakt mit männlichen Wesen gehabt!  
  
Unbehaglich musterte er die feuchte Stelle an seinem Umhang, wo gerade eben noch seine beste Freundin, die momentan aber erschreckend nach Draco Malfoy aussah, ihre Tränen getrocknet hatte. Und so sehr er sich auch einredete, dass der blonde Bastard seine beste Freundin war, wollte das momentan einfach noch nicht funktionieren.  
  
„Sagt es uns.", brachte er schließlich schwerfällig hervor, immer noch nicht in der Lage, zu verarbeiten, was sich ihm hier bot. Da stand seine beste Freundin, Hermione Granger und umklammerte Draco Malfoy, so wie Ron es bei ihm tat! Das merkwürdigste war aber, dass seine beste Freundin gar nicht in diesem Körper war, sondern in dem des Slytherins!  
  
Der Blonde, also Hermione, schüttelte schräg Grinsend den Kopf. „Ich glaube, dass kann man nicht wirklich erklären.", sagte sie dann und der freundliche Klang von Malfoys Stimme, löste eine unangenehme Gänsehaut bei ihm aus.  
  
Malfoy, im Körper der jungen Gryffindor, löste sich leise lachend von ihm... ihr...  
  
Wie auch immer! Harry schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und Ron stöhnte entsetzt auf.  
  
„Ok, setzt euch erstmal!", sagte Mione mit Malfoys Stimme und wirbelte sichtlich verlegen und gehetzt im Raum umher. „Möchtet ihr was trinken?"  
  
„Nein.", antworteten die zwei Freunde wie aus einem Mund und starrten den Platinblonden Wirbelwind mit gemischten Gefühlen an. Dessen Miene verzog sich sichtlich enttäuscht.  
  
Hinter ihnen quietschte es aus, Harry blickte irritiert über seine Schulter. Hermione war auf Malfoys Bett gekrochen und beugte sich lasziv über das Fußende dem Blonden entgegen. „Ich hätte gerne einen Feuerwhiskey!"  
  
Der Blonde, der ja eigentlich seine beste Freundin war, lachte gehässig auf. „Du hast sie doch nicht alle! Aber, wie wäre es mit Kürbissaft?"  
  
„Feuerwhiskey!"  
  
„Kürbissaft!"  
  
Er ließ den Kopf hängen, wobei ihm einige lange Strähnen vor das Gesicht fielen und streckte die Hand erwartungsvoll aus, ohne seinen Gegenüber anzusehen. „Feuerwhiskey!", schnarrte er dann in typischer Malfoy Manier, was dem Gryffindor einen weiteren Schub Gänsehaut bescherte.  
  
Schließlich stöhnte er gequält auf und ließ sich ebenfalls auf das Bett fallen. „Was soll´s, ich hätte auch gerne einen Feuerwhiskey!"  
  
Ron funkelte ihn deutlich verwirt an, bevor er sich ebenfalls auf das Bett fallen ließ. „Ja, ich auch!"  
  
Der Blonde blitzte sie empört an, bevor er in typischer Hermione Manier die Arme vor der Brust kreuzte. „Ihr habt sie doch alle nicht mehr! Außerdem hab ich keinen-", begann Mione zeternd, doch Malfoy kam ihm zuvor.  
  
„Alohomora.", wisperte er grinsend und einer der Schreibtischschränke sprang auf. Darin befanden sich mehrere Flaschen, offensichtlich gefüllt mit Alkohol, und einige kleine Gläser. „Doch hast du.", fügte der Lockenschopf triumphierend hinzu.  
  
Hermione verdrehte sichtlich genervt die Augen, bevor sie vier Gläser und eine Flasche aus dem Schrank holte und alles auf den Schreibtisch stellte. „Gut! Dann gönnen wir uns halt alle einen!", zischte sie dabei deutlich wütend.  
  
Harry musterte sichtlich irritiert Malfoys Zauberstab. Es war also eindeutig! Diese Person da, neben ihm auf dem Bett besaß tatsächlich Malfoys Zauberstab. Ebenholzschwarz...  
  
##  
  
„Ok!", räusperte sich der Schwarzhaarige, während ihm Granger ein Glass reichte. „Wir wollen es trotzdem wissen!"  
  
„Was?", fragte Draco spitz. „Das Wichtigste weißt du schon! Das Pulver, der Zauberspruch! Und Bang!"  
  
Potty zuckte unberührt mit den Schultern. „Nicht das! Wie ist es so?"  
  
„Merkwürdig! Am Anfang war es besonders schwer... aber...", Granger stockte und suchte hilflos seinen Blick.  
  
Er schluckte stark. „Man gewöhnt sich irgendwie dran.", setzte er denn Satz vorsichtig fort. Es war merkwürdig, das zu sagen. Es klang so... Endgültig...  
  
„Habt ihr irgendwie versucht... Es..", stotterte Wiesel langsam los. „Naja, es rückgängig zu machen?"  
  
„Das ist nicht möglich, du Esel!", zischte Draco. Bei Merlin, was für eine Wohltat, wenigstens halbwegs wieder er selbst sein zu können!  
  
Das Lexikon funkelte ihn strafend an, bevor sie sich dem Rotschopf widmete. „Es wird sich selber rückgängig machen! Wir wissen nur nicht wann!"  
  
„Naja, ihr habt wirklich nichts versucht? Gar nichts?", harkte der Rotschopf noch einmal nach.  
  
Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Worauf willst du eigentlich hinaus, Wiesel?", zischte er dann und der Rothaarige zuckte zusammen.  
  
Granger warf ihm einen weiteren, tötungswilligen Blick zu, während Potter die Arme kreuzte und seinen besten Freund fragend musterte. „Genau, Ron! Worauf willst du hinaus?", stichelte er dann ebenfalls.  
  
Die Tatsache, dass Potty seinen besten Freund ebenso durchschaut hatte wie er, stimmte ihn zwar in einer gewissen Weise erfreut, doch irgendwie war es merkwürdig. Seit wann waren er und Potter einer Meinung? Langsam wurde diese ganze Sache wirklich unheimlich!  
  
„Ja, also... Ich hab mal irgendwo gehört...", begann Rotkäppchen herum zu drucksen. „...dass es helfen soll, wenn man ganz innigen, intimen Kontakt miteinander hat..."  
  
„Bitte was?", krächzte Schlamm-, Granger und blitzte das deutlich dümmste Mitglied des Goldenen-Trios strafend und entsetzt zugleich an.  
  
Potter gluckste leise auf und wandte sich grinsend ab. „Nun ja, einen Versuch wäre es doch aber wert."  
  
„HARRY!", schrie das ehemalige Lockenschöpfchen nun vollkommen fassungslos und wirbelte mit hochrotem Kopf herum, um ihren Blicken auszuweichen.  
  
Draco war es recht, denn es reichte, dass Potter seinen Körper in den Armen halten durfte, er musste ihn nicht auch noch hochrot sehen.  
  
Dennoch, er musste zugeben, so absurd Wiesels Idee war, sie war vielleicht gar nicht so abwegig...

* * *

_Naja, wie ich schon angedeutet hatte, geht es momentan etwas langsamer voran. Aber, wie ihr seht, arbeite ich dennoch daran, dass ich wenigstens einmal die Woche was neues hochlade! Da ich 3 Storys habe, die versorgt werden müssen, kann das also bei der ein oder anderen schon mal etwas länger dauern. Nun, hier ist also erstmal das neue Chap von Seelenwanderer. Und ich kann euch sagen, dass ich schon wieder etwas weiter gekommen bin und dass sich in den nächsten Chaps wohl langsam das Ende anläuten wird... Aber, bis dahin wird noch einiges passieren und ich denke, hier wird es mal ein richtig schönes, kitschiges Ende geben, für alle meine Desert Rose geplagten Leser/innen... ;)  
  
Großen Dank möchte ich wie immer an meine treuen Leser aussprechen! Ganz besonders natürlich an Strumpfhase (Hey Du! knuff Danke für die Blumen... :D), HexenLady, blub, weihnachtskeks (Naja, leider nichts wirklich. Bald hab ich zwar erstmal Urlaub, aber a ich da recht viel unterwegs sein werde, sieht es leider auch da schlecht aus. Ich werde aber dennoch mein bestes geben! Versprochen! knuff), MrsGaladriel (Ich kann dir versprechen, es kommt noch schlimmer! eg), Bele, MissMagnet, Gini, Tina (Nein, bin ich nicht! Manticore sind Fabelwesen, aber falls es dich interessiert, die Idee dafür hatte ich aus FF8... ;)), Kasseopeia (Ja, das musste ich auch und ich hab beim schreiben gelacht! löl Sowas hab ich eigentlich sehr selten... :D), Actimel und last but not least die-na... Ich liebe euch... knuff _


	22. Eventuelle Planänderungen

**22.** Eventuelle Planänderungen! _##Donnerstag – 27 Februar 1997##  
_  
Sie zog eine weitere, wackelige Bahn, versuchte den kleinen, goldenen Ball zu erreichen, aber er verschwand aus ihrem Sichtfeld noch bevor sie ihn überhaupt annähernd erreicht hatte. Resigniert lehnte sie sich zurück und bereute es im nächsten Moment gleich wieder, da sie fast das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte und vom Besen gestürzt wäre.  
  
Etwas missmutig blickte sie zum Boden, erwartete eine passende, schneidende Bemerkung des Slytherins, doch er beachtete sie noch nicht einmal.  
  
Er hockte im Schneidersitz im Grass, balancierte ein Buch auf seinem Schoss und schien darin wirklich vertieft zu sein. Stirnrunzelnd lenkte sie den Besen Richtung Boden.  
  
Malfoy war heute wirklich merkwürdig! In der gemeinsamen Stunde Pflege für magische Geschöpfe war er schon vollkommen abwesend gewesen. Da hatte sie es aber noch auf Desinteresse abgewälzt, doch sein jetziges Verhalten war mehr als nur merkwürdig!  
  
Es wunderte sie, dass er überhaupt zugesagt hatte, vor dem Training heute noch einmal etwas mit ihr zu üben! Wobei seine Hilfe heute wirklich verzichtenswert war, denn er hatte bis jetzt nur zweimal mit ihr gesprochen, wobei es sich dabei nur einmal um eine fiese Bemerkung über ihre nicht vorhandenen Flugkünste handelte!  
  
Grob erreichte sie den Boden, stieg ungelenkig ab und schleifte den Besen über den Rasen. Der ehemals Blonde blickte noch nicht einmal auf.  
  
„Bin ich so gut geworden, oder warum interessiert es dich nicht, was ich da oben mache?", fragte sie schelmisch grinsend.  
  
Er blickte sichtlich verwirrt auf, bevor sich ein breites Grinsen über sein Gesicht zog. „Nein! Eher im Gegenteil, aber ich habe mich wohl daran gewöhnt!"  
  
„Sehr witzig.", knurrte sie leise und ließ sich neben ihn auf den Boden fallen. Es war etwas feucht, vom Regen der heute Vormittag gefallen war.  
  
„Das war kein Scherz, das war eine Feststellung! Du hast den Schnatz nichtmal annähernd erreicht!", schnarrte er grinsend, seinen Blick jedoch weiterhin in das Buch auf seinem Schoss vertieft.  
  
Sie lehnte sich zurück und blickte gen Himmel. So schlecht war sie heute wirklich nicht gewesen! Sicherlich war sie bei weitem nicht so gut wie Harry, Ron oder gar ihr persönlicher Alptraum hier neben ihr, aber immerhin konnte sie sich mittlerweile halbwegs sicher auf dem Besen halten.  
  
„Nicht schmollen, das steht mir nicht."  
  
Überrascht sah sie ihn an. Er fixierte sie aus den Augenwinkeln und, schier unglaublich, er lächelte! Es war kein Grinsen und auch kein überhebliches Lächeln. Es war ein ganz normales Lächeln. Beinnahe liebevoll!  
  
Oder eher freundschaftlich!  
  
Der Gedanke an Malfoy und liebevoll löste zu angenehme Schauer bei ihr aus, als dass sie ihn hier vor ihm denken wollte! Genauso wenig, wie sie sich vor ihm fragen sollte, wie er wohl aussehen mochte, wenn ER so lächelte!  
  
„Nicht rot werden.", hauchte er mit einen leichten Zwinkern, bevor er sich wieder seiner Lektüre widmete.  
  
Hermione runzelte mehr als nur verwirrt. War er betrunken, stand er unter Drogen oder war er einfach nur krank?  
  
##  
  
Potters und Wiesel Schatz blickte ihn an, wie einen Muggel auf dem Dach des Astronomieturms, bevor sie nachdenklich den Blick senkte.  
  
1000 Goldsickel, für nur einen einzigen ihrer Gedanken!  
  
Halbherzig lehnte er sich erneut über den verdammten Wälzer, mit dem er sich nun schon seit Tagen beschäftigte. Doch irgendwie wollte der Stoff gerade heute nicht fließen! Dabei war es eigentlich gar nicht so schwer und es lag ihm sonst auch.  
  
Aber heute war es etwas anderes. Seine Gedanken waren zu weit weg, er war zu abgelenkt.  
  
Dabei war der Gedanke an ihre zutrauliche Umarmung mit dem Jungen-den-er- liebend-gerne-tot-sehen-wollte nur eine Sache! Die Frage ob da nicht doch etwas zwischen ihr und dem schwarzhaarigem Tölpel war, beschäftige ihn nun schon seit Stunden und hatte seine Meinung zu Potter in keiner weise positiv beeinflusst. Eher im Gegenteil!  
  
Natürlich hatte er sich immer wieder selber versichert, dass es nichts weiter wie innige Freundschaft war. Doch er wollte es selber nicht so ganz glauben...  
  
Viel schlimmer als die Horrorvorstellung von Potty und dem Lockenschopf, wie sie...  
  
Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf!  
  
Es war viel schlimmer, dass es ihn scherte, was sie tat, dachte und vor allem, was sie eventuell für St. Potter oder Wealsey empfand. Das sollte ihn nicht interessieren!  
  
„Was machst du da eigentlich?"  
  
„Lernen?", fragte er und seine Stimme kippte dabei etwas. Er hustete, um den Hals frei zu bekommen. Ein dicker Kloß hatte sich gebildet.  
  
Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Schon klar."  
  
Normalerweise liebte er es, wenn sie wütend oder genervt war. Sie sah dann einfach bezaubernd aus. Doch nun, war es einfach nur merkwürdig, auch wenn es ihm trotzdem Genugtuung gab, sie zu reizen. „Für die Prüfungen nächste Woche.", fügte er erklärend hinzu.  
  
Einen Moment entgleiste ihre Miene ins pure Entsetzten, als ihr offensichtlich der nahende Termin für die Runnenkunde Prüfung in den Sinn kam. Dann wechselte ihre Mimik zur Überraschung. „Du lernst für mich? Freiwillig?"  
  
Er zuckte beiläufig mit den Schultern.„Ich kann auch durchfallen wenn du willst. Mir soll es egal sein!"  
  
„Nein, nicht doch! Es verwundert mich nur."  
  
„Nun ja! Ich gehe jetzt einfach mal davon aus, dass du dasselbe für mich tust!", sagte er matt. „Außerdem bin ich dir was schuldig.", fügte er kaum hörbar hinzu und blinzelte dabei auf den Besen hinter ihr.  
  
Sie lächelte wissend und ging Gott sei Dank auch nicht auf seine letzten Worte ein.  
  
„Gott, dann haben wir ja nächste Woche auch die erste Prüfung in Zaubertränke!", zischte sie leise.  
  
„Die dürften kein Problem sein, wir sind beide die Klassenbesten!"  
  
„Ja, das mag sein. Aber, du wirst es schwerer haben, denn du bist nun eine Gryffndor."  
  
„Ich werde mein Bestes geben."  
  
Sie nickte schwach und wieder brach Schweigen an.  
  
Wieder riss ihn der Gedanke hoch, der ihn schon den ganzen morgen und auch die ganze Nacht beschäftigt hatte. Neben seinen Gefühlsduseleien, wegen Potty und co...  
  
Weitere Minuten später fasste er sich schließlich ein Herz. Was hatte er schon zu verlieren? Außerdem war er ein Malfoy und was war denn schon dabei? Es war eine einfache Frage und vielleicht würde es ihnen wirklich weiterhelfen!  
  
Es war also rein wissenschaftlich!  
  
„Granger?", entkam es ihm schließlich heiser. Es klang unsicherer als er erwartet hatte und er musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen, sich selber zu ohrfeigen.  
  
Sie blickte ihn fragend an. „Ja?"  
  
Jetzt oder nie!  
  
Bei Merlin, warum war es so schwer?  
  
ER war ein MALFOY!  
  
„Erinnerst du dich an das Gespräch gestern?", jetzt war es raus. Wenigstens teilweise.  
  
„Mit Harry und Ron?", ihre Augen funkelten bei der Erwähnung ihrer Namen deutlich und es machte ihn wütend. Doch er verdrängte es. Das war der falsche Zeitpunkt für so etwas.  
  
Also nickte er. „Genau! Also, erinnerst du dich an das, was Wiesel sagte?"  
  
„Ron! Er heißt Ron!"  
  
„Ja! Ok! Erinnerst du dich an RONS Worte?", knurrte er genervt.  
  
Sie schien einen Moment zu überlegen. „Ja, aber ich weiß nicht, auf was du genau hinaus willst. Du musst also schon deutlicher werden."  
  
Er stöhnte gequält auf. „Ok! Diese Sache, mit dem intimen näher kommen und dem eventuellen Rücktauschen der Seelen?"  
  
Erst lief sie hochrot an, dann schluckte sie. „Gott, das ist nicht erwiesen, es stand in keinem der Bücher, die ich darüber gelesen habe."  
  
„Und wenn es funktioniert?"  
  
„Himmel, Malfoy! Du willst DAS doch wohl nicht ausprobieren?", ihr Blick wirkte leicht gehetzt, während sie noch weiter errötete.  
  
Er spürte wie ihm ebenfalls das Blut in den Kopf zu schießen drohte, doch die Jahre der Lehre bei seinem herrischen Vater zahlten sich aus. „Was haben wir denn zu verlieren? Außerdem ist das eine einmalige Chance!"  
  
„Das ist pervers!"  
  
„Sei nicht albern, dass ist nichts weiter, als ein Experiment!"  
  
„Vergiss es!", japste sie nun schon fast hysterisch, sprang auf, krallte sich den Besen und rannte wie gehetzt zurück zum Schloss.  
  
Er schlug wütend mit der Faust auf den feuchten Boden. „Wenn du es dir anders überlegt, lass es mich wissen!", brüllte er ihr wütend hinterher, doch sie reagierte nicht darauf...  
  
##  
  
Vollkommen atemlos erreichte sie die Umkleidekabine. Natürlich war diese leer, da sie eine der Ersten hier war. Doch das war ihr gerade vollkommen egal!  
  
Dieser Junge hatte doch wohl nicht mehr alle Tassen beisammen?  
  
Wie konnte er so etwas überhaupt in Erwägung ziehen? Das war absurd, vollkommen subtil und vor allem...  
  
Es war so verdammt prickelnd!  
  
So prickelnd, dass sie schon der Gedanke daran zum Wahnsinn trieb!  
  
Einen Harken hatte die Sache aber noch, mal abgesehen davon, dass sie mit Malfoy ins Bett gehen würde. Sie würde letztendlich mit sich selber ins Bett gehen!  
  
Und das war eher merkwürdig als prickelnd...  
  
Seufzend ließ sie sich gegen einen der Spinde fallen. Der Aufprall erzeugte einen leichten, dumpfen Knall, bevor er durch näher kommendes Gelächter und Stimmengewirr übertönt wurde. Sie musste nicht einmal hinsehen um zu erahnen, wer da gerade in die Umkleidekabinen gestürmt kam.  
  
Einer nach dem anderen schritt an ihr vorbei, ließ ein fieses oder passendes Kommentar ab, schälte sich aus seinen verschwitzten Klamotten und verschwand dann in der Dusche.  
  
Alle bis auf zwei...  
  
Harry und Ron hatten sich auf der Bank vor den Spinden nieder gelassen und ließen sich deutlich mit Absicht mehr Zeit als dringend nötig. Doch erst als wirklich alle Mitspieler der Gryffindor Teams im warmen nass verschwunden waren, schienen sie sie zu beachten.  
  
Hermione musste stark grinsen, als der Schwarzhaarige prüfend die Kabine abging und sich dann neben ihr nieder ließ. Ron blieb ihr gegenüber sitzen und fixierte sie immer noch sichtlich verwirrt und zurückhaltend.  
  
„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Harry.  
  
„Soweit ganz gut. Ich habe gerade mit Malfoy trainiert."  
  
„Ah, da treibt er sich ständig rum.", antwortete der Sucher der Gryffindor grinsend.  
  
Sie nickte lächelnd, während Ron die beiden weiterhin stumm musterte.  
  
„Es ist merkwürdig, ich weiß.", hauchte sie sanft und mühte sich ein schiefes Grinsen ab.  
  
Harry schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Das ist schon eher freakig! Warum habt ihr nie etwas gesagt?"  
  
„Dumbledore hat es verboten!"  
  
„Ah.", sagte der Rotschopf leise, offensichtlich nur, um wenigstens etwas beisteuern zu können.  
  
Harry nickte schwach. „Dann sollten wir ihn wohl auch nicht wissen lassen, dass wir jetzt doch eingeweiht sind."  
  
„Wäre wohl besser, auch wenn er es sicherlich eh schon weiß."  
  
„Da könnte etwas dran sein.", entgegnete der Schwarzhaarige grinsend und blickte seinen besten Freund auffordernd an.  
  
Dieser räusperte sich jedoch nur leise.  
  
Es fiel ihnen sichtlich schwer, diese Situation wenigstens halbwegs zu meistern. Obwohl Harry sich deutlich besser darin tat, wie Ron! Doch so oder so, konnte sie es keinem von ihnen verübeln!  
  
„Danke.", sagte sie schließlich nur schwach.  
  
Beide sahen sie überrascht an, bevor Ron nun zu sprechen begann. „Kein Thema! Wir sind doch ein Team, ob du nun aussiehst wie immer, oder wie...", er blickte zu Boden. „...wie Malfoy.", fügte er kaum hörbar hinzu.  
  
Harry nickte zustimmend. „So ist es! Und... Ähm...", er räusperte sich leise. „Falls du irgendwelche Probleme... oder Fragen... zu diesem Körper hast...", er hustete nervös. „Kannst du jeder Zeit zu uns kommen und uns um Rat fragen.", der letzte Teil war nur noch ein schier unverständliches Genuschel.  
  
Sie lächelte liebevoll. „Danke! Ihr seid echt süß! Aber, ich komme klar. Außerdem darf ich diesen Körper eh nicht anfassen!"  
  
Beide blickten sie verwirrt an.  
  
„Ein Abkommen mit Malfoy!", fügte sie erklärend hinzu.  
  
„Das schaffst du?", fragte Ron sichtlich erstaunt.  
  
Sie errötete augenblicklich. Natürlich nicht, aber das konnte sie doch wohl kaum zugeben! „Naja, soweit schon und meistens regelt es sich dann doch von selbst!", brachte sie nervös hervor. Das war nicht ganz gelogen, obwohl sie bis jetzt eigentlich nur einmal bei nassen Laken erwacht war...  
  
Die beiden nickten wissend und wichen ihren Blicken auffällig aus. Genauso sie den ihren.  
  
Das hier war wirklich mehr als subtil! Sicherlich hatte sie mit ihren beiden besten Freunden über VIELES gesprochen, ihnen vieles anvertraut, doch über so etwas hatten sie noch nicht einmal Ansatzweise gesprochen!  
  
Nicht verwunderlich, wenn man bedachte, dass sie eben doch eine Sache trennte, so eng der Bund der Freundschaft auch sein mochte. Und das war nun mal das Geschlecht!  
  
Schließlich räusperte sich der Schwarzhaarige geräuschvoll und richtete sich langsam wieder auf. „Ok, wir müssen unter die Dusche, gleich kommen sicher deine... Nein, Malfoys Leute..."  
  
„Ja.", gab sie etwas verwirrt zurück. Soweit war es jetzt also gekommen, dass er sie als Slytherin bezeichnete! „Ich muss mich auch langsam umziehen."  
  
Ron und Harry tauschten einige, nervöse Blicke, bevor sie ihre Sachen zusammen rafften und in den hinteren Reihen verschwanden.  
  
„Harry, sie hat uns letztes Mal nackt gesehen.", konnte sie Ron deutlich flüstern hören. Seine Stimme klang leicht hysterisch.  
  
Dann folgte ein halbwegs verständliches „Psst.", des anderen und unverständliches Gemurmel...  
  
##  
  
Mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln durchschritt sie die Gänge von Hogwarts. Sie wusste nicht wirklich was sie suchte, auch wenn sie erahnte, wohin es sie letztendlich führen würde.  
  
Wenige Minuten später hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Natürlich war es die Bibliothek gewesen und auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollte oder würde, war ihr das von Anfang an klar gewesen. Mit fiebrigen Augen suchte sie die Tische ab, schritt anmutig durch jeden Gang, an jedem Regal und jedem noch so kleinen Winkel entlang. Doch wieder wurde sie nicht fündig...  
  
Wo war dieses kleine Biest? Dieses verdammte, einfältige Schlammblut, welches es wagte, ihr ihren Drachen streitig zu machen?  
  
Einen Moment hielt sie inne, atmete tief durch und zwang sich dazu, wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen. Ihre Hände zitterten, hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt.  
  
Erst hatte sie mit dem Gedanken gespielt, dieser kleinen, falschen Schlange – wie unpassend, für eine Gryffindor- einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzten, ihr ihre braunen Augen aus dem Kopf zu kratzen oder ihr ihre langen, braunen Locken auszureißen!  
  
Doch nun hatte sie einen besseren Plan!  
  
Sie würde sie nicht verletzten!  
  
Hermione Granger würde leiden und zwar viel effektiver und langfristiger, wie durch einen bloßen Schlag ins Gesicht, einen gut gezielten Fluch oder einen Tritt in den Bauch!  
  
Sie würde sie zerschlagen, bis dieses kleine Schlammblut in Splittern auf dem Boden lag...  
  
Und zwar rein physisch!

* * *

_Also, erst einmal Sorry, dass ich mal wieder so lange gebraucht habe, aber ich hatte euch ja schon zu genüge vorgewarnt, dass es etwas dauern könnte! Und das geniale Wetter, welches halt nicht wirklich vor den PC fesseln will, trägt natürlich einiges dazu bei... ;) Beschwört also Regen und Sturm, wenn es vielleicht doch schneller gehen soll... ;) Ansonsten gebe ich aber mein Bestes, weiterhin voran zu kommen. Das nächste Chap steht schon halb, ebenso bin ich fast mit dem nächsten von DT fertig und auch an MV war ich sehr fleißig. Ich hoffe also mal, auf die nächsten Updates, müsst ihr nicht so lange warten...  
  
Übrigens geht Seelenwanderer langsam dem Ende zu. Falls ich das schon erwähnt habe! Und ich hab ne sü-... Nee, ich verrate nix über das geplante Ende! :) Aber ich hoffe mal, es wird euch besser zusagen wie so manch anderes... ;)  
  
Genug palavert! Das war es erstmal für heute, doch bevor ich mich verpissele, möchte ich natürlich meinen treuen Leserlies und vor allem meinen noch treueren Reviewern danken... Und dazu möchte ich noch folgendes sagen...  
  
Ersteinmal natürlich WOW!!! Obwohl ich anmerken sollte, dass Chap 21 von der Rev´s her doppelt ist. Um es mal kurz zu erklären, ich habe beim letzten Update den Anmerk gelöscht, wo ich vor einigem Monaten eine Pause angekündigt hatte. Ich dachte, den brauche ich eh nicht mehr, der stört nur. Was meine Dummheit von Person aber nicht bedacht hat, die Chaps verschieben sich. Also gingen die Revs von Chap 20 auf das 21 und die vom 21 ebenfalls... Klingt verwirrend, ich weiß...  
  
Jedenfalls sind die Revs zum 21 Chap, welche vor dem 14.7 abgegeben wurden vom 20 Kapitel und die nach dem 14.7 vom 21 Kapitel... Jedenfalls habe ich es jetzt mal so gesplittet... Irgendwo muss man ja halbwegs etwas, was man Durchblick nennen könnte, finden... ;)  
  
Also, besonderer Dank geht also an **actimel, bele,** **Gini, Teufelsweib, kirchblüte, Hexenlady, weihnachtskeks, mrsgaladriel, kasseopeia, Nadine, Sally-Chan, JulesDiamondOfOcean, Hexy, die-na, precious-blood, **welche mir allesamt den Tag gerettet haben! schmatz _


	23. Die Draco Malfoy HorrorShow

**23.** Die Draco Malfoy Horror-Show! _##Montag – 03 März 1997##  
_  
Lustlos rührte er in seiner lauwarmen Tasse Tee, die nun sicherlich schon kalt war und blätterte ein letztes Mal in dem viel zu dicken Wälzer vor seiner Nase. Nicht, dass er den Stoff der bevorstehenden Prüfung heute nicht beherrschte, doch sicher war eben sicher und er würde sich sicherlich nicht vor Granger die Blöße geben, etwas so banales wie Runenkunde zu versauen und womöglich schlecht bis gar nicht zu bestehen!  
  
Er wollte ihre Augen glänzen sehen, wenn sie ihre Abschlussnoten sah. Und diese sollten nun mal überdurchschnittlich gut sein! So, wie es für einen Malfoy gewöhnlich war.  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln, konnte er Potters stechenden Blick sehen. Seine hellgrünen Augen fraßen sich regelrecht in Dracos Schulter, doch er ignorierte es. So wie er es auch in den letzten Tagen getan hatte!  
  
Ein Gutes hatte ihre Entlarvung durch Potthead und Weasley wenigstens, wenn auch nicht vieles. Sie ließen ihm seine Ruhe! Wenigstens Größtenteils, wenn auch leider nicht immer. Doch wenigsten ersparten sie ihm endlos lange Gespräche oder diese erbärmlichen Marathon-Besuche bei diesem Riesentölpel am Waldrand!  
  
Schneidend zog er die Luft ein, als sich seine Magengegend schmerzhaft zusammenzog. Es war nicht wirklich schlimm, aber verdammt unangenehm. Das beunruhigende war aber, dass ihn diese verdammten Krämpfe nun schon seit Samstag plagten und von Tag zu Tag häufiger und stärker wurden. Heute Nacht hatte er kaum geschlafen und seit er aufgestanden war, kamen sie beinahe schon regelmäßig.  
  
Unruhig rutschte er auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, versuche das Ende des Krampfes abzuwarten, als ein merkwürdiges Gefühl zwischen seinen Beinen ihn erschaudern ließ. Es fühlte sich heiß und verdammt noch mal… Feucht an…  
  
Unangenehm feucht! In Kombination mit den Krämpfen, versprach es nichts Gutes!  
  
Wie von Donner gerührt rutschte er vom Stuhl, rückte seinen Umhang unbehagt zurecht und stürmte dann aus der Halle.  
  
##  
  
Hermione blickte verwirrt auf. Malfoy hatte soeben mit Pauken und Trompeten die große Halle verlassen. Doch nicht nur das! Er hatte alle seine Unterlagen und Bücher zurück gelassen und sein Gesichtsausdruck, sowie dessen Verfärbung, waren äußerst beunruhigend gewesen.  
  
Harry und Ron warfen sich gegenseitig fragende Blicke zu, taxierten dann sie, bevor sie ebenfalls aufstanden und die Halle verließen.  
  
„Wohl was falsches gegessen, das Schlammblut!", knarrte Parkinson gehässig und einige Slytherins lachten schadenfroh.  
  
Der ehemalige Lockenschopf ignorierte es, starrte entsetzt die Eingangstür an, während es in ihrem Kopf zu rattern begann. Natürlich hatte sie eine Ahnung, für Dracos merkwürdiges Benehmen, aber dazu war es eigentlich noch etwas zu früh. Wenn auch nicht sonderlich!  
  
Doch wer konnte es ihrem Körper unter solchen Umständen verübeln, etwas aus dem Ruder zu laufen?  
  
Und vor allem, warum nannte sie ihn schon wieder Draco?  
  
Wunderbar! Wie auch immer, es sah ganz danach aus, als hätten sie ein gehöriges Problem!  
  
Ein leises Husten erfüllte den riesigen Raum, prallte an den steinernen Wänden ab und hallte durch den gesamten Saal. Es stammte von Dumbledore und für einen Moment kam ihr der absurde Gedanke, dass der Grund seines Erhebens vielleicht mit ihr zu tun haben könnte.  
  
„Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen! Was ich zu Beginn ganz vergessen habe-„, er hielt inne und warf Professor McGonagall einen liebevollen Blick zu. „Woran mich die liebe Minerva aber gerade noch rechtzeitig erinnert hat, ist folgendes!"  
  
Mit seinen Worten wurde es Mucksmäuschen still.  
  
„Das kommende Finalspiel, welches eigentlich erst nächsten Monat stattfinden sollte, werden wir aus organisatorischen Gründen verschieben!", fuhr er fort.  
  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge von Schülern zwischen 11 und 17 Jahren.  
  
Dumbledore lächelte zufrieden und breitete die Arme aus." Und zwar auf nächsten Samstag!"  
  
Hermione wurde schlagartig übel. Dumbedores nächsten Worte, welche offensichtlich um einen anschließenden Frühlingsball für die 4- bis 7-Klässler gingen, bekam sie nur Bruchstückweise mit.  
  
Sie hatten nicht nur ein Problem, nun hatten sie zwei!  
  
Weiterhin die fiesen Sticheleinen und Todeswünsche, welche eindeutig an ihre Person gerichtete waren, der Schlangen ignorierend, richtete sie sich ebenfalls auf und machte sich daran, den Speise- und Festsaal von Hogwarts so unauffällig zu verlassen. Doch sie kam nicht sonderlich weit. Genau drei Sitzplätze weiter, wurde sie am Arm zurück gehalten. Blaise Zabini musterte sie mit seinen strahlend blauen Augen durchdringen und sie hätte es sicherlich atemberaubend gefunden, hätte sie nicht eine unheilbare Schwäche, für Sturmgrau…  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige zog ihn etwas zu sich herunter. „Du solltest deine Sorge um die Kleine, etwas besser verbergen, wenn du es wirklich geheim halten willst.", wisperte er ihm dabei zu.  
  
Eine unangenehme Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrem Körper aus, von dem sie gerade eben vollkommen vergaß, wem er eigentlich gehörte. „Bitte?", hauchte sie.  
  
„Ich bin doch nicht blind, Draco.", gab Zabini grinsend zurück und sein Blick schweifte über den Rest des Slytherin Tisches, welcher wie von Zauberhand verstummt war. „Und die anderen leider auch nicht.", fügte er rau hinzu.  
  
Sie blickte vorsichtig über ihre Schulter. Alle Augenpaare waren auf sie gerichtet. Teilweise entsetzt, ungläubig, angewidert oder sogar enttäuscht. Vor allem, was die Augen vieler weiblicher Mitschülerinnen anging. Sanders starrte entspannt in ihre Tasse, so als schien ihr, sprich Malfoys, merkwürdiges Verhalten sie rein gar nicht zu verwundern.  
  
Hermione runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, bevor sie die anderen wütend anblitzte. „Das ist doch Blödsinn!", fauchte sie eindeutig wenig Malfoy-like, wirbelte schwungvoll herum und verlies mit wehendem Umhang die Halle.  
  
Nein! Sie hatten nicht nur zwei Probleme! Sie hatten drei!  
  
Doch wie hieß es so schön? Alle Guten Dinge waren drei?  
  
Ihr entwischte ein heiseres, kehliges Lachen, während sie die Gänge hinauf zu den Gemächern der Schulsprecher hetzte…  
  
##  
  
Melissa lehnte sich entspannt zurück, während die ersten Slytherins und Gryffindor sich langsam wieder von der Eingangstür lösten. Einige der Mädchen schienen wild über die wilde Theorie Malfoy und Granger zu diskutieren, während die Jungen sich eher auf das kommende Endspiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin konzentrierten.  
  
Das war zwar nicht Teil ihres Planes gewesen, aber es würde das Schlammblut vielleicht etwas ablenken und ihr diesen so erleichtern. Alles, was Granger und Draco ablenkte, war ihr momentan recht. Um ihren Drachen ging es dabei eigentlich gar nicht, sie wollte ihn ohne Zweifel zurück. Doch sicherlich wäre er nicht einverstanden damit, was sie gerade gegen seinen kleinen, schmutzigen Engel ausheckte. Seine Augen verrieten ihn!  
  
Es war die Art, wie er sie ansah!  
  
Doch nicht mehr lange, dann würde er wieder sie so ansehen! Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit und sobald sie das Schlammblut fertig gemacht hatte, würde sie sich an Phase zwei wagen! Und diese bestand daraus, ihren Drachen zurück zu bekommen. Koste es, was es wolle!  
  
Doch vorher würde Granger leiden…  
  
Zufrieden nahm sie einen warmen Schluck Tee und schloss lächelnd die Augen, während sie Pansy Parkinson deutlich schluchzen hörte.  
  
##  
  
Die Tür fiel hinter ihm geräuschvoll ins Schloss und er lehnte sich zittrig gegen das Holz, bevor er es wenige Sekunden später mittels eines Zauberspruchs verriegelte.  
  
Der Krampf hatte nachgelassen, aber das merkwürdige Gefühl der Nässe war nach wie vor vorhanden. Schnell entledigte er sich seinem Umhangs und machte sich schleichend langsam auf den Weg ins Badezimmer, welches er nach Erreichen ebenfalls mehrmals verriegelte. Es fehlte ihm noch, ungebetene Gäste zu bekommen.  
  
Nachdem er ein paar Mal tief ein- und ausgeatmet hatte, wagte er schließlich den Schritt, vor dem es ihm bangte. Seine Hände zitterten dabei entsetzlich und ihm war mehr als nur übel. Dabei wusste er nicht einmal, ob es durch die Aufregung oder Nervosität kam, oder ob es vielleicht doch ein Nebeneffekt von dem, was er erwartete, war…  
  
„Scheiße!", fluchte er, als sich seine Befürchtungen als Tatsache herausstellten und blickte sich einen Moment verwirrt im Badezimmer um. Dieses verdammte, kleine Miststück, dessen Körper ihn gerade auf das Schlimmste taxierte, musste doch irgendwo-  
  
„Mio-Malfoy?", kam es deutlich aus seinem Zimmer.  
  
Draco riss entsetzt die Augen auf und stolperte etwas in den Raum hinein. „Bleib wo du bist, Potter!", fauchte er dabei hysterisch.  
  
Er klang fast wie eine Furie, doch es war ihm egal! Wie weit war er also gesunken?  
  
„Alles klar bei dir?", harkte Nervensäge vom Dienst nach und er konnte Wiesel besorgt etwas murmeln hören.  
  
Der ehemals Blonde schnaubte wütend auf und krallte sich den Waschlappen, welcher neben dem Waschbecken hing und präparierte sich fürs erste notdürftig damit. „Verpisst euch!", brüllte er dabei durch die geschlossene Tür.  
  
Potter räusperte sich vor dieser. Wie waren sie überhaupt in sein Zimmer gekommen? Er hatte es mehrmals magisch verriegelt! „Ich komm jetzt rein.", sagte Dumbledores Heiligkeit schließlich entschlossen und er sah regelrecht vor seinem Inneren Auge, wie Potty seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür richtete.  
  
„NEIN!", schrie Draco und verfluchte Voldemort zum ersten Mal in seinem jungen Leben wirklich dafür, dass er es bis jetzt noch nicht fertig gebracht hatte, diese Plage der Natur zu beseitigen. „Holt mir Granger!"  
  
Einige Sekunden blieb es still.  
  
„Bitte?", ertönte dann Wiesels ungläubige Stimme.  
  
„HOLT MIR GRANGER!", wiederholte sich der Slytherin und spürte deutlich, wie er langsam aber sicher auch noch den Rest seiner kläglichen Fassung verlor.  
  
Wieder Stille.  
  
„SOFORT!", schrie er nun und endlich schienen sich die beiden Torfnasen da draußen zu rühren.

* * *

_Jaja, ich entschuldige mich vielmals, aber ich habe es mal wieder nicht eher geschafft in die Pötte oder eher an die Tastatur geschafft! Aber, ich kann euch halbwegs beruhigen, wenigstens bei dieser Story, bin ich dem ende nun mehr als nah. Ich arbeite gerade am vorletzten Chap. Es wird also (wenn ich es mir nicht noch anders überlege) 29 Kapitel geben und einen kleinen Epilog der dann hoffentlich alle weiteren Fragen beantwortet, die durch die Story selber offen bleiben…  
  
Bis dahin sage ich dann aber erst einmal adios und solange überarbeite ich schon mal das nächste Chap und feile am Ende, damit ihr auf die nächsten Kapitel nicht so lange warten müsst! Versprechen kann ich aber nach wie vor nix…  
  
Mein Großer DANK geht wie immer an meine Leser und besonders Reviewer!!!  
  
-  
  
HexenLady – Bei uns war das Wetter leider super… Wenigstens meistens dann, wenn ich hätte Schreiben wollen… ;) Naja, jedenfalls kam ich erst gestern wieder wirklich zum schreiben und jetzt muss ich wieder arbeiten, was in dem Sinne leider nichts Gutes verspricht. :( Aber, ich gebe dennoch mein Bestes…  
  
Bele – Naja, so richtig was gebracht hat es ja leider auch net! Aber, der Versuch war es wohl trotzdem wert! ;)  
  
Teufelsweib – Naja, besser ist immerhin besser wie schlechter… Hui, was für ein Satz… ;) Aber Danke, für das liebe Kompliment…  
  
Edjen – Naja, alles weitere zu den Planänderungen kommt erst in den nächsten Chaps, du musst dich also noch etwas gedulden… ;)  
  
Janvaris – Auch Regentanz?!? Also, ich würde zu gerne mal sehen, wie ihr alle hier das Wetter beschwört… ;)  
  
Sally-Chan – Jip, da gillt das Selbe, wie für Edjen… Ihr müsst euch wohl noch ein kleines Bisschen gedulden, bis wir zu Plan B kommen… ;)  
  
MrsGaladriel – hehe… rotwerd freut mich, das zu hören…  
  
Julie – Ja, das stimmt… :)  
  
Gini – Nichts zu danken… ich DANKE dir… :)  
  
Balureptas – JA, du hast Recht… Natürlich meinte ich psychisch… Muss ich unbedingt verbessern… DANKE, für den Hinweis…  
  
Kasseopeia – Vielleicht! Vielleicht auch net! Abwarten… gg  
  
Blub – Danke… :D  
  
Runenmeisterin – Also, ich gebe ja mein Bestes, aber mehr geht wirklich net. Auf Kommando schreiben kann ich noch net, aber ich arbeite dran… ;)  
  
Katzenauge – Ruhig bleiben, ich kann mich wirklich nicht überschlagen… Aber, vielleicht bist du jetzt erst einmal etwas besänftigt?!? ;) :D  
  
So… Ich liebe euch alle… knuddel&knutsch  
  
See ya later, Alligator… ;) _


	24. Killing me softly

**24.** Killing me softly

Als sie ihr ehemaliges Quartier endlich erreicht hatte, kam ihr Ron schon von weitem langsam entgegen. Er war bleich und seine blauen Augen sahen mehr als nur besorgt aus.

„Irgendwas stimmt mit ihm nicht.", brachte er schließlich heraus, als sie sich erreicht hatten.

Hermion lief unbeirrt weiter. „Was ist los mit ihm?"

„Wissen wir nicht! Er hat sich eingeschlossen und scheint ziemlich-", er stockte.

„Alles klar!", schnitt sie den Rotschopf unsanft ab. Malfoys eh schon schneidende Stimme tat den Rest und so verstummte der Angesprochene sofort und trottete ihr langsam hinterher zu den Gemächern der Schulsprecher.

„Drachenherz.", donnerte sie ungeduldig, Beth hysterisches Kichern ignorierend und schob sich durch den entstehenden Spalt, schon als dieser sich nur ansatzweise gebildet hatte.

In ihrem ehemaligen Zimmer erwartete sie ein merkwürdiges, chaotisches Bild. Harry stand sichtlich verwirrt vor der Badezimmertür, welche rot glühte und Funken sprühte. In seiner Rechten Hand hielt er fest umklammert seinen Zauberstab und seine Augen funkelten vor Wut. Sein pechschwarzes Haar stand in allen Himmelsrichtungen ab.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie und blickte von der glühenden Tür zu ihrem zerzausten Freund.

„Er hat versucht die Tür zu öffnen, also habe ich ihm einen Fluch durch das Holz geschickt!", brüllte Malfoy durch die verschlossene Tür. Seine Stimme klang merkwürdig schrill, trotz der Tatsache, dass es sich dabei um ihre eigene handelte.

Harry schnaubte laut auf. „Ich wollte nur nachsehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist!"

„Und ich sagte, du sollst dich verpissen!", gab der Ex-Blonde zurück.

Wieder blickte das Mädchen in Jungengestallt von der Tür zu der Person vor ihr.

„Was ist nun los mit ihr-ihm?", mischte sich nun auch noch Ron ein, der gerade eben im Türrahmen erschienen war. Er stützte sich mit dem Arm am Rahmen ab und blickte seine beiden besten Freunde, einer in der Gestallt seines Erzfeindes, fragend an.

„Verpisst euch endlich!", brüllte Malfoy nun fast schon hysterisch aus dem Bad und erst jetzt erwachte die Gryffindor aus ihrer Starre.

Sie fasste Harry an der Schulter und schob ihn in Richtung des Ausganges. Malfoy hatte Recht, sie hatten wirklich schon genug mitbekommen. Immerhin ging es hier höchstwahrscheinlich um ihren Körper. Vorausgesetzt es handelte sich um das Problem, welches sie befürchtete. Andernfalls fragte sie sich wirklich, was Malfoy wohl sonst so aus der Fassung brachte.

„Er hat Recht, raus mit euch!", sagte sie und schob die beiden aus dem Rahmen.

Die Jungen blickten sie verwirrt und besorgt zugleich an. „Sicher, dass wir dir nicht helfen können?", fragte Harry schließlich leise.

Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein, ich schaffe das schon!"

Ron räusperte sich leise. „Naja, aber bei Malfoy weiß man wirklich nie!"

„Ich schaffe das Ron!", wiederholte sie sich.

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte schwach. „Wenn du uns brauchst-"

„Dann weiß ich, wo ich euch finde.", erwiderte sie einen Deut zu schroff, doch momentan war es ihr schlichtweg egal. Schwungvoll schlug sie den beiden die Tür vor der Nase zu und widmete sich der verschlossenen Badezimmertür.

„Alles klar, sie sind weg.", ertönte seine eigene Stimme von der anderen Seite der Holztür. Draco hatte seine Hände und das Gesicht dagegen gelehnt um das Geschehen dahinter besser einschätzen zu können.

„Wunderbar.", knurrte er immer noch atemlos. Sein Herz, nein es war Grangers verdammte Pumpe, raste so heftig, das er fürchtete, es würde jeden Moment platzen.

Auf der anderen Seite räusperte sie sich geräuschvoll. „Dann mach endlich auf und sag mir, was los ist!"

Der Slytherin wich wütend von der Tür zurück und schlug mit der Faust dagegen. „Als wenn DU das nicht wüsstest! Aber, Madam ist sich zu schade, es MIR zu sagen!"

Von draußen drang ein leises stöhnen zu ihm durch. „Verdammt Malfoy, ich war noch gar nicht dran! Aber, wenn ich es gewesen wäre, hätte ich es dir sicherlich gesagt!"

„Ach ja? Warum habe ich den Scheiß denn dann, wenn du noch gar nicht dran bist?"

„Könntest du bitte die Tür aufmachen, damit ich dich sehen kann, wenn wir miteinander sprechen?"

„Beantworte meine Frage, Granger!"

„Ich weiß es nicht! Verdammt, wahrscheinlich liegt es am Streß!"

„Und was machen wir dagegen?"

„Mach erst einmal die Tür auf, Malfoy!"

Immer noch knurrend tat er schließlich, wie ihm geheißen wurde. Das Zimmer war, wie erwartet, leer und Granger starrte ihn mit verschränkten Armen an. Draco trat langsam aus dem Türrahmen, schloss das Badezimmer schließlich hinter sich und blickte sein gegenüber erwartungsvoll an.

„Und was machen wir nun?", wiederholte er sich so ruhig wie möglich.

Sie zuckte schwach mit den Schultern. „Erst einmal solltest du dich präparieren."

„Schon geschehen! Doch so war es nicht gemeint! Was tun wir, damit es aufhört?"

„Aufhört? Gar nichts, was willst du tun, damit es aufhört? Und womit hast du dich präpariert?", gab sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zurück.

„Mit einem Handtuch.", knurrte er. „Vielleicht könnten wir zu Madam Pomfrey gehen?", fügte er dann hoffnungsvoll hinzu. Sie erwartete doch nicht etwa von ihm, dass er sich in den nächsten Tagen damit herumschlug wie ein Gott verdammtes Mädchen!

Granger lachte leise auf. „Sie wird nichts tun können. Da musst du also durch!"

Draco schnaubte wütend auf. Das konnte alles nur ein Alptraum sein. „Sicher kann sie das! Irgendetwas wird sie tun können!"

„Vielleicht, doch es würde sicherlich meinem Körper schaden und das lasse ich nicht zu!"

„Du kannst nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich mich für dich mit deinem Scheiß rumschlage!"

Sie lachte fassungslos auf. „Natürlich kann ich das! Ich schlage mich doch auch mit deinem Scheiß rum!"

Der Slytherin zog zischend die Luft ein und trat einen Schritt näher auf sie zu. „Welchen Scheiß, Granger? Wir hatten einen Deal!"

Sie wich etwas zurück. „Komm hör auf, du müsstest deinen Körper kennen! Gott verdammt, ich rede hier lediglich von bestimmten Träumen!", zischte sie errötend. Es klang wenig glaubwürdig...

Vor der Tür polterte es auffällig. Die beiden sahen sich entsetzt an, bevor Hermione- verdammt Granger- mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht herumwirbelte und „Ich werde sie umbringen.", murmelte.

Mit einem Ruck hatte sie die Tür geöffnet und ein schuldbewusster Harry Potter, dicht neben einem vollkommen verdutztem Ron Weasley blickten zurück.

„Ich sagte, ihr sollt verschwinden!", zischte sie bedrohlich.

Potter räusperte sich leise.

„Wir dachten-", stammelte Wiesel.

„Hört auf zu denken und macht, dass ihr hier weg KOMMT!", brüllte die Gryffindor nun lauthals. Potter zuckte etwas zusammen, Weasley schien um einen Kopf zu schrumpfen.

Der Schwarzhaarige packte seinen besten Freund schließlich an der Schulter und gemeinsam zogen sie von dannen. Granger schlug die Tür lauthals vor ihnen zu, bevor sie ruckartig wieder herumwirbelte und eisgraue Augen Draco wütend musterten.

„Und du machst jetzt, dass du ins Badezimmer kommst und dich vernünftig präparierst!", schmetterte sie.

„Womit?", knurrte der ehemals Blonde wütend zurück. Doch er musste zugeben, dass ihm die aufbrausende Granger schon immer imponiert hatte.

„Im Bad liegen Tampons!"

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Natürlich! Ich bin sicher, ich werde das meistern, auch wenn ich noch nicht einmal weiß, was das zur Hölle ist!"

Granger verdrehte die Augen und drängte ihn zurück ins Badezimmer.

„Gott hör auf! Sag mir nicht, das du nicht weißt, was Tampons sind?", keuchte der Lockenschopf ungläubig, während sie den ehemals Blonden mitten im Raum stehen ließ und zu ihrem Badschränkchen ging.

Malfoy schnaubte wütend auf. „Verzeih bitte, dass ich als Junge und dazu noch reinblütiger Magier keine Ahnung von Muggelmädchen-Kram habe!"

Hermione seufzte leise und schmiss ihm eine kleine Packung zu. Mit dem Geschick und den Reflexen eines Suchers, welche auch Harry immer wieder zu Tage brachte, fing er sie leichthändig auf.

Braune Augen musterten die Packung interessiert und schließlich lachte er leise auf. „Auslaufstöpsel! Natürlich!", stellte er fest.

„Man nennt sie Tampons!", berichtigte sie ihn.

Er ignorierte es. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich mir diese Dinger- NEIN, dir diese Dinger sonst wo...", er stockte und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, sah er wirklich sprachlos aus. Es war eine Schande, dass er dabei nicht ein seinem Körper steckte und es sein Gesicht war, was diese Emotion ausstrahlte.

„Doch.", sagte sie matt.

Einen ganzen Moment schwiegen sie und Malfoy musterte die Packung mit der Vorsicht und Abneigung, als handele es sich um eine scharfe Handgranate.

„Du hast sicher nicht einfacheres?", fragte er dann mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Hermione stöhnte leise auf und deutete auf den Schrank in dem sich noch ein paar Nachtbinden und Slipeinlagen befanden. Jedoch waren diese nur noch ihre eiserne Reserve, seid sie die Vorteile der kleinen Wattepröpfchen, wie Lavender sie nannte, für sich entdeckt hatte. Doch sicherlich hatte Madam Pomfrey noch genug Reserven. „Guck womit du besser zurrecht kommst! Diese kleinen Biester sind aber angenehmer, das kann ich dir versichern!"

Der Prinz Slytherins stöhnte gequält auf und musterte erneut die Packung. „Ok, ich versuche es! Wie funktioniert es?"

Sie hustete verlegen. „Naja... Folie ab und rein damit! Bis du es nicht mehr spürst!"

Er durchbohrte sie mit seinen eisigen Blicken, die er auch mit braunen Augen wunderbar beherrschte, und brachte sie so zum erröten. Es war wirklich merkwürdig, Draco Malfoy zu erklären, wie man Tampons benutzte.

Doch seid geraumer Zeit war so ziemlich alles in ihrem Leben merkwürdig bis unglaublich...

„Da ist auch eine Beschreibung drin, vielleicht solltest du sie vorher lesen.", fügte sie leise hinzu und deutete schwach auf das Päckchen.

Ihr eigenes Gesicht wurde bedenklich bleich und wieder nickte er. Dann schien er schier in Sekunden Schnelle aus der Starre zu erwachen, die ihn bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch befangen hatte und drängte sie bestimmt wieder zurück ins Zimmer.

Hermione stemmte sich dagegen und erntete dafür einen wütenden Blick.

„Ich denke, ich schaffe das auch allein!", zischte er.

„Sicher?", fragte sie zaghaft.

„Sicher!", knurrte er und schob sie kraftvoll hinaus.

Die Tür fiel schwungvoll vor ihr ins Schloss.

Einen Moment verharrte sie stillschweigend vor ihr. Dann räusperte sie sich leise. „Malfoy, es wäre nichts, was ich nicht schon-", begann sie etwas unbehaglich.

„Ich habe alles unter Kontrolle!", bellte er zurück.

Sie zuckte etwas zusammen und strich sich eine hellblonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Und pass auf den Rückholfaden auf!"

„Ich kann lesen verdammt!", brüllte er nun deutlich gestresst und sie war sich sicher, er verfluchte diese verdammte Situation in der sie gerade steckten ebenso sehr wie sie es gerade tat.

* * *

_Tja, jetzt seid ihr sicherlich erstaunt, was?!? :D So schnell ein neues Chapter hier zu sehen... Na ja, ich war halt fleißig... gg Fleißiger wie sonst auf jeden Fall!!! Und ich habe an dieser Stelle eine weitere, gute Nachricht! Diese Story ist fertig! Sie liegt fertig geschrieben auf meiner Festplatte und deshalb hoffe ich, dass ich in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen etwas öfter zum posten komme..._

_Und an dieser Stelle **SORRY** an die, die nicht hören wollten, dass diese Story nun auch bald zu Ende geht... _

_**DANKE** an **Weihnachtskeks**, **Preciuos-Blood, janvaris** (Sorry!), **Sally-Chan** (Leute wie Sanders sollte man NIE vergessen! ;) Das kann böse enden! **;)), anni kiddo, Gwendolyne** (Auch wenn ich es schade finde, verzeihe ich dir natürlich... **;)), Dragonies, Gini, katzenauge** (Habe zwar länger wie eine Minute gebraucht, aber stimmt dich das trotzdem etwas besänftigt?!? gg), **MrsGaladriel** spinnt eh... Aber, ich glaube das hatte ich irgendwo schon mal erwähnt, oder?!? grübel), **HexenLady** (Also, du hast mir einen Schrecken eingejagt! Habe erst die andere Rev gelesen und dachte nur WAS??? löl. Naja, macht überhaupt nix, ich freue mich, dass du überhaupt noch hierher kommst... knuddel) & **Serafina Pekkala**... knuddel&knutsch_

_Und noch mal eine Bitte an meine Schwarzleser! Da diese Story doch bald zu Ende geht, bitte ich euch herzlichst, mir doch wenigstens in den letzten Chaps etwas zu hinterlassen! BITTE!!! knuff_


	25. Jagd nach dem Schnatz

**25.** Jagd nach dem Sch(n)atz! _##Donnerstag – 06 März 1997##_

Mit federnden Schritten legte der Slytherin die Entfernung vom Schloss zu ihrem geheimen Flugübungsplatz zurück. Es war erschreckend, wie gut er voran kam und wie gut er sich schon an diesen Körper gewohnt hatte. Sicherlich würde es einige Zeit brauchen sich wieder an seinen eigenen Körper zu gewöhnen, wenn es denn endlich zu einer Rückwanderung kam.

Gerade in den letzten Tagen wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als das!

Es war zwar nicht ganz so schlimm, wie er es befürchtet hatte, doch es war schlimm genug. Jedenfalls für ihn, einem männlichem Wesen, welches den weiblichen Horror bis jetzt nur vom Hören erlebt hatte.

Doch Granger hatte recht, diese verdammten Wattestöpsel machten es etwas angenehmer auch wenn das einführen mehr als nur ein Akt der Verzweiflung für ihn war. Wenigstens erleichterte der Accio-Zauber ihm das Entfernen, wenn er mal wieder nicht auf das verdammte Bändchen geachtet hatte.

Nach ihm endlos erscheinenden Minuten erreichte er endlich die Büsche, welche seine Sicht auf das Geschehen dahinter behinderten. Geschickt schlängelte er sich an den Ästen vorbei.

Weasley saß auf dem Rasen, sein Besen neben ihm und sein Blick in den Himmel gerichtet. Als der Slytherin sich ihm näherte, wandte der Rotschopf sich ihm zu. „Malfoy!", stellte er dabei fest.

Draco runzelte etwas genervt die Stirn. „Ach nein Wiesel, du bist einfach zu gut für mich!"

Rotschopf gab ein leises Knurren von sich und blickte dann wieder hinauf. Draco tat es ihm gleich und ließ sich ebenfalls auf den Boden sinken.

Über ihnen zog St. Potter geschmeidig seine Bahnen, dicht vor ihm der goldenen Schnatz und etwa 5 Meter hinter ihm Granger, sichtlich in den Kampf vertieft nicht vom Besen zu fallen.

„Wie macht sie sich heute?", fragte er.

Weasley zuckte mit den Schultern. „Genauso wie gestern und vorgestern."

Draco atmete gequält aus.

Mit der Entscheidung das Spiel der Saison zu verschieben hatte er Slytherins Todesurteil unterschrieben, was den Pokal anging. Und es war der Letzte, den er als Sucher hätte gewinnen können. Doch der Alte war unerweichlich gewesen und das obwohl selbst Granger ihn unterstützt hatte.

Sie hatten den Schulleiter noch am Montagabend aufgesucht. Seine Worte hallten immer noch hinter Dracos Schläfen. „Manchmal muss man auf die eigenen Belange verzichten können!"Dabei hatten seine Augen vor Güte gefunkelt, als wolle er ihm und der aufgebrachten Granger damit etwas sagen.

Doch das interessierte den Slytherin in diesem Moment genauso wenig wie die empörte Gryffindor.

Granger würde fliegen müssen, noch schlimmer, sie müsste gegen Potter antreten, was ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war, auch wenn man ein begnadeter Flieger war und er... Er würde die letzte Chance verlieren, den Pokal zu gewinnen...

Das war kein Verzicht, das war reinste Folter!

Granger zog eine letzte, ungelenkte Runde und steuerte etwas wackelig, aber deutlich schneller wie am Anfang auf Potty zu, der mitten in der Luft auf sie zu warten schien. Als sie ihn erreichte, umfasste er die Spitze des Besenstiels und brachte sie beide sanft zu Boden.

In Draco krampfte sich alles zusammen.

Sicherlich war er in gewisser Weise dankbar - wenn man es so nennen konnte -, dass Potter und Weasley sich sofort bereit erklärt hatten Granger ebenfalls beim Fliegen unter die Arme zu greifen, doch die Resultat änderte sich trotzdem kaum. Auch wenn sie die letzten Tage diese Woche jeden Abend hier verbrachte hatten. Wie sollte die Gryffindor auch nachholen, wofür er und Potter 7 Jahre oder länger gebraucht hatten?

Das Spiel am Samstag würde eine Katastrophe werden, doch komischerweise interessierte ihn das gerade in diesem Moment überhaupt nicht mehr.

Sein Blick lag steif auf dem verdammten Goldjungen der Hermione gerade beinahe liebevoll vom Besen half. Es verwirrte ihn dabei anscheinend nicht einmal, dass sie im Körper seines Erzfeindes steckte...

Geschmeidig ließ sie die Feder über die letzte Reihe wandern. Dann legte sie den Kiel beiseite und betrachtete das Resultat zufrieden. Perfekt, der Unterschied war kaum zu erkennen!

Mit einer einzigen Handbewegung übergab sie die Vorlage, das Original den Flammen des Kamins, welche sich sofort daran machten, das Pergament zu zerfressen, bis nichts weiter wie ein Häufchen Asche zurück bleiben würde.

Teil eins und zwei ihres Planes waren geschafft. Und es war überraschender Weise leichter gewesen, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte! Doch sie wäre keine Sanders, wenn sie es nicht geschafft hatte. Jetzt musste sie nur noch die dritte und letzte Hürde nehmen und dann wäre sie am Ziel.

Es war riskant, darüber war sich Melissa im Klaren, doch sie hatte alles bedacht. Es konnte eigentlich nichts schief gehen. Es war schlicht perfekt...

Jetzt musste sie nur noch hinab in die Kerker, solange Snape sich auf den Lehrerbesprechungen aufhielt.

Langsam erhob sie sich, warf sich ihren tiefschwarzen Umhang über und machte sich auf den Weg. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, aber sie hatte es schon einmal ungesehen uns Büro geschafft, nun musste sie es nur noch ein weiteres Mal schaffen...

„Hey, wie ist es gelaufen?", rief ihm Granger schon vom weiten zu, als sie zusammen mit Potter auf ihn und Weasley zukamen. Der Rotschopf stand langsam auf und weilte ihnen entgegen, sichtlich erleichtert, nicht mehr alleine mit ihm am Boden zu sein.

„Gut.", knurrte er. „Ebenso gut wie die Zaubertränke Prüfung gestern."

Granger nickte zufrieden und ließ sich neben ihm ins Grass fallen. Ihr Gesicht war stark gerötet, von der Anstrengung.

„Sie wird es am Samstag meistern.", sagte Potter aufmunternd, als er sie erreicht hatte.

Draco zog wütend die die Lippen kraus. Natürlich dachte dieser verdammte Gryffindor, dass seine miese Laune dem kommenden Spiel galt. Teilweise tat sie das auch, doch der Slytherin hatte aufgehört sich selber zu verleugnen, dass es noch andere Gründe gab, die ihn quälte. Und zwar immer dann, wenn er Granger zusammen mit Potter und Weasley sah.

Warum sollte es er sich auch weiterhin selber verschweigen, wenn es eh die ganze Schule zu wissen schien? Gut, sie wussten vielleicht nicht wirklich was vor sich ging, aber es schien schon seid langem ein unausgesprochenes Gerücht zu sein, dass er und Granger mehr als nur Streitereien teilten. Er fragte sich ernsthaft seid wann?

Erst seitdem sie in dieser merkwürdigen Lage steckten oder schon länger? Jedenfalls schien es seit kurzem für viele eine Tatsache zu sein, auch wenn weder er, noch Granger auf die ganzen bohrenden Blicke, Kommentare oder gar Fragen eingingen.

Erst heute Morgen hatte ihn Seamus Finnegan gefragt, was an den Gerüchten denn nun dran wäre. Er hatte ihn natürlich zum Teufel geschickt, was für den verdammten Irren aber wohl eine Bestätigung gewesen war.

Es war zum verrückt werden. Das Schicksaal meinte es ebenso wenig gut mit ihm, wie Dumbledore...

Doch er machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel. Was hatte er auch für eine andere Wahl, als das letzte bisschen Würde zu bewahren? Wenigstens vor Potter.

„Aber sie wird nicht gewinnen.", sagte er schließlich so patzig wie möglich und ging so auf das Thema ein.

„Hättest du auch nicht!", zischte der Schwarzhaarige frech und ließ sich grinsend neben dem ehemaligen Lockenschopf ins Grass fallen.

„Hört auf!", knurrte sie. Ihr Blick sprach Bände.

Potter schwieg und komischerweise, tat Draco es ihm gleich...

* * *

_Hallo ihr Süßen... Ich fasse mich heute kurz, zum Grund komme ich gleich! Auch werde ich in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen nicht sonderlich häufig zum updaten kommen. Lediglich bei Seelenwanderer werde ich versuchen etwas öfter an die Tastatur zu gehen... Nun zu meinem Grund... Dem Grund, warum ich in den letzten Tagen (oder eher Wochen) nicht an den PC gekommen bin. Das Schicksal meint es nicht gut mit mir. Ich hatte einen kleinen Unfall, eigentlich nichts wirklich schlimmes, aber das Resultat ist ein eingegipster Arm... :( _

_So leid es mir tut, damit komme ich momentan wirklich nicht sonderlich gut zurecht (vor allem was das tippen angeht) und noch weniger komme ich natürlich zum schreiben. Ich werde also Geduld haben müssen, bis ich dieses Mistding (Gips) wieder los bin..._

_Großer **DANK **geht an meine treuen **Leser **und vor allem **Reviewer**!!! Knuddel&knutsch_

_Ausgiebigen Dank verkneife ich mir heute einmal, da ich schon für diesen spärlichen Text scheinbar Jahrzehnte benötige... Ein Grund, warum ich ihn erst einmal bei allen FF´s verwenden werde..._

_Tja, das war es für´s Erste..._

_Eure lädierte ET... Ich liebe euch... ;) _


	26. Spiel mit dem Feuer

**26.** Spiel mit dem Feuer _##Freitag - 07. März 1997##  
_  
Der Abend vor dem Spiel kam viel zu schnell. Wenigstens wenn es nach Hermione ging, auch wenn es den restlichen Slytherin wohl ganz anders erging. Im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte heute ungewöhnlich heitere Stimmung geherrscht und ihr wurde mehr als einmal mutig auf die Schulter geschlagen.  
  
Doch die Gryffindor konnte die optimistischen Blicke kein bisschen erwidern. Selbst das harte Training mit Harry und Malfoy zusammen, welches sie letztendlich täglich absolviert hatte, brachte sie nicht sonderlich viel weiter. Sie würde jämmerlich versagen und komischerweise störte es sie, obwohl es Malfoy war, der letztendlich drunter leider würde. Vorausgesetzt, sie brach sich morgen Mittag nicht den Hals…  
  
Nachdem sie etwa eine ganze Stunde ziellos durch das Schloss gewandert war, nur um den feiernden Slytherins zu entkommen, fand sie sich schließlich vor ihren ehemaligen Gemächern wieder.  
  
Sie fragte sich noch nicht einmal, warum es sie hierher getrieben hatte.  
  
„Überanstreng dich mit deiner Kleinen aber nicht!", hatte Zabini ihr vielsagend zugeraunt, als er gegangen war. Natürlich hatte sie etwas Passendes erwidert, aber so abwegig war Zabinis Gedankengang gar nicht.  
  
Ja, sie musste es zugeben!  
  
Anfangs hatte sie Malfoys Vorschlag für absolut abartig und unabwegig erklärt und Ron dafür verflucht, etwas Derartiges überhaupt erwähnt zu haben.  
  
Doch nun, wo sie Panik vor dem kommenden Spiel sie zu übermannen schien, schien es ihr gar nicht mehr so abwegig, es wenigstens zu versuchen.  
  
Ein angenehmes Prickeln überkam sie, als sie die Tür musterte und selbst der Gedanke daran, dass es sie selber wäre, schien sie nicht mehr abzuschrecken.  
  
Es war nur ein Experiment!  
  
Auch wenn es eigentlich Malfoy war…  
  
Sie seufzte, kämpfte gegen das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch an, der eigentlich Malfoys war, und setzte den Weg zum Eingang fort. Beth kicherte heftig, machte ihr aber komischerweise sofort den Weg frei. Sie musste diesem verdammten Steinmädchen unbedingt die Leviten lesen wenn sie wieder sie selbst war, sonst würde der Slytherin irgendwann unerwartet in ihrem Zimmer stehen.  
  
Viel zu schnell hatte sie die Tür dahinter erreicht, doch es fiel ihr gar nicht schwer, kräftig dagegen zu schlagen.  
  
Sie war fest entschlossen, egal ob der verdammte Eisprinz einen Rückzieher machen würde oder nicht…

##  
  
Überrascht öffnete Draco die Tür. Eigentlich sollten sich Potter und Weasley doch eher auf das kommende Spiel vorbereiten, auch wenn sie es nicht nötig hatten. Wenigstens was dieses Mal betraf.  
  
Seine Verwunderung verdoppelte sich, als er Granger erblickte.  
  
„Solltest du nicht unten in den Kerkern sein?", fragte er spitz.  
  
Eisgraue Augen funkelten ihn entschlossen an und ohne ein einziges Wort, stieß sie ihn ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür geräuschvoll hinter sich. Dracos Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als sie den Eingang auch noch mittels Magie versperrte und ihn dann fest ansah. „Lass es uns versuchen!"  
  
„Was?", zischte der Ex-Blonde wütend.  
  
Er hatte heute Abend wirklich keinen Nerv für jegliche Gesellschaft. Nicht einmal für ihre…  
  
Sie schluckte und seine eigenen, blassen Wangen verfärbten sich blutrot. „Lass uns…", sie zögerte. „Wir sollten miteinander schlafen. Vielleicht funktioniert es wirklich."  
  
Einen Moment war er sprachlos, dann kreuzte er die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin erst seit gestern diese verdammte Sache wirklich los. Außerdem, selbst wenn es funktioniert, sind wir beide morgen sicherlich zu nichts zu gebrauchen!"  
  
„Na und? Dann verschieben sie das Spiel vielleicht! Und selbst wenn nicht, was hast DU schon zu verlieren? Ich schlage Harry niemals!", zischte sie und kam langsam näher.  
  
Er zog grinsend eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie hatte Recht, was hatte er zu verlieren, außer diesen Körper und all seine Macken? So wunderbar er ihn zugegeben auch finden mochte, er wollte zurück in seinen eigenen und zwar lieber jetzt, als morgen.  
  
Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, verringerte den Abstand soweit, dass sich nun fast ihre Nasenspitzen berührten. „Gut. Lass und ficken.", raunte er leise.  
  
Ihre Augen blitzten wütend auf. „Es ist ein Experiment.", zischte sie.  
  
„Natürlich.", gab er zurück und zog sie an sich.

##  
  
„Ich kann nicht.", stellte Hermione schließlich eine halbe Stunde später ernüchtert fest.  
  
Malfoy hockte, nur noch in einem knappen Höschen bekleidetet auf ihren - eigentlich seinen- Hüften. „Ja, das merke ich.", erwiderte er mit einem vielsagenden Blick nach unten und rollte sich langsam neben sie.  
  
Stöhnend rieb sie sich über die Augen. Diese wundervollen, eisgrauen Augen, die eigentlich über ihr hätten sein sollen. Nicht ihre eigenen!  
  
Es hatte nicht an ihm gelegen. Seine Berührungen waren wundervoll gewesen! Kein Wunder, es war ja auch sein eigener Körper, den er berührte. Ebenso wie es der ihre war, dem sie sich gewidmet hatte. Und es war angenehm gewesen, bis ihr genau das wieder klar wurde. Klarer als alles Glas der Welt!  
  
Sie wollte ihn küssen, ihn streicheln… IHN, nicht sich selbst…  
  
„Sorry.", hauchte sie benommen.  
  
„Schon ok.", sagte er unerwartet sanft und hüllte sich in die Bettdecke ein.  
  
Hermione richtete sich langsam auf und angelte nach den schwarzen Shorts, die neben dem Bett lagen. „Es lag nicht an dir, es war nur-"  
  
„Ist ok, mir geht es nicht anders!", fiel er ihr ins Wort.  
  
Als ihre Blicke sich trafen, sah sie, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Beide lächelten erleichtert.  
  
„Hast du irgendwo Zigaretten?", fragte er schließlich und kramte dabei in einer ihrer Schupladen.  
  
Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Du rauchst?"  
  
„Manchmal, nach dem Sex…"  
  
„DAS war kein Sex!", erwiderte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
  
„Aber es war frustrierend.", gab er grinsend zurück.  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. „Ich rauche nicht."  
  
Er stöhnte gequält auf und ließ sich ebenfalls zurückfallen. Beide starrten schweigend an den Baldachin.  
  
„Es war nicht nur frustrierend.", hauchte sie schließlich leise. „Es war furchtbar!"  
  
Leises Lachen erfüllte den Raum.  
  
„Bleibst du heute Nacht?", hörte sie ihn schließlich, durch einige Lachsalven hindurch fragen.  
  
„Wie viele Mädchen fragst du das für gewöhnlich?" Ein breites Grinsen zierte ihr Gesicht.  
  
Er erwiderte es. „Keins! Aber, mit denen schlafe ich vorher auch für gewöhnlich!"

##  
  
Am nächsten Morgen füllte der Slytherin sich merkwürdig schwerelos. Im ersten Moment fürchtete er, seinen Körper, also Grangers, doch verlassen zu haben und nicht zurück in seinen eigenen gefunden zu haben.  
  
Doch allen schien beim alten zu sein und Granger lag immer noch, platinblond, neben ihm und schlummerte.  
  
Draco stöhnte resigniert. Natürlich hatte es nicht funktioniert! Wie denn auch, wenn sie letztendlich gar nicht zum Schluss gekommen waren?  
  
Langsam pellte er sich aus der Bettdecke, er war immer noch bis auf das Höschen nackt und stolperte etwas unbeholfen ins Bad.  
  
Es fühlte sich an, als wäre er betrunken ohne jedoch die geistige Kontrolle verloren zu haben und er erhoffte sich, es würde durch eine heiße Dusche verschwinden.  
  
Doch das tat es nicht…

* * *

_Huhu meine Lieben... Naja, wie ihr sicherlich schon gemerkt haben werdet, komme ich momentan eigentlich überhaupt nicht voran. meinem Arm geht es so lala, der Gips ist ab, aber ich kann ihn kaum bewegen und bekomme noch Bestrahlungen. Falls es wen interessiert... ;)  
  
Ersteinmal versorge ich euch also nach langer Zeit mit dem neuesten Teil von Seelenwanderer. Ich arbeite gerade an MV und DT, aber da ich sehr schlecht vorankomme, dürfte es noch etwas dauern. Ich bitte um Verständniss...  
  
Ich LIEBE euch alle und danke, für die vielen aufmunternden Revs und Genesungswünsche! schmatz _


	27. Seelenkarusell

**27**. Seelenkarussell _---Samstag - 08. März 1997---_

Vollkommen orientierungslos, so kam es ihr jedenfalls vor, taumelte sie in Richtung des Quidditchfeldes. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und sie fragte sich, wie sie überhaupt in die verdammte Uniform gekommen war. Von den Arm- und Handgelenkschonern mal ganz zu schweigen.

Das Frühstück hatte sie bewusst ausgelassen. Ihr Magen hatte momentan die Größe eines Kieselsteins angenommen und ihr war furchtbar übel. Den ganzen Vormittag hatte sie damit gerechnet sich übergeben zu müssen, doch Gott sei Dank blieb ihr das erspart.

Wenigstens etwas, was ihr an diesem Tag, der glatt als Freitag der 13 durchgehen hätte können, erspart blieb. Doch es linderte ihre schlechte Laune genauso wenig, wie es ihr Gemüt beruhigte.

Sie musste sich eingestehen, sie hatte sich gestern zu sehr auf den Gedanken und die Hoffnung versteift, dass es vielleicht klappen könnte und sie heute auf der Krankenstation liegen würde. Natürlich war es weniger der Gedanke an die Krankenstation und ihre miesepetrige Krankenschwester, der sie erfreute, sondern eher der, dass sie es vielleicht in ihrem eigenen Körper tun würde.

Doch es hatte nicht funktioniert. Nicht zuletzt, weil sie beide unfähig dazu gewesen waren, mit sich selber intim zu werden - wenigstens in dieser Konstellation - und so die benötigte Nähe natürlich nicht einmal ansatzweise erreichten. Doch wahrscheinlich hätte es so und so nicht funktioniert!

Dennoch frustrierte sie es heute noch mehr, wie es sie gestern frustriert hatte.

Auch wenn der anschließende Abend, an dem sie Draco Malfoy von einer ganz anderen Seite kennen gelernt hatte, wirklich noch angenehm verlaufen war.

Und sie musste zugeben, dieser Draco Malfoy gefiel ihr um einiges besser, als der vollkommen bissige. Natürlich hatte er das gewohnte, zynische auch halbnackt im Bett nicht abgelenkt. Doch das sollte er auch nicht, denn das machte ihn so unverwechselbar. So unwiderstehlich...

Der Gedanke, dass sie die einzige Gelegenheit, diesen Jungen wirklich nahe zu kommen wohl gestern vertan hatte.

Hermione schüttelte heftig den Kopf...

Es war zum verrückt werden!

So sehr sie der Gedanke an den Rücktausch der Seelen oder auch Körper aufmunterte, sie sich danach sehnte, so sehr fürchtete sie ihn auch. Denn sie war Malfoy in den letzten Wochen sehr nahe gekommen, näher als sie es sich jemals erhofft hatte und sie hatte Angst... Angst diese Nähe wieder zu verlieren...

Was wollte sie nun eigentlich? Malfoy oder ihren Körper?

Oder doch beides?

War das zuviel verlangt?

Das Feld näherte sich beängstigend, auch wenn sie so langsam gegangen war, wie sie nur konnte. Von draußen hörte man deutlich das Jubeln und die Buhrufe... beides gemischt, es klang beängstigend...

Wieder stieg Übelkeit in ihr hoch, ihr wurde schwindelig, sie blieb einen Moment stehen und schloss die Augen.

„Alles ok?", ertönte es leise hinter ihr.

Als sie sich umwandte, traf sie auf zwei stechendgrüne, besorgte Augen. Ein prüfender Blick sagte ihr, dass sie allein auf dem Gang waren. Wie sie es anders auch nicht erwartet hatte.

„Es ist die Aufregung.", erwiderte sie steif.

Harry nickte schwach. „Bleib ruhig, es vergeht wenn du oben bist."

„Das glaube ich nicht wirklich.", gab sie zynisch zurück.

Der Schwarzhaarige lachte leise auf. „Himmel, du wirst Malfoy wirklich langsam zu ähnlich, Mione."

Sie lächelte schwach zurück. Erneuter Schwindel überkam sie, dieses Mal heftiger als zuvor.

„Soll ich dir oben helfen?", fragte er sanft.

Die Rufe draußen wurden lauter.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Hol uns den Pokal!"

Er nickte, klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter und stürmte dann, mit geschultertem Besen, auf das Feld. Das Jubel überschlug sich fast, als er das Feld erreichte.

Hermione folgte ihm langsam...

---

Als Granger, neuester Sucher der Slytherin, das Feld betrat erfüllte eine weitere Jubelsalve das Feld. Draco begann zu schwanken, rieb sich die schmerzenden Schläfen.

Es wurde immer schlimmer und durch einen trüben Schleier beobachtete er, wie die Spieler die Besen bestiegen und abhoben.

Die Rufe wurden immer lauter, als Hooch den Pfiff für den Start des Spieles gab und Ginny Weasley sich auch gleich den Quaffel schnappte. Die Gryffindortribüne schien sich zu überschlagen, als sie das erste Tor machte und es schon nach 2 Minuten Spielzeit 10 zu 0 für Gryffindor stand.

Die Slytherin gaben wutentbrannte Buhrufe von sich, welches sich in hysterisches Gejaule veränderte, als ein grün-silberner Blitz sich den Quaffel schnappte und auf Ron Weasley, dem Hüter der Gryffindor, zustürmte. Offensichtlich ein Jäger Slytherins, doch welcher es war, konnte Draco nicht mehr erkennen. Vor seinen Augen verschwamm nun alles und das gewohnte Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit kehrte zurück. Dieses Mal stärker als zuvor.

Aus den verschleierten Augenwinkeln konnte er erkennen, dass Granger auf dem Besen taumelte. Dann schwebte er über sich, sah wie er, oder eher Granger, bewusstlos in die Arme von der hysterisch quietschenden Lavender Brown sackte und etwas weiter links Potter einen entsetzlichen gewagten Sturzflug machte...

Dann zog das Nichts ihn in sich auf...

---

Am Montagmorgen, gegen halb elf, erwachte Hermione Granger wieder. Ihr Kopf war merkwürdig taub und alle ihre Glieder schmerzten entsetzlich. Als sie die Hand hob, um sich einige verirrte braune Locken aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, knackte ihr Ellenbogen mürrisch auf.

Ein heiseres Keuchen entkam ihrer Kehle, als sie beides realisierte. Braune Locken... Und das was da geknackt hatte, war ihr Ellenbogen. IHRER!

Hastig fuhr sie hoch, wollte einen Jubelschrei ausstoßen, doch ein heftiger Schwindelanfall warf sie strafend zurück in die Kissen. Stöhnend rieb sie sich die Schläfen, um sich wenige Sekunden später immer wieder durch die Haare, welche wieder so wundervoll lang und wild waren, zu streichen.

„Miss Granger? Sie sind wach!", riss es sie aus ihren wirren Gedanken. Madam Pomfrey war fast wie aus dem Nichts vor ihrem Bett erschienen. Vielleicht hatte sie es aber auch einfach nicht bemerkt.

„Ich bin wieder...Ich!", stotterte sie erleichtert und der Klang ihrer eigenen Stimme, aus ihrem eigenen Körper zu hören, grenzte für sie an einer Sensation. Ohne es überhaupt zu merken, rollten Tränen der Erleichterung über ihre Wangen.

„Ist sie wach?", hörte sie es deutlich hinter dem Sichtschutz, der ihr ganzes Bett verhüllte. Es war eindeutig die Stimme von Harry und er klang entsetzlich angeschlagen und besorgt.

„Ja Mr. Potter, ist sie.", gab die Krankenschwester zurück und musterte sie eindringlich. „Möchten sie ihn sehen?", fragte sie dann forsch.

Hermione nickte sprachlos. Ihre Kehle schmerzte.

Mit einem bestätigenden Nicken öffnete sie den Vorhang, gewährte Harry einlass und machte sich selber von dannen.

Der Schwarzhaarige stützte sich einen Moment schweigend am Fußende ab. Sein Adamsapfel tanzte nervös auf und ab, bevor er zu sprechen begann. „Du bist wieder-Du?"

Sie blickte sich lächelnd auf die Hände. „Ich denke schon!"

Harry erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Wie?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Dumbledore sagte, es war an der Zeit. Er hat etwas von Verzicht und Verständnis gesagt.", gab der Dunkelhaarige schulterzuckend zurück.

Nun dämmerte es der Gryffindor. Dumbledore hatte etwas dergleichen schon einmal gesagt. Als sie am Montag bei ihm waren, um ihn zu beten, das Spiel zu verschieben. Damals hatte sie ihn keinen Deut verstanden, doch heute... Heute war es anders...

Ihre Seelen mochten durch einen Zufall den Körper gewechselt haben, doch es war kein weiterer Zufall, als sie es rückgängig machten. Es geschah von selbst, weil beide etwas wie Verständnis für einander gezeigt hatten. So absurd es auch klingen mochte...

Vielleicht könnte man auch behaupten, sie hatten unterbewusst das Kriegsbeil begraben!

Weil sie es beide wollten... Unterbewusst...

Sie runzelte die Stirn... War das der Grund gewesen, warum es so lange gedauert hatte? Waren sie beide nicht bereit gewesen, es zu tun? Wollten sie es unterbewusst nicht, weil sie wussten, es würde sonst ewig so weitergehen?

Hatten ihre Seelen einfach die Gelegenheit genutzt, etwas an der Situation zu ändern?

„Mione, alles in Ordnung mit dir?"Harrys besorgtes Gesicht holte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Ihr Kopf schmerzte höllisch und sie hatte das Gesicht in die Hände gelegt.

„Es ist nur ungewohnt...", sagte sie beruhigend und schloss die Augen.

Ihr bester Freund nickte verstehend und ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken. Dabei rutschte ihm sein Pyjamaoberteil etwas von der linken Schulter. Der oberste Knopf fehlte.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier? Noch dazu im Schlafanzug?", fragte sie stirnrunzelnd.

Der Gryffindor grinste leicht. „Ich bin auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen, als ich dich, also Malfoy aufgefangen habe. So hat es leider nicht viel gebracht, außer dass ich mir den Arm gebrochen habe. Aber, einen Versuch war es wert."

„Malfoy!", rief sie besorgt.

„Er ist vom Besen gestürzt. Etwa 7 Meter tief. Soweit geht es ihm aber gut. Also, seinem Körper. Er ist noch nicht zu sich gekommen!"

Etwas unbeholfen kämpfte sie sich aus dem Bett, doch Harry hielt sie zurück.

„Du solltest noch liegen bleiben."

„Ich will ihn sehen!", zischte sie bestimmt.

Doch er lockerte den Griff nicht, der sie am linken Arm zurück hielt. „Mione! Lass ihn. Er ist ein hinterhältiges Arschloch!", knurrte er schließlich und seine Augen verdunkelten sich.

Sie blickte ihn überrascht an. Ihre Zehenspitzen berührten schon den steinernen Fußboden. „Bitte?", fragte sie heiser.

Harry schluckte. „Mione, du bist in der Zaubertränkeprüfung durchgefallen. Haushoch!"

Vor ihnen Augen flimmerte es. „Was?"

„Die Prüfung von letzten Mittwoch! Die, die Malfoy für dich geschrieben hat! Er KONNTE alles, hat aber fast keine Frage richtig beantwortet!"

Hinter ihren Schläfen ratterte es gewaltig. Sie wollte etwas antworten, doch keine passende Antwort fiel ihr ein. Also blieb sie stumm und starrte den Schwarzhaarigen fassungslos an.

„Ron hat mit Snape geredet, er weigert sich, sie dich nachschreiben zu lassen. Du müsstest Dumbledore um Hilfe fragen.", fügte der Schwarzhaarige leise hinzu.

Hermione starrte ihn weiterhin fassungslos an. Malfoy hatte sie durchfallen lassen! Mit Absicht! Mit purer Absicht! Sie würde das Jahr wiederholen müssen, wenn Snape darauf bestehen würde, die Prüfung gelten zu lassen. Natürlich müsste er es tun, wenn sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen würde. Doch würde er es ihr glauben, wenn Dumbledore es nicht bestätigen würde?

Und was wäre mit Ron? Immerhin war er schuld an dieser Miesere! Er hatte unbedacht einen Fluch an eine, mit Morbulpuder bestäubte Person, gerichtet. Hatte nicht sonderlich viel Vorsicht und Wissen im Umgang mit Zaubersprüchen bewiesen. Das würde sicherlich Folgen für ihn haben, wenn es vor das Ministerium geriet, wenn es an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen würde.

Und was noch viel schlimmer war, er hatte eine Seelenwanderung verursacht! Wenn auch unwissend! Er hatte etwas verursacht, was seit Jahrzehnten, wenn nicht sogar Jahrhunderten, ebenso verboten war, wie ein unverzeihlicher Fluch.

Vielleicht würden sie ihn sogar von der Schule verweisen!

Was sollte sie also tun?

Das Jahr wiederholen oder zusehen, wie sie Ron das Leben möglicherweise versauten! Wie Malfoy es tat!

Ein greller Schrei entfuhr ihrer Kehle, als sie auf den Vorhang zustürmte, der sie von dem, immer noch bewusstlosen, Slytherin trennte.

Doch ihre Beine versagten schon auf halber Strecke ihren Dienst und nur Harry, welcher sie in einer weiteren, waghalsigen Aktion, welche ihm einen gebrochenen Daumen einhandelte, auffing verhinderte, dass sie sich das Nasenbein am harten Steinboden brach...

* * *

_So, da ich langsam aber sicher wieder besser im Tippen werde, werde ich mich jtzt auchmal wieder meinen lieben Revs witdmen. Naja, wenigstens denen des letzten Chaps. Ansonsten wird es echt etwas zu viel, sorry..._

_Also, großer Dank geht an alle meinen lieben Reviewer... knuddel_

_Justpetra: ja, das war wohl ein großer Fehler! Lockhart hat aber auch ein schönes Lächeln, da kann man gar net nein sagen... ;) :D_

_anyJuly : ja, ich fand diese Vorstellung auch sehr amüsant. Freut mich, dass du es ähnlich siehst... :)_

_weihnachtskeks: Dangö... knuff_

_Bele. Bin dabei..._

_Gwendolyne: Bin ja schon dabei. Ähm, die Story ist ja auch schon fertig, aber ich hatte in den letzten Wochen einfach nicht den Elan. Die Schmerzen, weißt du!:( Sorry..._

_Baureptas: Naja, die Frage hat sich glaube ich beantwortet, oder?_

_Noji: Dangö, dangö, dangö... rotwerd_

_Lara-Lynx: Sorry! Es tut mir ja wirklich leid, aber ab und an müssen Cliffs halt rein. Sonst ist es doch öde..._

_Elen Sirilon : Das ist doch mal interessant, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich sonst nur versaute FF´s schreibe.. hehe... ;) danke für die Blümchen... :)_

_Dieutrixx: Dangö, Dangö, Dangö... knuddel_

_MrsGaladriel: Naja, das lag jetzt weniger an meinem Arm, sondern eher daran, dass ich an manchen Stellen schon absichtlich nen Break mache. Ich sage mir halt, dieses Chap endet da. Naja und bis dahin arbeite ich dann auch (nur). Deswegen wird das eine länger und das andere kürzer... Lässt sich leider net ändern... ;)knuddel_

_Reason: Dangö! Zu der Rev von MV komme ich dann später, da dauert das mit dem Update noch etwas... :D Mach dir keinen Kopf! Wenn sie dich einliefern wollen, besorg ich dir nen Platz in St. Mungos! Hab da so meine Beziehungen! :) vorpflegerwegläuft_

_Also, ich liebe euch alle! Ja, auch die bösen, bösen Schwarzlesen! ;) Und noch mal DANKE, für die ganzen Genesungswünsche... schmatz_


	28. Krieg und Frieden

**28**. Krieg und Frieden! _-Freitag - 14. März 1997-_

Langsam durchquerte Draco den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war gewohnt kühl hier unten und die Schüler waren distanziert. Es war, wie eine Rückkehr nach hause, nach langer Zeit. Dennoch würde er sich so schnell nicht wieder daran gewöhnen.

Ebenso wenig, wie an seinen Körper, der bei jeder Bewegung schmerzte und dessen Gelenke noch recht häufig protestierend knackten. Doch das würde vergehen...

Immerhin kannte er das und wer konnte dergleichen schon von sich behaupten?

Doch dieses andere Gefühl, welches ihn seit gestern Morgen beschlich, wollte nicht vergehen. Das spürte er...

Er musste zugeben, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel... Er vermisste Grangers wunderbar großes, warmes Zimmer und die Herzlichkeit der Gryffindor! Sogar die beiden Torfnasen vermisste er, auch wenn er sie weiterhin hasste wie die Pest...

Doch das war es nicht, was er am meisten vermisste.

Es war Granger, die ihm in seinem alten, gewöhnlichen Leben fehlte! Es war nicht ihr Körper oder die Streitereien, welche mit ihrem Tausch gestorben waren...

Es war sie... Einfach sie...

Das letzte Mal hatte er am Abend vor dem Spiel mit ihr gesprochen, mal abgesehen von der wutentbrannten Schimpf- und Fluchorgie, die sie ihm geboten hatte, als er am Dienstag Abend endlich wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war.

Pomfrey hatte sie sofort zur Stille verdonnert und ihm einen Schlaftrank verabreicht, weil er, laut ihren Worten, dringend Ruhe brauchte.

Als er am Mittwochmorgen erwacht war, war Granger verschwunden gewesen. Und sie kam auch nicht wieder, auch wenn er es irgendwo, tief drinnen erwartet und erhofft hatte.

Und sie sprach auch nicht mehr mit ihm. Sie ignorierte ihn einfach! Und Potter und Weasley taten den Rest, ihn daran zu hindern, sie zu belästigen.

Soweit war es also gekommen!

Er, Draco Malfoy, brach seinen Stolz und lief der Gryffindor nach dem Frühstück wie ein Hündchen hinterher, um am Eingang von ihren beiden Bodyguards darauf hingewiesen zu werden, dass er nicht weiter erwünscht war.

Vielleicht würde es ihn sogar weniger stören, wenn er überhaupt wusste warum!

---

„Professor bitte, es muss doch eine Lösung geben! Es kann doch nicht sein, DAS dieser Bastard von Slytherin meine Zukunft versaut!", rief sie empört und Tränen der Verzweiflung stiegen ihr in die Augen. Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein!

Das war schier unmöglich!

Snape war nicht zu erweichen, nicht einmal durch das zusprechen von Dumbledore und es schien keine Lösung ins Sicht zu sein. Außer einer vielleicht und auch diese schien ins Nichts zu verlaufen.

„Miss Granger, selbst wenn wir Professor Snape einweihen würden, was nicht einmal das Problem darstellt, könnte auch er diese Prüfung nicht für nichtig erklären. Das kann nur das Ministerium, genau genommen die Abteilung für das Schulwesen und diese wird ganz sicher eine Erklärung, einen Grund verlangen!", entgegnete der Schulleiter.

„Das Ministerium lässt ihnen doch aber freien Fuß, was die Schule betrifft!"

„Nicht in allen Dingen, so leid es mir tut!"

„Vielleicht könnten wir sagen, es war Betrug!", sagte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„In wie fern Betrug! Das wird ihnen nicht genügen!"

„Von Malfoy! Er war es, er ist Schuld!", sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

Der alte Magier rückte seine Brille gerade und räusperte sich. „Vielleicht sollten wir noch abwarten Miss Granger! Ich bin sicher, es wird sich eine Lösung finden!"

„Bitte?", fragte sie empört. Sie hörte wohl nicht richtig? Was glaubte er? Das dieser Bastard sich von alleine stellen würde? Das er seine gute Seite entdecken würde?

Dumbledore lächelte beruhigend. „Warten wir noch etwas ab. Ansonsten verspreche ich ihnen, dass mir etwas einfallen wird!"

---

Resigniert ließ er sich auf einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin sinken. Doch hier war es nicht einmal halb so gemütlich wie bei den verdammten Gryffindors.

Irgendwo war sie jetzt...

Wahrscheinlich bei Weasley und Potter...

Bei Merlin, wie sehr er sie dafür hasste, dass sie auch nur bei ihr sein konnten, wann immer sie wollten. Oder auch nur fast immer. Jedenfalls war es mehr, als er jemals erwarten konnte! Nicht so wie es momentan aussah!

Doch bei Merlin, warum?

Was war in sie gefahren?

Gab sie ihm die Schuld dafür, dass ihr kleines Techtelmechtel nicht funktioniert hatte? Obwohl das ja letztendlich eh egal war...

Es war alles beim Alten...

„Hey Dray, warum ziehst du so ein Gesicht?", spottete Zabini gelassen und ließ sich neben ihm in den Sessel fallen.

Die wenigen Schüler, welche noch den Mut besessen hatten in seiner Nähe zu bleiben suchten nun das Weite. Es war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, dass man Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini ungestört lassen musste, wenn diese zusammen waren.

Draco funkelte seinen gegenüber wütend an. Er hasste diesen verdammten Spitznamen, welchen ihm Pansy Mitte des 5 Schuljahres gegeben hatte und nachdem er seine Drohung wahr gemacht hatte, sie entsetzlich zu verhexen, wenn sie es noch einmal wagte, ihn so zu betiteln, wagte es niemand mehr.

Niemand, bis auf Zabini, der das natürlich nur tat, um ihn zur Weißglut zu treiben.

Der Schwarzhaarige lachte verstehend. „Ich bin nicht blind Draco, was ist passiert?"

„Was soll passiert sein?", entgegnete er matt.

Zabini räusperte sich geräuschvoll und kauerte sich genüsslich im Sessel zusammen. Sein Blick lag stur in den Flammen. „Mit dir und Granger! Oder soll ich sie Hermione nennen?"

Der Blonde blickte ihn überrascht an. Er wusste, dass die gesamte Schule mittlerweile ihre Thesen hatte, aber seit wann interessierte Blaise Zabini die Gerüchteküche Hogwarts?

„Wie gesagt ich bin nicht blind. Aber, das hatten wir schon einmal! Also, warum geht sie dir aus dem Weg?"

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass sie mir aus dem Weg geht! Und vor allem, wie kommst du darauf das-"

Der Schwarzhaarige wank mit der Hand gebieterisch ab. „Das die Gerüchte stimmen? Hör doch auf, jeder der nur eins und eins zusammen zählen kann, würde darauf kommen!"

Draco blickte sich etwas unbehaglich um und als die Erstklässler, welche in der hinteren Ecke ihre Hausaufgaben machten - oder wenigstens so taten- seinen Blick bemerkten, suchten sie ebenfalls das Weite.

Nun waren sie vollkommen allein, in dem viel zu großem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ihr wurdet ständig zusammen gesichtet!", fuhr Zabini fort.

Draco schluckte schwach.

„Keine öffentlichen Beleidigungen mehr! Ihr habt euch ignoriert, Dray-Baby, DAS ist auffälliger als ein öffentlicher Kuss!", das Grinsen des anderen wurde noch eine Spur breiter.

Draco zog die Stirn kraus.

„Du folgst ihr aus der Halle und vor allem..."

Ein zischendes Geräusch entkam der Kehle des Blonden.

„Du warst die ganze Nacht vor dem Spiel bei ihr!"

Der Blonde schwieg und das Grinsen des Schwarzhaarigen wurde noch eine Spur breiter.

„Letzteres habe ich natürlich frei interpretiert! Keine Sorge, niemand führt Tagebuch über euer Liebesleben! Aber, an deinem Gesichtausdruck sehe ich, dass ich richtig liege!"

War ihr verhalten wirklich SO auffällig gewesen? Immerhin war Zabini kein dummer Einfallspinsel. Aber schon alleine die Tatsache, dass die halbe Schule zu wissen schien, dass zwischen ihnen etwas war, was auch immer sie vermuteten, sprach wohl dafür.

Obwohl er sein gesamtes Vermögen darauf verwetten würde, dass bis auf Ihm, Granger, ihrem Gespann und Dumbledore und Pomfrey keiner auch nur annähert einen blassen Schimmer davon hatte, WAS wirklich vorgefallen war. Doch das Resultat war das Selbe...

„Möchtest du dich dazu nicht äußern oder hat dir mein Scharfsinn die Sprache verschlagen?", stachelte der Schwarzhaarige erwartungsvoll.

Draco stöhnte gequält. „Verdammt, nenn mich nicht Dray und schon gar nicht Dray-Baby!"

Zabini brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Dann wurde er wieder ruhiger und starrte ins Feuer. Der Blonde tat es ihm gleich. „Ist es dir ernst?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Das Feuer zerfraß erbahmungslos ein knisterndes Holzscheit.

„Was ist los?"

„Sie ignoriert mich.", entgegnete er matt. Das Scheit ergab sich der Flamme, zerfiel in zwei Teile.

„Was hast du angestellt?"

Er seufzte, ließ das Feuer keinen Moment aus den Augen. „Frag mich etwas Besseres."

Beide schwiegen, beobachteten angestrengt die Flammen, die sich daran machten von dem Holz nicht mehr als ein Häufchen Asche zu machen. Noch hatten sie einen weiten Weg vor sich. Noch...

„Sanders...", hauchte der Schwarzhaarige schließlich leise.

Draco wendete den Blick überrascht ab, richtete ihn auf seinen besten Freund, wenn man es so nennen konnte. „Bitte?"

„Sanders! Ich denke, sie könnte etwas damit zu tun haben! Sie war es auch, die euer Techtelmechtel erst an wirklich an die Öffentlichkeit gebracht hat! Direkt nachdem du sie fallen gelassen hast! Ich denke, es war Rache. Und ist es vielleicht noch!"

„Sanders!", zischte er wütend. Seine Stimme klang ungewöhnlich rau.

Zabini deutete auf die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen, ohne etwas zu erwidern. Doch der Blonde verstand auch so, worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Entschuldige mich!", knarrte er, während er sich aus dem Sessel erhob. Dabei gab sein Rücken ein ächzendes Geräusch von sich.

Der Schwarzhaarige schmunzelte. „Natürlich."

---

Melissa lag entspannt auf ihrem Bett, den Blick starr auf den Baldachin über sich gerichtet.

Neben ihr hockten Alina und Sarah, zwei elende, besserwisserische Anhängerinnen von Pansy und diskutierten die neuesten Gerüchte aus. Zwischen Draco Malfoy und Hermione Granger sollte es Streit geben! Und natürlich, die Tatsache, dass die Gryffindor die Prüfung vergeigt hatte.

Besser konnte ihre Laune gar nicht mehr werden...

Ihr Plan war aufgegangen. Sie hatte die getürkte Prüfung in Snapes Büro geschmuggelt ohne das er es bemerkt hatte und bevor er die Tests zu Ende korrigiert hatte. So hatte Granger nun geschlagene 15 und das bedeutete, sie würde das Jahr wiederholen müssen, wenn Snape ihr keine erneute Prüfung gestatten würde.

Und das würde er nicht! Nicht ohne triftigen Grund und das hatte auch dieser elende Schulleiter nicht verhindern können. Natürlich hatte dieses Miststück es mit allen Mitteln und wegen versucht und sie wusste auch, dass die Gryffindor nun schon seit Stunden mit dem Schulleiter nach einer Lösung suchte. Warum auch immer sie es tat, es war ihr vollkommen egal!

Sie hatte der Gryffindor eine Lektion erteilt! Eine, an die sie ihr Leben lang erinnert werden würde, denn es würde ihr jedes Mal entgegen springen, wenn sie ihr Abschlusszeugnis sehen würde!

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

Die Tür flog geräuschvoll auf und die beiden Quälgeister verstummten. Melissa machte sich nicht die Mühe aufzusehen. Erst als eine ihr allzu bekannte Stimme ertönte, schreckte sie erfreut zusammen und richtete sich auf.

„Raus!", herrschte er die beiden Mädchen an, welche sofort taten, was ihnen geheißen wurde.

Melissa verschränkte lasziv die Beine und stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen ab. „Hast du doch noch den Weg hierher gefunden?", raunte sie.

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und lächelte sie dann vielsagend an. „Irgendwann findet jeder Mal auf den rechten Pfad zurück."

Sie lachte leise, ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. „Wirst du mir irgendwann verraten, wie du es immer wieder schaffst in die Mädchenschlafsäle zu kommen?"

Er kam grinsend auf das Bett zu und ließ sich auf der Kante nieder. „Das ist und bleibt mein Geheimnis."

Eine Gänsehaut überzog ihre Arme und Beine, als seine Fingerspitzen zärtlich ihre nackten Beine streiften. Dann beugte er sich tief über sie, bis ihre Lippen sich beinahe berührten. Sie ließ sich tief in die Kissen sinken, zog ihn mit sich. „Granger scheinst du aber schnell vergessen zu haben!", sagte sie grinsend.

Seine Finger krochen die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel hoch, was ihr ein leises Stöhnen entlockte.

Bei Merlin, sie sehnte sich bis zum zerreißen nach ihm, auch wenn sie es niemals zugeben würde.

„Was hast du angestellt, du böses Mädchen?", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr uns knabberte leicht an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

„Nicht doch.", lachte sie leise, doch seine Lippen, welche sich den Weg an ihrem Hals hinab bahnten, machten sie beinahe wahnsinnig.

„Du weißt, ich mag es, wenn Mädchen fies und hinterhältig sind! Das macht mich an...", raunte er und ließ seine Lippen kurz die ihren streifen. Sie versuchte ihn einzufangen, doch er entzog sich ihr.

„Granger war zu weich.", keuchte sie, hob den Kopf.

Er nickte, leckte sanft über ihre Unterlippen um sich erneut sofort wieder zu entziehen. „Das war sie wohl."

Melissa lachte zufrieden auf. Das war genau das, was sie hören wollte. „Sie hat es verdient."

„Was hat sie verdient, mein kleines Biest?", seine Stimme klang rau, sie drängte sich an ihn, suchte nach seiner Härte.

„Das sie durchgefallen ist! Und glaube mir, es war eine heiden Arbeit, ihren Test zu türken.", lachte sie dabei leise und schob ihm das Knie zwischen die Schenkel. Doch da war nichts! Jedenfalls nichts, was sie eigentlich erwartet hätte.

Er richtete sich langsam auf, seine grauen Augen wurden eiskalt. „Also hast du den Test getürkt und ihn in das Büro geschmuggelt?", es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage.

In ihr zog sich alles zusammen, Wut stieg in ihr hoch, während er sich von ihr herunter rollte und sie grob am Handgelenk umfasste. „Du hinterhältiges Arschloch.", zischte sie und bäumte sich auf, als er sie vom Bett zog.

„Hinterhältigkeit muss man mit ihres Gleichen bekämpfen! Du hättest sicher nicht so schön gesungen, hätte ich es nicht getan.", sagte er kalt und zog sie grob aus dem Zimmer.

Sie stemmte sich mit aller Kraft dagegen, doch es brachte nichts. Widerspenstig taumelte sie hinter ihm her. Einige Drittklässler musterten sie interessiert, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum durchquerten. Blaise Zabini grinste selbstgefällig.

„Und? Was willst du nun tun? Mich zu deinem Schlammblut zerren?", zischte sie. Ihre Stimme hallte von den kalten Steinen der Kerker ab.

„Nein, aber mich würde interessieren, was Professor Snape dazu sagt!"

„DAS wagst du nicht!"

„Ich werde eine Abschiedsparty für dich geben!", knurrte er und zog sie unbarmherzig weiter voran.

Sie schnaubte wütend auf. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich es freiwillig gestehen werde!"

Seine eisgrauen Augen funkelten sie triumphierend an, als er sich zu ihr umwandte. „Deine Fälschung wird einer genaueren Prüfung niemals standhalten Sanders!"

„Ich habe ihre Schrift bestens imitiert!"

„Nein, hast du nicht!", sagte er gehässig grinsend und etwas an seinem Blick machte sie unruhig.

Ruckartig setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung, riss sie grob mit sich und brachte sie erneut ins taumeln. Viel zu schnell hatten sie dir große, morsche Eichentür erreicht, welche die letzte Hürde zu Professor Snapes Büro darstellte. Ihr Herz begann entsetzlich schnell zu schlagen, fast im Takt seiner Schläge, gegen das Holz.

„Herein!", knarrte es deutlich gereizt von innen.

Draco öffnete hastig dir Tür und zog sie mit sich.

Die schwarzen Augen des Tränkemeisters musterten sie mürrisch, bevor sie sich verdunkelten. „Was wollen sie, Mister Malfoy? Miss Sanders? Wehe ihnen, wenn es nichts Wichtiges ist!"

„Melissa hat ihnen etwas zu sagen!", knurrte ihr Angebeteter, den sie jetzt liebend gerne den Wesen der Unterwelt übergeben hätte und gab ihr einen kräftigen Stoß von hinten, so dass sie dem Hauslehrer fast vor die Füße stürzte.

Dieser fing sie augenblicklich ab und funkelte seinen eigentlichen Lieblingsschüler zornig an. „Mister Malfoy, beherrschen sie sich!"

„Malfoy ist paranoid.", zischte sie wütend und richtete sich wieder auf.

Snape blickte ungeduldig von einem zum anderen. „WAS wollen sie von mir?", schmetterte er.

„Sie hat Grangers Prüfung getürkt!", zischte der Blonde nun.

Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch und wandte sie ihr zu. Er sagte nichts, doch sein Blick sprach Bände.

Melissa drückte den Rücken durch und besann sich darauf ruhig zu bleiben. „Ich sagte doch, er ist paranoid."

Der Zaubertränkemeister räusperte sich ungeduldig und seine Augen nahmen einen beunruhigenden Ausdruck an. „Wollen sie mich veralbern?"Er musterte sie beide.

„Überprüfen sie die Prüfung! Vergleichen sie sie, mit Grangers alten Arbeiten. Die Schrift wird nicht übereinstimmen!"

Snape zögerte, bevor er zu seinem Aktenschrank ging und offensichtlich genau das tat, was dieser Bastard von Vertrauensschüler ihm gerade vorgeschlagen hatte. Es dauerte etwa 10 Minuten, bevor er wieder etwas sagte und seine Miene verzog sich besorgniserregend.

Dann räusperte er sich leise. „Sie haben Recht."

Melissa schnaubte wütend auf. „DAS ist nicht möglich, ich hatte das Original als Vorlage!"Noch bevor sie es ausgesprochen hatte, wünschte sie sich, sie könnte ihre Zunge abbeißen.

Das Gesicht ihres Widersachers verzog sich zu einem gehässigen Grinsen und Snape blickte sie fragend an.

„Miss Sanders, sie warten bitte draußen. Wir besprechen ihr Handeln später!", raunte er und blickte sie auffordernd an. Mit lahmen Schritten machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Wie dumm konnte man sein? Sie hatte den starken Drang, sich selber zu Ohrfeigen.

„Mister Malfoy, sie bleiben bitte! Ich möchte mit ihnen sprechen!", hörte sie den Tränkemeister raunen, während sie mit zitternden Händen die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Sie wurde verraten, von der Person, von der sie es am wenigsten erwartet hatte...

* * *

_Ja, das ist also das vorletzte Chap, zu meiner Story Seelenwanderer. Die großen Dankesreden spare ich mir aber für das letzte Chap, oder noch eher, für den Epilog auf. ;) :D Etwas Gedlut müsst ihr also noch haben, bis ihr das Ende erreicht habt. Ob ihr das jetzt positiv oder negativ seht, liegt letztendlich natürlich an euch... ;) _

_Jedenfalls sag ich jetzt schon mal DANKE an meinen treuen Leser und Kommi-Maker, die mich den weiteren Weg in dieser FF begleitet haben, auch wenn ich es sicherlich zum Ende hin noch einmal tun werde..._

_Vielen Lieben Dank also an blub (knutsch! Du bist echt goldig Kleines!), hautet-Jess (Wird es!!! Hoffe ich doch mal! ;)),Joey (Ja wirklich? Hihi... knuddel ;) :D), Gini (Jaja... Es wundert mich aber wirklich, dass manche tatsächlich auch nur eine Sekunde an Draco gezweifelt haben! tztz ;)), HeyenLady(Du bist ein Goldstück! schmatz), Dragonies (Nana... Erstmal abwarten, dann ärgern... ;) knuddel), Colakracher (Hey Sweety!! freu Schön, dich hier mal wieder zu sehen. Alles weitere kam ja, hoffentlich, mit der Mail an... ;)), Reason (Jaja... Natürlich war er es nicht... tztz ;) :D), MrsGaladriel (löl Warum sollte Harry lügen? Also, ihr überrascht mich wirklich! Ich dachte echt, ihr brüllt gleich alle im Chor „Das war Sanders, das ist doch langweilig!" Anscheinend war es doch net so offensichtlich, wie ich dachte. Oder ihr wolltet es mir zuliebe net zugeben... ;) knuddel), Little Nadeshiko (Danke! Aber, ich muss gestehen, ich hatte das gute Stück schon vor dem Gips annähernt fertig. Durch den Gips kam ich aber zu nix... schäm), Leah (löl Ihr seit wirklich süß... knuddel), Lara-Lynx (noch mal löl... Auf was für Ideen ihr so kommt. Die hätte ich vorher haben müssen! knuddel), janvaris (jupp, gibt es! :D), Kasseopeia (gggg knuddel), Balureptas (knuddel), D.V.G.M.1 (löl Du bist mir auch so´n Goldstück! knuddel&knutsch), die-na (Hey Sweety! löl Was für ein Emphang... ;))..._

_Oki... Nur mal so am Rande... ich finde es wirklich süß und amüsant, dass diese Sache mit der verpatzten Prüfung so viele von euch wohl tatsächlich in Aufruhr gebracht hat. Ich wollte es erst anders machen, weil ich dachte, es wäre zu offensichtlich und langweilig. War es wohl doch nicht, was mich jetzt natürlich ungemein freut... Ihr seit alle echt goldig! Ich liebe euch... knuddel&knutsch_


	29. Saying Sorry

_So… Hier ist es!!! Das letzte Chapter von Seelenwanderer! Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen wird und seit bitte nicht zu enttäuscht, dass es hier nun endet. Man soll nun mal da enden, wo es am Schönsten ist! ;)_

_Großen Dank möchte ich an dieser Stelle an alle meine treuen Leser und Reviewer aussprechen, die mich in den letzten Monaten bei dieser Geschichte begleitet haben, auch wenn es nicht immer einfach mit mir, unzuverlässiger Seele, war! Ich liebe Euch! ;) knuddel&knutsch_

_Anmerk: Das folgende Kapitel enthält eindeutig NICHT jugendfreie Bestandteile. Lesen auf eigene Gefahr! Ihr seit gewarnt!_

29. Saying Sorry

Sie war gerade auf dem Weg zurück zum Gryffindor Turm gewesen, um sich bei Harry und Ron das Leid von der Seele zu reden, das sie gerade plagte. Doch ein Slytherin war ihr zuvor gekommen. Es war vermutlich ein Erst- oder Zweitklässler gewesen und er war entsetzlich schüchtern gewesen, als er ihr mitgeteilt hatte, dass Professor Snape sie unbedingt sprechen wollte. Dabei hatte er das unbedingt mehr als scharf betont…

Und nun stand sie hier vor dieser verdammten Eichetür. Schon das zweite Mal heute und sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was er ihr noch zu sagen hatte.

Langsam hob sie die Hand und klopfte dreimal, so wie es hier üblich war, gegen das Holz.

„Herein!", folgte es keine Sekunde später von innen.

Zögernd trat sie ein. Sie hatte heute schon genug Adrenalin an diesen Mann verschwendet!

Der Klassenraum war leer. Jedenfalls bis auf Snape, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß und etwa einen dutzend Aufsätze, Hausaufgaben und Prüfungen vor sich ausgebreitet hatte. Komischerweise stammten sie anscheinend alle von ihr. Und von Malfoy…

Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Setzten sie sich.", schnarrte er und hob den Blick.

Angespannt ließ sie sich auf einen der Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch fallen.

„Ihre Prüfung wurde gefälscht!", sagte er matt und zog einen Bogen Pergament hervor. Offensichtlich die letzte Prüfung.

Sie atmete rasselnd aus.

„Von Miss Sanders! Sie hat es mir gerade eben gestanden.", fügte er hinzu und ließ den Bogen zurück auf den Haufen sinken.

„Sanders?", krächzte sie ungläubig und ihr Magen zog sich auf Faustgröße zusammen.

Snape nickte. „Sie hat dummerweise einen Fehler gemacht, als sie ihre Prüfung fälschte! Einen Fehler, den ich so gesehen auch gemacht habe!" Er klang bitter und sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich etwas. „Sie hat nicht ihre Schrift kopiert, sondern die etwas verzerrte von Mister Malfoy. Natürlich weiß sie von letztem nichts, aber die Tatsache, dass sie entlarvt wurde, weil ihre Prüfung nicht mit dem Rest ihrer Arbeiten übereinstimmte reichte, um sie zu überführen."

„Malfoy?", ihre Stimme war nicht mehr, wie ein leises Knistern im Raum. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob es ihn erreichen würde.

„Es ist eine Schande, denn noch nicht einmal ich, oder auch einer der Kollegen scheint es bemerkt zu haben.", nun klang seine Stimme mehr als bitter. Er verfluchte sich offensichtlich selber dafür, nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass zwei seiner Schüler mehrere Wochen lang anscheinend ihre Schriften getauscht hatten. Dumbledore hatte ihnen untersagt die Prüfungen für den anderen zu schreiben, weil das letztendlich entdeckt hätte werden können und zu ungewollten Problemen geführt hätte. Offensichtlich war er davon ausgegangen, dass es niemandem auffallen würde, da ihre Schriften im anderen Körper eh stark verzerrt gewesen waren… Und er hatte anscheinend Recht…

Doch dieser Zufall schien ihr gerade den Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen.

Der nächste Gedanken durchzuckte sie wie ein Blitz, ließ sie fast vom Stuhl aufspringen. „Woher wissen sie…?", keuchte sie, stockte aber, bevor sie den Satz beendet hatte.

„Mister Malfoy.", sagte der Tränkemeister matt. „Er brachte sie her und erzählte mir alles."

„Dann hat Malfoy…", keuchte sie mehr zu sich selbst. Malfoy hatte ihren Kopf aus der Schlinge gezogen.

„Ich denke, wir vergessen ganz einfach, dass die aktuelle Prüfung von Mister Malfoy aus ihrer Feder stammt. Ihre eigene müssen sie aber dennoch selber wiederholen, da Miss Sanders das Original vernichtet hat!", sagte Snape, ihre letzte Bemerkung bewusst ignorierend.

Sie nickte erleichtert. „Danke!", stammelte sie und richtete sich so hektisch auf, dass der Stuhl krachend umfiel. Ohne es zu beachten, stürmte sie hinaus, zurück in die Kerkergänge. Doch dieses Mal war ihr Ziel nicht der Gryffindorturm.

„5 punkte Abzug für unerlaubtes Entfernen.", murmelte der Tränkemeister schmunzelnd und schloss die weit aufstehende Tür mittels Zauberspruch…

---

Blaise Zabini hockte immer noch zufrieden grinsend in seinem Sessel, vor dem Kamin. Doch er hatte sich in Richtung des Rauminneren gedreht und in den letzten 30 Minuten waren neben einigen anderen Schülern ein mehr als nur nervöser Draco Malfoy und eine sichtlich angeschlagene Melissa Sanders durch den Gemeinschaftsraum in ihre Quartiere gestürmt.

Keiner von beiden hatte sie beachtet, doch das störte ihn nicht sonderlich. Er würde alles sicherlich noch früh genug erfahren, denn Hogwarts hatte eindeutig das beste Gerüchteverbreitungssystem der gesamten Zauberwelt! Wenigstens was England betraf!

Die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum flog ein weiters Mal heftig auf und ein ungewöhnliches Bild bot sich den anwesenden Slytherins. Doch Blaise Zabini hatte genau dieses Bild erwartet.

Hermione Granger stand ihm Türrahmen. Ihre braunen Locken hingen ihr wirr über die Schultern, ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet und sie atmete heftig. Offensichtlich war sie gerannt. Sie blickte sich suchend um und einige Drittklässer standen mit langsamen Bewegungen auf. In ihren Gesichtern lag etwas beunruhigendes, doch der Schwarzhaarige benötigte nur 10 Sekunden und eine schwache Geste seiner Hand, um sie wieder zum sitzen zu bringen.

Grangers Augen musterten ihn überrascht.

Ohne die Hand überhaupt zu senken, deutete er auf die Stufen hinab zu Dracos Gemächern und das Mädchen lächelte dankend zurück, schien den Weg aber bestens zu kennen. Doch es wunderte ihn genauso wenig wie die Tatsache, dass sie das Passwort kannte…

---

Draco war noch nicht einmal wirklich dazu gekommen seinen Umhang und seine Schuhe auszuziehen, als die Tür lautstark hinter ihm aufflog. Ein schwaches Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht, als er den Umhang langsam über die Stuhllehne gleiten ließ und sich zu ihr umwandte. Natürlich hatte er sich mit dem Ablegen besonders viel Zeit gelassen.

Ebenso hatte er die Tür absichtlich nicht verriegelt, auch wenn er damit das Risiko einging, von Sanders hinterrücks erwürgt zu werden. Doch das war es ihm wert! Schon alleine der Gedanke daran war Wahnsinn pur, doch es war ihm egal…

Sie schloss die Tür schloss geräuschvoll hinter sich und blieb dann unschlüssig vor ihr stehen, blickte sich unbehaglich um. Er konnte in ihren Augen sehen, dass sie mit sich selber kämpfte. Doch die Tatsache, dass sie hier war, sprach für sich selbst.

Natürlich hatte er nicht wirklich damit gerechnet… Eher gehofft… Aber, es war eine Art Vorahnung gewesen, dass sie kommen würde.

„Danke.", hauchte sie nun.

„Wofür?", entgegnete er matt.

Sie räusperte sich, verschränkte die Arme hinter ihrem Rücken. „Dafür, dass du mir den Hals gerettet hast."

„Du hattest noch etwas gut bei mir."

„Nein, hatte ich nicht."

Sie schwiegen, Granger - Hermione- blickte auf den Boden, als würde sich etwas besonders interessantes darauf befinden.

Da war der Moment den er seit langem gefürchtet hatte! Er hatte es verdrängt, doch er hatte es von Anfang an gewusst. Und an seinen Augen sah er, dass es ihr genauso erging. Es war der Grund, warum diese ganze Situation so entsetzlich lange gedauert hatte. Letztendlich war es aber doch geschehen…

Und nun war alles beim Alten und sie würden sich nicht länger etwas zu sagen haben…

Draco wollte es nicht zugeben, doch der Gedanke schmerzte. Er wollte ihre Gesellschaft nicht missen. Er hatte selten so etwas wie einen wirklichen Freund gehabt, von Zabini abgesehen, auch wenn dieser zu der nervtötenden Sorte Freund gehörte. Doch sie war anders…

Nicht erst seit dem Tausch, seitdem sie ihn besser kennen gelernt hatte als seine eigene Mutter. Und sie schien ihn nicht wirklich so sehr zu verabscheuen, wie sie es früher beteuert hatte. Vielleicht tat sie es auch nur nicht mehr, doch welche Rolle spielte es?

Er wollte nicht mehr in den alten Trott zurück. Dazu war es zu spät, es war zu viel passiert, was seine Fassade bröckeln lies.

„Wie geht es dir?" Es war ein Versuch ihrerseits, die Situation zu retten, in der sie sich befanden. Ihre Augen wirkten leer. Sie spielte mit dem Gedanken zu gehen, es lag wie ein offenes Buch vor ihm.

„Gut.", entkam es seiner Kehle.

Sie lächelte bitter. „Du bist ein schlechter Lügner."

„Bin ich das?"

„Ich weiß was du denkst."

„Was denke ich?"

Die Gryffindor erwiderte nichts, er wusste es auch so. Sie kannte jeden einzelnen Gedanken, vielleicht, oder gerade weil sie die Selben hatte…

„Und dir?", lenkte er das Thema ab. Er wusste selber nicht einmal warum.

„Gut." Ihr Lächeln war aufgesetzt. Es erstarb augenblicklich, als sie sich zur Tür abwandte, um ihn zurück zu lassen. Die Geschehnisse zurück zu lassen und was bleiben würde, war Erinnerung…

Seine Finger zuckten, zitterten so heftig, dass er die Fäuste ballen musste, um es zu unterdrücken. Hinter seinen Schläfen dröhnte es, schrie, dass er sie nicht gehen lassen sollte. Wenn sie diese Schwelle durchqueren würde, wäre es zu spät.

Er hatte nur eine Chance, hier und jetzt. Jeder weitere Weg, führte höchstwahrscheinlich zurück auf den alten Pfad…

---

Sie drehte ihm langsam den Rücken zu, legte die Hände an das kühle Holz. Es wirkte etwas beruhigend auf sie. Beruhigend bekannt…

Dennoch würde sie es zurück lassen…

Es war töricht zu denken, dass sich etwas ändern würde. Wenigstens auf Dauer! Draco Malfoy und sie waren einfach zu verschieden. Es hatte eine Art Frieden gegeben, als es nicht anders ging, doch nun waren sie af dem Weg zurück. Vielleicht würde es etwas dauern!

Anfangs würde er vielleicht noch lächeln, wenn sie sich auf den Gängen treffen würden. Dann würde er sie ignorieren, später würden wahrscheinlich die Streitereien von neuem beginnen, bis er sie letztendlich wieder das Schlammblut nennen würde.

Irgendwann…

Und sie wusste, es würde sie zerbrechen, auch wenn sie es niemals zugeben oder gar zeigen würde. Es hatte sie immer verletzt, jedes Mal aufs Neue, doch nun würde es weitaus mehr sein. Denn sie war töricht genug zu glauben, es hätte sich genug zwischen ihnen geändert, um ihm zu vertrauen. An sich heran zu lassen…

Und so hatte sie verloren… Hatte Gefühle zugelassen, die nicht sein sollten…

Die nächsten Sekunden rasten viel zu schnell an ihr vorbei. Das heftige Poltern, welches sich hinter ihr in Bewegung setzte und die folgende Berührung registrierte sie erst, als sie herumgewirbelt und gegen die Tür gepresst wurde. Ihr Atem setzte aus, als seine Augen ihr näher denn je waren.

„Etwas fehlt.", hauchte er und seine Augen wirkten seltsam warm. Ungewohnt, für ihr. Für einen Malfoy.

„Was?" Ihre Stimme zitterte.

Er schluckte, drückte sie fester an das kühle Holz, welches sie nun nur schwach durch den Stoff ihrer Roben wahrnahm. Dann küsste er sie…

Einfach so, ohne Vorwarnung, ohne jegliches Anzeichen dafür. Sein Körper drängte sie gänzlich gegen die Tür, seine Arme zogen sie fester an sich, löschten jeden letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen aus.

Ihre Hände schellten hoch, wenigstens versuchten sie das, unfähig sich zu entscheiden, ob sie ihn an sich ziehen oder fort drängen sollten. Wilde Gedankenstrudel jagten durch ihren Kopf, während sie ganz langsam, erst jetzt, das Gefühl seiner weichen warmen Lippen auf ihren wahrnahm, seinen warmen Körper spürte, seinen Duft inhalierte und vor allem, seinen Geschmack…

Dieser Geschmack…

Vanille… Honig…

Gemischt mit dem Geruch herber Zitronen und süßlichem Zimt. Herb und doch süß…

Und dann löste er sich wieder von ihr. Ein leises Seufzen entfuhr ihr, während sie sich kraftlos zurück sinken ließ.

„Du fehlst mir.", keuchte er atemlos und sie spürte, dass sein Griff, welcher ihre Hüften umklammert hielt, sich langsam lockerte.

Fiebrig suchte sie den Kontakt seiner Augen, bis sie ihn schließlich fand. Wie tiefe, graue Fluten umspielten sie sie, ließen sie darin versinken und sie drohte erneut in sich zusammen zu sacken. Zischend atmete sie ein, er wich weiter zurück, sein Blick wurde trüb.

„Das hätte ich nicht tun sollen.", hauchte er. Es klang mehr wie eine Frage, als eine Feststellung. „Es tut mir leid."

Hermione lehnte weiterhin an der Wand, unfähig sich auch nur zu rühren. Was war hier gerade eben passiert?

Dann regten sich ihre Hände erneut, hastiger, schneller also zuvor und sie wusste nicht, ob es einfach nur instinktiv war oder ob es daran lag, dass sie noch nicht die gänzliche Kontrolle zurück erlangt hatte. Kraftvoll gruben sich ihre Finger in seine Unterarme, zerrten am Stoff während sie den verlorenen Kontakt wieder herstellte. Krachend fielen sie erneut gegen die Tür, ein dumpfes Poltern war die Folge, doch es war das Letzte, was sie oder der blonde Slytherin gerade wahrnehmen mochten. Es verhallte annähernd ungehört…

Malfoy erwiderte den Kuss, welchen sie ihm immens aufgedrückt hatte gewillt, leidenschaftlicher als sie es jemals erwartet hatte. Jedenfalls in der Konstellation mit ihr!

Benommen taumelten sie durch das Zimmer, verschlungen, klammerten sich aneinander, wie Ertrinkende an den letzten Rettungsring, verloren in den riesigen, aufbrausenden Wellen.

Der Gryffindor kam es so vor, als würde sie das alles nur in Trance erleben. Wie in einem Traum, doch es war realer, besser, unbeschreiblicher…

Erneut wirbelte er sie herum, ließ seine Hände blitzschnell von ihren Hüften zu ihrem Po wandern, um sie dort kraftvoll zu umfassen und ihr den Boden wegzureißen. Seufzend, immer noch in den Kuss verankert umschlang sie seine Hüften mit den Beinen, ihre Oberschenkel knackten geräuschvoll und er taumelte stark nach vorne. Das Bett brachte sie zum stoppen und er ließ sie etwas zu schnell in die schwarzen Kissen fallen.

Erst jetzt kam sie wieder zum atmen, denn er lehnte nun mit geringem Abstand über ihr. Seine Augen blitzen verwirrt auf, dann wurde das Funkeln diebisch und ein schelmisches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. Mit geröteten Wangen, zerzausten Haaren und glasigen, eisgrauen Augen blickte er auf sie herab. Niemals hatte sie auch nur im Traum damit gerechnet, ihn jemals so zu Gesicht zu bekommen.

„Du bist schwer.", wisperte er schmunzelnd.

Sie schnaubte atemlos. „Du bist zu schwach."

„Momentan."

Hermione strich ihm lächelnd eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Diese ganze Situation wirkte wundervoll surreal. Wenn es ein Traum sein sollte, wollte sie jetzt gerne sterben, damit sie ewig weiterträumen konnte. Vielleicht sollte sie sich auf der Stelle für diese kitschigen Gedankengänge töten!

Ein leises Lachen entkam ihr.

Er ließ seine Lippen langsam über ihre Wange gleiten, hinab zu ihrem Ohr. „Was ist so lustig?", hauchte er ihr zu, um anschließend mit der Zunge die Konturen der Ohrmuschel nachzuzeichnen.

Sie krümmte sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde unter ihm zusammen, krallte sich fester in den weißen Stoff, der ihn verhüllte. Störender Stoff…

---

Es dauerte einen wunderbar endlosen Augenblick, bis sie sich wieder unter ihm entspannt hatte. Draco genoss jede Sekunde davon, auch wenn es nur wenige waren. Dann suchte sie erneut seinen Blick, ihre Augen funkelten ungeduldig, während sie mit ihnen den Stoff seines Hemdes abtastete. Sie schienen ihn zu durchleuchten. Natürlich tat sie das, sie wusste ja, was darunter lag…

Doch es war etwas anderes…

Genauso wie es anders für ihn war. Dieses Mädchen unter ihm, war nicht das Mädchen aus dem Spiegel, welches er oft stundenlang betrachtet hatte. Sie war anders, denn sie war komplett.

Langsam beugte er sich wieder über sie, hauchte einen weiteren, sanften Kuss auf ihre geröteten Lippen und ließ die rechte Hand, durch ihre braunen Locken gleiten. Sie lagen wie ein Fächer auf dem schwarzen Samt, umrahmten ihr Gesicht.

Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, öffnete sie nur für einen kurzen Moment, als er von ihren Lippen abließ und schleichend langsam mit ihnen ihren Hals hinab kroch. Mit jedem weiteren Zentimeter begann sie zu zittern.

Seine Linke Hand ruhte nun unter ihm, machte seinen Lippen den Weg frei, indem sie Knopf für Knopf ihrer weißen Bluse öffnete. Die rot-goldenen Krawatte hing lose um ihren schmalen Hals und mit jedem weiteren Knopf, welchen er aus den Stofflöchern zog, wurde ihr Atem lauter und schneller. Sie zitterte nun entsetzlich, schien innerlich einen kleinen Kampf durchzufechten, den ihr Verstand sicherlich verlieren würde…

Ein heiseres Keuchen entfuhr ihr, als seine Lippen auf dem Steg ihres Bh´s halt machten und seine Hand den letzten Knopf öffnete. Er löste sich für einen kurzen Moment von ihr, um sie anzuheben und ihr die Bluse von den Schultern zu schieben. Zurück blieb ein schneeweißer BH, ein Hauch von Stoff auf zart gebräunter Haut. Ihre Augen glitzerten, sie atmete etwas nervös.

Draco streifte absichtlich ihren Hals, während er um sie herum griff und die Fingerspitzen an die Verschlüsse des hauchdünnen Etwas, legte. „Ein Wort von dir und ich höre sofort auf.", wisperte er dabei.

„Nein…nicht aufhören.", stammelte sie und krallte sich noch fester in den Stoff seines Hemdes.

Mit einem weiteren Kuss auf die zarte Haut des Halses, öffnete er den Verschluss und schob ihr auch das letzte bisschen Stoff über die Schultern. Er musterte sie zärtlich, als er sie zurück in die Kissen sinken ließ. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich ungleichmäßig und schließlich schirmte sie seinen Blick mit ihren verschränkten Armen an. Sie lächelte und ihre Wangen erröteten stark, als er sie wieder ansah.

„Du bist wunderschön.", raunte er ihr sanft zu, drängte ihre Hände beiseite und ließ sich auf sie sinken.

---

Seine Lippen berührten nun wieder die ihren. Sie brannten, wie jede andere Stelle an ihrem Körper auch, die er nur annähernd berührt hatte. Er machte sie wahnsinnig…

Ihre Brüste berührten seinen Oberkörper, sie spürte die Konturen seiner Muskeln durch den dünnen Stoff hindurch klar und deutlich. Doch sie wollte mehr… Mehr sehen… Spüren… Fühlen…

Erneut zerrte sie an dem Stoff seines Hemdes, drängte ihn etwas von sich. Er löste sich von ihr, blickte sie fragend an, lächelte dann aber breit, als sie sich zittrig an den Knöpfen zuschaffen machte, die den lästigen Stoff an seinem Leib hielten. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bevor sie jeden einzelnen geöffnet und den Slytherin davon befreit hatte. Als sie ihn wieder über sich spürte, Haut an Haut, entwich ihr ein leises Stöhnen.

Doch nicht nur ihr…

Draco drängte sich näher an sie, seine rechte Hand wanderte ihre Seite hinab, während die linke sich auf dem Bett abstützte. Langsam, fordernd schob sich eines seiner Knie zwischen die ihren. Schleichend langsam ging sie der stillen Bitte nach und öffnete sie. Der Blonde füllte den entstandenen Freiraum sofort mit seinem Körper aus.

Vollkommen verschlungen fanden sich ihre Lippen ein weiteres Mal, beließen es jedoch nicht auf diesem Kontakt, sondern öffneten sich, um ihren Zungen ein kleines Spiel zu ermöglichen. Es gab weder Gewinner noch Verlierer. Sie umspielten einander fiebrig, während ihre Becken sich langsam aneinander rieben. Wer von ihnen damit begonnen hatte war Hermione unklar, aber auch vollkommen egal.

Ihre Sinne wurden von Sekunde zu Sekunde benebelter, schienen alles auf einen Punkt zu setzten und diesen zu verschärfen.

Es war unbeschreiblich. Sie spürte seine Härte, sie reizte sie bis zum zerbersten und einige, heftige Stoßseufzer erfüllten den Raum.

Ihr Seufzend war mehr als mürrisch, als er sich abermals von ihr löste. Er lachte leise auf, rutschte noch weiter an ihr herab.

„Wenn du weißt was ich denke…", keuchte er und seine Augen funkelten nun mehr als lasziv auf. „… dann weißt du doch jetzt sicher auch, was ich mit dir vorhabe."

Ihr Herz raste…

Ja, sie hatte eine Ahnung…

---

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später rappelte sich der Blonde langsam aus den Laken auf, die sie um sich zusammen gerafft hatten und griff fahrig nach der Schublade seines Nachtschrankes. Nach weiteren Minuten des Suchens, zog er eine kleine, silberne Metalldose heraus, öffnete diese und steckte sich genüsslich eine Zigarette an.

Hermione musterte die skeptisch und gleichzeitig schläfrig. Ihre Wangen waren immer noch stark gerötet. Sie sah einfach wundervoll aus…

Draco reichte er breit grinsend die Dose.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ich rauche nicht!"

„Ich weiß."

„Spinner!"

Er lächelte, inhalierte entspannt den Rauch, wartete, bis er seine Lungen geflutet hatte und stieß ihn dann wieder aus.

„Rauchen gefährdet die Gesundheit!"

„Was du nicht sagst."

Sie murrte leise und richtete sich ebenfalls auf, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Kopfende. Ihr Haar stand zaus in alle Richtungen ab. In diesem Moment würde sie sicherlich auch Potter Konkurrenz machen.

„Was ist eigentlich mit Potter und Weasley?", fragte er leise.

Sie blickte ihn überrascht an. „Ich denke, sie werden sich denken können, wo ich bin!"

„Das meinte ich nicht!"

„Nichts.", sie lächelte.

Er nickte und nahm einen weiteren Zug. Sein Herz hatte gerade einen Looping gedreht, doch er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Doch sie wusste es eh…

„Und was ist mit Sanders?", fragte sie nun leise.

Der Slytherin zuckte mit den Schultern, blies erneut etwas Rauch aus. „Ich denke, sie wird von der Schule verwiesen."

Sie schüttelte schwach ihre langen Locken. „Das meinte ich nicht."

Er grinste. „Nichts."

Ein breites, zufriedenes Grinsen zierte ihr Gesicht. Sie versuchte nicht einmal es zu verbergen. „Muss ich jetzt gehen?", fragte sie schließlich und zog sich das Laken über die nackte Brust. Ihre Augen funkelten spitzbübisch. „Ich meine, immerhin haben wir miteinander geschlafen."

Er grinste breit. „Versuch es doch!"

Leise lachend ließ sie ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoss fallen. Er strich ihr sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht…

_Finnish_

_Eines noch! Sorry, dass ich erst jetzt poste, aber ich sage nur soviel. Ich arbeite dummerweise bei Opel Bochum und die meisten von euch wissen vielleicht, was das bedeutet. Mein Tag hat momentan einfach zu wenig Stunden, um alles unter einen Hut zu bringen. Ich bekomme Schlafen schon kaum noch unter, da ich des Öfteren bis zu 15 Stunden vor den Werkstoren verbringe um informiert zu bleiben und wenn ich denn mal Zuhause bin, schaue ich eigentlich nur Nachrichten, esse was oder versuche halt etwas Schlaf zu bekommen… _

_Drückt mir die Daumen, dass das alles gut geht, dann kann ich den noch folgenden Epilog vielleicht etwas eher on stellen…_


	30. Epilog

_Epilog_

Albus Dumbledore betrat mit langsamen, leisen Schritten die Krankenstation. So wie er es schon mindestens mehrere tausend Male, in den letzten Jahrzehnten getan hatte. Der Grund war natürlich nicht eine Erkrankung seiner selbst, obwohl diese in den letzten 10 Jahren stark zugenommen hatten. Sein Leben war gezeichnet, ebenso sein Körper.

Und so plagte ihn nun neben Alpträumen auch die so genannte Alterschwäche...

Der alte Magier lächelte schwach, als er die zwei Betten seiner jungen Schützlinge erreichte. Zarte 17, es war ihr letztes Schuljahr, bald würde eine neue Generation seine Schule verlassen, doch er würde zurück bleiben, wie der Fels in der Brandung, würde nebenher mitbekommen, wie sie erwachsen werden würden und irgendwann würden vielleicht ihre Kinder seine Schule besuchen.

„Was ist passiert, Poppy?", fragte er schließlich leise an die aufgebrachte Krankenschwester gewandt.

Sie stöhnte leise, während sich das Mädchen vor ihm wütend eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich. Der junge Mann schwieg bedenklich, bewahrte die Fassung.

Poppy Pomfrey antwortete nicht, sie reichte ihm bloß schweigend eine kleine, zerbrochene Ampulle.

„Morbulpulver.", las er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Seine Augen waren trotz der Brille nicht mehr die besten. „Hat Professor Snape euch nicht davor gewarnt?"

„Oh doch, natürlich hat er das! Aber diese falsche Schlange von Malfoy hat sie mitgehen lassen! Ist eben ganz der Vater!", brüllte das blonde Mädchen vor ihm und Albus Dumbledore musste sich ein breites Lächeln verkneifen. Manchmal meinte da Schicksal es wirklich nicht gut mit seinen Schülern, vor allem, wenn es sich um die Familien Potter, Weasley oder Malfoy handelte.

„Wage es nicht, meinen Vater in den Dreck zu ziehen, du Schande eines Magiers!", zischte der Schwarzhaarige bedrohlich leise.

Poppy wimmerte leise auf. „Himmel, das überstehe ich nicht noch einmal, Albus!"

Albus Dumbledore lachte. „Wirst du wohl müssen. Genauso wie unsere zwei Unglückskinder!"

„Bitte?", zischte das Mädchen, im Körper des jungen Mannes. „Heißt das, es gibt kein Gegenmittel?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur die Zeit!"

Beide, Mädchen und Junge stöhnten gequält auf.

„Miss Malfoy, Mister Potter! Da müssen sie wohl nun durch."

Die Streithähne begannen sofort in bester Malfoy und Potter Tradition zu zetern, während er sich langsam wieder von dannen machte. Die Krankenschwester begleitete ihn zur Tür, ihr Blick sprach Bände.

„Vielleicht sollten wir eine Eule an Hermione und Draco Malfoy senden?", sagte er, als er den Ausgang der Krankenstation erreicht hatte.

Poppy blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Warum? Ich denke, wir sollten es lieber für uns behalten, um den beiden Schwierigkeiten zu ersparen!"

Er nickte. „Darum geht es mir nicht. Ich möchte mit ihnen sprechen, ich denke, sie können mir einiges über diese Situation sagen."

Die Krankenschwester schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen. Dann nickte sie zustimmend und machte sich auf den Weg zurück, zu den Momentan einzigen, belegten Betten.

„Leck mich doch, Potter!", hörte er Celine Malfoy Wutendbrand aus dem Munde von Jamie „James"Potter dem Zweiten brüllen.

Diese Fehde würde sicherlich niemals wirklich verjähren, auch wenn Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy es mittlerweile sicherlich mehr als nur eindringlich versuchten. Nicht zuletzt ihre besten Freundin, beziehungsweise Ehefrau zuliebe.

„Poppy?", rief er der Krankenschwester leise lachend hinterher.

Sie wandte sich nach ihm um, blickte ihn fragend an.

„Von wem stammt der Fluch?"

Nun lachte auch die alternde Medihexe. „Natürlich von Thomas Weasley!"

* * *

_Erstmal DANKE euch allen, für die vielen, lieben Zusprüche. Naja, wir alle (Opelaner) werden es wohl nehmen müssen, wie es kommt. Also muss ich jetzt erst einmal abwarten, was die Zukunft bringt. :/_

_So, nun zurück zur Geschichte! _

_Das war es also! Wir wären am Ende angelangt und ja, ich habe mich zu einem kitschigen Ende durchgerungen. :D Ich hoffe, es ist für viele von euch (vor allem denen, die ebenfalls Dryed Tears lesen) ein kleines Trostpflaster. Jaja..._

_Mein größter DANK gillt bei dieser Geschichte meinen lieben Lesern und vor allem Reviewern, die mich Wochen und Monatelang begleitet und unterstützt haben! DANKE!!! knuddel&knutsch_

_Ja... Jetzt heißt es also Abschied nehmen, was diese Geschichte angeht. Aber, wir sehen uns sicherlich in meinen anderen Storys wieder. Jedenfalls hoffe ich das. Es war eine tolle Zeit! Ich liebe euch... ;) gg_


End file.
